Entre dos
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Evitar estar juntos era lo mejor que podian hacer... El compromiso agobiaba sus almas, pero dentro de poco descubririan que tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas... Zutara! Zuko y Katara tendran que soportarse por mas tiempo... ¡He actualizado! n.n!
1. Prologó

¡Sí! Pues aquí presentándome con otra historia de Avatar. Bien, no pude contenerme las ganas de hacer este Fanfic, esta idea también la tengo desde hace un buen tiempo. De igual forma estará situada en algún Universo Alterno pero no en la época actual o esas cosas, sino que transcurría en la misma época al igual que la serie. n.n ¡Sí! ¡Puro Zutara! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no? ¡Adoro esta pareja! ¡Argh! Es lo mejor… En fin, vayamos a lo que nos interesa… ¡El Fanfic! owo!

**Avatar: Last Airbender **no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá… ¡Rayos! ¬¬U Tendré que conformarme con tan sólo escribir Fanfics =D ¡Glu, glu! ¡Zukitoooooooooo! ((_sacando una red_))

**Entre dos**

**Prologó**

Agua. Fuego.

Estos elementos tan puros pero a la vez tan contrarios, siempre en pelea y siempre distantes. Historias sorprendentes están ocultas bajo sus sombras, de grandes guerreros y de grandes Naciones o Tribus conquistadas a su vez. Agua, el elemento puro y cristalino… El principal en dar la vida y paz entre los demás, siempre tan misterioso como la misma Luna y la noche. Fuego, tan poderoso y destructivo. Siempre a la defensiva, peligroso y cruel para aquel que se atravesara en su camino, iluminando entre la oscuridad, anhelado por los rayos del Sol y amado por el día.

Sí, siempre serían tan contrarios estos elementos pero tan esenciales al mismo tiempo, en equilibrio como todo en este mundo, que sin darse cuenta, uno dependía del otro. La Nación del Fuego, poderosa y soberana sobre la gran mayoría del los territorios, temida por muchos y que muy pocos se atrevían entrar a sus dominios sin salir lastimados, siempre rival de la Tribu Agua. La guerra entre ambos siempre había sido desde años atrás, donde muchas vidas lograron perderse en defensa de uno y del otro. Gente inocente murió entre esa guerra donde nunca hubo vencedor pero tampoco perdedor, solamente la perdidas de personas que aún deberían estar aquí.

El tiempo había pasado y la rivalidad entre esos dos elementos iba disminuyendo. Fue por eso, que los gobernantes de ambos territorios decidieron hacer un pacto: debían de terminar con esta guerra absurda por lo cual necesitarían tomar la decisión más grande de sus vidas, que tal vez definiría el futuro entre ambos. El futuro entre esas dos culturas que decían poner fin a esto de una buena vez. Ya el agua no podía con el fuego, y ya el fuego no podía sobrevivir sin el agua. Debía existir la paz entre ellos, aquella paz que muchas personas esperaban que llegara cuanto antes para no perder más vidas inocentes.

Ozai, el gran emperador de la Nación del Fuego: temido por todos y respetado por los de su Nación, con mirada fría y calculadora miraba a su hijo, quien no daba crédito a lo que su padre había dicho segundos antes. La ira y el descontrol gobernaron en ese lugar, mientras aquel chico de ojos ámbares y tez blanca fruncía el ceño notablemente… ¡Es qué eso no podía estar pasando! ¡Era una locura! ¡Una estupidez! No podía hacer lo que su padre decía… _¡Nunca!_

Frustrado y agonizando casi a los límites de la locura, el chico de no más de 17 años de edad, golpeó con fuerza el fino suelo de aquella habitación. Su padre, aún serio como siempre, le miraba de forma tranquila y sin inmutarse ante los arranques alocados de su hijo. Ozai, sentado sobre su gran trono imponiendo presencia en ese lugar, observó de reojo como su esposa se mantenía con la mirada preocupante observando la reacción de su hijo. A su lado se mantenía su hija Azula, quien simplemente miraba divertida como su hermano gritaba sin control y maldecía a los cuatro vientos la decisión de su padre.

—¡No es justo! ¿Por qué a mí? — exigió nuevamente aquel joven mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, podía sentir claramente el calor fluyendo por sus manos y por su cuerpo. Estaba furioso, no podía soportar más todo eso.

—Escucha hijo, tranquilízate…—su madre tratando de calmarlo un poco intentó de decir algo más pero Ozai, nuevamente imponiendo presencia, le interrumpió tomando esta vez la palabra para callar de una buena vez a su hijo.

—Esta decisión fue tomada ya hace tiempo… No me interesa si no te agrada del todo. Ya fue tomada y se llevará acabo.— su voz grave y precisa retumbó en los oídos del adolescente, quien nuevamente frunció el ceño conteniéndose de no cometer alguna clase de locura ahí.

—¡Todo esto lo hicieron sin consultarme! ¡No puedo permitirlo! —alzando cada vez la voz y su ira, miró como su hermana sonreía arrogantemente ante su reacción, cosa que hizo que le molestara de sobre manera. — ¡Y tú deja de sonreír! — señaló a su hermana con enojo, quien simplemente le ignoró ante sus amenazas e incrementaba esa altanera sonrisa en su fino rostro. Azula siempre tenía el don de sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Calma _Zuzu_…—y aquel estúpido apodo que él siempre odiaba recorrió por sus oídos. — No te enojes… después de todo, no es tan mala la decisión que han tomado nuestros padres…—y de nuevo miró de forma desafiante a su hermano, cruzando con delicadeza las piernas mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda sobre su silla. — Deberías sentirte afortunado, de ti dependen muchas cosas en el futuro.

—¡Cállate! — ordenó su hermano aún conteniéndose de no lanzarse contra ella, claro, sabía que le era imposible hacerlo… aún más teniendo ante su presencia a sus padres. — ¿Por qué me hacen esto? — les exigió nuevamente una respuesta ya que esto estaba acabando con su paciencia. Su madre simplemente soltó un leve suspiro mientras Ozai sólo se aclaraba la garganta levemente.

—La Tribu Agua decidió hacer las pases con nosotros y terminar la guerra de una buena vez. — sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo de su hijo— Decidieron que lo mejor era hacer algo que representará el fin de la guerra y la unión de nuestros pueblos. La Nación del Fuego está harta de esto, necesitamos tener paz… y no hay más clara evidencia de nuestro pacto más que hacer las pases con la Tribu Agua con un acontecimiento memorable. La unión tenía que ser representada entre un integrante de cada elemento: el matrimonio… — y de nuevo el chico apretó con fuerza sus puños escuchando las palabras de su padre. — El Rey de la Tribu Agua me hizo la oferta de comprometer a su hija contigo, así podíamos tener la unión entre nuestras dos creencias.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No quiero casarme! ¡Mucho menos con alguien de la Tribu Agua! — de nuevo los insultos y las demás oraciones salieron de la boca de aquel chico. No, simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con eso… ¿Casarse? ¿Comprometido? ¡No! ¿En qué pensó su padre cuando tomó esa estúpida decisión? ¿Por qué repentinamente le entraban las ganas de hacer las pases con esa asquerosa Tribu Agua? ¡No! ¡Él no iba a casarse con alguien que no quería, mucho menos de la Tribu Agua!

—¡Basta Zuko! —gritó su padre tomando nuevamente la palabra. Su hijo cerró la boca de inmediatamente mientras su padre le miraba amenazadoramente.—Ya he tomado la decisión y esto se llevará acabo. Conocerás a tu prometida, ya lo hemos discutido el Rey del la Tribu Agua y yo. La ceremonia se llevará dentro de poco y quieras o no… ¡Te vas a casar! — ojos penetrantes y furiosos observaron a su hijo mientras él nuevamente carraspeaba.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡No! ¡Malditos sean todos ustedes! — gritó furioso girándose sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir de ese lugar cuando antes. Su madre le miró con preocupación mientras salía tras su hijo, quien ya había abierto las puertas de la habitación y salía de ese maldito lugar. Ozai una vez visto que su esposa e hijo salían de ahí dejó salir un suspiro.

—Ese chico…— murmuró por lo bajo. Zuko era tan testarudo y arrogante como el mismo fuego que si continuaba así… sus planes podían estropearse. Con el ceño fruncido notó como todo esto estaba saliéndose de control, si no hacía algo todo saldría mal, _todo_. Pero miró a un lado suyo mientras su hija Azula sonreía con cierta arrogancia. Sí, siempre podía contar con la ayuda de su hija. Zuko era un terco, pero pese a sus reproches, no iba hacer nada contra la palabra del gran Señor del Fuego.

—¿Y cuándo llagaran nuestros invitados padre? — y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro de Azula mientras Ozai sólo cerraba sus ojos claramente.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Estaba cansada y eso estaba claro, sus ojos azulados miraron vagamente sobre la pequeña ventana de aquel carruaje en donde se encontraba. El paisaje era hermoso pero aún así, su estado de ánimo no era tan bueno como para poder admirarlo como se debía. Suspiró nuevamente... hacia varias horas que habían estado viajando de un lugar a otro y le tenía más que agotada. Pero a un pese que su destino no estaban tan lejos y que pronto llegaría, no le tenía nada contenta. Estaba sola y le hacía sentir mal, su hogar estaba tan lejos y el simple hecho de pensar en eso, le hacía sentir de lo peor. Su familia no estaba con ella y no le agradaba la idea de viajar sola a algún lugar que no conocía y sobre todo, a uno que simplemente no le agradaría.

Echo un vistazo nuevamente hacia la ventana notando como un mechón rebelde caía por su frente, se lo acomodó dulcemente mientras su cabello chocolateado lucia con su piel morena. Su mirada era hermosa porque simplemente el color de sus ojos hacían perder a más de uno. Con apenas 16 años de edad, esta chica había recibido una de las noticias más graves de su vida: _matrimonio_. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón no lo quisiera ya que todo era por su pueblo para terminar con esa absurda guerra.

Estaba claro que desde un principio ella se rehusó, lloró y se negó a los cuatro vientos que no quería casarse con alguien que no amaba, con alguien que no conocía y con alguien que era de la Nación del Fuego. Pero sus padres ya habían tomado la decisión. Maldijo por lo bajo… sí tan sólo Sokka no estuviera comprometido con esa chica Yue de la otra Tribu del Agua, sería él quién estuviera disponible para estar comprometido con alguien de la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego. Pero su padre jamás la escuchó y no tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos…

Su labio tembló un poco al recordar los sucesos de hace varios días como había llorado al enterarse de todo esto, pero su abuela siempre estuvo a su lado al igual que su madre y le apoyaron en todo lo posible. Fue su abuela la primera en ofrecerle sus brazos para que llorara todo lo que quisiera, que desahogara todo el tormento que las palabras de sus padres habían cambiado su futuro. "_De ti depende que la guerra termine mi niña. Sé que esto no te agrada, lo sé… alguna vez de pequeña algo parecido me sucedió. También trataron de comprometerme con alguien que no quería pero tuve la suerte de no hacerlo. Pero escucha, a pesar de todo esto, las cosas saldrán bien. Rezaré por ti todas las noches, por tu bien y el bien de la Tribu Agua._" Como quería la chica que eso sucedería con ella, que ese matrimonio no se llevará acabo… pero tenía que hacerlo por su Tribu, por al amor que sentía hacia ella.

—Supongo que será lo mejor…— resignada la chica miró nuevamente su reflejo sobre aquella ventana, estaba hermosa como su abuela le había dicho antes de marcharse. Simplemente ese vestido tradicional azul de su Tribu le hacía verse más que una princesa, le hacía ver como una autentica ninfa del Agua… Sus ojos azules eran bellos y su delicada figura era pequeña pero se acentuaba bien a sus finas facciones.

—Su majestad, ya estamos por llegar. — contestó alguien desde afuera del carruaje, era el chofer de éste mismo mientras apresuraba más el paso. La chica simplemente asintió con lentitud mirando el paisaje ante sus ojos, el cual se había tornado a uno no tan agradable.

Un enorme castillo salía ante sus ojos, varias antorchas había a su alrededor llenas de fuego cruel y hostil. Tragó un poco de saliva mientras sigilosamente acomodaba con delicadeza su peinado, varias flores se encontraban ahí, mientras su cabellera ondulada se encontraba suelta. Rezó en silencio que todo saliera bien, mientras aquel elegante carruaje entraba a los territorios de la temida Nación del Fuego.

"_Todo sea por su pueblo…"_

Pero era doloroso el saber qué, ahora en adelante, tal vez compartiría su vida con alguien que no quería. Aún más doloroso era si no lo amaba… por que simplemente su corazón era ocupado por alguien más. Tímidamente la chica acomodó su vestido mientras sentía como el carruaje se detenía. Al fin había llegado a su cruel destino… La puerta del carruaje se abrió con lentitud mientras una mano se extendía hasta ella para ayudarle a bajar. La tomó con delicadeza mientras el chofer del carruaje le soltaba, entonces sus ojos azules vieron al gran grupo de soldados de la Nación del Fuego que se encontraban por las escaleras de ese gran castillo, al parecer, esperaban su llegada.

"_De ti depende esto, mi niña_…"

Y tragó algo de saliva. No, no debía inmutarse ante ellos, debía demostrar que la Tribu Agua no se tomaba la molestia de temerles. No… tenía que actuar como toda la princesa que era. "_Tranquilízate…"_ pensó ella mientras alguien más se acercaba a su lado, al parecer era uno de los generales de la Nación del Fuego e hizo una reverencia, a lo que la chica también lo hizo en señal de respeto. "_Respeto_…" La guió entonces por las escaleras del castillo hasta adentrarse en ese lugar donde las grandes puertas se cerraron tras ella rechinando a su paso y haciendo un gran ruido.

Miró entonces algo asustada el interior del castillo, su decoración no era para nada parecida a lo de su Tribu. Con esos colores llameantes y algo terroríficos, le costó algo de trabajo alcanzar al guía pues se había quedado algo embobada viendo todo el lugar… Una vez dándole alcance, él le dio las indicaciones que esperará ahí. Ella le obedeció sin decir nada, y simplemente observó como el guía se adentraba por esas enormes puertas que estaban enfrente suyo y desaparecía.

"_Confianza, eso es lo primordial en un matrimonio. No lo olvides…"_

¿Confiar? ¿Realmente confiaría en su futuro esposo?... ¿Confiaría en alguien de la Nación del Fuego?

Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras una sensación indescriptible recorría por su cuerpo, al observar como las puertas por donde el guía había entrado se abrían nuevamente. El guía apareció mientras le daba indicaciones de que entrara a ese lugar, y como si fuera la misma agua, sigilosa y silenciosa, la princesa se adentró a esa habitación. Varias llamas había al fondo, tragó nuevamente saliva… algunas personas se encontraban dentro de ese lugar. Todos se giraron para verla y simplemente ella sintió como miradas punzantes querían atravesarla.

Caminó varios pasos más hasta detenerse enfrente de aquel imponente ser sobre su trono. Hizo una reverencia con cautela, mientras él simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra que nadie notó, solamente su hija Azula que estaba su lado. Varias llamas de esa habitación crecieron ante la bienvenida de la chica. La princesa de la Tribu Agua se encontraba ante el imponente Rey de la Nación del Fuego, el temible Ozai.

—Bienvenida, princesa de la Tribu Agua…— y su voz retumbo en todo el lugar mientras varios soldados de la Nación del Fuego se inclinaban ante ella. La chica simplemente permaneció en su lugar estática mirando con ese azul profundo de sus ojos todo el lugar.

—Es un honor estar aquí en sus dominios su majestad. — la voz de la chica era tranquila y dulce, y varios espectadores se dieron cuenta de ello. La chica era hermosa… pero al fondo un par de ojos ámbares le miraron con cierta repugnancia, sangre que no era de su Nación.

—No hay de qué, espero que disfrutes tu estancia en este lugar, sé que debes estar cansada después de un largo viaje…— y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. — Katara, princesa de la Tribu Agua quiero presentarte a mi hijo… tu futuro esposo.

Y ante ella apareció un chico de ojos ámbares y mirada fría, su cabello negro era corto y su tez blanca. Era más alto que ella y simplemente con mala gana hizo una reverencia ante la chica. A simple vista ella pudo notar que era el hijo del Rey de la Nación del Fuego por esa ropa elegante que tenía puesta y la forma de su reverencia. Ella también hizo lo mismo mientras se inclinaba con delicadeza ante ese chico, donde pudo constatar el frió de su mirada… Un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de la princesa.

—Pueden presentarse si quieran, no sean tímidos…— esa era la voz de la esposa de Ozai, quien simplemente sonrió al ver a la chica… Hermosa, como se la había imaginado.

—Katara, Princesa de la Tribu Agua. Mucho gusto. —extendiendo su mano ante el chico, él permaneció serio y observó entonces una mueca por parte de él mientras fruncía el ceño. Tomó su mano sin ninguna delicadeza mientras con lentitud aflojaba su agarre y le daba un ligero beso en su mano. Katara no dijo nada pero dejó salir un pequeño sonido al sentir ese salvaje jaloneo por parte del chico, por suerte nadie le escuchó.

—Zuko, Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. — y dejando la mano de la chica pudo notar como ella fingía una sonrisa, se había percatado que él estaba enojado. De igual forma no le interesaba… Princesa o no, seguía siendo de la Tribu Agua. Apenas la guerra estaba por terminar y su matrimonio era el lazo para arrasar con todo esto de una buena vez, sin mencionar, que no le agradaba la idea de vivir con alguien que no era de su Nación, de su elemento; alguien como la asquerosa Tribu Agua.

—Celebremos esto con una ceremonia… una fiesta, para festejar la unión entre ustedes dos. — y varios aplausos llenaron el lugar mientras el azul profundo de los ojos de Katara miraron el frió ámbar del príncipe Zuko, quien simplemente carraspeó por lo bajo mientras ella bajaba con timidez su mirada.

Su destino estaba marcado, ya no había marcha atrás… La unión tenía que llevarse acabo. El agua estaba atada al fuego… a partir de ese momento pasaría poco para que el matrimonio se hiciera valido y para que su boda marcara el fin de una trágica guerra. Un pensamiento surcó por la mente de la joven princesa, esperaba que todo saliera bien y que estuviera haciendo lo correcto… Pero su corazón no sentía nada, sabía que difícilmente aceptaría alguien así como su esposo pues alguien más, tenía el poder sobre su torpe corazón.

"_Quisiera que esto jamás hubiera pasado… desearía estar a tu lado, pero debo hacer esto por mi Tribu. Por más que no quiera hacerlo, debo hacerlo._"

_Continuará…_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

¡Sí, sí! El prologó de este Fanfic al fin subido. Espero que les haya gustado. Sí… Un compromiso entre estos chicos, los cuales no les agrada tanto la idea. Todo para mantener la paz entre estas dos culturas… Descuiden, el próximo capítulo será más largo que el prologó. Ya es costumbre mía pedir la colaboración del público con sus reviews, para ver que tal les pareció esto… En el próximo capítulo verán cosas interesantes y sobre todo, explicaciones del por qué las cosas si están algo confundidos. ¡100 % Zutara! ¡No se lo pueden perder! Veremos como está la relación entre esos adolescentes y como Katara tendrá que ingeniárselas porque su corazón pertenece a alguien más…

¡Nos vemos!

_Atte: Navi the fairy_

Ò.o! ¡Te estoy viendooooooooooooooooo! Jojojo…


	2. Lo que el destino nos depara

¡Wow! ¿Pues qué puedo decir? ¡Gracias! n.n Estoy feliz por ver que les agrada el Fanfic, gracias en verdad… Bien, hoy estuve inspirada en hacer este capítulo. La verdad, los reviews siempre me suben el ánimo como no tienen idea. También me dan fuerzas para seguirle a esta historia y no dejarla ¡No los decepcionare! Estén por seguros. Tal vez no sean muchos reviews pero para mí son como miles, aunque sea un review, pero me hace sentir tan bien…___**Ups**_ ((me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias n.n)), _**anita-asakura**_ ((Bien aquí está el segundo capitulo, gracias por los comentarios… Me alegro que la historia sea original y de tu agrado ¡Mil abrazos!)) _**Princess Sheccid**_ ((¿En verdad te gusto el comienzo? ¡Wow! ¡Qué emoción! Y si, Sokka esta comprometido con Yue pero aun no se casan. Eso lo tengo reservado para después, será sorpresa… Y sobre el enamorado de Katara pues mmm… Daré pistas jiji)) _**Umizu **_((Jeje gracias por los comentarios. Sip, unión de naciones algo interesante. Así lo creí cuando le pensé… Creí que me tardaría más en poner esta historia pero ya vez, aquí la puse rápido… Lo que puede hacer la inspiración ¡Gracias por los comentarios!)) _**yukiko elric **_((Gracias, aquí esta la continuación del Fanfic espero que sea de tu agrado nwn!)) _**neko minime **_((¡Gracias por el review! En cuanto a tu pregunta… Sip, existen otras Naciones. Pero se me hizo interesante recalcar más estas dos Naciones, ya sabes… Agua y Fuego, creo que no se llevan tan bien. Aunque el Viento y Tierra no son enemigas como estas dos… n.n ¡Nos leemos!)) _**ShinobuByako**_ ((Claro, no te preocupes jeje Si, graciosa la forma de torturar a los personajes. Y con tu pregunta, si, Katara es una princesa. Es por eso que fue el compromiso, entre dos príncipes)) _**keiko210382**_ ((si, si daré más pistas sobre quién es el que ocupa el corazón que la pequeña Katara. ¡Gracias por leer el Fanfic! nwn)) _**Azaly**_ ((Si, pobrecita Katara creo que no le vendrá bien estar algún tiempo en la Nación del Fuego. Pobre… ¡Gracias por leer el fanfic y por tus comentarios! n.n)) _**flower of night**_ ((¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡Wow un concurso! –sonrojo- Bien, iré a dar un vistazo por tu pag. xD ¡yupi, hasta ahora tuve Internet! ¡Que emoción! ¡Gracias por la invitación!)) ¡Insisto gracias por los reviews! También gracias a los lectores anónimos que no dejan review pero no sean gachos, anímense a dejarme uno ¬¬U De igual forma les agradezco por darse su tiempo en leer esto…

¡Los adoro! Y no olviden dejar reviews n_n!

**Avatar: Last Airbender **no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá… T.T Creo que eso todos lo saben ¡Zukitoooooooo! ((_aun con una red en la mano_)) ¿Dónde estas? n.n ¡Ven con Navi!

**Entre dos**

**Capítulo 1: **Lo que el destino nos depara.

_¿Fiesta?_

Esa fue la primera pregunta o frase coherente que se formó en la mente de la princesa antes de mirar con nerviosismo a todos a su alrededor. Fingía como podía una sonrisa pero le era tan difícil… jamás pensó que se sentiría de esa forma en ese lugar. Bien, su hermano le había advertido -_y rehusado…_- a esto del estúpido matrimonio con la Nación del Fuego, que le decía constantemente que jamás bajara la guardia. Quién sabe, tal vez estas ratas asquerosas de la Nación del Fuego podrían atacarle por la espalda… Pero por lo pronto, Katara observaba la amabilidad de le brindaban en su hospitalidad, ¿_amables_? Jamás pensó que la palabra amable y Nación del Fuego estuvieran en una misma oración.

_Aplausos_

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no había visto con claridad lo que había ante ella. Ahora se encontraban sentados en aquella elegante mesa, tan grande, llena de diversos y exquisitos platillos exóticos. En un extremo de aquella mesa se encontraba el gran Rey Ozai, a su lado su hermosa esposa y del otro su hija Azula. Y una leve gotita de sudor resbaló por su frente al notar la mirada arrogante que la chica le dirigía de vez en cuando, eso lo había notado desde su llegada, ¿acaso todos tenían que mirarle de esa forma tan… despectiva? Pues es que las palabras se le iban y empezaba a sentir que las miradas la comían, al igual que esa fría expresión de aquel joven príncipe. Suspiró cansada la princesa de la Tribu Agua, desde que había llegado no habían dejado de mirarle de esa forma tan cruel esas personas aunque fingieran una sonrisa y tanta amabilidad.

Y observó al fuego bailar, sus ojos notaron el espectáculo que le ofrecían como bienvenida: un grupo de bailarines y acróbatas que hacían un excelente espectáculo en esa habitación. Danzando con fuego o haciendo piruetas en ese lugar distraían su atención, no pudo evitarlo, más de una ocasión llegó asustarse al ver tanto fuego en ese lugar pensando que podrían tener algún tipo de accidente. Pero vaya, ellos eran profesionales… no tenía por qué tener miedo… No, claro que no.

Este espectáculo era genial, aunque eso no dejaba a un lado que el fuego le causaba algo de miedo, sobre todo si le tenía tan cerca. Todo para una calurosa bienvenida a la chica a ese lugar. Katara aplaudió emocionada al final del espectáculo, debía de admitirlo… eran excelentes, aunque por un lado, seguía pensando que era demasiado peligroso. El espectáculo concluyó dejando a todos los presentes para que comieran. La mesa estaba llena de algunos invitados importantes de la Nación del Fuego, como generales, comandantes y alguno que otro familiar de ellos. Pero ella estaba sola, pensó. Katara se sentía tan extraña en ese lugar, rodeada de gente que no conocía y no sentía que fueran de su familia, aunque tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano lo fueran. Todos tan fríos, tan secos… tan sólo dos miradas amables había recibido desde su llegada. Dos miradas que le habían visto con dulzura y respeto a la vez, aquellas miradas calidas entre toda esa multitud.

La primera mirada fue de aquella hermosa señora, esposa del gran Ozai. Ella le miraba con dulzura, con tranquilidad y dándole algo de seguridad… Siempre con esa expresión en su rostro, una media sonrisa. No era necesario leer sus ojos, siempre decían: _bienvenida_. De eso se pudo dar cuenta Katara, hace tiempo su abuela le había enseñado el leer las miradas de algunas personas. Aunque le resultaba difícil leer los ojos de todos aquellos, pues al parecer sus sentimientos los mantenían ocultos y fríos ante los demás… La segunda persona fue un anciano, quien con su mirada cansada y llena de experiencia, observó a la chica. La princesa Katara sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa y bajó un poco la mirada. Sentía que podía atravesarle el alma, pero al menos, tenía la idea que ese anciano era un sabio y un poderoso guerrero. Ella lo leyó en su mirada y resultó ser que aquel anciano, era hermano del gran Ozai. Iroh era su nombre.

— "_Gracias por la comida._" — rezó Katara en su mente mientras daba una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar sus alimentos. Era costumbre en su Tribu dar gracias ante todo. Miró su plato ya que se veía exquisito… Bien, aunque el viaje había sido largo y pesado para ella, el hambre aún se refugiaba en su pequeño estómago. A pesar de eso, no dejaría a un lado sus modales de princesa por eso comenzó a comer con la educación que le habían inculcado desde pequeña.

Pero aún pese sus movimientos silenciosos y precavidos, un par de ojos ámbares no dejaban de mirarla en ningún momento. Katara con disimulo levantó su vista, notando que el príncipe Zuko se encontraba mirándola con detenimiento. Él aún se mantenía con su ceño fruncido y mirada fríamente calculadora. Ella no se estremeció en lo absoluto… no se dejaría tan fácil, no se mostraría débil ante aquel -_hasta el momento_- insoportable e insistente príncipe. Los de su Tribu no se dejaban intimidar tan fácilmente, y no por nada ella era tan orgullosa.

— "_¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?"_ —pensó para si misma la princesa sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su espalda. _Nervios_… así se sentía cuando sabía que algo no estaba en su lugar. Quizás era por que ella estaba fuera de lugar, en otra parte que no pertenecía. — "_Espero que las cosas salgan bien…_"

Su pensamiento se fue en el aire al ver que de nuevo era interrumpida, al parecer el gran Ozai había decidió brindar por la futura pareja. Los invitados alzaron sus vasos de vino y demás bebidas extravagantes en brindis, mientras Katara miraba sin comprender lo sucedido. ¿En realidad estarían tan felices por qué su hijo y ella contrajeran nupcias? No lo sabía, pero aquel chico empezaba a incomodarle. Si bien en su largo viaje se había imaginado un mil rostros sobre como sería su futuro esposo, jamás imaginó que fuera tan… ergh, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿despectivo, quizás? No, tal vez frió era la palabra más adecuada si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

Sobre todo si él seguía mirándola de esa forma que le hacía estremecer.

Debía aceptarlo, el chico para nada tenía una mirada agradable... pero aún pese eso, de nueva cuenta la sonrisa fingida apareció en su rostro al igual que una leve melodía en esa habitación. Curiosa como el agua, Katara buscó de dónde provenía esa dulce música. Sus ojos se toparon en una esquina de la habitación, ¿desde cuándo tenían músicos ahí? Ni idea, pero era relajante si se ponía a pensarlo. La melodía… eso le recordaba a su Tribu donde usualmente siempre había música a su alrededor, a su madre le gustaba cantar y bailar, mientras a los aldeanos de la Tribu les encantaban las fiestas y la música. Pero en estos casos, no era su Tribu, si no el mismo fuego que le invitaba a que se adormeciera con esa música.

Se hubiera quedado dormida por un segundo si no fuera cuando su mirada se topó con una mano enfrente de su rostro. Alzó su vista con curiosidad… _Maldición_, y quiso no haberlo hecho. Ahí estaba, el mismísimo y arrogante príncipe extendiéndole la mano para invitarla a una pieza de baile. Dudosa, ella aceptó su mano sonriendo pero maldiciendo por dentro, notó el ceño fruncido del chico mientras con nada de amabilidad, la alzaba de su asiento y la jalaba hasta el centro de la pista. Ahí colocó su mano sobre la pequeña cintura de la princesa mientras ella sin tiempo casi de reaccionar, sentía como movían su cuerpo ante esa melodía.

¡Desgraciado!

Frunció el ceño entonces ella, su mirada ahora se tornó gélida mientras observaba el fuego ante los ojos ámbares del chico. Estaba claro que aún había personas desagradables en el mundo y mal educadas, una de ellas: Zuko. Quien con nada de amabilidad o delicadeza forzaba a la princesa a que le siguiera los pasos de baile, pero ella nuevamente con su orgullo herido, trató de seguirle sus movimientos con pesar. Si no fuera porque él le estaba apretando con fuerza su cintura o porque había demasiados presentes en esa habitación aplaudiendo porque próximamente serían esposos, estaba segura que hubiera golpeado con fuerzas el rostro de Zuko.

Pero seamos sinceros, eso no es digno de una princesa. No, claro que no. Y lo menos que quería era quedar en ridículo frente a todo ellos o que pensaran lo mal educada que podría ser la Tribu Agua… o sacar conclusiones nada favorables para su reputación. Por eso, Katara nuevamente miró despectivamente al chico. Estaba comenzando a asquearle, no mejor dicho, molestarle la simple presencia de él. Era lógico, como agua y fuego difícilmente podrían convivir. Jamás hubiera aceptado este compromiso si no fuera por su Tribu, sí no, no tendría por qué aceptar esa estupidez o el simple hecho que alguien de la Nación del Fuego tocara su cintura de esa forma tan… ¿brusca?

—¡Ouch! — logró escuchar Katara el pequeño sonido que dejó salir el príncipe al sentir como ella "_accidentalmente_" pisaba su pie. Estaba claro que la sonrisa triunfante de la chica rebeló que en realidad había sido a propósito. — Maldita…—susurró Zuko por lo bajo. Que estuvieran bailando enfrente de todos esos invitados con una asquerosa princesa de la Tibu Agua, su futura esposa, no significaba que no pudiera decirle uno que otro insulto en susurro. Al fin de cuentas, nadie los escuchaba pues ya los demás se estaban entreteniendo en bailar con sus parejas o escuchar la melodía en lugar de observarlos. Por su parte, Katara solamente se hizo de los oídos sordos ante ese insulto, ¿pero quién se creía ese testarudo chico? ¡Oh, sí claro…! Él era el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego ¡Bleh! Qué idiotez.

—Lo siento su alteza, no me di cuenta… al parecer usted posee dos pies izquierdos. — y notó como el chico se contenía en ese momento, observando como casi sacara hasta fuego de sus ojos. — No sabía que los de su Nación no pudieran bailar tan bien.

—Y no sabía que los de tu Tribu fueran tan imbéciles. — y apretó aún más el agarre de la chica, sosteniendo su mano contra la suya y su cintura también de forma brusca. Ella no hizo gesto alguno, Zuko estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a esa asquerosa princesa que no era debido jugar con fuego. Y aún pese sus intentos, ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto…

El simple hecho de que fuera de la Tibu Agua le hacía recordar ese estúpido matrimonio. _Asco_.

—¡Argh! — soltó nuevamente Zuko al notar como esta vez ella pisaba su otro pie, sólo con la diferencia que fue más doloroso. — Escúchame bien… No me provoques. — y con su voz gélida miró de forma desafiante a aquella princesa. Un par de ojos azules le miraron esta vez con arrogancia, lo que no sabía Zuko, es que estaba metiéndose con la persona menos indicada.

—Su majestad, usted no sabe bailar. — mintió Katara, pues sabía de ante mano, que era apropósito que ella le pisara. Pero vaya, le resultó divertido ver la expresión de rabia del chico, ¿acaso era gracioso ver al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego siendo humillado por una princesa de la Tibu Agua?

_Sí_

Fue la respuesta de Katara, quien no pudo evitar sentir que sus labios se curvearan en una sonrisa burlona, cosa que no tomó muy bien el chico.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes? — preguntó en forma baja con un tono amenazador. Pero para Katara no fueron más que simples palabras, de igual forma, las palabras no herían a la gente, sólo los actos y los sentimientos traicioneros.

—Me rió porque tienes una mentalidad tan arrogante. Supongo que tu inteligencia no es superior a la de un mono de los bosques.

¡Oh, pobre Katara! Si las miradas mataran, ya sería chica muerta. Pues Zuko sintió su orgullo herido… "_Esa Perra_" pensó el príncipe al momento de sostener con más firmeza la cintura de la chica, esto estaba saliéndose de sus límites. Pensó que sería divertido humillarla un poco, el darle entender que jamás sería muy bien recibida en ese lugar, ¡pero maldita sea! Los estúpidos papeles se estaban intercambiando, ya que Katara no era simple de manejar y mucho menos domar. "_Interesante_" y eso lo vio desde su punto de vista, ¿así que la princesita del agua no caería ante sus maliciosas acciones? Ya lo vería, podría dejarla en ridículo si quisiera. Sí, eso precisamente haría. Tal vez, si sus padres veían lo mal que una chica débil como ella contraía nupcias con él, sería peligroso para su futuro y sobre todo una vergüenza e igual podría detener la unión: así estaría libre y no tendría por qué casarse con esa pequeña rata de ojos azules.

Su presencia, su mirada, su nacionalidad… ¡Todo en ella le sofocaba! Estaba más que dispuesto a terminar con esto de una buena vez ya que él no se casaría con nadie por lo pronto. Solamente tenía 17 años de edad, ¿casarse? ¡Para nada! Mucho menos con esa princesita testaruda. Sí, el tiempo en que ella estaría en su castillo le haría recordar lo que sufriría con él si se casaban. Buscaría la forma de deshacer el compromiso, y de pasó, molestarla un rato. Y justamente cuando estaba por decirle algo que hiriera el corazón de la chica cuando alguien más les interrumpió. Molesto, Zuko encaró al idiota que le había obstruido su plan. Pero vaya, se calmó un poco al observar de quién se trataba.

—¿Me permite? —Zuko soltó a Katara dándosela al anciano, bien, al menos ya no tenía su sofocante presencia cerca.

—Como gustes…—susurró entre dientes el príncipe al momento de dirigirse hasta la mesa con paso firme y decidido, donde observó a lo lejos, la sonrisa burlona de su hermana. — _"¡Lo que me faltaba!"_ — pensó.

—Con su permiso su majestad.— Iroh tomó la cintura de Katara al momento de sacarla a bailar. Katara agradeció esto, ya le estaba incomodando el tacto del príncipe y estaba segura, que posiblemente le había hecho más de una raspada en su cintura por su agresividad… ¡Animal! ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla de ese modo? Le importaba un bledo sí era o no de la Nación del Fuego, nadie… ¡Nadie se metía con Katara!

Y en los ojos azulados de la chica, Iroh notó una determinación y enfado… Ese enfado que diariamente mostraban los ojos de su sobrino. Zuko, ¿qué habría hecho ahora para enfadar tanto a la invitada? Ya después se encargaría de eso, por lo pronto, trataría que ella se tranquilizara un poco. Sí no salían bien las cosas, estos dos chicos no terminarían casándose y de ante mano sabían las consecuencias de esto: la guerra no tendría su fin.

—Espero que su estadía en nuestro Reino sea de su agrado, su majestad…— le sonrió Iroh a lo cual Katara le miró algo consternada. — Me aseguraré personalmente que no le molesten. — y susurrando un poco más, la princesa abrió sus ojos de asombro. — Incluido el testarudo de mi sobrino Zuko.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Soltó un suspiró cansada Katara al momento de observar por aquella ventana, no pudo evitarlo y recargó su mejilla sobre el marco de ésta. Estaba cansada pero a pesar de eso no quería dormir, no en ese lugar… porque no era su hogar. Ya la pequeña fiesta había terminado para su suerte, y no tendría que soportar más fingir una sonrisa. Al menos ahora estaba sola, un momento en el cual su alma podría descansar. Nuevamente su vista vagó por esa habitación lujosa en su totalidad pero no tan grande como la que tenía en su propio castillo, pero estaba agradecida que al menos se tomaran la molestia de tratarla como debía de ser, descartando a uno que otro claro. Pero bueno, ahora estaba en su nueva habitación donde pasaría el resto de sus días mientras estuviera dentro de la Nación del Fuego… No era muy bonita pero si elegante, ya que el decorado no era exactamente de los gustos de ella. Esos colores tan opacos y oscuros, le hacían recordar cosas macabras que tal vez las paredes que le rodeaban habían presenciado, porque… ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Pasaría durmiendo por los siguientes días en el castillo de la Nación del Fuego!

¡Horror!

Sí, eso fue lo que pensó. Pero a pesar de todas esas fachadas de crueldad que empezaba a poner sobre esa habitación, daba las gracias de haberle puesto al menos una cama cómoda. Y sobre todo, una vista hermosa pues no sabía que en ese castillo tuviera un jardín tan lindo. Eran inicios de primavera por eso las pocas flores que aún tenían ahí florecían con elegancia. Observó el jardín desde su ventana notando el pequeño estanque y su puente cerca de ese gran y viejo árbol.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Ver el pequeño estanque le recordó de dónde venía, su hogar, su Nación, _su tierra_. Claro, ella amaba el agua, de ahí venía y ahí nació pero por obras del destino las cosas habían cambiado. Y la tristeza nuevamente invadió su ser, deseaba con ansias salir de ahí pero eso le haría ver como una cobarde... y cobarde no era lo que describía a Katara. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, tenía que tranquilizarse cuanto antes. No llevaba ni siquiera un sólo día en ese lugar que ya estaba volviéndose loca.

Distraídamente buscó por la habitación algunas de sus pertenencias aún faltaban, pues seguramente los sirvientes las estarían desempacando. Aburrida se sentó sobre aquella fina silla ubicada enfrente de un pequeño escritorio de madera, abrió uno de esos cajones donde encontró varios papeles y tinta por ahí. Sonrió de lado, escribiría.

Tomó con delicadeza la pluma entre sus manos mientras la salpicaba sobre el tintero, no habían pasado más que simples horas en ese lugar pero necesitaba dispersar su mente en esos momentos. Ya pronto anochecía, pues el Sol se ponía en la lejanía. Anotó el día, mes y la fecha en que escribía esa pequeña carta, tenía que avisarle a su familia que estaba con bien y que a pesar del largo viaje, no había tenido complicación alguna. Pero decidió omitir ciertos detalles, como el hecho de la arrogante y molesta actitud del príncipe Zuko, y el sólo hecho de escribir su nombre produjo una mancha en la carta, hasta escribir su nombre era molesto… Empezó de nuevo arrugando el papel anterior y lanzándolo lejos, y siguió escribiendo.

—Bien, no es mucho, espero que estén bien por allá, ¿me preguntó que estará haciendo el tonto de Sokka? — comentó Katara mientras la guardaba en algún pequeño sobre que se había encontrado por ahí. Suspiró nuevamente y giró sobre su asiento mirando la enorme puerta de su habitación, ¿no habría problema si salía? Claramente cuando le mostraron su habitación le habían dicho que sí quería algo buscara alguno de los sirvientes. Pero como no había ninguno por ahí cerca, decidió salir por su propia cuenta. — No puedo estar encerrada por mucho tiempo.—y tenía razón, los lugares oscuros y encerrados siempre le habían molestado. Por eso abrió con pesadez la puerta de esa habitación, tallada finamente en madera pero tan pesada que hizo un ruido tosco al abrirla.

Miró por los pasillos tan oscuros a pesar de que varias antorchas les iluminaban. Trató de buscar algún sirviente cerca, así podría darle su carta para que fuera enviada, pero al parecer ni alma que estuviera viva por los alrededores. Decidida caminó por aquellos pasillos, aún no le habían mostrado el castillo, solamente como llegar a su habitación desde la sala principal. Pero vaya… este lugar era enorme, pensó. Pues al pasar varios minutos, el haber pasado enfrente de tantas puertas y paredes, le hizo llegar a la conclusión que en realidad ya estaba perdida.

—¡Estúpido castillo! — y sí alguien hubiera escuchado las _refinadas_ palabras de Katara, no hubiera imaginado que era la mismísima princesa de la Tribu Agua. Pues estaba molesta y cansada, llevaba minutos caminando por aquel castillo y sin rastro alguno de sirvientes o alguien que le pudiera ayudar. — Si pudiera salir de aquí…

Y siguió caminando por ahí, notando que cada vez los pasillos se hacían más oscuros, debido a que la noche ya había caído sobre la Nación del Fuego. Pero Katara no era miedosa, no, sólo era precavida pero también seamos razonables… no era seguro andar por ahí merodeando por los pasillos a media noche y aún más, si estaban en territorios ajenos como en la Nación del Fuego.

—¿Pero a quién se le ocurrió diseñar este castillo? ¡Es como un laberinto! — susurró la princesa mientras seguía caminado. Llegó a un punto en el cual tuvo que dignarse a echarse al suelo, recargando su espalda sobre la pared. Estaba cansada y en su respiración entrecortada se ponía notar, le dolían sus pies y sobre todo tenía un calor tremendo. Necesitaba aire o simplemente un poco de agua… el calor le estaba sofocando.

Y su mente viajó por algunos momentos en sus recuerdos, hasta que un sonido le hizo mirar hasta cierta dirección. Se levantó de inmediato del suelo mientras caminaba hasta el final del pasillo, llegando a una gran puerta de metal. Y miró por todas partes, bien, no había nadie cerca… Además, ¿qué podría haber detrás de esa puerta? Sin mencionar el ruido que de tras de ella provenía. Colocó entonces sus manos sobre la puerta ejerciendo gran fuerza, pues al parecer la puerta era muy pesada, no basto más que algunos intentos más para que la puerta se abriera en su totalidad.

Y el aire corrió por su cabello.

—¡Al fin! ¡Aire! — sonrió Katara mientras observaba que había encontrado al fin una salida.

Emocionada salió de ese lugar y corrió por el pequeño jardín en el cual se encontraba. Su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro mientras daba pequeñas vueltas en un mismo lugar, extendiendo sus brazos hasta el cielo y observando la enorme Luna. Sin pensarlo dos veces se echo al césped… ¡que bien se sentía hacer eso!

—¡Esto es magnífico! — y volvió a suspirar.

Ya estaba harta de haber estado tanto tiempo en ese lugar, pero Katara era muy exagerada, y las pocas horas que había estado dentro del castillo las había sentido como días… Sin mencionar el terrible calor que se vivía ahí adentro, que casi quemaba el alma de la princesa. Ella necesitaba aire fresco, sobre todo si era en alguna de esas noches de Luna llena.

—¡Ah!... ¡Bendito sea el que inventó las salidas de los castillos! — dijo para sí misma, casi como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Esta claro, si alguien la hubiera visto, pensaría que estaba loca. De igual forma a Katara no le importaba, casi siempre pensaba en voz alta.

Y otro ruido le hizo caer en la realidad.

—¿Uh? — y haciendo un curioso sonido de su boca se levantó con pesadez de su lugar, caminó un poco hasta el fondo del pequeño jardín acercándose a lo que parecía ser un gran muro. Lo rodeó asomando su cabeza en donde terminaba la elaboración de éste, ya que juraba que desde el otro lado venía ese ruido.

Entonces sus ojos observaron un hermoso carruaje donde un chofer enlistaba sus animales, posiblemente preparándose para el viaje. Solamente checaba que nada malo le sucediera… Y Katara reconoció al chofer, era el mismo que la había traído hasta ese lugar. Salió de su escondite, entonces al momento de ir hasta el chofer, quien se extrañó al ver a la princesa en ese lugar.

—¿Princesa Katara? — y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al verla ahí mismo, parada enfrente suyo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Pero qué…?

—¡Señor Fuu! ¡Me alegra tanto de verlo! — comentó Katara, no pudiendo evitar dar un saltito de alegría. Bien, el anciano chofer se extrañó ante esa actitud. — ¿Qué hace? — y curiosa miró el carruaje a un lado del chofer.

Pero estaba claro, que esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

—Disculpe su majestad pero…— y se rascó un poco su cabeza observando a la chica. — ¿qué hace usted aquí? Se supone que debería estar en el castillo. — observó la expresión en el rostro de la chica. No estaba molesta pero mucho menos feliz, simplemente una expresión seria apareció en Katara. — ¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpe mi arrogancia! No quería…

—No— le cortó Katara. — No es ninguna molestia. Disculpe, no debí venir hasta aquí. — y medio sonrió de lado. — Es que quería salir de ese lugar, no soporto estar encerrada tanto tiempo. — nuevamente la alegría vino en el rostro de la princesa… ¿qué tan rápido podía cambiar de actitud la chica?

—Entiendo— y extrañado ante la actitud, el anciano miró de nueva cuenta a la princesa. — Mi trabajo ya fue hecho, con su debido permiso, necesito retirarme… Ya la traje hasta aquí, desempaque sus cosas y me marcho. — e hizo una leve reverencia ante la princesa mientras se disponía a ir hasta el carruaje pero la vocecita de Katara le detuvo.

—¡Señor Fuu! — y él se giró para verle. — Por favor, déle esto a mis padres. — y de su elegante vestido extrajo la pequeña carta. El Señor Fuu levantó una ceja algo confundido. — Verá, le prometí a mis padres escribirles cuando llegara y decirles cómo me encontraba. Pero no encontré a nadie a quien darle la carta para que fuera enviada… Usted regrese a la Tribu, me sería de gran ayuda si entregará esta carta personalmente.

Y un suspiro salió de la boca del anciano.

—Está bien su majestad. — y guardó la carta entre su ropa. — Yo le daré personalmente esta carta a su padre, no se preocupe. Palabra de anciano. — y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Katara agradeció que hubiera personas tan amables como él.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, con su debido respeto, me tengo que ir. — y antes de marcharse miró de nuevo a la princesa. — Creo que será mejor que regresé al castillo, no quiero que le vayan a regañar o algo así por andar en la noche por estos lugares. Recuerde que la Nación del Fuego nunca será segura su majestad. — y montado sobre su asiento en el carruaje Katara le miró de forma asombrada. — Que tenga suerte…

Y el carruaje empezó su recorrido mientras ella le siguió con la mirada. _Suerte_. Posiblemente era lo que más necesitada en esos momentos... Y cuando al fin el carruaje desapareció de su vista, nuevamente soltó un suspiro. Vaya, qué extraño día. Y comenzó a disponerse a entrar nuevamente al castillo, igual era una invitada real en ese lugar, pero por si las dudas era preferible no hacer enojar a alguien de la Nación del Fuego. A pesar de todo, era verdad… aún no había nada seguro.

—Sólo espero recordar el camino a mi habitación.

Y volvió a cerrar la gran puerta de hierro detrás suyo, haciendo un gran ruido ante su acción.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¿Qué dices? — Iroh escuchó las quejas de su sobrino. — ¡No es verdad! — y Zuko le dio la espalda a su tío mostrándose visiblemente molesto ante sus palabras.

—Yo lo vi, y eso es más que suficiente. — la voz grave y sabia del anciano retumbó en aquellas cuatro paredes de la habitación. — ¿Qué le hiciste? la vi muy molesta, recuerda que ella es una invitada y posiblemente será tu futura es…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienen por qué decírmelo a cada rato! — estalló en furia el chico ahora encarando a su tío. — ¿Crees que esto me tiene contento? ¿Eh? ¡Es humillante, no es justo! ¡Y no…

—¿Sólo piensas en ti? —Zuko interrumpió su oración de golpe, miró confuso entonces a su tío, suspiró mientras pasaba una mano sobre su corto cabello negro. Estaba muy estresado…Todo esto comenzaba a afectarle de una forma nada amigable. — Sabes, yo tampoco creo que a la princesa le agrade esto, pude notar que estaba muy triste. No sé si por algo que le hiciste o dijiste, de igual forma, no está cómoda.

—Qué bien… espero que se largué pronto de este lugar. — se sentó de mala a gana sobre el sofá de la habitación. Su tío suspiró cansado, no tenía caso, Zuko era tan testarudo.

—Deberías intentarlo, tal vez podrías hacerte amigo de ella. — sonrió de lado tomando con delicadeza el té de jazmín entre sus manos. Suerte que no notó la expresión de enfado en el rostro del príncipe.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Hacerme amigo de ella? — y su tío simplemente tomó tranquilamente su té, haciéndose de los oídos sordos ante los insistentes arranques de cólera de su sobrino.— ¡Jamás! — gritó captando ahora la atención de su tío.

—¿Qué otra cosa más se te puede ocurrir? Además…— dio otro largo sorbo a su té. — es lo más cómodo. Si tú no tienes interés alguno de tener algo más que amistad con esa chica, ¿por qué no empezar como amigos? Debo recordarte que una vez que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo, vivirás con ella… Tal vez muchos años. — y sonrió feliz entrecerrando sus ojos, Zuko sólo apretó sus puños haciendo una mueca de disgusto. — Pero sí tu intención no es verla como esposa, amante o como alguien a quien amar, solamente podrías hacer el intento de ser su amigo.

—Eso no me beneficiaria en nada, de igual forma haciéndome o no amigo de esa…— hizo una pausa, estaba a punto de decir "_Esa pequeña rata de ojos azules_" cuando su tío le miró de forma paternal, al parecer no era sensato insultarla por ahora enfrente de él. No quería escuchar algún sermón por parte de su tío Iroh— quiero decir, de igual forma el maldito matrimonio se llevará acabo.

—¿Pero en qué te perjudica? ¿Acaso tan molesto es casarse con ella?

Y esa pregunta rondo por la cabeza del príncipe. Miró entonces a su tío, abrió su boca para decir algo pero después la cerró de golpe al no encontrar las palabras exactas. Iroh sonrió de lado, había dado en el clavo. Estaba claro que en la mente de Zuko pasaban muchas respuestas, aunque no todas tan convincentes para decírselas a tu tío ¿Casarse? No, no le tenía miedo al matrimonio. Tal vez algo de asco, sobre todo con casarse con alguien de la Tribu Agua… no estaba correcto, aún más molesto era cuando sus padres habían arreglado ese matrimonio sin su consentimiento con alguien que no conocía y no le agradaba. De igual forma no habían pasado más que menos de 40 minutos juntos, presentándose y esas cosas, que notó que esa princesita para nada le agradaba. ¿Sería por qué de igual forma podría ser tan arrogante como él? ¿O era el caso de qué era de las pocas personas que se no inmutaban ante sus amenazas? Podría ser porque cuando él quiso molestarla y hacerla sentir algo miserable, ella se negó, le contraatacó y de paso le piso con fuerza sus dos pies, fingiendo una sonrisa que había sido un accidente.

La muy maldita no se dejaba doblegar.

Entonces una sonrisa algo maléfica apareció ante el rostro del chico, ¿doblegar? Podría doblegarla, no sería nada difícil ¿por qué hacerlo? Fácil… sólo para fastidiarla y hacerle la vida imposible, él aún no estaba de acuerdo con eso de: "_La unión de Naciones_" ¡Bleh! ¡Qué estupidez! Pensó al momento de apretar nuevamente sus puños. Katara pasaría algo de tiempo en su castillo viviendo por lo pronto antes de que eso del matrimonio se llevara a acabo. Tal vez, si elaboraba un buen plan podría echar las cosas a perder, así estaría libre y no encadenado a algo tan falso como un matrimonio arreglado.

—Claro que no tío, el matrimonio no me da miedo ni nada por el estilo.— respondió sorpresivamente el chico, casi escupiendo sus palabras de forma fría. Iroh apenas terminaba su té de jazmín. — Creo que, posiblemente no sería tan malo casarse con ella…— y tratando de hacer una sonrisa fingida miró al anciano. Sí su tío se daba cuenta de los planes nada buenos que surcaban por su adolescente mente, podría echarlos a perder. Tal vez debería fingir al menos un poco, dar a entender que posiblemente aceptaba lo del matrimonio. Entornes cuando notó que su tío sonreía feliz, Zuko hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa o más bien, era una mueca algo extraña.

—¡Me alegro por ti Zuko! ¿Lo vez? Debo decir que hasta afortunado eres mi chico. — y levantándose de su asiento le dio una palmada en la espalda a Zuko, en un acto algo paternal. — Incluso la princesa Katara no es fea, al contrario, es muy hermosa— notó la sonrisa de su sobrino, que asintió con algo de rudeza aunque juró notar un leve tic en el ojo de Zuko. — Bien, creo que ya es tarde, aún tengo más ganas de té de jazmín, buscaré algún sirviente… — y dándose la media vuelta para salir de esa habitación, observó por última vez a su sobrino. — Piénsalo bien Zuko, podrías ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo al casarte con alguien como Katara.

Y Zuko sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta metálica abrirse y cerrase al poco tiempo.

—¡Argh! —y se levantó de inmediato de su asiento pateando con tremenda fuerza la mesa de madera que había en la habitación. Ésta voló por los aires hasta estrellarse en alguna de esas frías paredes quebrándose en varias partes al instante. Con su respiración acelerada, el adolescente príncipe colocó sus manos sobre su cabellera revoloteándola con violencia. — ¡Ella no es hermosa! — gritó enojado ante el recuerdo de las palabras de su tío.

Pero había un lado positivo en esto: al menos su tío de había creído todo. Se había dado la idea de que Zuko estaba feliz con eso del matrimonio… ¡Para nada! Todo era una simple farsa para que el príncipe llevara su plan de cómo arruinar las cosas.

Entonces decidió salir de la habitación con su rabia incrementando la temperatura del cuarto casi al punto de convertirlo en un horno. Necesitaba algo de aire para despejar su mente…y posiblemente pensar con claridad en cómo llevar el plan a cabo.

Miró por los pasillos, no había nadie, seguramente ya su tío estaría en la cocina preparándose más té de jazmín. Zuko no dijo nada, solamente tomó el pasillo de la izquierda. Conocía perfectamente como la palma de si mano ese castillo, tanto que hasta podría ir con los ojos cerrados si quisiera. Se sabía los atajos y caminos que nadie reconocería con facilidad. Por eso tomó algunos atajos ya que no quería toparse con nadie, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, y si algún sirviente le veía, Zuko descargaría con aquel pobre infeliz toda su rabia y su estrés. Pero quería evitarse problemas, por eso tomaba algún camino diferente para ir hasta la salida.

Los pasillos en los cuales se encontraba estaban oscuros y algo fríos, las antorchas no alumbraban mucho en aquella parte desolada del castillo. "_Mejor así_" pensó Zuko mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo. No era necesario las antorchas, al fin y acabo, sabía en dónde se encontraba. Unos pasillos más y saldría de ahí. Pero un pequeño ruido le hizo tenerse parándose en seco en medio del pasillo. Zuko era fuerte y la mayoría de su vida la había pasado entrenando y practicando para ser mejor, su tío había sido el encargado de su entrenamiento y de ser su maestro todos estos años. Por eso, a pesar de su corta edad ya era muy habilidoso, sobre todo con su odio, pues aunque el ruido era muy leve y casi imposible de escuchar, Zuko pudo saber de dónde provenía. Se puso rígido entonces en una posición de batalla, estaba seguro que no era algún sirviente porque lo habría reconocido, además, usualmente los sirvientes no andaban mucho por esos lugares… Mucho menos podría ser algún familiar suyo pues no tenían necesidad de andar por esos pasillos que posiblemente sólo él frecuentaba.

Una respiración calida y pequeña logró escuchar, provenía al fondo de aquel pasillo donde las antorchas ya casi no iluminaban y estaba tremendamente oscuro. Podría ser algún ladrón o espía, pensó el príncipe. Aunque claro, era casi ilógico esa idea… ¿quién sería tan imbécil como para entrar al castillo de la Nación del Fuego? Seguramente algún clase de suicida sabiendo que era casi imposible ni siquiera entrar al jardín de ese lugar, pues la seguridad era enorme, pero sea quién fuera, lo había logrado. Y Zuko sabía con quién descargaría su estrés en ese momento.

Y corrió entre la oscuridad de ese pasillo observando una pequeña silueta por ahí, la alcanzó mientras notaba como ésta caminaba con algo de pausa y cansancio. La tomó del brazo mientras la empujaba con mucha rudeza contra la pared. Escuchó un gemido salir de aquella silueta, un gemido leve pero lleno de dolor al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra la fría pared. Entonces Zuko la acorraló, oprimiendo una gran fuerza en el brazo de aquel espía o ladrón que fuera. Las antorchas ya no iluminaban ese pasillo, estaba completamente oscuro. Entonces Zuko con su mano libe, hizo algo de su propio Fuego Control llevando una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano para iluminar el oscuro pasillo, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules mirándole con terror.

—¡AAAAh! — y un gritito salió de la boca de aquella persona pero Zuko fue habilidoso en poner la mano con la que le había agarrado el brazo para que dejara de gritar. Enfocó más su vista, justamente era la persona más detestable y hasta el momento que no quería ver…

Pero recordó un plan en su mente, y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro. La silueta pareció reconocerle al sentir como alguien conocido le colocaba una mano sobre su pequeña boca. Estaba asustada, pues ese acto le había agarrado de improvisto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó de forma tajante el príncipe retirando su mano sobre la boca de la persona. Notó lo pequeña que era a comparación de él, pero aun así, le tenía acorralada en ese pequeño tramo de pasillo.

—Yo…— la chica trató de hablar, aun no se le quitaba el susto, pero entonces recordó ante quién estaba: ante el gran príncipe Zuko, _persona desagradable_. Entonces frunció el ceño sintiendo un leve dolor en su espalda, al parecer se había golpeando con fuerza contra la pared. — ¡Que te importa! — le gritó Katara, Zuko abrió sus ojos de golpe. Estaba claro que no esperaba una reacción como esa por parte de la insolente princesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con más frialdad que anteriormente. Acercó su rostro al de la chica, notando lo molesta que estaba en esos momentos y comprobó el reflejo de su pequeña llama en sus ojos azules que le miraban de mala gana.

—Puedo estar donde yo quiera. — comentó molesta. Era una princesa, un invitado real… ¿acaso era tan malo andar por ahí paseando por los pasillos en la noche? Claro estaba, que no iba a contarle la verdad. El por qué merodeaba por esos lugares.. No iba admitir que estaba perdida y que no encontraba su habitación, aunque no se había topando con ninguno de los sirvientes en ese tiempo, maldecía por lo bajo al haberse encontrado con ese patán.

—¡No aquí! — gritó molesto causando que ella cerrara sus ojos un poco. — ¡Estás en MI castillo y aquí NO puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana…! ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? — y le exigió una respuesta rápida, Katara observó el frió y la punzante maldad en los ojos ámbar de Zuko. No lo había notado pero eran tan fríos, que por un momento, le hizo estremecer. Maldijo por lo bajo nuevamente y sin saber por qué su cuerpo se relajó… no quería discutir con nadie, estaba muy cansada de andar por ahí caminado por mucho tiempo. Lo único que quería era dormir, aunque fuera un poco.

—Sabes… las personas tienen algunas necesidades en cierto lapso de tiempo. — le dijo Katara de forma cortante. Zuko comprendió sus palabras—No hay sirvientes por aquí, al parecer no tenía a quién preguntarle… No sabía que le molestara tanto, su majestad. — el príncipe sintió el veneno con lo que le había dicho en la última frase la chica.

—Bien, princesita…— y arrastrando sus palabras se acercó más a ella. Él había notado la cercanía de sus cuerpos pero Katara sí, y sintió como la acorralaba más contra aquella pared. Y una sensación desagradable recorrió su cuerpo, olió levemente el aroma que desprendía el príncipe. Era relajador y tan masculino, le hizo recordar a alguien. _Alguien_ que había ocupado sus pensamientos por varios días, y que ocupaba su corazón. Aquella fragancia tan parecida a él… que inconscientemente acercó su pequeño cuerpo al del príncipe porque en él había un reciente recuerdo.

Se imaginó entonces a un chico enfrente suyo, de cabello corto pero enmarañado y de miraba algo arrogante, pero aquel que le traía tan loca con su simple presencia. Se imaginó hablándole en esos momentos, teniéndola acorralada como muchas veces la había tenido, que se acercaba sigilosamente hasta ella y uniendo sus labios en un acto puro y lleno de amor. Katara entrecerró sus ojos hipnotizaba ante esa fragancia, no había duda, eran tan parecidos… Pero cuando sintió que realmente la cercanía era tremenda, abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con un frió par de ojos ámbares mirándola con algo de desconcierto. Katara se sonrojó inmediatamente pero dio gracias a que el pasillo era oscuro para que no notara su vergüenza. No, no era vergüenza, si no indignación.

—¡Quítateme de encima! — le exigió Katara desviando su mirada entonces, debía de aceptar que lo estaba a punto de haber hecho habría sido humillante… Pero la suerte estaba con ella tal vez, y logró que reaccionar a tiempo. Zuko le miró de forma fría pero Katara no hizo contacto con sus ojos, sentía una rabia su cuerpo, ¿por qué había sido tan tonta? Claro, por un segundo se había imaginado aquel chico que deseaba que estuviera con ella en esos momentos. Entonces su corazón se aceleró con rapidez latiendo una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco. No, su recuerdo era tormentoso y doloroso… Y tenía que amarle tanto como para confundirlo con alguien tan desagradable como era Zuko.

Zuko por su parte no hizo y no dijo nada ante la exigencia de la princesa. Se quedó en su lugar, casi retándola… lo había notado, visto como ella le había mirado de alguna forma tan extraña segundos antes. Habría jurado ver algo cálido en los ojos de ella. Entonces sonrió de lado, era una oportunidad perfecta. No había nadie, estaban solos y posiblemente nadie sospechaba que andaban ellos juntos en algún pasillo oscuro de aquel siniestro castillo. Iba a enseñarle a esa princesita no jugar con fuego, mostrarle quién mandaba entre ellos dos y que no era digno de pertenecerle. Mucho menos de ser alguna rival para no caer ante sus amenazas. Doblegaría el maldito orgullo de esa arrogante princesa, le haría sentirse miserable e indescriptiblemente una felicidad amarga recorrió por su cuerpo, no había duda que pertenecía a la Nación del Fuego, pues aún le divertía ver el sufrimiento o hacer maldad ante lo demás.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Apártate! — y la chillona voz de Katara retumbó en sus oídos sacándolo de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

Ella abrió su boca para decir algo más mientras empezaba a forcejear para salir de esa pequeña prisión que había hecho el príncipe entre ella y la pared. Estaba claro que a Katara no le agradaba esa cercanía, más bien, le estaba molestando de sobre manera. Y era una cosa que no quería que sucediera, sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda segundos después. _Nervios_ nuevamente, algo… algo no andaba bien. Y alzó su vista notando la maldad entre los ojos de aquel príncipe, él iba hacer algo y ella, se quedó estática en su lugar al reconocer sus malditas intenciones. No supo cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, simplemente su mirada se quedó congelada con la de él.

—¿Acaso te molesta tanto princesita? —su voz arrogante recorrió en los oídos de Katara.

Ella no reaccionaba, sobre todo, cuando sintió como amenazadoramente él acercaba más su cuerpo al de ella. Quería intimidarla, dejarla con miedo y humillarla; hacerle saber que las cosas no funcionarían, y sí se casaba con él sufriría de una forma atroz. Deseaba hacerla sentir miserable, y que derramara lágrimas. Quería verla llorar, verla suplicar para que desasieran el matrimonio arreglado. Por eso acercó de forma aún más descarada su cuerpo contra el de Katara, era tan pequeño pero se moldeaba ante sus facciones. "_Perfecto_…" pensó Zuko, arrinconándola cada vez más impidiendo que ella pudiera forcejar en esos instantes.

Y Katara leyó sus intenciones en los ojos de Zuko. Nuevamente el escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo haciéndola casi reaccionar, pero sólo un poco, pues su mente estaba en otra parte, sintiendo un calor por su cuerpo al apreciar como Zuko ahora la tenía más que acorralada. Pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, sin darle alguna clase de escapatoria los ojos de Katara se abrieron de golpe al sentir como él estaba _demasiado_ cerca de ella. Tanto que pudo sentir como estaba a escasos centímetros de su… ¡No! Su cuerpo pareció reaccionar al sentir el roce de algo íntimo con su algo sagrado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras su mente se volvía en blanco. Un leve movimiento en el cuerpo de Zuko le hizo saber que él respiraba cerca de su cuello mientras ascendía con lentitud hasta su oreja…

Ella no reaccionó y no pudo hacer nada, no pudo gritar, ni hablar o algo, menos apartarlo de su cuerpo. Solamente cuando sentía que él baja y suspiraba cerca de su cuello, ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas: de indignación y vergüenza. No, ella no iba caer ante él y ver cómo la humillaba, ella era fuerte aunque por el momento, las fuerzas ya no estaban con ella. Y cuando sintió que él respiraba ahora cerca de su boca, tan cerca que sintió aquel aliento desgarrador y a menta de los labios de él. Él iba a… iba a… ¡No! Entonces, Katara con la poca consciencia que tenía y poder de su cuerpo, giró su cabeza bruscamente apartando su mirada y su boca de él. No iba a permitir que le besara o que le humillara, por eso apretó con fuerza sus ojos al girar su cabeza, impidiendo que él hiciera su acto.

Pero una mano se posó sobre su barbilla obligándole a girar su rostro bruscamente, entonces sintió como esa mano le agarraba con firmeza. Y la luz de ese pasillo desapareció, pues Zuko con su mano que había hecho la llama que producía luz, la ocupó para algo mejor: como rodear la pequeña cintura de la princesa con ella, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Y sintió como la morena temblaba de miedo, aunque no llorara o admitiera que no sabía qué hacer, esa sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Zuko al momento de acercar su cara con la de Katara. Por un momento la oscuridad les envolvió mientras ella firmemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sintió su aliento sobre su boca, un escalofrió sobre su cuerpo y como algo húmedo se posaba sobre sus labios. Un roce, por lo menos un doloroso y humillante roce de sus labios fue capaz de poder entrar en razón a Katara. Ahí abrió sus ojos de golpe antes de que él principie fuera más allá de ese roce a algo más profundo. No supo cómo o por qué, pero las fuerzas corrieron por sus venas. _¡Maldito!_ pensó al momento de moverse bruscamente de su pequeña prisión, desconcertando y arruinando el vil acto del príncipe, lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía al tomarlo en su momento desprevenido. Se sintió libre al no tener la mano de Zuko sobre su barbilla o su cintura, y como si los Dioses volvieran a poner su suerte sobre ella, aún estando en la oscuridad levantó su pierna derecha con velocidad tremenda…

Y al fondo escuchó el ruido y el dolor salir de los labios de Zuko al sentir como le daban un rodillazo en su estómago muy cerca de alguna parte muy sagrada.

Katara escuchó el cuerpo caer de Zuko al suelo mientras miraba, o trataba de hacerlo, entre la oscuridad. Sólo escuchando como él tosía bruscamente, era evidente que el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Con sus mejillas sonrojas y sintiendo el miedo y la ira en su cuerpo, Katara comenzó a correr en cualquier dirección. Sólo quería alejarse de ese lugar… su mente no procesaba lo que acaba de suceder, solamente corría como si sus piernas lo hicieran por si mismas. No veía nada, todo estaba tan oscuro y ni idea a dónde se dirigía o si podría chocar con alguna pared. No quería hacer nada que no fuera huir de ese lugar.

Y efectivamente sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared, dejó salir un gemido mientras sacudía su cabeza. El pasillo era oscuro, colocó con desesperación sus manos sobre la pared buscando en qué dirección podría girar, sintió que había otro pasillo a su lado derecho. Y comenzó a correr nuevamente, pues escuchó al fondo como alguien se levantaba bruscamente y dejaba salir una maldición de su boca, al momento de correr tras ella. Katara quiso gritar pero aún su mente estaba en blanco, sólo corría y ni siquiera el dolor en su cuerpo le impedía que lo hiciera. Al final de ese nuevo pasillo notó con esperanza como había algunas antorchas, iba a entrar aun pasillo con luz nuevamente. Corrió con más fuerza para salir de ese pasillo, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de entre la oscuridad… esta vez sí dejó salir un leve gritito, uno pequeño al sentir como alguien se abalanzaba contra ella.

—¡Yio! — exclamó sin sentido Katara al sentir como su cuerpo caía bruscamente al suelo, estaba boca abajo pero por suerte no se había golpeado con fuerza. Pero giraron su cuerpo bajo el suelo para que quedara boca arriba, y sintió como alguien se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre su frágil cuerpo. Sintió como Zuko se colocaba sobre ella, aprisionándola ahora en el suelo, esta vez Katara forcejeó con tremenda fuerza casi como una lombriz bajo una piedra donde intentaba liberarse. — ¡Déjame! — chilló por lo bajo, sintiendo como él tomaba sus manos con fuerza colocándolas sobre el suelo.

Ella alzó su vista y se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues observó la misma muerte en los ojos ámbares de Zuko.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldita perra! — y escupiendo sus palabras con maldad, acercó más su cuerpo contra el de ella. Katara dejó salir un leve gemido al sentir un contrapeso sobre ella lastimándola.— ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro! ¡Jamás vuelas a…

Y la oración fue interrumpida nuevamente. Un ruido, un leve sonido se escucho en ese pasillo… casi inmediatamente Zuko se apartó del cuerpo de la chica, como si el mismo fuego le quemara. Katara permaneció en el suelo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas llenas de humillación y su respiración agitada, reaccionó ante el ruido después de que Zuko se apartara de ella y se levantó rápidamente del suelo mientras gateaba para alejarse de él. Ella le miró con locura exorbitante, humillada ante los últimos sucesos, ninguna lágrima había salido de sus ojos. Se había mantenido fuerte pero como un pequeño cordero asustado, ella se arrinconó en la pared más cercana y lejos posible de donde se mantenía el príncipe. Y giró su rostro esperanzada al observar como alguien se acercaba hasta ellos con una pequeña lámpara entre sus manos.

—Su majestad…— Zuko se giró para ver a la chica de cabello café y ojos hermosos hablarle. Ella hizo una reverencia al ver de quién se trataba, se asustó al ver al mismísimo príncipe Zuko en esos pasillos. — Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir su alteza… verá, escuche un ruido por aquí y…

—No hay problema. — le cortó Zuko con voz neutral pero aún pese a eso, hizo estremecer a la sirvienta. — Encontré vagando a la princesa Katara por aquí. — y le dirigió una mirada a la chica, quien se abrazaba a ella misma en algún rincón de la pared. — Creo que ella se perdió entre los pasillos, escóltala hasta su habitación, es una orden. —con mirada amenazadora, la sirvienta asintió con miedo, mientras se acercaba hasta una asustada Katara.

—Pero su majestad, su habitación está…

—¡Eh dicho que la escoltes a su habitación! ¡Maldita sea! ¿O quieres morir quemada como tus antiguos compañeros? — y Katara abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras observaba una mirada de tristeza en la sirvienta, ella nuevamente hizo una reverencia mientras no decía nada más. Con delicadeza tomó la mano de Katara mientras la retiraba de su lugar.

—Con su permiso, príncipe…— musitó la sirvienta al momento de marcharse con Katara a su lado, la princesa por su parte, se quedó consternada ante las palabras del chico.

Y Zuko soltó un suspiro al ver como la silueta de Katara y esa sirvienta se perdía a lo lejos, y golpeó con fuerza la pared que estaba a su lado.

Al cabo de algunos pocos minutos, Katara reconoció la puerta enfrente suyo. Habían llegado a su habitación mientras la sirvienta abría la puerta con delicadeza, entonces Katara observó una leve sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras ella entraba con pesadez a ese cuarto. Al entrar observó de forma vaga su habitación notando algunas maletas a su lado. Al parecer, ya habían dejado sus pertenencias ahí. Katara se giró, en silencio dio las gracias a la sirvienta por haberle salvado, aunque estaba segura, que ella no sabía nada sobre aquel encuentro entre ella y el príncipe… y dudaba que le dijera a alguien, si es que valoraba su vida. La sirvienta le hizo una leve reverencia mientras se despedía, Katara también le hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Ella se extrañó, ¿acaso la princesa Katara le agradecía? Pero no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta tras de sí, causando que el sonido metálico resonara en la habitación.

Ahora Katara dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la puerta, hundiendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Y un leve sollozo se escuchó en la habitación.

_Continuará_…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

¡Wow! Sin duda alguna unos de los capítulos importantes en este Fanfic, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¬w¬ Sí, sí Zuko es un maldito… ¡Lo amooo! Pobre Katara, ahora tendrá que luchar para poder evitarlo xD Definitivamente no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo, las cosas se pondrán mejor. ¡Lo siento! Mi mente no es muy saludable jijiji Por eso coloque este Fic en sección "Teen" Ergh… ¡Pero vaya! ¬¬ Tengo que hacerlo si no la acción en este Fanfic no sería tan interesante. Jijiji, además, gracias a todos por los reviews me animaron mucho e hicieron que actualizara rápido. ¡Osh, Zuko! ¡Lo quiero!

Sobre Zuko… ¿Han visto que bien se ve en la serie de avatar ahora que tiene el pelo corto? Simplemente me fascino su nuevo look que decidí poner así en el Fanfic n.n Se ve tan kawaii con el pelo cortito. Aunque también, en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Avatar tiene el pelo más largo =D ¡Igual se ve genial! Vi imágenes en Internet sobre el último capítulo de la segunda temporada, me quede… ¡Sin habla! Casi esta hecho especialmente para todos las Zutarences ºwº Eso de que Zuko y Katara se quedan encerrados en la cueva… ¡Tan hermoso! ¡Espero con ansias que ya estrenen ese capítulo acá en México! ¡Me muerooo! xD Maldita Katara suertuda, quedarse con Zuko encerrados en la cuevita ¬w¬U Grr… Igual, ese capítulo me dio a entender que ahora Katara ya no ve a Zuko con los mismos ojos que antes, tuvieron una conversación interesante y ella comprendió el dolor que sentía Zuko, igual ella le comentó más cosas sobre su vida ¡Simplemente magnifico! ¡argh! ¡Ya quiero verloooooo!

En fin, ya volviendo a lo del Fanfic xD cof…

Pero ya verán, daré mas respuestas sobre a quién le gusta Katara. Pobre, creo que la he hecho sufrir mucho en este Fanfic, pero vaya… en cualquier momento los papeles se pueden invertir, uno nunca sabe. Y como siempre, les pido su colaboración con sus reviews si es que lo desean, eso me animará y me dará fuerzas para poner más pronto el próximo capítulo. Lamento mucho que el prologó tuviera errores ortográficos, y me disculpo nuevamente sí este capítulo también los tiene de más. No tuve mucho tiempo para mirar los errores, hice este capítulo de la forma más rápida. ¬¬ Sí, sí mi cochina mente empezó a trabajar alrededor de las 12: 30 a.m xD Ya imaginaran que me quede despierta hasta la madrugada para seguirle al Fanfic, suerte que estoy de vacaciones y no tuve que despertarme temprano x,X… En fin. ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Dejen reviews, no sean gachos!

Una cosa más, antes de irme, estoy feliz porque he visto que la sección de Avatar está creciendo con nuevos Fanfics, me atrevo a recomendarles a que lean los demás. Hay muchos autores muy buenos en esta sección, recuerdo cuando la primera vez entre aquí, no tenían muchos Fanfics y a lo mucho, sólo uno o dos fanfics de Zutara xD Pero bueno, al menos me estoy uniendo a la colaboración. Espero, que pronto haya más Fanfic en esta sección. Mientras me conformó con ver que mis autores favoritos actualicen Digo, leer es bueno ¿no? Jejej Bien, les doy un gran abrazo, ahora sí, me despido por que me andan corriendo ya de la compu =D

¡Byes!

¡Oh zukitoooooooo! -_Navi se coloca un "Localizador de Zuko 3000" xD_- n.n ¡Ven Zukito, ven zukitoo…!


	3. Evitar estar a tu lado

¡No puedo creerlo! O.o Ahora que por fin me he podido conectar con tranquilidad, me sorprende que me hayan dejado reviews… ¡Me puso tan contenta esta noticia! ¡Y no pude evitarlo! n.n ¡Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias! xD ¡Estoy feliz que a ustedes les agrade el Fanfic! ¡Que contenta! En fin… responderé a estos bien recibidos reviews, que me tienen muy contenta:

_**Princess Sheccid**_ ((¡Haw! Me alegra que te haya agradado el capitulo, y si pobre Zuko ¬¬U ¡Que bajo a caído! xD Yo también espero que no se quede sin descendencia… T.T Esperemos que no. Todos queremos ver a Zukitos por ahí xD jajaja y sí, Katara debió haberle dado el golpe más fuerte ò.óX ¡Una mujer debe defenderse! –_se ve al fondo como Zuko nos mira horrorizado_- En fin, gracias por el review ¡Espero te agrade este capítulo!)) _**neko minime **_((¡Jejeje me gusto tu review! Y sí, la parte de Zuko amenazando de esa forma la sirvienta fue escalofriante, pero… Daré algo de explicación en este capítulo –_Navi saca el "localizador de Zuko 3000_"- ¡Claro, te lo doy! xD Para que hagas con él lo que quieras… -_Zuko sale corriendo_- ¡Nos vemos! xD)) _**anita-asakura **_((¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el Fic, y sí, esta vez me tarde un poco en subir el Fic, tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora. Pero más vale tarde que nunca xD)) _**susukichan_ **_((¡Sí, aquí esta la continuación del Fanfic! Espero te agrade, y sí… todos quieren saber de quién esta enamorado Katara –_sonrisa malévola_- n.n ¡Oh si! Gracias por lo del capítulo de Avatar en YouTube xD Tratare de verlo ºwº)) _**yukiko elric**_ ((xD Sí, Zuko malo, malo, malo ¬¬U Pero todo esto lo hace para llevar a cabo su plan de deshacer el compromiso con Katara, aunque esta claro que no le será fácil hacerlo xD)) _**Kyoshi-C **_((XD Si ¡Mugres escritores de Avatar! ;.; Como hacen sufrir a Zuko, aunque también si no fueran por ellos Zuko no existirá… Y sí T.T Al final Zuko traiciona a Katara O.o Aunque no estoy segura o no, por que solo vi imágenes, pero Zuko no pareció muy feliz con eso xD Se ve que le incomodo esta decisión ¡Pero vaya! A lo mejor es imaginación mía :D Repito, sólo vi las imágenes o.o Espero ver este episodio en español º¬º ¡Gracias por el review! )) _**Misao Kirimachi Surasai **_((¿Entre sensual y agresivo? Jajaja eso me agrado xD ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que te agrade este capítulo n.n)) _**Umizu **_((¡Bien, he aquí el siguiente capitulo! Me alegró bastante tu review… T.T Haw, yo quiero el libro de Avatar –_sollozó_- Pero me conformo con ver la serie xD cof ¬¬U Aunque Nick siempre la pasa cuando se le pegue la gana y a veces no la pueda ver bien X.x… xD Y Zuko malo y maldito Ya va a ver lo que le espera jijiji)) _**Renaissance Lady-K **_((¡HAW! ¡No puedo creerlo! Un review tuyo –_ahorcando a Zuko de la felicidad xD_- º0º ¡Mi ídolo me escribió, que emoción! -_saltando_- ¡Wow! Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el fanfic, estoy muy contenta. Y extrañamente ya estoy subiendo otro capitulo, insistó en que estoy muy inspirada últimamente. Seguramente han de ser las vacaciones y el tiempo libre que tengo para aprovecharlo bien o0 De igual forma, gracias por el gran review… ¡Eso si que me animó! ¡Nos vemos! n.n ¡Y gracias!)) _**ShinobuByako **_((Sí, sí todos esperan ver sufrir a Zuko en lugar de Katara… Aunque faltan un par de cosas y algo de tiempo para que pase. Pero esto se pondrá muy interesante, te lo aseguro… ¡Gracias por el review! n.n)) _**always mssb**_ ((¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que también te guste este capitulo, y lamento el haberme tardado tanto mi compu tiene que descomponerse en mal momento… Apenas estoy recolectando de nuevo fotos de Avatar x.x por eso no puedo enviarte fotos, luego cuando las tenga te las paso ¿Vale? xD Necesito andar buscando Me formatearon la compu y perdí muchas cosas ¡Nos vemos!)) _**Dely **_ ((¡Gracias por tu review y tomarte la molestia de leer mi Fanfic! Y descuida, Aang si aparecerá en este Fanfic, tengo planes para él n.n Ayudara mucho en esta relación… No te preocupes, _Zutara_ no es más que el conjunto de Zuko-Katara, quiere decir que es un Fanfic de esta pareja xD )) _**A-Mononoke-z09**_ (( ¡Yeps! Gracias por tus comentarios, me pusieron de buen humor, aquí esta la continuación, nos vemos luego nOn ¡Cuídate mucho!))

¡Haw! –_suspiró_- No puedo creer la entrega de los lectores, eso me hace sentir bien n.n Bueno, ahora si, al Fanfic que es lo que nos interesa a muchos. Eso sí, antes de empezar ((si es que algunos leen esto)) esta vez este capitulo aparecerá un buen personaje, aunque en ciertas circunstancias que no se lo esperaban n.n Trataré de meter los próximos personajes conforme pase el tiempo, seguramente saldrán la mayoría… ¡Pero vaya! Todo a su tiempo XD

**Avatar: Last Airbender **no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá… T.T Pero no lo quiero, sólo quiero a Zuko… ;O; ¡Zuko, no huyas! -_se ve como Zuko corre a lo lejos_-

**Entre dos**

**Capítulo 2: **Evitar estar a tu lado.

Los primeros y tenues rayos del Sol se filtraron por aquellas enormes y extrañas ventanas del castillo. La princesa Katara, que dormía en una posición nada cómoda sobre la cama, empezó abrir sus ojos con pesadez ante esa sensación en su frágil rostro. Apenas esos débiles rayos hicieron leve contacto con su piel chocolate, una visible mueca de fastidio esbozó con disgusto. Iba a levantarse cuando rodó por la cama accidentalmente y cayó al suelo de golpe que se encontraba tan frió y duro… que causó que se levantará de golpe, observando que la cama había quedado en completo desorden. Miró la habitación analizando todo antes de soltar un leve bostezo y tallarse los ojos con algo de flojera y somnolencia.

Y como si ese día no fuera el indicado, sus recuerdos vagaron ante lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Sin pensarlo, frunció el ceño ligeramente al momento de girar con rudeza hasta el armario. Sus recuerdos eran tan frescos que tenía bien presente lo que había sucedió… ¡Es que era indignante! ¡Humillante! ¡Era…era…! _¡Argh!_ Ni siquiera sabía qué decir o qué pensar, simplemente sentir una gran rabia en todo su ser. Ella era una princesa, alguien proveniente de la Tribu del Agua y sobre todo, ella era Katara. Por supuesto, el que no la conociera no sabría lo orgullosa que era a la hora de ponerse seria ante cualquier acto. Y estaba claro, que su orgullo y su equilibrio mental habían sido quebrantados horas atrás causando una sensación extraña en su ser. Todo gracias a…

—¡A un estúpido de nombre Zuko! — murmuró con rudeza mientras aún seguía buscando ropa en aquel armario, moviendo de un lado a otro todos sus vestidos y alguna ropa… La verdad no miraba bien lo que estaba haciendo, sólo lo hacía por instinto, solamente movía las cosas del puro coraje y desesperación. Todo ese recuerdo le había sacado de sus casillas por completo… _Bonita_ forma de recibir el día.

Zuko… ¡Oh zuko! ¿Qué había hecho él para molestarla tanto? Bien, había suficientes razones para que Katara tomara la idea de odiarlo y colocarlo en su lista negra personal. En primera, por su sonrisa arrogante que le dirigía y la forma en que le provocaba, casi al límite de hacerle perder la cordura. En segundo, lo _bien amable_ que era con ella. ¡Sí, claro…! Y en tercero, cuando realmente él se había pasado de la raya. Había ido demasiado lejos, tanto así, que Katara sentía que le habían humillado de la forma más vil de su corta vida.

Y dejó de mover la ropa para mirar de forma vaga el armario.

—Maldito…

No, ella no había llorado y no lloraría por él. Lo sabía… sabía que Zuko esperaba verla humillada y llorando en esas circunstancias, pero Katara no le daría el placer tan fácilmente. Aunque sintiera por dentro ganas de ahorcarlo y matarlo, aunque sintiera todo ese torrente de emociones traicioneras en su alma impidiendo que viera las cosas de un modo distinto, ¿por qué tenía que confundirla de ese modo? Y apretó con fuerza un vestido entre sus manos. Estaba furiosa y el sólo recordar lo sucedido le hacía sentirse deplorable e humillante. Pero aún así, no sentía ganas de llorar y no lo haría, se había contenido la noche anterior. Aquella noche en donde no creyó que el príncipe Zuko cayera tan bajo como lo hizo.

Él había tratado de hacer algo más allá de lo permitido. Había invadido su espacio personal, donde casualmente la había acorralado en alguno de los fríos pasillos de ese cruel castillo. Y había hecho _algo_ que casi hizo que Katara deseara con toda su alma golpearlo con todo su poder hasta dejarlo sin huesos. Pero a pesar de eso, ella no había hecho mucho que digamos en ese momento, Katara solamente reaccionó a tiempo, se defendió y simplemente hizo lo que primero pudo hacer lo que estaba a su alcance. Como única opción, había huido después de haberle golpearlo, había sentido miedo debía confesar... Miedo a esos ojos ámbares que gozaban mirándola con arrogancia desde que llegó, miedo a ese chico con el cual estaba comprometida, miedo a perder algo más y miedo a que él le pudiera hacer algo que la lastimará. Pero bendita fue su suerte al ser rescatada por alguna sirvienta. Igual, su entrometida presencia salvó a Katara de las garras de Zuko antes de que las cosas empeoraran, y en silencio, Katara agradeció la presencia de esa sirvienta ahí… Ni siquiera le dio las gracias personalmente.

Distraída estaba ahora en quedarse quieta, que no escuchó cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, pero inconscientemente dijo un leve "_Adelante_…" Katara no tenía muchos ánimos que digamos de ver a alguien y su estado de ánimo, iba de lo peor. Sufriendo pequeños lapsos de tristeza o hasta el punto de sentir rabia hacia cierto príncipe de nombre Zuko.

Una presencia femenina se hizo presente en la habitación segundos después.

—Princesa Katara…— esa extraña voz obligó a la nombrada chica girarse con lentitud, topándose con alguien que no esperaba verle tan pronto.

Y ahí estaba aquella sirvienta que le ayudó la noche anterior, que agradeció en silencio por salvarle y llevarle a su habitación. Katara miró a la sirvienta, su mirada calida se posó en ella mientras su corto cabello entre café-rojizo caía sobre sus hombros. Ella era algo más alta que Katara, y sin pensar mucho, dio algunos pasos hasta la princesa. Ella hizo una reverencia ante una atónita Katara, quien en seguida recapacitó saliendo de sus pensamientos al parpadear un par de veces algo confundida.

—Lamentó molestarla su majestad, pero fui enviada ante usted.— y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro radiante. Katara le miró a los ojos inquietantemente… donde no vio más que tristeza en ellos, significa que ella se mostraba feliz pero sus ojos indicaban lo contrario. Solamente atinó a tragar algo de saliva mientras se despejaba un poco de sus ideas retorcidas, debía decir algo cuanto antes y dejar esos pensamientos que le estaban agobiando debido a los sucesos anteriores. — ¿Está todo bien, su majestad? — le interrumpió nuevamente aquella intrigante sirvienta.

—E-este sí…—Katara al fin habló, colocando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos algo nerviosa. Era una extraña maña que tenía desde pequeña, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o no sabía qué hacer ante circunstancias penosas. — Claro, estoy bien… no te preocupes. — hizo una pausa. — ¿Exactamente a qué fuiste enviada? — y con curiosidad notó la media sonrisa que la joven sirvienta le dedicaba con educación.

—Oh, bueno…—desvió algo su mirada algo apenada. — Me enviaron para cuidar de usted por algún rato. El príncipe Zuko convenció a su padre para que fuera su guía por estos días en que estuviera en el castillo. Al parecer, no sabe las instalaciones de éste y algunas de nuestras reglas que debe seguir, su majestad.

Y el sólo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Zuko, hizo que Katara ligeramente se mordiera su labio inferior con rudeza.

—Bien…—rodó entonces sus ojos antes de suspirar con pesadez. Posiblemente, no había despertado con el mejor ánimo ese día pero podría hacer un esfuerzo para que eso no le amargara la existencia. Por eso, se giró con naturalidad hasta la sirvienta enseñándole, muy a su pesar, una de sus mejores sonrisas matutinas. — ¿Entonces serás mi guía, cierto? — al notar como ella asentía con lentitud, Katara inclinó levemente su cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. — Gracias…

—¿Gracias?... — murmuró la otra presencia femenina no comprendiendo. — ¿Por qué, su majestad?

Mas aquella pregunta quedó al aire. La sirvienta al escuchar, bien o mal, el agradecimiento de los labios de la princesa sólo atinó a mirarle desconcertantemente, ¿gracias? ¿Por qué la Princesa de la Tribu del Agua le decía eso? Simplemente no encontraba lógica para esa acción de palabras vacías… Que sepa ella, no había hecho algo para que la princesa le diera ese agradecimiento. Y como si fuera un libro abierto, al hacer contacto su vista con la de la hermosa princesa, notó que ella relajaba sus facciones y actitud ligeramente.

—Por lo ayer…—comentó Katara y comenzó a sospechar que la sirvienta no entendía a lo que se refería. Sin pensarlo, la dulce Katara dejó caer con pesadez su cuerpo en la cama, sentándose con rigidez antes de suspirar cansada. — Anoche me salvaste de algo terrible. — le confesó con naturalidad.

Mas la sirvienta sólo le miró con seriedad. Parecía que esos rasgados ojos que poseía, podían leer el alma de la princesa… pero Katara no lo creyó así, solamente era una mirada intrigante que le dirigía en esas circunstancias pesadas.

—Verá...- y Katara centró su atención en la sirvienta. — lo de noche no fue más que una imprudencia mía… Así que le ruego perdón, si en mi entrometida presencia arruine un momento personal…— Katara visiblemente reflexionando sus palabras soltó una leve sonrisa.

—No…—le miró— No interrumpiste algo personal o que quisiera recordar…—entonces una afligida mirada de compasión por parte de la sirvienta hizo que Katara se sintiera mal en ese momento. Los sentimientos le traicionaban nuevamente ante el recuerdo… ¿Por qué esa maldita impotencia tenía que hostigarle? ¿Por qué no se defendió en ese momento como se debía? ¿Acaso ella era débil después de todo?

_No_. La palabra débil jamás describiría a la princesa Katara.

—El príncipe Zuko hizo algo anoche que le molesto, ¿cierto, su majestad? —aquella pregunta impulsada por la sirvienta tomó a una desprevenida Katara, que sólo atinó a mirarle atónitamente. Mas la sirvienta al ver su reacción, se arrepintió de sus palabras…— L-lo siento su majestad… soy una imprudente, jamás debí cuestionarle eso, discúlpeme. — y con pesadez, bajó su mirada arrepentida antes de hacer una leve reverencia visiblemente sonrojada.

—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte.— aquella frase causó el interrogante en la sirvienta. — Anoche posiblemente sucedió algo que quisiera borrar de mi memoria…—justamente en ese momento, la sirvienta se acercó hasta la morena para mirarle detenidamente. — Y-yo… no supe qué hacer en ese momento, me sentía débil… no era yo misma. Todo el valor que reuní desde mi viaje para afrontar todo esto se derrumbó ante él… No entiendo qué demonios sucedió, pero no es algo que quisiera vivir nuevamente, no con él…— como si fuera aquella extraña sirvienta su mejor amiga desde hace años, le confesó todo. Estaba ante una extraña, una sirvienta, alguien que no conocía y confesándole algo que tal vez no debía. Pero Katara supo desde que hizo contacto visual con ella, que era una persona amable y de confiar.

—Entiendo… le hizo daño el príncipe Zuko, siempre es así. — Katara alzó su vista sorprendida, podría decirse que estaba perdida. — En este lugar, la felicidad sobra… Eso me consta. — con pesar, su vista se nubló un momento. Katara observó sus ojos nuevamente, toda la tristeza en aquella joven sirvienta se veía reflejada en su quebrantada alma. Sin decir más, Katara hizo un gesto amable para que ella se sentara a su lado. Con lentitud, la sirvienta se colocó en aquel suave colchón de la cama en compañía de la agradable princesa.

—¿También te han hecho daño? — y la sirvienta asintió con lentitud mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior que tembló un poco.

—Y-yo… quisiera irme de aquí, pero sé que es imposible. — sus hombros se tensaron con claridad. — En estos dos años, mi vida ha sido un infierno total. Desde pequeña mi padre me había advertido sobre la crueldad de la Nación del Fuego, mas sin embargo, jamás llegué a imaginar que viviría en carne propia el dolor de esto… Y no soy la única, muchos de los servidores del castillo han perdido algo querido y posiblemente, han sufrido igual o peor que yo.

Una lágrima.

Katara abrió sus ojos sorprendida al notar como una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por la mejilla derecha de aquella sirvienta. Un extraño nudo en la garganta se formó en la princesa, era claro, que aquella persona enfrente de sus ojos sufría terriblemente al ahogarse en sus recuerdos. No tenía idea de lo que posiblemente el dolor que habría sufrido ella, pero a pesar de eso, una mirada de compasión le dedicó. Y sin decir nada más, colocó una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la sirvienta en forma de consuelo.

—Su majestad, yo…

—Katara— le interrumpió la princesa. — Mi nombre es Katara. No me llames de usted, me hace sentir algo vieja…— le sonrió con sinceridad, aquella sirvienta le miró incrédula ante esa sincera sonrisa llena de compasión. — ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — preguntó posando su fina mirada sobre la de la sirvienta que sería su guía.

—Suki…—aquel débil susurró que salió de su boca fue acompañado después por una ligera sonrisa.

—Es un hermoso nombre, pero más hermoso sería que no te derrumbaras en tu tristeza Suki. — y la nombrada sirvienta le miró con curiosidad. — No tengo mucho de estar en este castillo o de haber hablado con alguien tranquilamente, viendo que serás mi guía por los siguientes días, lo preferible sería que nos conociéramos un poco mejor, ¿no? — Suki, con alegría en su rostro, asintió firmemente tallándose su ojo derecho antes de que otra lágrima traicionera saliera a flote. — Entonces… mucho gusto. — alzó su mano, Suki le miró para después entrelazar la suya con la de la princesa. — Katara, princesa de la Tribu Agua.

—Suki, de Kyoshi.

—¡Haw! ¡Kyoshi! He escuchado de ese lugar…— le sonrió. — Ahí hay grandes guerreras, han contado por los alrededores asombrosas historias de ellas…—Suki le sonrió complacida. — ¿También eres una? — mas Suki se encogió algo de hombros antes de soltar un leve suspiro.

—Lo era… o al menos eso creo. — Katara le miró expectante con esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía. — Verás, desde que llegué aquí un tormento enorme me tiene aferrada… Kyoshi no está más que en los recuerdos de la gente que sobrevivió después del ataque.

El lugar se tensó antes de que Katara pudiera preguntar:

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—…—Suki asintió con lentitud, el recuerdo estaba atrás de su espalda, en su sombra y en su ser. Era tiempo de decir todo o platicar de ello. — Hace años vivía en mi pueblo junto con mi padre. Yo era tan feliz pero poco después, fuimos atacados por la Nación del Fuego…— la frustración hizo presencia en su alma, y apretando sus puños en su regazo bajo su mirada. — Muchos murieron, otros fueron capturados y traídos hasta este lugar. Mis amigos, mis conocidos y demás gente murieron… hicimos todo lo posible por sobrevivir pero el fuego consumió todo. Mi padre, algunos de mis amigos que sobrevivieron y yo, fuimos traídos a este lugar. Al notar nuestras habilidades en combate, el Rey Ozai decidido perdonarnos la vida y dejarnos en este castillo a cambio de ser sus sirvientes. Varios de mis amigos se rehusaron, y fue horrible, murieron calcinados al negarse… Y lo peor de todo, fue enfrente de mi presencia. — una lágrima más rodó por su mejilla, pequeños sollozos salieron de su fina boca.— Mi padre, fue enviado a la guerra como soldado de la Nación del Fuego. No he sabido nada de él pero mantengo la esperanza de que algún día regresará con vida. Por eso, no he podido irme de aquí a pesar de todo el dolor, las amenazas y la frustración que vivo encerrada en este castillo…— su vista hizo contacto con los ojos azules de la princesa. — Espero el regreso de mi padre, cuando sea así… huiremos juntos de aquí. Pero todo será cuando la guerra terminé.

—Entiendo…— soltó al fin la princesa Katara. — Muchos esperan el regreso de alguien de esta guerra…—apretó con firmeza su mirada en la pared de la habitación. — Descuida Suki, la fe es lo último que muere.

Suki se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que no pudo retener. El dolor y la frustración salió al flote al confesar su pasado, las heridas eran dolorosas y quemaban como el fuego en su alma quebrantada. Su padre, era lo único que la mantenía aferrada a ese maldito lugar, esperar con ansias su regreso cuando la guerra terminará. Estaba completamente segura que su padre estaba con vida, era un guerrero y sabía de sobra que él defendería su vida hasta el final… Cuando era pequeña, Suki había recibido entrenamiento especial para convertirse en guerrera Kyoshi. Su padre había sido rígido y estricto, pero en un futuro su hija se lo agradeció. Toda la fortaleza que le enseño fue valorara por ella, para poder mantenerse en pie ante las penumbras y dolor que rodeaba su vida en esos años de soledad. Ahora estaba ahí, llorando como una pequeña niña como hace años no lo hacía, a un lado de la princesa Katara.

Un brazo rodeó los hombros de la sirvienta y después otro. Un leve abrazo era lo que la princesa Katara le ofrecía. Y la sirvienta soltó en llanto profundamente sin contenerse. Suki, ella sufría como no se lo había permitido desde el haber pisado ese castillo. Sabía que había optado por una actitud seca y fría al permanecer encerrada en ese frío castillo por dos años, al saber que sus amigos habían muerto y su padre estaba en algún lugar lejos de ella. Pero muy en el fondo, ella sólo era una chica asustada y atemorizada por la crueldad de la Nación del Fuego. Y Katara lo comprendió… que la Nación del Fuego podía hacer cosas tan atroces como el matar a los amigos de alguien enfrente de sus ojos. Por eso sintió compasión por la chica de nombre Suki.

—Suki…—le susurró Katara después de que ella se calmara un poco de su llanto. — ¿Estás mejor? — y al observar como ella alzaba su rostro un poco más tranquila y asentía con lentitud, notó que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—Discúlpame… debe ser vergonzoso en verme en estas circunstancias. — y soltó un suspiro. — Pero nunca me había permitido llorar aquí, a veces hasta siento que es prohibido llorar en este castillo.

—No te preocupes Suki, no es vergonzoso o algo para arrepentirse. Las lágrimas a veces ayudan a limpiar o sanar las heridas del alma. — le sonrió— Por muy fuerte que sea, siempre debes contar lo sucedido a alguien. El encerrar tus sentimientos pude ser doloroso…— y fue el turno de Suki de agradecerle a Katara. — ¡Qué va! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! — y se levantó de la cama visiblemente con el ánimo más cambiado. — ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Podrías decirme cómo llegar al comedor?

—Claro…— le sonrió Suki. — Por eso estoy aquí, para hacerte guía…— e hizo una leve reverencia. — Estoy mucho mejor, he de agradecértelo. Jamás le había contado a nadie de esto… El interactuar con otros sirvientes está prohibido en este castillo. — Katara le miró intrigantemente. En su castillo, no había crueldad contra los sirvientes o impedimentos. De hecho, según recordaba Katara, sus sirvientes siempre eran amables y le contaban anécdotas hermosas para entretenerla… Pero al parecer, la historia era muy diferente en la Nación del Fuego.

—Ya no importa. — le sonrío Katara antes de dirigirse al armario. — Sólo tengo que cambiarme de vestido. No tardaré…— y sostuvo un ligero vestido de color celeste entre sus manos. — Este… Suki— comentó algo apenada al colocarse atrás de una especie de cortina que había en la habitación, utilizada comúnmente para que alguien se cambiará de ropa. Suki alzó su vista. — Tu compañía es agradable… quizás otro día podríamos hablar más seguido. Eres la primera amiga que he hecho aquí… ¿podríamos serlo?

—Por supuesto Katara. — le comentó Suki dedicándole una sonrisa sincera como hace muchos años no esbozaba. — También serás mi primera amiga.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Suki se había alejado de Katara, informándole que tenía que hacer otros pendientes. La princesa, a su vez, al notar su ausencia llegó a extrañarla. Era increíble como en tan sólo unos minutos, había fortalecido una amistad con esa chica. Tal vez era por que Suki era amable y ligera o porque Katara realmente necesitaba a alguien en ese frió lugar. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, Katara estaba contenta del haber encontrado a alguien como para considerarla una amiga… Era maravilloso, los amigos se encontraban cuando menos te lo imaginabas.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en aquel gran comedor. La mesa era enorme, la misma donde había comido el día de su llegada. Hoy, estaba sola en ese lugar. Suki, como buen guía que era, le había informado sobre ciertas cosas del castillo y sus reglas. Como el que jamás comería con el Rey Ozai hasta que fuera una ocasión especial o necesaria. Y si llegaba a verle, era necesario hacer reverencia ante él con respeto y sabiduría. Estrictamente prohibido salir en la noche de su habitación a partir de las 10: 00 p.m., sí era muy urgente y necesario, tenía que ir acompañada con alguien de confianza. Cada vez que fuera a algún sitio, un sirviente o su guía permanecería a su lado. El horario de la comida era: 6:00 a.m a 9:00 a.m para desayuno, 12:00 p.m a 1:30 p.m para comida, 5:30 p.m a 6:30 p.m en merienda y 8:00 p.m a 9:30 p.m para cena. No comería nada fuera de los horarios establecidos, por lo cual tenía que tomar nota de eso. Asistiría a todas las reuniones del señor Ozai a las 4:00 p.m a 5:00 p.m, todos los Miércoles y Viernes, ¿para qué? Ni idea, pero al parecer tenía que estar presente en las reuniones o discursos de aquel Rey. No tenía que hablar en presencia de algún otro de la realeza, solamente cuando le hicieran una pregunta o algo así. No hablaría con voz fuerte en los pasillos. Podría tomar el baño dos veces al día, los horarios establecidos serían puestos otro día. Y absolutamente estaba prohibido ir al pueblo sin la compañía de su guía o prometido. Cuando quisiera salir con él, debía pedir permiso y ser escoltada por varios soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Y vaya, después de una larga lista de las cosas que debía hacer o no Katara en ese castillo, la cosa comenzó a fastidiarle… ¿de verdad tenían reglas para todo? Parecía tan irreal y desconcertante, tanto así, que ya se le habían olvidado la mitad de las reglas básicas que Suki le había comentado hacer algunos minutos… ¡Casi tenían reglas hasta para poder respirar! ¡Qué rayos…! ¡Blah! De Igual forma, no le veía el por qué seguir tantas y absurdas reglas… ¿para qué? En su Tribu muchos eran libres y hacían lo que quisieran, claro… sin sobrepasarse en las cosas y siempre aceptando sus responsabilidades o consecuencias de sus actos. Pero en este lugar, no era su Tribu ni su castillo, mucho menos su creencia o religión, era un lugar totalmente diferente y ajeno a sus expectativas. Tenía que acostumbrarse… después de todo, los de su Tribu se caracterizaban por adaptarse a lugares diferentes a su ambiente.

Y sostuvo con delicadeza un pan dulce entre sus manos, apenas y eran las 8:30 a.m y ya estaba despierta. Tal parecía, que los de la Nación del Fuego eran totalmente madrugadores, por eso ahora se encontraba desayunando algo ligero en el comedor. Su estómago se lo exigía, tenía hambre pero aún así conservaba sus modales de princesa…

— "_Me pregunto… ¿dónde estará Suki?_" —pensó mientras observaba su platito vacío donde segundos antes reposaban un par de panes deliciosos. Debía admitirlo, en la Nación del Fuego había cosas dulces para comer. Entonces, Katara observó de nuevo todo el lugar… sólo estaba ella, unos platos más de su desayuno en la mesa y nada más que las frías paredes de esa habitación.

—Hoy es un día hermoso…— dijo alguien más. Katara en ese instante se asustó como nunca, y dio un respingo en su lugar al notar a alguien más sentado en la mesa, ¿pero cuando…?— Buenos días princesa Katara.

Era el señor Iroh, que se encontraba sentado enfrente suyo sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Cuándo había llegado él, que Katara ni lo vio? ¡Le había dado un susto de muerte ese anciano! ¿Acaso pensaban matarla antes de su boda?... ¿Boda? ¡Argh! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pensar en _eso_ ahora? ¡Y tanto que le había costado recuperarse de ánimos ese día!

—Señor Iroh… —susurró al fin Katara para después dejar salir un suspiro. —Buenos días para usted también.

—Lo siento mi pequeña, no pretendía asustarte de ese modo. — le sonrió con gracia al notar como la princesa de la Tribu Agua se había asustado al notar su presencia repentina. — Generalmente siempre tomó el desayuno solo en este gran comedor… a veces es difícil encontrar compañía, sobre todo una linda como usted. — y la sonrisa radiante en su rostro causó que levemente las mejillas de Katara se sonrojaran.

—Y-yo… no lo sabía señor Iroh. — dijo apenada.

—Sí, sí… siempre es así. — y acarició un poco su barba el anciano. — Nunca desayuno con alguien, a veces lo hago con mi sobrino Zuko, pero es a veces, supongo que todos los demás desayunan en el otro comedor, incluso el Rey Ozai.

—¿Otro comedor? —preguntó consternada Katara.

—Sí, hay otro comedor al otro extremo del castillo. Dependiendo la ubicación de tu habitación puedes ir al más cercano, pero prefiero venir a éste. Es más pequeño y no es tan ruidoso como el otro. — Iroh dio un leve sorbo a su delicioso té de jazmín. — _Ah_… Exquisito—susurró al deleitarse con su sabor fino de ese té sin igual.

—No tenía idea. — contestó Katara mirando como curiosa a ese sin igual anciano. Algo le decía que era de confiar, tal vez por el aura de confianza que desprendía al estar cerca de alguien. Era la misma sensación que había sentido al conocer a Suki. — En mi castillo las cosas están más cerca y más ubicadas, aquí parece un laberinto.

—Sí… ¡Hasta que alguien está de acuerdo conmigo! Jajaja— soltó una carcajada. — Siempre le he dicho a mi hermano Ozai que este lugar parece un laberinto de los mil demonios. Cuándo era pequeño a veces me perdía, Oh claro… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Jajaja— sonrió abiertamente Iroh, y sin pensarlo, Katara esbozó de igual forma una leve sonrisa. Ese anciano, tenía algo especial. — Y dime Katara… ¿ya has visto las instalaciones de este castillo?

Y la princesa le observó atentamente.

—No, no he tenido oportunidad de salir. Sólo he estado en mi habitación desde que llegué. — mintió. Pero no podía decirle sobre _el pequeño suceso_ de la noche anterior. Y sin darse cuenta, al recuerdo de ese acto que manchaba su orgullo, apretó con fuerza su puño. El anciano pareció percatarse de ello, por eso soltó un suspiro.

—Descuida, me dijeron el rumor que ya te han puesto un guía. Sería bien que te dieras una vuelta por los alrededor. Claro, me refiero a las afueras del castillo. Debo admitir que aún tienen el jardín hermoso desde hace años. — le sonrió con confianza. — Jajaja cuando era pequeño me caí al estanque que tenemos… Bueno, mi hermano Ozai fue quien me empujo, pero eso fue por que lo molesté. — y otra carcajada inundó la habitación. Katara también rió ante el relato despejándose de las cosas que le agobiaban. Definitivamente el anciano te hacía pasar un buen rato divertido. — Mi niña, te recomiendo que cuando vayas al estanque que tenemos, por nada del mundo molestes a los patocastor…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué señor Iroh? —pero al notar la sonrisa maliciosa del señor Iroh, decidió no preguntar más.

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a mi sobrino Zuko jajaja— rió energético. — ¡Ah…! Es delicioso este té. Dime Katara… ¿te gustaría un poco de té de jazmín? Siempre es bueno y de gran sabiduría compartir una taza de té con alguien. — al notar como la princesa sonreía y asentía con delicadeza, Iroh sirvió un poco de té de jazmín en un vaso que estaba por ahí cerca, ofreciéndoselo a la chica al instante.

Katara dio un sorbo de su té. Sí, en definitiva era exquisito y de buen sabor.

—Es realmente bueno señor Iroh. — confesó Katara, y el anciano sonrió aún más complacido por el cumplido.

—Gracias, me gusta prepararme mi propio té de jazmín. — y Katara le miró admirada. — No me gusta tanto como lo preparan los sirvientes del castillo, claro, lo hacen bien pero me gusta más hacer las cosas por mis propias manos. Además, es relajante al momento de hacer algo que te guste. Uno debe hacer sus propias cosas para divertirse.

Sabio proverbio, quizás.

—Mi niña, ¿haz conocido mejor a mi sobrino Zuko? — esa pregunta casi causó que la princesa se ahogara con su té de jazmín.

_Zuko_…

¡Argh!

—No señor Iroh…—comentó con firmeza Katara. Su vista se mantuvo firme por algunos segundos sobre su taza de té para después dejarla reemplazara por una algo triste. De nuevo, ese extraño torbellino de emociones empezaba agobiarle…Todas las cosas que había experimentado, ¿por qué tenían que recordarle a Zuko? Era un maldito.

Pero Katara lo sabía de ante mano. Era su prometido, un príncipe y su futuro esposo. Por eso se mordió levemente el labio inferior al recordar eso. Tarde o temprano, el compromiso se llevaría acabo y sería su esposa. Quisiera o no… El destino era tan cruel, si en otras circunstancias esto hubiera pasado, fácil habría arruinado el alzo que los unía. Pero lamentablemente, de ella y del fastidio príncipe, dependía una guerra que podría terminar o seguir ante su decisión…

Además, aún estaba el padre de Suki en esa guerra.

Suki esperaba su regreso.

Suki contaba con ella.

Suki ahora era su amiga.

Tomó una fuerte decisión en ese instante Katara, con todo el pesar de su corazón y alma, no era nada comparado con lo que posiblemente miles de familias sufrían ante el caos de esa insufrible guerra. Muchos esperaban el regreso de alguien amado, otros deseaban la paz o que terminara su tormento. Si el compromiso no se llevaba a acabo, la guerra seguirá y las muertes serían incontables… El dolor, la frustración, el hambre, tristeza y agonía que la gente había sufrido, era como un peso sobre los hombros de la princesa. Tenía entre sus manos, literalmente sus vidas. No debía retroceder, por más que quisiera, se casaría con el príncipe Zuko. Se casaría con alguien que no conocía y no amaba. Se casaría con alguien de la Nación del Fuego… Se casaría, _con un total extraño_.

—¿Katara?

¡Argh! Katara dio otro respingo en su asiento al escuchar de nuevo la voz del señor Iroh.

—L-lo siento…—se disculpó ella. — Me distraje un poco. — y sonrió algo nerviosa al ver la penetrante mirada del anciano en su rostro. Algo malo pasaba o había sucedido y Katara temió que el anciano se percatara de eso. Pero él no retiraba su vista de la jovencita…

—Está bien mi niña. — después de eso le dedicó una forzaba sonrisa. — Como sea, tarde o temprano se conocerán mejor. Ya sabes, tendrás que casarte con él. —Katara desvió un poco su mirada. — Tal vez sea difícil o no quieras.

Fue entonces cuando Katara posó su vista en el anciano, ¿cómo sabía todo eso? ¿Tan evidente era?

—No hagas preguntas. — le interrumpió Iroh al notar como ella apenas iba decir algo. — De eso me doy cuenta por lo tensa que estás desde que llegaste… Descuida, las cosas mejoraran. Pero ten en cuenta, que de ustedes dos dependen muchas cosas. — Sí, Katara sabía perfectamente a qué se refería: la guerra.

—Haré todo lo posible señor Iroh…—y bajó un poco su mirada algo apenada.

Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse nuevamente con Zuko, no después del suceso de la noche anterior… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué debía de hacer cuando le viera de nuevo? ¿Le gritaría, le enfrentaría o huiría? No tenía idea y odiaba cuando las cosas se salían de sus límites impidiendo que viera con claridad las cosas… ¡Ese idiota de Zuko le cegaba su mundo! ¡El muy maldito…!

Pero un leve sonido en la puerta del comedor interrumpió sus espontáneos pensamientos.

Ambos se giraron hasta ese lugar, notando como levemente y con delicadeza el fino cuerpo de una chica se escurrirá por la habitación. Era Suki, y Katara sonrió al verla de nuevo ahí. Suki, al notar la presencia del señor Iroh hizo una leve reverencia. A lo cual, el anciano le dedicó una sincera sonrisa con gracia.

—Discúlpeme…— Katara posó su vista hasta su guía.— Su majestad Katara, he venido por usted. — entonces alzó su vista hasta el señor Iroh, casi como pidiéndole permiso para retirarse. A lo cual, le anciano le dio una sonrisa para dar su último sorbo de té y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Yo debo retirarme mi niña. — comentó Iroh. — Se me ha hecho tarde, tengo asuntos que atender. Además, alguien debe estar impaciente por verme. — una sonrisa misteriosa adorno su rostro. El anciano caminó por la habitación para dirigirse a la salida, antes de eso, se giró un poco para observar a la princesa de la Tribu Agua. — Me preguntaba princesa Katara… ¿le gustaría tener una partida de Pang-Sho otro día? Realmente, el platicar con usted es relajante.

Y katara asintió con su cabeza, en definitiva pasaría otro rato en compañía de ese anciano.

—Entonces, hasta luego mi niña. — entonces Iroh se alejó de la vista de ambas chicas.

Al menos, Katara estaba agradecida en que sus expectativas estaban incorrectas. Sí había gente amable y buena en ese lugar… sólo era cuestión de buscar entre las sombras para encontrarles.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Se mantuvo estático por algunos segundos antes de que una llamarada pasara cerca de su rostro. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, tanto que casi caía al suelo ante esa acción agitada. Con furia contenida corrió hasta su atacante, quien con facilidad esquivó sus torpes e impredecibles ataques. Algo le sucedía y lo sabía, desde que había despertado una extraña sensación le agobiaba en el alma. Y para su desgracia, una ninfa de piel morena y ojos azules no había desaparecido de su mente en todo el maldito día. ¡Era frustrante! ¡Esa maldita…!

¡Rayos! Le hacía perder la concentración, sabía que el por qué sus acciones. Estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para romper con ese maldito compromiso. Tanto, como para fastidiar a la tonta princesa, para poder que ella se disgustara y rompiera el lazo matrimonial que desgraciadamente les tenía atados. Él había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, era el turno de hacer algo más que eso… No quería casarse, eso estaba claro. Mucho menos con alguien como esa insoportable e imprudente princesa.

Katara…

Tenía algo que le irritaba con su simple presencia. Tal vez era la mirada de compasión que siempre tenía. Tal vez… su forma de caminar, lento y con carisma. Podría ser también, como sonreía por alguna cosa tonta o se mantenía atenta ante cualquier cosa a su alrededor. O tal vez era el hecho, de que posiblemente sería su futura esposa… Estaba destinado a casarse con alguien que detestaba y no quería ni cerca. ¡Maldita su suerte! ¿Por qué sus padres tomaron esa maldita decisión? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Odiaba su suerte y todo lo que le rodeaba! ¡Odiaba el hecho que esa chica le sacara de sus casillas! ¡Odiaba el hecho de tenerla cerca y respirar el mismo aire! ¡Y odiaba aún más le hecho de tenerla en sus pensamientos todo el insufrible día!

—¡Príncipe Zuko! — le gritaron con fuerza. El chico a su vez, se giró antes de que un golpe en su estómago le hiciera caer al suelo con fuerza.

—¡Argh…!— soltó con visible furia mientras se levantaba con cuidado de su lugar de caída. Miró algo afligido al anciano enfrente suyo.

—Estás muy distraído Zuko. — comentó Iroh colocándose en posición de batalla. — No sé qué te suceda pero estamos en entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? Un guerrero de la Nación del Fuego jamás debe afligirse por sus pensamientos o sentimientos. Debes de pelear, ¿qué no es lo que te he enseñado todos estos años? — y le miró severamente antes de que el chico le dirigiera una mirada arrogante.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! — gritó el príncipe Zuko antes de lanzarse ferozmente contra su tío.

—Así me gusta…—susurró el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Varias llamaradas de fuego se vieron en el lugar, el campo de batalla era feroz. Iroh, esquivando con facilidad los torpes ataques de su sobrino. Eso le intrigaba, generalmente Zuko era entregado y fuerte cuando entrenaban, donde siempre destacaban todas sus habilidades en combate. Pero hoy se veía distante y sobre todo, pensante. Algo le sucedía a su sobrino pero no había tiempo como para cuestionarlo con preguntas incomodas. De seguro tenía un mal día.

Pero un golpe en su brazo derecho le puso en alerta al anciano. Zuko comenzaba a desesperarse, mala opción… El perder los estribos en una batalla te convertía casi en perdedor de inmediato. La mente no trabaja cuando eso sucede. Aprovechando eso, Iroh corrió con velocidad hasta su sobrino antes de alzar sus brazos con agilidad y lanzar una llamarada de fuego contra el distraído príncipe. Zuko apenas pudo reaccionar de nuevo, y alzando sus brazos disipó el ataque en unos instantes. Sin embargo, no esperaba que su tío apareciera por atrás y le golpeara cerca de su cuello, haciendo que cayera al suelo boca abajo.

Agilidad.

Perseverancia.

Y táctica de guerra, era lo que Zuko perdía en esos instantes.

La mente estaba agobiada y en otro lugar… ¡Mierda! Con furia contenida en sus venas, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se levantó de giro del suelo, haciendo fuego control con sus pies. Fue el turno de Iroh para sorprenderse y tener apenas tiempo de esquivar el ataque de su sobrino… Tal parecía, que al fin estaba poniéndose al tanto del entrenamiento. Sólo necesitaba fastidiarlo con sus ataques para que Zuko reaccionara. Por eso, su tío lanzó una serie de golpes en su contra, mientras él los esquivaba con firmeza y precisión. Años de entrenamiento y los frutos apenas se daban. Zuko, a pesar de su corta edad, tenía un excelente estado físico y mental que pocas veces se veían quebrantados. Su cuerpo se había moldeado con esos pectorales y anchos brazos de guerrero. Su mente, estratégica como un asesino de su misma Nación donde el fuego crecía y gobernaba en su corazón, como el Sol ardiente del horizonte.

El fuego era poderoso y peligroso, indomable y destructivo. Nadie podía detenerlo, nadie que no fuera alguien puro y de confianza. Nadie que no fuera la misma agua de la noche. Agua. Fuego. Enemigos para siempre y cosas tan distintas. Eran poderosos que solamente el choque entre ambos era para poder mantener su equilibrio. El agua dependía del fuego y el fuego no vivía sin el agua. Algo insólito, pero aún así, más extraño era el compromiso entre sus Naciones… _compromiso_. Y de nuevo ahí estaba, la insoportable princesa en sus pensamientos mirándole de forma arrogante y con furia. Como aquella noche cuando su plan había salido de sus pensamientos, cuando la había acorralado en algunos de los fríos pasillos de su cruel castillo, ¿qué había hecho? Lo único que había pensado era asustarla y tenerla vigilada, y poner los puntos sobre las cosas para que supiera quién mandaba entre ellos dos. Pero las cosas se habían ido de sus manos, como cuando tratabas de atrapar el agua con ellas. Siempre se te escurría y escapaba sin previo aviso…

—¡Distraído! — gritó su tío. De nuevo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y una fuerte llamarada de fuego le rodeó los pies.

En instantes, Zuko salió del área del fuego antes de terminar quemado ahí ¡Argh! ¿Por qué justamente hora tenía que sucederle eso? ¡Estaba en entrenamiento! Cualquier distracción podría ser fatal… Iroh se mantenía con el semblante serio en su rostro. Si Zuko no entraba en razón por si mismo, lo haría él. Por eso alzó su mano hasta el cielo y se colocó en una posición familiar para la sorpresa de su sobrino.

Apenas Zuko reaccionó cuando una especie de descarga eléctrica chocó contra su pecho lanzándolo por los aires. Iroh había utilizado el trueno en su favor, uno pequeño pero poderoso como para derribar a Zuko. No era uno peligroso como acabar con la vida de alguien, pero sí para noquearle severamente. Por eso Zuko rodó por los suelos con un terrible dolor en su pecho… Solamente Iroh hacía esos movimientos cuando algo andaba mal. Agonizando y respirando con dificultad, Zuko se mantenía boca arriba con el dolor en su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando su tío se acercó hasta él con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Ayudó a su sobrino a levantarse antes de que él tosiera con fuerza. Ese ataque le había desconcertado hasta la misma alma y borrado sus pensamientos en un dos por tres… Sin duda alguna, su tío era un guerrero excepcional. Por eso había sido su maestro, su guía y casi como su segundo padre en ese lugar. Le estimaba, aunque pocas veces se le veía. Sólo Iroh le conocía como tal y como era, posiblemente era el porque siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo le incomodaba. Su tío Iroh era sorprendente.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado. — comentó Iroh con voz severa y afligida. Zuko alzó un poco su vista molesto.— No estás concentrado, de nada sirve entrenar si no te encuentras dispuesto hacer las cosas bien.

—¡Pero tío…!— gruñó Zuko apretando sus puños con fuerza. El flequito de su frente le llegó a estorbarle un poco la visa, tanto que tuvo que retirarlo de inmediato sintiendo gotas de sudor recorrerle. En calor en ese lugar era terriblemente horrible.

—Otro día acabaremos. — le dijo Iroh antes de darse la media vuelta, no sin antes de que Zuko escuchara un leve crujido en su espalda. —¡Hay, hay, hay! ¡Mi espalda…!— se quejó el anciano mientras se encorvaba un poco. — Ya estoy viejo para esto…—refunfuñó un poco, Zuko medio esbozó una sonrisa ante la cómica escena.

Y le dio una leve palmadita en la espalda de su tío.

—¡Argh…! Gracias chico…— le sonrió Iroh antes de que Zuko le diera otro golpe para que crujiera su espalda nuevamente. — ¡Oye! ¡Con calma! — y Zuko sonrió maliciosamente. — No te vengues fuera de combate…

—Sólo trató de ayudar. — y su sonrisa aumentó. Sólo Iroh conocía las sonrisas sinceras y sin escrúpulos que Zuko pocas veces esbozaba…

—Cómo sea…—suspiró Iroh caminando con lentitud hasta el castillo. Estaba cansado a pesar del corto entrenamiento, pero de nuevo, observó que la mirada de Zuko se clavaba en lo alto del cielo. Iroh lo comprendió entonces, algo o alguien ocupaba los pensamientos de ese chico en esos instantes.— Una flor está en tus manos…— Zuko se giró para escucharlo. — Pero he notado que quiere marchitarse… deberías cuidarla y estar agradecido por tenerla. — sin embargo, Zuko abrió su boca para decir algo más.

Pero su tío ya se había alejado, dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

Sin duda alguna, su tío tenía el don para torturarlo con sus extraños proverbios…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Estaba cansada y ahora se encontraba en su habitación. Había sido un día muy pesado e inevitablemente extraño. Pero estaba agradecida el no haberse encontrado con Zuko en todo ese tiempo… Y es que no estaba preparada para verle otra vez. Sin pensarlo, una mancha en su hoja se hizo presente. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de arrojarla por la habitación y comenzar de nuevo con su escritura. Era su costumbre desde pequeña, hacer un pequeño diario… Por eso lo había traído a ese lugar para anotar las cosas que le sucedían. Pronto anochecería pero ya sentía la necesidad de escribir algo, eso siempre le había relajado.

De nuevo Suki le había dejado sola. A veces se preguntaba Katara el por qué tanto de su desaparición. Pensaba que el ser su guía estaría todo el día juntas, pero al parecer, la extraña actitud de Suki estaba relacionada a actividades extras de su cuidado personal. Pero Katara aprovechó eso para despajarse un poco y escribir en su diario personal. El desahogarse era lo mejor, y que más, escribiendo sus anécdotas que había vivido en tan sólo un día en ese castillo.

— "_Un día…_"— pensó con claridad. — "_Y pensar que es el primero de muchos más…_"

Y siguió escribiendo, el Sol apenas se estaba ocultando a lo lejos, Suki le había hecho un pequeño recorrido por el castillo. Katara entonces conoció los baños, comedores, lugar de invitados y de diversión. _Diversión…_ ahí generalmente era una habitación donde había músicos tocando a todas horas del día, eso extrañó a Katara. Al parecer, aún había gente que iba a ese lugar a cualquier hora para disfrutar. Tal vez eran costumbres de la Nación del Fuego, en fin, no las cuestionaría.

Pero un leve sonido en su ventana le hizo girarse.

Entonces abrió sus ojos algo asustada al notar a un animal sentado en ese lugar. Katara dejó a un lado su diario para dirigirse hasta ahí, notando que no era más y nada menos que un simpático lemur de ojos verdes y grandes. Abrió la ventana para dejar que el animal pasara, que enseguida y sin pensarlo, voló dentro de la habitación hasta situarse sobre la cama. Casi como descasando y suspirando de lo agitado que estaba, Katara observó al pequeño animalito con curiosidad inmensa… ¿Qué hacía un lemur en ese lugar y en su habitación?

Y notó que el lemur, al darse cuenta de su mirada y presencia, retiraba de su hocico la carta que sostenía. Katara en aquel momento lo comprendió, era un lemur mensajero tan comunes en su Tribu. Pues eran mensajeros tan rápidos que a veces en tan sólo un día podían entregar una carta, pero a pesar de eso, estos animales eran muy vulnerables ante cualquier depredador.

La pequeña manita del lemur le ofrecía la carta, que con tanto ahínco, había protegido en su largo viaje.

—Una carta…— Katara la sostuvo entre sus manos, viéndola por ambos lados. Una carta envuelta en un sobre blanco con un sello azul atrás. Observó el sello reconociendo el emblema al instante. —¡Es de mi Tribu! —dijo sorprendida antes de observar al pequeño lemur que se encontraba en su cama.

El lemur, por su parte, respiró con tranquilidad. Antes de que una cálida mano acariciara su cabecita, intrigado por esa acción reconfortante, alzó su vista… Entonces observó a la bella princesa que le acariciaba con ternura. Un leve ronroneo salió de su garganta antes de cerrar sus ojos por esa caricia.

—Pequeño, debiste haber viajado muy lejos para darme esto. — le sonrió. —Debes estar agotado. —y como si el lemur le entendiera o comprendiera su idioma, Katara siguió con su caricia. Era sorprendente como ese pequeño animalito había viajado desde tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

Los lemures eran animales extraordinarios, usualmente eran utilizados como mensajeros, entregaban cartas a velocidades sorprendes y siempre con lealtad. La gente decía que un lemur era tan inteligente como un ser humano o más, con sus ojos enormes e intrigantes podrían leer a un ser humano, es decir, leer sus intenciones con tan sólo una mirarles. Pocas veces Katara había visto a los lemures o convivido con ellos pero a pesar de eso, se le hacían como animales con suma inteligente y gran habilidad.

Y sin duda alguna, ese lemur que estaba en su habitación tenía agallas como para hacer un viaje desde su Nación hasta ese lugar.

—¡Es verdad! Creo que tengo algo por aquí…— sonrió Katara mientras corría hasta el armario. El lemur le miró con curiosidad que siempre le caracterizaba. La chica empezó a buscar entre sus ropas para después dirigirse hasta el escritorio para abrir el cajón de abajo. Seguía buscando con desesperación hasta que por fin extrajo una pequeña bolsita de color celeste, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió de nuevo al simpático lemur.

—Toma pequeñito, debes estar hambriento después de un largo viaje.— el lemur miró con gozo la bolsita de galletas que la princesa le ofrecía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se la arrebató y las comió con rapidez. — Jejeje que gracioso. — sonrió Katara acariciándole la cabecita por la forma en que comía ese lemur… Sus orejas grande y puntiagudas eran tan curiosas. — Espero que te gusten, mi abuela las preparó para mi viaje pero se me había olvidado que las tenía. Supongo que las necesitas más que yo.

Pero el lemur estaba ausente de los relatos de la chica, pues se encontraba muy ocupado en devorarse el paquete de galletas.

Katara, soltando un suspiro con pesadez, se levantó de la cama dejando al pequeño lemur para disfrutara de su comida. Se dirigió con cuidado hasta la carta que había dejado en el escritorio. La observó un momento antes de abrirla con delicadeza y leer su contenido. La fina caligrafía de su madre resaltaba a simple vista, ella le había escrito.

"_Querida Katara:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien mi niña, y que ya estés en tu destino sana y salva._

_Decidí hacerte esta carta por que he estado preocupada en los últimos días. No he sabido de ti en dos días desde que partiste a la Nación del Fuego. Sé que tal vez haya pasado poco tiempo, pero te extrañó mi niña… Te quiero mucho y siempre estarás en mi mente. Tu padre me dijo que no te enviara esta carta, que me esperara a recibir la tuya pero ya sabes como soy…_

_En la Tribu extrañamos tu ausencia. Tu padre ha estado preocupado por ti y no hay hora del día que estés en sus pensamientos, me lo ha dicho. Sokka también ha estado estresado en estos días, al parecer ya no sabe con quién pelear o discutir desde tu ausencia. Es gracioso, a veces pregunta por ti aunque ya sabes como es tu hermano, nunca acepta que está preocupado por alguien. Sin embargo, la abuela también te ha extrañado pero mantiene la fe en que estás con bien al igual que yo._

_Las cosas han marchado bien en el castillo. Aunque Sokka sigue desconfiando de la dedición del compromiso… Ya sabes los celos de tu hermano y su preocupación. Pero eres fuerte mi niña, y sé que puedes afrontar todo lo necesario. Sabes que de ti depende muchas cosas, no puedes defraudarnos ahora. Contamos contigo, lo sabes mi amor…_

_Otro día iremos a visitarte, pero por lo pronto, nos mantendremos comunicados contigo por medio de estas cartas. Me gustaría tanto verte de nuevo y abrazarte Katara, y saber cómo te encuentras o si algo te incomoda. Pero de igual forma, cuando te visitemos nos contarás todo. Sobre todo a la abuela, que está ansiosa por conocer a tu prometido. Tiene la certeza que debe ser un chico guapo y educado… Quién sabe, te lo dejamos a tu criterio mi pequeña Katara. Dentro de poco será la boda, por eso viajáremos a la Nación del Fuego para pasar un tiempo contigo. Claro que Sokka está ansioso por ir, no, no… No tiene ganas de ver cómo es la Nación del Fuego, ya sabes sus gustos raros, pero necesita ver que te encuentras bien. Por lo pronto, Sokka pasa la mayoría del tiempo entrenando. Según me ha dicho, se irá un par de días con la otra Tribu del Agua. Yue y él han sido felices estos días, y he notado a Sokka más animado. También esperamos el día de su boda… a veces me siento triste al saber que mis dos hijos dejarán su nido y tendrán que sacar sus alas para irse. Pero estoy segura, que serán felices. Por eso te deseó lo mejor del mundo pequeña._

_A veces sueño viéndote con tu vestido de novia que tanto anhelabas… Recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y siempre decías que tu vestido sería hermoso y celeste como tus ojos. Posiblemente eso no esté tan lejos, el tiempo pasa con rapidez…_

_Katara, te quiero muco y lo sabes. Todo en este lugar te estiman y te aman, también te desean lo mejor. Yue te ha mandado saludos, la última vez que la vi, se vio sorprendida al saber sobre tu compromiso con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego._

_De igual forma, las cosas saldrán bien, tenlo por seguro. En fin… espero que pronto nos escribas, sé que la carta ha sido corta pero es que tu padre esta histérico porque otra vez perdió su abrigo favorito. Es un despistado, siempre pierde sus cosas… No tengo mucho tiempo pero otro día te escribiré. Cuídate mucho y escríbenos, lo esperamos con ansias._

_Te quiero Katara._

_Se despide tu madre. Y un abrazo desde tu Tribu para ti._

_P.D: El pequeño lemur que envié es muy juguetón. Se llama Momo y lo envié porque es de confianza. Tal vez pase algunos días contigo después del largo viaje. Espero que lo cuides Katara, yo sé cómo te gustan los animales. Cuídalo mucho, la abuela lo quiere y me ha dicho que le des mucho de comer porque es un glotón…"  
_

Y un silencio se hizo en la habitación, una leve lágrima corrió por su mejilla antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Su madre… la había extrañado tanto en ese corto tiempo de ausencia. Pero estaba feliz al saber que le había escribido. Entornes también la extrañaban en su Tribu ¿Eh? Sokka tonto, siempre lo sería, pero le quería a pesar de lo arrogante y socarrón que era con ella. También extrañaba a su padre y a la abuela, el escuchar sus consejos y pasar un rato con ellos… Su vida, su hogar y su felicidad se encontraban en otro lugar muy lejano. Pero posiblemente no tenía idea sí podría encontrar eso en este vacío castillo. No, tal vez no…

—Bien…— murmuró Katara mientras guardaba la carta en su escritorio. — ¿Así qué te llamas Momo, eh? — le preguntó al lemur al percatarse que ya se había acabado el motón de galletitas y se lambía los deditos. — Jaja que lindo nombre. — y se acercó hasta él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. El lemur no se tensó o trató de liberarse, al contrario, le gustó el abrazo que le ofrecía Katara.

Su madre tenía razón. A katara le encantaban los animales, sobre todos los pequeños como un lemur.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso para dejar ver una presencia femenina bien conocida por Katara.

—Katara el baño está…— y observó Suki al pequeño lemur en la habitación. — ¡AAah! ¡¿Qué es eso?! — gritó la chica antes de que Momo diera un respingó por el grito y se ocultará tras de Katara.

—Suki…— sonrió la princesa. — No te asustes, es un lemur mensajero. Me ha entregado una carta que venía de mi Tribu. — y Suki parpadeó un par de veces. — El pequeño estaba muy cansado y hambriento, le di algo de comer…— señaló las pequeñas migajas en su cama. Suki soltó entonces un suspiro.

—Entiendo Katara…— se acercó hasta ella para ver el pequeño lemur. — Es simpático, ¿cómo se llama?

—Momo. — comentó ella. El lemur al escuchar su nombre, salió de su escondite para olfatear a Suki.

—Curioso animal…—le acarició la cabeza Suki al percatarse que el lemur le agarraba de inmediato confianza y se animaba por su caricia. — Y muy lindo….— sin embargo, alzó su vista hasta la de Katara. — ¿Piensas quedártelo? —la princesa afirmó un poco con la cabeza. — Bueno, no estoy segura que esté permitido tener animales Katara. De igual forma, deberías tenerlo aquí oculto. No vaya ser que se enojen…—y se encogió algo hombros al ver la cara de preocupación de Katara.

—No puedo dejar al pequeñito…—Momo entonces se acurrucó entre sus brazos. El largo viaje le había agotado de sobre manera y tenía sueño sin duda alguna. — Puedo esconderlo un tiempo aquí en la habitación.

—Podría ser. — le dijo Suki. — Sólo que asegúrate de que ningún otro sirviente le vea… ¿estás de acuerdo? —al ver como la princesa sonreía satisfecha, Suki soltó otro suspiró. — Déjalo aquí Katara. Tu baño ya está listo, mañana será un largo día.

Y sin decir nada más, colocó al pequeño lemur en su cama. Caminó hasta la salida de su habitación siguiendo a Suki… sí, definitivamente mañana sería otro día y de seguro uno bien largo…

_Continuará_…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

¡Al fin! ¡Ya terminé este capítulo! T.T Estaba tan desesperada por hacerlo snif* ¡Discúlpenme por tardarme tanto! ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intensión, de verdad. Formatearon mi computadora y no pude recuperar muchos archivos, lamentablemente el capítulo ya estaba hecho, sólo necesitaba arreglos pero lo perdí. Por ende, tuve que hacerlo de nuevo y fue realmente cansado. Muchas escenas se perdieron y se me fue la inspiración a la hora de escribirlo nuevamente. Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, por favor compréndanme. En fin, gracias a todos los que leen este Fanfic y prometo no tardarme tanto en colocar el próximo capítulo. Ya tengo claras ideas de lo que sucederá. Igual no hubo Zutara en este capítulo ((¬¬U ¡Buuu!)) Pero en el próximo, estos dos se van a reencontrarse sin duda alguna xD ¡Esto se pondrá bien grueso…! Bueno, me despido Por que ya me andan corriendo de la computadora TOT!!!

-_Navi se monta sobre un caballo y persigue a Zuko con una soga_- ¡Mi amoooooooooor! ¡No huyas cobarde!


	4. Con el pasar de los días

¡Yeah! Pues lamentó la demora pero es que en estas dos últimas semanas estuve más ocupada que nunca, sobre todo, que la semana próxima entró en exámenes -.-U Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca y mejor ya subo el capítulo xD He de agradecer a todos aquellos que se dignaron a dejarme un review T.T ¡Buaaa! ¡Gracias! ¡Los adoro!: _**Princess Sheccid**_ ((¡Haw! ¡Gracias por el review, sí! Salieron Suki y Momo, es que se me hace tan lindo este lemur xD Jajaja sí, llama la atención a dónde se va Suki… ¡Juas! Pero eso se vera en otro capítulo, gracias por los comentarios. ¡Nos leemos nuevo! n.n))_** keiko210382**_ ((No hay problema, más vale tarde que nunca. De verdad aprecio que te tomes la molestia de dejar un review y sí, igual el otro capítulo fue algo de relleno XD Pero a veces se necesitan capítulos de relleno x.x si es que quiero llegar a una parte interesante de Fic ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Nos leemos otro día!)) _**anita-asakura**_ ((¡También gracias a ti por el review! Pues aquí ya traigo otro capítulo, mas vale tarde que nunca XD _cof_ y ya lo quería poner porque ya luego empiezo con los exámenes T.T ¡Horror!)) _**RADIKA SUNDARI**_ ((¡Gracias, me encanto tu review! ¿En serio crees que escribo bien? ¡Haw, que emoción! owo! ¡Cielos, cuántas veces leíste el capítulo! xD ¡Sí! En lo personal me gustan leer y hacer fics largos, aunque a veces a algunos se les hace pesado, de igual forma trató de hacerlo mejor que puedo n.n ¡Saludos!)) _**A-Mononoke-z09**_ ((¡Oks! ¡Hay que compartir a Zuko! ¬¬U O espero que Katara quiera hacerlo xD Jaja gracias por los comentarios, y sí, pensé en que sería buena idea colocar a Suki y a Katara como amigas x.x ¡Iroh! ¡Me encanta, jaja es tan gracioso! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie n.n! ¡Viva Iroh!)) _**Dely**_((¡Sí! ¡Todos queremos a un tío Iroh en la familia! ¡Eso seria genial! Gracias por los comentarios, son tan lindos y sí, no te preocupes por Aang ya que saldrá en la próxima, no tarda en salir n_n ¡Aang es tan lindo! -_Navi le soba la cabeza a Aang XD_-)) _**maga-azul**_ ((¡Gracias por l review! Sí, otra más que se une al clan de "_¡Tío Iroh es genial!_" xD Me agrada que te gustara el proverbio de la flor, Iroh y sus sabias palabras owo!)) _**flower of night**_ ((¡Gracias por el review! No hay problema si no tuviste tiempo para dejar uno antes n.n Gracias de todas formas y sí, creo que daré pistas sobre el enamorado de Katara jaja y pronto saldrá en el fic ¡Hui! ¡Habrá pelea! xD)) _**hikaruhiwatari**_ ((¡Haaa! ¡Gracias por el review, que lindo! TOT pero no me golpees con tu agua control xD ¡Juas! Sí no, no habrá autora para el fc jaja me encanto que te gustara la idea central del fic n.n ¡Gracias!)) _**always mssb**_ ((¡Gracias por el review! ¡Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero que te guste!)) _**Harlett **_((¡Sí! Hagamos sufrir a Zuko x.x -_caída del caballo_- xD ¡Argh! ¡Mi columna! X.x Jajaja me encanto tu review jaja es tan gracioso, bueno espero que te guste el capítulo, sí, boda habrá pero pasará algo de tiempo xD Haber si estos dos se soportan jajaja)) _**chica93**_ ((¡Sie! Zuko malo pero sí, lo corregiré luego -_con un bat_- ¡Juas, juas! Aprenderá a potarse bien con Katara xD Pobre, luego sufrirá el Zukito T.T En fin, gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo n.n ¡Nos leemos luego!)) _**Xrissy **_((¡Sí! estaría genial un chico así como lo pusiste… Mmm… º.º ¡Como Zuko! xD y tierno como Aang y también guapo como Haru º¬º ¡Ssssssí!! Ya supiste quien es el enamorado de Katara ¡Felicidades! ¡Sí! Eres la primera en saberlo, aunque también era obvio pero que bien. Jajaja no te preocupes, sí saldrá el enamorado de Katara en otro capítulo xD ¡Jaja no se lo espera el pobre de Zuko! ¡Gracias por el review! Por cierto… ¡Haru es hermoso! ¡Sí! ¡Es lindo! n.n)) Bien creo que esos son todos… ¡Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón! Ya no los entretengo más y nos vamos al Fic xD

**Avatar: Last Airbender **no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá… T.T Pero no lo quiero, sólo quiero a Zuko… ;O; ¡Zuko, no huyas! ((_se ve como Zuko corre a lo lejos pero extrañamente una red lo atrapa_)) ¡jiji, no escaparás! xD

_P.D_: subí de nuevo el capítulo ya que cometí un GRAN error al confundir unos personajes. Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los lectores que se confundieron por esto ¡Pero gracias por avisarme…! ¡Ya lo arregle! xP

**Entre dos**

**Capítulo 3:** Con el pasar de los días.

La suave brisa movía con dulzura y gracia sus curiosos cabellos de color blanco como la misma nieve. Aquella nieve que siempre cubría su Reino y hogar, aquella nieve limpia, blanca y cristalina como su alma. Ella era joven, quizás con 17 años o un poco más, pero su exquisita piel y esos hermosos ojos color aqua le hacían ver lo más adorable posible. Sabía que desde pequeña su educación había sido especial, reglas y deberes le acosaron como sombras desde el primer día en que supo quién era. _Princesa_ era una palabra muy grande que debería cargar por el resto de sus días, hasta que contrajera matrimonio y fuera una Reina; una hermosa y poderosa como su padre anhelaba que fuera en un futuro. Para que así honrará a su familia y su apellido por el resto de sus días futuros.

Por eso, con una sonrisa en su rostro, guió su mano hasta el fino collar que reposaba en su debido sitio. La piedra azul, del más hermoso color y material elaborado, brilló con intensidad ante su leve contacto. Aquel collar significaba todo para ella. Era la clara evidencia de su compromiso, un collar de prometidos. Aquel que mantenía con amor y anhelo, pues era su más preciada posesión en esos momentos.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que era tímida y con facilidad se podía sofocar en situaciones penosas, es por eso, que sus mejillas se sonrojaron visiblemente al simple acto de recordar el significado de ese magnifico collar. Recordaba la dulce cara de un joven hace años atrás. La primera vez que lo conoció era totalmente diferente a como era ahora, debía admitir que al principio le dio algo de miedo, debido a su actitud arrogante y pedante que dejó al flote al ver que sería su prometido. Pero después de un tiempo, se hicieron buenos amigos y ella en secreto estaba agradecida por aquel compromiso que sus padres le habían obligado a tomar. Pronto, tal vez sería su boda…y apenas era una jovencita que el amor le había hecho abrir los ojos.

Era joven sí, igual todavía no era tan alta o es que simplemente su cuerpo aún no llegaba su estado límite de desarrollo, pero la inteligencia que poseía era admirable. Por eso sus padres le cuidaban como la más preciada joya del mundo. No fue nada fácil conseguir que su única hija, heredera al trono, contrajera un compromiso con algún chico decente y digno para representar su Reino. Pensaron que quizás, si su única hija hubiera sido hombre las cosas habrían sido más fáciles… Pero después de duras batallas y búsquedas, llegaron con el supuesto elegido para ella. Era obvio, que cuando ellos dos se conocieron las cosas iban de mal en peor, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, las cosas se suavizaron. No hacía faltar ser un genio para darse cuenta que ahora estaban sumamente enamorados ambos jóvenes.

Eso se notaba a simple vista.

Sobre todo, que ahora la chica estaba más feliz que nunca. Su prometido había llegado a su Reino hace tiempo y se quedaría algunos días ahí para estar a su lado, ¡era fantástico! Casi como un cuento de hadas o aquellas historias de enamorados estúpidos que miraban al horizonte en cada amanecer para dar gracias a su amor.

Era evidente, que el amor cegaba a cualquiera.

—¡Yue!

Esa voz hizo que ella misma alejará sus pensamientos de inmediato. La princesa Yue miró a un lado suyo como un joven moreno, alto y con mirada azul como el mismo cielo, le observaba de arriba abajo con suma curiosidad.

—Lo… lo siento Sokka.— se disculpó con ternura mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Le era difícil aún acostumbrarse al estar a lado de ese chico, pues siempre terminaba sacándole suspiros de chica enamorada… Quizás igual, el amor o ya fuese destino, hizo que ellos dos estuvieran dispuestos a casarse. Jamás en su vida, Yue pareció estar tan agradecida por saber que compartiría el resto de sus días con aquel chico.

—Te he estado hablando por los últimos cinco minutos…—y él seguía hablando. De nuevo, Yue se había salido de la conversación y sus pensamientos vagaban por los cielos. De hecho, ya estaba pensando en su futuro y en tal vez su tercer hijo… soñar no le costaba nada. —¡Yue!

—¡Ah! —y dio otro respingo en su lugar aforrándose con rapidez al barandal del balcón. — Lo siento Sokka, he estado muy distraída últimamente…— una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. Sokka, quien al parecer no se molestó ante su extraña actitud, suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a un más hasta ella.

—De acuerdo, no estoy molesto. — medio sonrió de lado, colocándose cerca de aquella hermosa princesa de hielo. La vista era magnífica desde aquel lugar, el Reino se extendía en todos sus territorios y ver con claridad como el Sol alumbraba todo a su alrededor era algo innombrable. Capas de hermoso hielo abarcaban casi todo en su totalidad, a lo lejos, el agua del océano cubría el sueño del Reino del Polo Norte.

El Reino del Agua era tan magnificó como su mismo elemento.

Tan ágil, tan puro, tan dichoso de ser la vida misma.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó ella de improviso causando que el chico de la otra Tribu Agua le mirara. Sokka, a pesar de ser un príncipe, no lo demostraba tanto. De hecho, siempre mantenía esa extraña actitud socarrona y altanera. Pocas veces alguien veía su único lado amable, igual por eso Yue se sentía afortunada de tenerlo a su lado y el poder conocer aquel misterioso lado del chico.

Mas él negó con suavidad ante la casual pregunta de la princesa.

—No te preocupes, ya he comido. — sonrió de lado. — Aún debo entrenar, es muy temprano y el día es largo.

—Lo sé…

Un silencio más apareció entre ambos mientras aquella sensación de felicidad recorrió por sus venas. Era grandioso compartir ese sentimiento de amor y ser correspondido. Sin pensarlo, ella dio otro pasito más a lado para acercarse más a su prometido, su futuro esposo y sobre todo, aquel chico que le tenía tan locamente enamorada. La felicidad podría buscarse en tan sólo una simple acción como esa o el simple hecho, que sus manos se rozaran un poco.

—¿Cuántos días piensas quedarte aquí? — su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro izquierdo del moreno, un par de ojos azules le miraron algo confusos.

—No lo sé… ¿acaso quieres que me vaya, ya? — y una mirada causó que ella se estremeciera desde sus pies hasta su espalda.

—¡No, no, no! — negó Yue con rapidez, sólo era una pregunta, no prendía sonar grosera y mucho menos con intenciones de correrlo o algo así. Sus mejillas de nuevo se sonrojaron y su corazón de aceleró de nuevo, aquella reacción por parte de Sokka le había asustado, porque él había fruncido el ceño algo enojado.

Pero él sonrió de lado segundos después.

—Sólo bromeaba. — comentó él antes de rodear la cintura de la princesa con su brazo. Sin darle tiempo de saber qué hacer, extendió a la jovencita por los aires causando que ella soltara una sonrisa divertida y burlona. Sokka sabía exactamente cómo a Yue le encantaba que la levantara por los aires y giraran juntos.

—¡Jajaja me voy a caer Sokka! — entre risas y comentarios burlescos, Sokka bajó de nuevo a la princesa en suelo firme. La sonrisa de la chica era enorme, radical y llena de amor dirigida a aquel chico. Pronto se casarían… _pronto_. Y todas las noches esperaba con ansias el día de su boda. Pasar el día, la tarde y la noche con aquel chico era su sueño; compartir sus deseos y pensamientos, era su anhelo.

Y de nuevo el silencio gobernó en ambos. Observaron entonces el grandioso Reino desde esa hermosa perspectiva; tan imponente, tan hermoso y magnifico como los días y la mismísima Luna que les velaba por las noches. En su interior, también aquel chico moreno de extraña actitud y socarrona, estaba agradecido por aquel compromiso. Yue sería su esposa dentro de algún tiempo, se casarían y posiblemente, si el destino apuntaba a su favor, serían felices como esos típicos cuentos de hadas donde todo salía tan bien. Pero al recordar el matrimonio, sus pensamientos viajaron hasta lugares más lejanos, donde la nieve no existía y el agua era tan alejada… Aquel lugar donde el mismo fuego consumía los corazones de varios inocentes y arrasaba con el alma guerrera de las personas.

Aquel lugar llamado Nación del Fuego.

Sin duda alguna, el saber del compromiso de su hermana con algún tipo estúpido de la Nación del Fuego le había sacado de sus casillas. Igual al principio se rehusó al igual que su hermana a que esa tontería se llevara acabo porque era una locura. Pero después de discusiones y porque secretamente Sokka velaba por el bien de su hermana, sus padres no habían cambiado de opinión y habían decidido dejar las cosas así como estaban. Katara se había ido días atrás al camino de la perdición, como lo había pensado él en más de una ocasión. Y es que su hermana se casara con alguien asqueroso, vil y cruel de la Nación del Fuego, no era algo que le gustase del todo. Sin mencionar todos los años en que estaban en guerra estas dos Naciones de elementos contrarios, que era difícil asimilar que un compromiso acabará con eso.

La Luna y el Sol harían un pacto de paz por algún tiempo, el agua y el fuego se mantendrían quietos por los siguientes días pero su corazón y alma estarían alertas en cualquier momento. Sokka así era, por nada del mundo le agradaba la idea de ir a la Nación del Fuego o siquiera pisar sus territorios. Conocía a esos sujetos, eran viles y crueles, conquistando tierras como fieras y matando a gente inocente en su camino. No recordaba el por qué exactamente de la enemistad de la Tribu Agua con la Nación del Fuego, pero sí, que la guerra había durado bastante. Su abuelo había muerto hace años al ir de soldado en aquella guerra maldita. Sí, fueron días crueles y llenos de amargura cuando supo la noticia, y su abuela quebró en llanto varias semanas donde la tristeza no salió de su casa por algún tiempo.

¡Maldita Nación del Fuego! Sokka jamás confiaría en ellos. Por eso, en su mente rezaba por el bien de Katara. Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué haría ella en esos momentos o si estaría con bien los siguientes minutos. Visibles pesadillas le habían agobiado hace días, soñando que su hermana era totalmente destrozada o torturada por las llamas de algún arrasador fuego traicionero. Pero sabía que Katara era fuerte y sabría defenderse, además, otro día igual podría ir a visitarla, pero eso no le quitaba le hecho de estar tan preocupado por ella… Después de todo, era su única hermana y tomaba el rol del hermano protector algunas veces.

—Sokka…

Ahora fue el turno de Yue de sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Sokka alzó su vista al sentir como Yue entrelazaba con delicadeza su mano entre la suya. Ella, era la única persona además de su madre, que comprendía sus dudas y su estado de ánimo con tan sólo ver su rostro.

—¿Es tu hermana, cierto…?— la verdad, aquella pregunta sorprendió al mismo chico testarudo al mirar con vació a su futura esposa. Yue era tan ágil y que a veces tenía extraños dones para saber qué le sucedía con claridad.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te he visto hace tiempo…— su mirada cambió por unos momentos. Una mirada que mostraba verdad y tranquilidad mezclada con amor… aquella dulce mirada que Sokka conocía de memoria y le intrigaba. — Sabes, yo también estoy preocupada. Me he preguntado si Katara está con bien o no… Ahora está en la Nación del Fuego, básicamente en un territorio muy peligroso.

—Sí. — fue la corta respuesta del chico moreno. Yue tenía toda la razón. La Nación del Fuego no era un territorio para nada seguro. Pero por todas las veces que quisiera o por todo lo que intentara impedir esto, Katara se había ido y sólo le bastaba esperar hasta ir a verla. Pero tendría que pasar seguramente un buen tiempo para eso.

—Me he preguntado… ¿cómo será el prometido de tu hermana? — una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro de la chica, pareciera que el Sol iluminara su rostro con un aura de pureza. — Espero que sea guapo, digo, Katara es bien linda…

—Sí, pero con ese carácter dudó que llegué a mucho…— y con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, se cruzó de brazos mostrándose indiferente ante las cuestiones de Yue. — De seguro se ha de encontrar ya regresándose en camino a casa, posiblemente por ese humor de perro que tiene, ella y su prometido ya debieron romper el compromiso. — pero Yue le miró asombrada ante las palabras de su prometido. —Katara es tan testaruda.

—Sokka, eso no es verdad. — sonrió de lado ella. — Además, si hablamos de testarudos creo que saldrías ganando en el campo de tu familia. — mas el chico le miró fugazmente ante su comentario. — No sé cómo vayan las cosas en ese lugar, pero tengo la fe en que Katara podrá dominar la situación y saber qué hacer para que las cosas salgan bien. Algún día ella también tendrá que casarse, como nosotros…— y de nuevos sus manos se unieron en un simple acto de amor y comprensión.

—Supongo que sí…— y con felicidad Sokka desvió su mirada hasta el cielo. Podría jurar ver los ojos de su hermana en aquel lugar… A pesar de las circunstancias y los momentos de tensión que pasaban, muy en el fondo y por muy incómodo que se sintiera, Katara seguía ocupando sus pensamientos. Era su hermana y como hermano mayor que era, su responsabilidad primordial era cuidarla.

—Ella estará bien Sokka... No tienes por qué preocuparte mucho por ella.

—¡No estaba preocupado! — le comentó algo molesto. Estaba claro, que no le gustaba en lo absoluto mostrase débil ante los demás o preocupado por su hermana. Pero a Yue no se le podía engañar, menos Sokka, que llevaba tanto tiempo conociéndolo. — Katara tonta…— murmuró al fin desviando su vista.

—Claro, como digas Sokka. — sonrió de nuevo al notar los celos del chico con respecto a su hermana. Típico, como cualquier otro hermano celoso al saber que un chico ocupara los pensamientos de su hermana. — Espero que el destino sea bueno con ella como lo ha sido con nosotros.

— "_Yo también lo espero. Katara tonta, cuídate mucho._" — pensó el chico antes de mirar de nuevo al cielo. Yue había recargado su cabeza cerca de su cuerpo en señal de consuelo. Las palabras no eran suficientes esta vez, solamente les quedaba esperar y nada más… La vida sería la encargada de hacer todo en adelante.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Soltó un bufido mientras miraba con desagrado la habitación en donde se encontraba. Sintió entonces que aquella sirvienta limaba sus uñas con suma delicadeza mientras otra más cepillaba su cabello en igual circunstancias. Una mirada penetrante y llena de superioridad se dirigió a un soslayo suyo, donde notó a dos chicas sentadas en una pequeña mesa tomando algo de té. La primera con tez blanca, casi tan pálida como la nieve, con ojos oscuros y cabello del mismo color. Era tan alta y delgada que incluso algunas veces pensaba que parecía más momia que un humano. Aún se preguntaba: ¿cómo era posible que se mantuviera de pie? Ella era tan vulnerable a las enfermedades… _débil_, pensó. Pero también estaba su otra compañera, aquella chica de mirada alegre y ojos de color chocolate, su sonrisa era hermosa al igual que su cuerpo envidiable. Claro, más de alguna ocasión llegó a pensar que más bien parecía un pequeño mono saltarín por toda esa actitud hiperactiva que le rodeaba. Pero al fin de cuentas, aquellas extrañas chicas y que de igual forma le mostraban sus diferencias, eran sus amigas. Quizás sonara raro, pues ella no era muy prestada a esos temas de amigos o sentir que los tenía debido a la actitud que poseía. Pero llevaban años conociéndose que casi sabían una de la otra con exactitud.

Entonces supo que ya era suficiente y que esas sirvientas estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo, bueno no del todo, pero igual tendría una excusa para desquitar su ira. ¿La razón? No tenía idea pero sabía de ante mano que ya iba ligado con cierto hermano suyo. Desde pequeña lo supo y por eso lo aborrecía, él era el hombre y ella la mujer, por ende, el lugar en el trono de la Nación del Fuego no era para ella. Recordó los años en que de pequeña trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano, siempre añoró el poder, la ambición y el saber que era mejor que los demás. Quizás también por eso siempre se identificó con su padre Ozai, no como el tonto de su hermano con su madre. Él no merecía tener aquel título y ser el elegido al trono, lo odiaba y aún más, aborrecía el hecho que tal vez pronto su rango subiría si llegaba a casarse. ¡Pero que más daba! Por un lado eso le favorecía… al menos ella no estaba comprometida con algún sujeto o algo que estuviera relacionado con la Tribu Agua. Lo sabía… ella era fuego y aquella princesa de nombre Katara era del agua. Desde que la vio una mala espina le vino en su alma, no le caía y punto. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque era como el mismísimo fuego, arrasador y destructivo e incapaz de entrar en razón o aceptar que estaba equivocada o no.

El saber que su hermano estaba comprometido con aquella princesita del agua, le daba la ventaja de molestarlo un poco. En los últimos días, no había parado de decirle o insinuarle cosas venenosas. Ella conocía el temperamento de Zuko, y sobre todo, como reaccionaba ante el recuerdo de ese matrimonio… Él aborrecía la simple idea de casarse, por lo cual, buscaba una forma de no hacerlo.

Pero ella odiaba a su hermano y sabía de antemano sus puntos débiles y las razones que le llevaban a la locura. Decidió entonces que estaría del lado de su padre y madre por un tiempo. "_Ayudaría_" a que su hermano se casara con esa tonta princesita Katara, igual la estúpida guerra terminaría, para ella eso era lo de menos… Le daba igual si la gente se salvaba o no. Pero su meta era otra: hacer que la vida de su hermano fuera un sufrimiento absoluto. Y cuando ella por fin tuviera el trono y desechara a su hermano como candidato, ella usaría todo su poder para que la Nación del Fuego quedara como cicatriz imborrable en toda la sociedad y en todos los demás territorios que tenía planeado conquistar.

—Que el fuego arda en tu alma, Zuzu…— susurró con una sonrisa socarrona antes de ver como aquellas sirvientas aún hacían su trabajo. Ella frunció el ceño antes de hacer una mueca de asco. — ¡¿Acaso son idiotas?! — les preguntó desafiantemente. — ¡Son unas inútiles! ¡Ni peinarme el cabello es fácil para ustedes! ¡Ya basta! ¡Terminen de una vez! ¡Y se largan de aquí!

Sus ojos ámbares observaron que aquellas sirvientas hacían su trabajo con velocidad impresionante y salían segundos después de aquel lugar, con las cabezas agachadas en señal de temor de su presencia. Le tenían tanto miedo que no eran capaces de hablar en su presencia o mirarle a los ojos.

—Azula…— comentó la chica de cabello café antes de echarle una mirada interrogativa. — ¿No crees que te sobrepasaste un poco? — y su compañera de té también alzó su vista con mirada seria e indiferente. Azula simplemente le echó una mirada de los mil demonios antes de soltar una carcajada cínica.

—No, Ty Lee…— le dijo antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar hasta donde estaban ellas. — Son lo que se merecen, son simples sirvientas y punto. Llevan años trabajando aquí, deberían estar más que acostumbradas… De igual forma, me es indiferente lo que quieran o no. — y mirándose un poco sus uñas extendió su mano mientras notaba el brillo de éstas, era un trabajo excelente… pero jamás iba aceptar o darles las gracias a aquellos plebeyos.

—Entiendo…— murmuró la chica con mirada seria y complexión cadavérica. — Yo lo sé, los sirvientes de mi castillo también deben ser tratados así. Creo que he sido muy "buena" con ellos estos días…— y se cruzó de brazos con lentitud ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ty Lee y la sonrisa de triunfo de Azula. — Ellos no merecen tener su liberad.

—¡Pero Mai! —reprochó Ty Lee levantándose de la mesa. — ¿Cómo dices eso? Digo… los sirvientes de tu castillo son muy entregados y… y… bueno, te han cuidado todos estos años. A pesar de las apariencias, ¿no crees que sería correcto agradecerles un poco? Recuerda los días que permaneciste en cama o las veces que eras tan débil incapaz de estar en pie tú sola mientras ellos te cuidaban.

—Eso, no cuenta. — le comentó con veneno en sus palabras Mai. — Hoy estoy con energías suficiente como para mantenerme de pie. Además…— y levantándose con lentitud de la mesa desafió con la mirada a su amiga. — Ellos son traidores, que tarde o temprano la Nación del Fuego asesinará… Azula tiene razón, los tratos que les damos son los que se merecen.

El ambiente se volvió silencioso unos momentos mientras ambas miraban con seriedad a su amiga Ty Lee, sin embargo, ella sólo atinó a bajar un poco su mirada. No era necesario las palabras, no había el por qué iniciar una pelea por un tema como ese… De igual forma, no era capaz de alzarle la voz a Mai mucho menos a Azula, era algo perdido.

La gran hija de Ozai se atrevió a mirar con una mueca de desdén a su amiga, antes de girarse y caminar en dirección de la ventana. Su mirada recorrió por aquel paisaje, el cual daba justamente al inmenso jardín de su castillo. Hace años, le encantaba jugar ahí con Mai y Ty Lee cuando eran pequeñas, haciendo bromas o incluso comentado cosas tontas bajo la sombras de los árboles. Recordó entonces ser un poco feliz en aquellos tiempos y se preguntó si aún Ty Lee y Mai recordaban aquello. Una sonrisa perversa atravesó por su rostro ante el recuerdo, aquella vez cuando Zuko cayó en la fuente con Mai fue tan gracioso. Sin duda alguna, ella había sido en parte la responsable de aquel incidente. A Mai le había llamado la atención su hermano, cuando él era pequeño y un imbécil, según ella. Pero después de los años, el carácter de su amiga endureció al punto de ser tan fría como ella, o quizás más. Pero no le importaba, daba igual lo que ellas hicieran, pensaran o no.

Hoy, Azula se había despertado con ese humor insoportable. Calculó que ya habían pasado alrededor de tres o cuatro días desde la llegada de la princesa Katara a su Nación, de lo cual, no la había vuelto a ver desde su llegada… No era que le importara o mucho menos que le gustara su presencia pero debía saber dónde estaba, claro, si quería hacer sufrir un poco a su hermano. Sin mencionar, que últimamente Zuko estaba tan distraído. Tanto, que ayer cuando trató de molestarlo por lo menos un poco, simplemente él la ignoró y siguió cenando como si nada. Azula lo presentía y sabía que algo andaba mal con el idiota de su hermano, por eso carraspeó por lo bajo antes de salir del comedor y echarle una mirada furtiva a su hermano… Haría todo lo posible para que Zuko quedara fuera como candidato para heredero al trono, haría todo. Casi arrasando como el fuego las almas en penas de las personas que se atrevieran a cruzarse en su camino.

Y ahí la vio, su objetivo perfecto: a la princesa Katara salir hasta los jardines del castillo mientras miraba con atención el lago. Le extrañó un poco el ver que iba sola y no con algún sirviente o guía. Pero sonrió de lado antes de mirar a sus amigas, las cuales ahora platicaban animadamente de algo extraño. Giró hasta el gran armario que había dentro de la habitación y lo abrió de una patada. Eso llamó al atención de sus compañeras para observar con curiosidad como Azula buscaba algo energética entre aquel armario.

—Azula… ¿Qué haces? — preguntó curiosa Ty Lee para dar un pasito hasta el frente, notando como Azula seguía en su búsqueda. — ¿Se te perdió algo?

—No—comentó con frialdad antes de cerrar la puerta y sacar un objeto de ahí. — Es sólo… que quiero buscar algo interesante.

Fue el turno de Mai parecer asombrada y de Ty Lee para que le mirara con extrañeza. Azula sostenía una especie de pelota algo grande entre sus manos, las cuales se movieron con ligereza haciendo que la pelota rebotara un poco. La chica, con una sonrisa endiablada en su rostro y ojos poseídos por la locura, dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—¡Azula! — gritó Ty Lee. — ¿Qué harás con eso?

—¿Con esto? — preguntó con inocencia fingida Azula para mirarle de reojo. — Nada Ty Lee, sólo iré a divertirme… como en los viejos tiempos.

Lo último que observaron ambas fue cuando las puertas de la gran habitación se cerraron con fuerza ante sus ojos. Azula planeaba algo y fuera lo que fuera, de seguro no era nada bueno. Por eso corrieron tras ella antes de que las dejara atrás y no pudieran alcanzarla en su trayecto.

Pero Katara ignoraba todo el alboroto que había dentro del castillo. Estaba feliz y sobre todo, tranquila después de un tiempo al estar en ese lugar. Suki se había ido, con otra extraña excusa y al parecer a otro lugar aún más extraño. Katara lo sabía, pero no entendía a dónde iba con exactitud ella a cada momento, pero no se atrevía a cuestionarla… Quizás ella tendría sus razones. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había entrado en territorio del fuego y en todo este tiempo, había esquivado por obra de magia la presencia del pedante de Zuko. Dos días había sido su récord, dos días de los cuales salía pocas veces de su habitación y estaba alerta en cualquier momento, es que, simplemente no soportaba la idea de verlo de nuevo. Suki lo dijo alguna vez en esos días, que tenía que enfrentarlo a como de lugar y lograr tener el valor suficiente para no rendirse. Katara le había comentado un poco lo sucedido a su amiga, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles, de igual forma Suki comprendió el enojo y la humillación que ella cruzaba en esos momentos. Afortunadamente en este lapso de "tranquilidad" que pasaba, había hecho buenas amistades con su guía y sobre todo, con el tío Iroh. Él era una persona espectacular, siempre sacándole plática o invitándola a beber un poco de té. Katara estaba agradecida, saber que aquel sujeto era tan amable como para invitarla a un juego de Pang-Sho, de los cuales casi siempre estaba a punto de ganarle. Era sorprendente como él era tan hábil en aquel juego y sobre todo, reconocer la habilidad de Katara para saberlo jugarlo bien. Iroh había comentado que pocas veces jugaba con alguien así en el Pang-Sho, pues según él, los guardias del castillo no eran tan hábiles para ese singular juego. Sin mencionar, que Zuko simplemente no quería jugarlo o que a alguien más de la familia real le era indiferente lo que hacía él.

Katara sabía que su familia era muy unida, casi siempre pendientes uno de los otros. Era algo tan distinto como la de la Nación del Fuego, casi como si todos hicieran lo suyo ignorando o no importándole los que otros hicieran. Tal vez el único sensato en aquel lugar era Iroh, no había día que Katara no se sorprendiera al conocer un poco más sobre aquel anciano. En definitiva, pasar las horas de comida con él era un gusto espectacular, al menos tenía con alguien más para conversar.

Pero también estaba Momo, que al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a irse del castillo por un buen tiempo. Katara pensó que el día de su llegada se iría esa misma noche o simplemente regresaría a su hogar, pero el lemur era tan simpático que había llegado al grado de encariñarse con Katara. Suki le ayudaba a esconderlo, pues según le informó, estaba prohibido tener animales dentro del castillo. Katara no preguntó por qué ante aquella idea, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar al lemur a que se lo quitaran o le prohibieran tenerlo ahí. Por lo cual, lo mantenía en secreto en su habitación y dejaba que saliera un poco en las noches, así nadie lo vería o sería capaz de atraparlo.

Ahora ella se inclinó un poco sobre aquel pequeño lago para observar su reflejo, estaba agobiada y sobre todo cansada, permanecer dentro del castillo era realmente agotador. Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a estar encerrada por tanto tiempo ahí, claro, no era tanto pero en realidad quería salir por lo menos un poco para dispersar sus dudas o sentir el fresco aire en su rostro. Y el saber que había un pequeño lago en los jardines del castillo, era una idea maravillosa y una oportunidad perfecta para descansar un poco…

Pero aún estaba preocupada, había pasado esos días sin ver a su prometido y no estaba segura cuánto soportaría más o cómo reaccionaría.

Fuera como fuera, tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Como agua y fuego no podían convivir en paz, pero haría un intento por mantener al menos una pequeña tregua entre los dos. No le importaba si Zuko no estaba dispuesto hacerlo o quisiera atormentarla con alguna cosa más, ella no se rendiría o flaquearía ante la situación.

—¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? — se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba con lentitud aquel reflejo en el lago, aquella pequeña salida a los jardines le había dado un buen tiempo para analizar todo lo sucedido en la última semana. — ¡Basta Katara! ¡Te volverás loca! — y con reproche se dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza para después soltar un pequeño suspiro.

A lo lejos en el lago, observó con curiosidad a unos patocastor nadar por ahí cerca de su madre y notó como ella les protegía en cualquier instante.

—Mamá… espero que ella se encuentra bien. — murmuró con desgano antes de sentarse un poco a la orilla del lago, observó al cielo notando que apenas era de día y que el Sol estaba en su punto máximo.

Hoy era uno de esos días calurosos y que simplemente, Katara no soportaba ni en broma. Por lo cual hoy había optado por vestirse simplemente con un traje ligero y de color celeste. Nada para una princesa pero era fresco pues no soportaba esos días de calor, en su Reino siempre hacía frió o la nieve decoraba sus territorios. Pero en la Nación del Fuego el clima era extremista y apenas si soportaba las noches calurosas en su habitación, tenía que dejar la ventana abierta para al menos constatar que la falta de aire era urgente.

—Moriré aquí quemada…— bromeó un poco mientras desviaba su vista y acomodaba con ligereza la trenza de su cabello. Decidió hoy traerlo recogido, si lo traía suelto de seguro no lo soportaría y tendría más calor de lo que su cuerpo soportaba.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas mientras que su piel brillaba, ella y el Sol no eran de llevarse tan bien, supuso. Al fin comprendió los consejos de su abuela para que empacara la ropa adecuada para el calor, y dio las gracias al viento por eso. Su abuela siempre había sido muy responsable con ella y siempre estuvo al pendiente de su cuidado, era una persona digna de confiar… Pensó que si su abuela conociera al señor Iroh se comprenderían de lo mejor, ambos eran tan sabios y siempre le daban consejos de vida.

Y aquel pensamiento hizo que ahogara una leve risita.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo allá en casa? — y observó de nuevo el cielo casi como tratando de buscar alguna clase de respuesta ante su pregunta. Decidida que ya era tiempo de caminar un poco antes de que Suki regresara, se levantó con cuidando del suelo mientras se sacudía el poco polvo de su vestimenta.

Alzó su vista sorprendida al notar la presencia de alguien más ahí en los jardines. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras un par de color ámbar se posó sobre ella. Katara reconoció a Azula, con tan sólo ver su rostro frió y mirada de superioridad. También notó que al fondo dos chicas más se acercaban hasta ahí, jamás las había visto pero contempló los rostros serios de ellas también.

Azula sostuvo la pelota entre sus manos mientras la rebotaba un poco en el suelo.

—Hola… ¿Katara, cierto? — preguntó Azula dando un paso al frente. La princesa de la Tribu Agua afirmó con lentitud. — Creo que no nos habíamos presentado con claridad, por eso estoy aquí. Soy Azula… hermana de Zuko.

Por un momento sus manos se unieron en señal de saludo mientras Katara contemplaba el parecido de Zuko con ella. Era evidente, aquellos ojos tan fríos, el color de sus pieles pálidas y sobre todo, sus cabellos oscuros como el negro de sus almas confirmaron que sí eran hermanos. Azula ocultó su frialdad con esa mirada de fingida amabilidad mientras apenas si podía dedicarle una sonrisa a la princesa del agua. Pero Katara no se convenció de aquello y observó sus ojos, sabía que algo ocultaba esa chica y que posiblemente no era de fiar como pensaba.

—Mucho gusto. — comentó al final Katara mirando después un poco a las dos compañeras de Azula.

—¡Oh! Pero que descortesía de mi parte…— comentó en un murmuro Azula para mirar un poco a sus amigas. — Ella son Mai y Ty Lee, son… compañeras mías. — y una mueca apareció en su rostro. — Bueno, ese no es el punto querida Katara, ¿sabes? Casualmente pasaba por aquí porque íbamos a tomar un descanso pero viendo que también paseabas un rato por los jardines de mi castillo, me preguntaba: ¿quisieras tener una partida de juego de pelota conmigo?

Y Katara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para echarle una mirada rápida a la extraña pelota en las manos de Azula. Al fondo Ty Lee desvió la mirada mientras Mai esbozaba una sonrisa. Azula parecía confiada pero Katara ignoraba aquel juego, notó entonces como le mostraba su pelota para que constatara que era inofensiva y no tenía nada de malo.

—Vamos… ws un partido amigable. Aquí en la Nación del Fuego es común hacer ese tipo de actividades… ¿también en tu Nación las hay?

—Claro, también hay algunas…— y le miró de nuevo. — Bueno, me gustaría tener una partida contigo. Pero no sé cómo jugar.

Azula esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Eso no es difícil…—y ella botó la pelota de nuevo en suelo. — La idea es que derribes a tu oponente con esta pelota, pero viendo que no sabes bien las reglas las pondremos simples: la primera en que golpee a su oponente con la pelota pierde. — Azula notó como Katara afirmaba con claridad antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa. — Bueno, tienes que colocarte en el otro extremo… ¿vez aquel árbol? — Katara se giró un poco para observar el árbol que estaba a unos cuatros metros de distancia al fondo. — Colócate ahí mientras yo me quedo aquí, te lanzaré la pelota y trataras de que no te golpee, ¿entendido?

—Claro pero… ¿no es un tanto brusco este juego? — cuestionó Katara.

—Para nada, de hecho está para que las habilidades de los jugadores crezcan en los reflejos. Sí esquivas la pelota podrás esquivar los ataques con más facilidad. — le comentó. — ¿Te decides? — Katara dudó unos segundos, pero viendo que la pelota no era un peligro se giró mientras se dirigía hasta el otro extremo donde estaba el árbol señalado. Después de todo, debía dar una buena impresión en aquel lugar y aceptar el juego _amistoso_ con la hermana de Zuko, supuso que era buena señal.

—¿Aquí estoy bien? — le gritó Katara mientras notaba a lo lejos como Azula afirmaba con lentitud. — ¿Tengo que quedarme quieta o moverme?

—Puedes moverte para donde quieras. — le contestó Azula mientras sostenía la pelota en su mano derecha. — Lanzaré yo primera… ¿Estás lista? — entonces observó como Katara movía sus brazos como en señal de afirmación. — De acuerdo…— y otra sonrisa más apareció en su rostro, Ty Lee y Mai decidieron retroceder un poco lejos del campo de juego. — ¡Oh! Es verdad Katara, se me olvidó comentarte un simple detalle…— la princesa del agua le observó dudosa mientras Azula extendía su sonrisa. — Aquí en la Nación del Fuego, la pelota debe ser un reto… Por lo tanto, para que sea más entretenido ésta debe tener fuego en las reglas. ¡Esquívala si puedes!

—¿Pero qué…?— entonces ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar como la pelota en la mano de Azula era lanzada mientras era envuelta por una llamarada de fuego, apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivarla mientras la pelota pasaba a su lado casi quemándole el hombro. — ¡Eso no es justo! — le espetó Katara notando como Azula reía y salía corriendo en dirección de la pelota, la cual aún se mantenía en llamas.

—Esto es un juego, acátate a las reglas o pierde…— y con velocidad extraordinaria sostuvo de nuevo la pelota entre sus manos mientras indicaba otro ataque. — ¿O es acaso que los de tu Tribu son miedosos a estos juegos? Pensé que eran más valientes…

Sin duda alguna aquel comentario tocó un punto débil en Katara: insultar o decir algo de su Tribu era algo maldito. Por eso apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras le miraba desafiantemente.

—En mi Tribu hay grandes personas como guerreros, no te permitiré que hables así de ellos…— y con ligereza frunció un poco su ceño aumentando la sonrisa de Azula en su rostro. — ¡Juguemos!

—Así me gusta mocosa…— susurró la gran hija de Ozai antes de correr ante su oponente nuevamente.

La velocidad de Azula era sorprendente, por lo cual la princesa Katara no obtuvo más opción que esquivar a duras penas el siguiente ataque. Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras salía corriendo en dirección de la chica del fuego. Pero Azula era tan astuta y sabía de ante mano, que aquella princesa del agua no era oponente digna para ella.

Aún más le complació el saber que apenas si era capaz de esquivar sus ataques.

Mai y Ty Lee se mantenían aún alejadas mirando algo asombradas el acto. No cabían en sus capacidades qué era lo que tramaba Azula en realidad pero no quisieron cuestionarla en esos momentos. Tuvieron entonces que hacerse a un lado antes de notar como Katara se dirigía hasta ellas y se echaba al suelo, antes de que una pelota en llamas pasara cerca de su cabeza y se dirigiera hasta ellas. Mai fue ágil en esquivar la pelota mientras Ty Lee daba un salto.

Azula sonrió por lo bajo al notar la fragilidad de aquella princesa, más no reaccionó cuando ella se levantó del suelo y se dirigía hasta la pelota en llamas. Pero como lo suponía, ella se detuvo antes de tocarla… Era lógico que si lo intentaba se iba a quemar, por eso Azula aprovechó esto y sostuvo de nuevo la pelota entre sus manos, no sin antes golpear el estómago de la princesa con su puño.

Katara cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir la ausencia de aire en su cuerpo…

—Lo siento querida… pero también en el juego está permitido golpear así a tu oponente.

Ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigas, Azula pretendió patear a la pobre princesa, pero Katara fue ágil y detuvo su patada con otra más. Eso desconcertó a la gran hija del señor del fuego mientras casi por un momento se desequilibraba de su lugar. Notó entonces el ceño fruncido de la princesa del agua mientras en su mirada una determinación imponente se notaba. Azula, por error, había hecho enfadar a una gran princesa. Nadie en su sano juicio era capaz de tocar a Katara de esa forma, si pensó que odiaba a Zuko por atreverse de pasarse de listo, en esos momentos la ira corrió inexplicablemente por sus venas al recordar aquel golpe.

Lo siguiente que sintió Azula fue cuando la empujaban con violencia, pues esta vez por sorprendente que fuera, no logró reaccionar a tiempo al notar como Katara corría a velocidad extraordinaria hasta ella. Katara estaba cegada por la ira, y Azula lo supo cuando ella trató de golpearla de nuevo. Entonces si las cosas se ponían así de bruscas, era hora de no jugar más y pasar a algo más serio. Por eso de nuevo esquivó el ataque de Katara para lanzarle la pelota en llamas, nuevamente Katara tuvo que arrojarse al suelo cerca del lago para que aquel fuego no la quemara.

Las cosas no estaban bien y Katara lo supo, cuando Azula frunció el ceño e intentaba golpearla.

Ella no obtuvo más remedio que rodar por el césped antes de que una barrera de fuego le rodeara. Se levantó de inmediato de su sitio al saber que aquella barrera de fuego le rodeaba, entre las llamas notó como Azula esboza una sonrisa triunfante. Azula había aprovechado la distracción de Katara para hacer uso de su Fuego Control. Y eso causó que Katara temblara un poco en su sitio al sentir aquellas imponentes llamas alrededor suyo, pero sin llegarle a tocarle claro. Pero aún así, miedo le causó al ver directamente el brillo en los ojos ámbares de aquella chica.

—Pensé que eras un buen oponente…— comentó Azula sosteniendo la pelota entre sus manos. — Pero veo que no fue así, he de admitir que me sorprendiste un poco…

—¡Eres una tramposa! — le gritó Katara haciéndose a un lado antes de que se quemara. — ¡Usaste el uso de Fuego Control! ¡No es justo!

—No…—le corrigió Azula. — Jamás mencione que no estaba permitido hacer uso de los elementos…—y de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras su vista se fijaba de nuevo en el frágil cuerpo de la princesa. — El juego ha terminado… ¡Yo he ganado!

Katara no reaccionó al saber que Azula lanzaba con velocidad abrasadora la pelota hasta su cuerpo, no logró esquivarla esta vez pues sintió como le golpeaba de seco en su estómago. Un ardor en su piel le hizo constatar que el fuego había hecho contacto con su cuerpo y que ahora era arrojada por los aires, el impacto había sido tan fuerte que de nuevo la falta de aire fue obligatoria. Su cuerpo salió disparado para llegar hasta el lago que estaba a dos metros atrás suyo junto con aquella ardiente pelota de fuego.

Ambas amigas de Azula observaron aquello atónitas, el ver el cuerpo en llamas de la princesa caer al lago.

Azula sonrió por lo bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, notando que el cuerpo de la morena aún permanecía en el lago.

—¡Azula! — gritó Ty Lee mientras intentaba correr hasta su amiga, aquello había sido devastador y sin duda alguna, algo inhumano. Pero Mai le detuvo antes de que corriera hasta la chica pues señaló entonces al lago. — ¿Qué?

Katara ahora tosía con ímpetu debido al agua que había entrado a su cuerpo. Azula le observó mientras notaba como ella se sostenía un poco su estómago y gemía del dolor, entonces su vista se enfocó alrededor de la mancha de sangre que había cerca del cuerpo de ella. Pero Katara alzó su vista y Azula juró notar el mismo infierno en los ojos de ella. Su cabello estaba suelto mientras sus ropas rasgadas y mojadas, sin mencionar que sostenía su estómago con aquellas pequeñas manos llenas de sangre. A su lado, la pelota flotaba ahora sin fuego.

De nuevo Katara gimió un poco mientras su respiración era agitada en esos momentos, se inclinó un poco más mientras notaba el manto de sangre en el agua. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras ahora, las tres chicas del fuego, notaban sorprendidas como una luz cegadora y de color azul brillaba entre las manos de la princesa. Katara se concentró lo más que pudo en esos instantes mientras sentía que la quemadura de su cuerpo sanaba con lentitud, una vez que aquella luz desapareció, Azula notó con horror como la princesa había curado la herida.

Entonces… ella también podía usar Agua Control.

—El juego aún no ha terminado…— comentó Katara con seriedad antes de alzar un poco sus manos, Azula se vio a la necesidad de retroceder un poco mientras le miraba con detenimiento. — ¡Ahora jugaremos con mis reglas!

Un gigantesco látigo salió del agua mientras Azula intentaba esquivarlo, en vano hizo creación de su Fuego Control, pero era ilógico que el fuego logrará domar al agua en esos momentos. La princesa aún se mantenía en el lago, moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo formando látigos con el agua, su mirada estaba seria mientras con ligereza fruncía el ceño al tratar de golpear con aquel látigo el cuerpo de la chica del fuego. Esta vez, las habilidades de Azula no fueron suficientes mientras un gran látigo de agua golpeaba su rostro, fue poderoso que causó que saliera por los aires y cayera cerca de sus amigas.

Mai logró empujar a Ty Lee antes de que otro látigo se dirigiera hasta donde se encontraban, pero Katara usaba su Agua Control para golpear de nuevo el cuerpo de Azula. Y así lo hizo, de nuevo el cuerpo de ella fue sometido por el gran poder del agua. Esta vez Katara no reaccionaba, un odio en su interior le hacía actuar de aquella manera. Pero comparado con el de Azula, no era nada, nadie se había atrevido a lastimarla de aquella forma y sobre todo, el pretender derrotar a la gran hija de Ozai.

Por eso, con furia contenida en su alma, Azula se libró del siguiente ataque. El juego había terminado y ahora, las reglas no existían. Azula corrió hasta el lago mientras lanzaba varias llamaradas de fuego, Katara logró usar sus látigos de agua para retener el ataque mientras el vapor se extendía por los alrededores. Azula aprovechó esto para lanzarse hasta el lago y golpear el cuerpo de la princesa. Por fortuna, ambas se encontraban en una sección del lago poco profunda, pero al avanzar más y el intentar esquivar el ataque una de la otra, sus cuerpos iban hasta lo profundo del lago.

Harta de esto e incapaz de entrar en reacción, Katara sopló con fuerza mientras Azula sentía un frió en su cuerpo, antes de que el hielo la cubriera en su totalidad. Pero Azula no se rindió y frunció el ceño con agudeza mientras apretaba sus puños, derritió entonces el hielo mientras intentaba de nuevo, ante la mirada escéptica de la princesa del agua, golpearla con violencia. Viendo que no estaba en su terreno a favor, Azula se sumergió en el lago para atacarla desde abajo. Katara entonces la buscó con su mirada con desesperación pero algo jaló de su tobillo y causó que ella se sumergiera al lago, no tuvo tiempo de agarrar algo de aire pues aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Bajo el lago, Azula contenía la respiración mientras ella trataba de ir a la superficie y respirar, pero la chica del fuego se lo impedía mientras la jalaba aún más hasta su cuerpo.

Katara forcejeó un par de veces pero Azula era sorprendentemente fuerte y le agarró ambos brazos con sus puños, sintió entonces Katara bajo el agua, como de nuevo Azula trataba hacer uso del Fuego Control. Esto causó que el agua en su alrededor comenzara a calentarse y burbujear. La morena nunca lo comprendió o supo cómo sucedió pero logró sacarse del agarre de Azula y nadar con agilidad hasta la superficie, una vez ahí, abrió su boca con desesperación ante la escasez de aire. Pero el Agua a su alrededor aún seguía calentándose cada vez más mientras Azula intentaba hervirla. No obtuvo opción alguna, más que nadar con rapidez hasta la orilla del algo, una vez ahí salió como pudo para pisar tierra firme. De nuevo una llamarada de fuego pasó cerca suyo mientras Katara apenas se había lanzado al suelo para esquivarla, ahora Azula desde el lago, alzaba sus brazos mientras intentaba quemar de nuevo el frágil cuerpo de Katara. Si aquella princesa podía usar Agua Control, la distraería en su totalidad para que ella no se acercara al algo y así no la atacara.

Pero Katara era lista y en esos momentos, como si estuviera en plena guerra y en un combate de vida o muerte, corrió cerca del lago al esquivar otra bola de fuego, alzó sus brazos mientras de nuevo hacía uso de su Agua Control. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue sumamente rápido, pues una gran ola se extendió en el lago mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Azula consigo, Katara movió sus brazos para que la ola se estrellara contra el suelo mientras Azula caía por alguna parte del jardín. Escuchó el gemido de la chica al sentir que su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo con brusquedad, pero desafortunadamente la ira cegó a Azula nuevamente mientras flaqueaba un poco en su sitio y fruncía el ceño… ¡Esa maldita perra de la Tribu Agua la estaba humillando! ¡Ella no iba a dejar que la venciera de esa forma!

Notando entonces que Katara trataba de hacer dominio de su Agua Control nuevamente, Azula se levantó de su sitio mientras corría con agilidad hasta el cuerpo de la princesa. Esquivó en su trayendo un látigo de agua mientras se barría, causando que lograra golpear con sus piernas los pies de la princesa, para que ella cayera de espaldas al suelo. Azula se colocó sobre Katara sosteniendo sus brazos e intentando golpearla. Ambas, cayendo en lo bajo como en una pelea callejera, forcejearon un poco mientras se estiraban el cabello. Con sus largas uñas, Azula intentó rasguñar una y otra vez el rostro de Katara, pero ella no se lo permitía, ahora ambas estaban fuera de sus casillas y sólo pensaban en golpearse una de la otra.

—¡Perra! — gritó Azula aún forcejeando con Katara. — ¡Morirás maldita perra de la Tribu Agua! — y diciendo más cosas referentes a su Nación y sangre, Azula estaba fuera de sí intentando golpear a la pobre Katara bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! — le ordenó Katara al sentir como le estiraba su cabello con fuerza, cerró entonces sus ojos mientras de igual forma lograba despeinar a Azula y jalar su cabello.

Entonces Mai y Ty Lee supieron que eso ya estaba fuera de control y corrieron hasta aquel lugar. Trataron de sostener Azula para alejarla del cuerpo de Katara, pero ella las empujó al sentir que trataban de sostener sus brazos. Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo mientras de nuevo se levantaban e intentaban en vano, quitar a Azula de aquel sitio. Pero aún Katara y ella seguían jalándose el cabello con fuerza e insultándose una de la otra… nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que ambas eran princesas reconocidas de poderosas Naciones.

Como agua y fuego, siempre estarían en pelea.

Pero algo insólito pasó mientras Azula sentía algo extraño en su cara. Se detuvo un poco para después dar paso a la histeria, pues sintió varios rasguños en su rostro. Vaciló un poco mientras se levantaba el cuerpo de Katara.

—¡Ah! ¡Aléjenlo! ¡Aléjenlo! — y gritó con locura Azula al sentir las pequeñas garras de un lemur en su rostro, que al parecer estaba enfadado y trataba de rasguñar lo más posible el cuerpo de ella. — ¡Aléjate! — y el no ver con claridad, debido a que el lemur le tapaba sus ojos con sus alas, comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de fuego en su impotencia.

Katara notó atónita la escena mientras se levantaba se suelo con lentitud con ayuda de Ty Lee.

—Momo…— susurró Katara mientras notaba como el pequeño lemur seguía rasguñando el rostro de Azula. —¡Momo! — gritó ahora tratando de correr en dirección del lemur que atacaba, pero estaba cansada y su respiración era sumamente agitada, y justamente cuando estaba a punto de ir en ayuda de su lemur, Azula soltó el grito de horror más fuerte de toda la Nación del Fuego.

Entonces, para el asombro de las presentes, Azula cayó al suelo de nuevo con el lemur en su rostro.

Pasos atrás suyo hicieron que las otras tres chicas notaran que ahora salía gente del castillo, algunos sirvientes, guardias e incluso el gran Iroh corrieron hasta ese lugar debido al gran grito que habían escuchado anteriormente. Pero Katara no lo notó y mucho menos prestó atención cuando incluso Zuko iba tras Iroh, entonces todos notaron como agonizaba Azula en el suelo con aquel lemur en su rostro. Iroh reaccionó a tiempo para correr en dirección de su sobrina sin comprender qué sucedía, en su defecto, Momo alzó el vuelo para ir a refugiarse en los brazos de Katara.

Azula respiraba con dificultad mientras Iroh la sostenía de los brazos para levantarla con delicadeza. Pero ella se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de su tío mientras se levantaba del suelo con lentitud, todos notaron el estado de Azula. Diversos rasguños adornaban su rostro, su cabello estaba suelto y en las peores circunstancias al igual que su vestimenta y aspecto.

Nadie compendia qué sucedía en esos momentos, sobre todos los recientes presentes. Y es que ver a la gran hija de Ozai en aquella circunstancias y sobre todo a una princesa de la Tribu Agua como lo era Katara en igual aspecto, daba mucho de que hablar.

—¡Tú maldita perra! — y llena de ira, Azula trató de lanzarse contra Katara pero Iroh le detuvo. — ¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡Aléjate! — y forcejeó mientras ahora unos guardias le detenían. — ¡Morirás! — entonces posó con maliciosa vista sobre el lemur que se ocultaba entre los brazos de Katara, por lo tanto, la princesa del agua se aferró a un más al animal mientras lo protegía. — ¡También esa rata que tienes en tus brazos!

—¡Basta Azula! — gritó Iroh tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¡No es una rata! ¡Es un lemur! — le defendió Katara mientras Momo asustado ahora, cerraba sus enormes ojos con miedo. — ¡No le harás nada a él!

—¡Cállate maldita! ¡Tú y los de tu Tribu son unos asquerosos! ¡Dan asco! —le gritó con fuerza. —¿Me oíste? ¡Ustedes no son nada! ¡Nosotros deberíamos ganar la Tierra y terminar de una buena vez con los de tu asquerosa y sucia raza!

Pero Katara decidió no decir nada más, retuvo todo lo que quería gritar en esos momentos mientras su labio temblaba un poco. Entonces optó por cerrar sus ojos con fuerza escuchando los gritos e insultos de Azula como dagas en su cuerpo. Y es que en realidad, ya estaba cansada y todo lo que había pasado ahora recaía sobre sus hombros.

—¡Basta Azula! — gritó Iroh de nuevo, esta vez con una gran autoridad causando el efecto que quería en la chica del fuego. Azula calló de golpe mientras se detenía.

El silencio gobernó en aquel lugar. Iroh se mantenía serio con una mirada de los mil demonios, mientras Azula le miraba atontada al igual que todos los demás presentes. Pocas veces Iroh perdía los estribos y actuaba de esa forma tan normal en alguien vil como de la Nación del Fuego. Pero viendo la situación y que ésta estaba por salirse de nuevo de control, Iroh observó de soslayo a la princesa del agua con el lemur entre sus brazos. Notó su estado, su cabello suelto y mojado en su totalidad, los ligeros rasguños en su rostro y lo agitada que se encontraba.

—¡Ustedes! — les ordenó a los sirvientes curiosos que se habían acercado. — Llévense a la princesa Azula de aquí, por lo visto esta muy alterada…

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó ella entrando de nuevo en razón. — ¡Cómo te atreves! — sin embargo, algunos sirvientes y un par de guardias apenas eran suficientes para sostener el cuerpo de Azula y sacarlo de ahí. Mai y Ty Lee se quedaron atónitas en su lugar pero después salieron corriendo en aquella dirección para ir tras Azula, la cual seguía gritando con histeria e intentaba librarse.

A lo lejos Katara escuchó con pesadez alguna amenaza por parte de Azula.

Al final, sólo tres presentes había en los jardines del castillo, o lo que había quedado de ellos, pues al parecer el ambiente era de lo peor.

—Bien…— suspiró con cansancio Iroh la ver como ya, a la fuerza, los sirvientes lograban introducir el cuerpo de Azula dentro del castillo.

Sin embargo, Katara al ver como Iroh le dirigía una mirada y el notar la presencia de Zuko a su lado, causó que se estremeciera un poco y bajara su mirada. Momo lo notó y sólo se dignó a acurrucarse entre sus brazos en forma de consuelo. Pero Iroh se aclaró la garganta para que ella alzara su rostro, y cuando dio un paso hacia el frente, Katara retrocedió asustada.

—Espera Katara, no te voy a regañar ni nada…— comentó Iroh con tranquilidad, la chica lo comprendió unos instantes mientras se detenía. — No sé qué haya sucedido aquí, pero no culpare a nadie. Ni a ti ni a Azula, pero eso sí, tendrás que decírmelo otro día si no quieres hablar…— entonces, tanto como él y Zuko observaron el frágil cuerpo de Katara que ligeramente temblaba en su lugar.

—Lo siento…— susurró al fin mientras les miraba. — Yo no quería… es que… no sé qué me sucedió, yo sólo…— pero Iroh comprendió lo que sentía ella en aquellos pesados sofocantes momentos, le colocó una mano sobre su hombro en forma de consuelo.

—No importa, luego me contarás… Por ahora, respira un poco y trata de calmarte. — y ella afirmó con lentitud. Entonces Zuko se cruzó de brazos diferente ante la escena, mientras al igual que Iroh, notaba el pequeño lemur entre los brazos de la princesa. — ¿Pero…?

Momo movió sus orejas al sentir aquellos pares de ojos sobre su presencia.

—Katara…— comentó con seriedad el anciano. —No estoy seguro si ya te lo dijeron o no, pero no está permitido tener animales en el castillo. Si es mascota tuya, lo siento, pero debe irse…—entonces notó la mirada de preocupación que esbozaba Katara mientras se aferraba al pequeño lemur.

—Yo…— balbuceó un poco, saber que podía perder a Momo en aquellos momentos de tensión le hizo estremecer. — Por favor… déjeme quedármelo. Él… él… ¡Momo no tuvo la culpa! Él sólo reaccionó así porque me quiso defender…— y le miró con suplica— ¡Por favor! Prometo que no lo dejaré salir de mi habitación, pero no le hagan nada malo. Se los ruego…— con su voz quebrada y con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, Iroh soltó otro suspiro mientras negaba con firmeza.

—Perdóname Katara, pero no creo que les guste en el castillo. No está permitido tener animales… Simplemente por una razón: a la princesa Azula no le agradan los animales.

—¡Pe…pero! — balbuceó Katara ante aquella irracional razón… ¿Sólo porque a esa maldita princesa endemoniada no le gustaba los animales iba a permitir que le quitarán a Momo? ¡Jamás! Se había encariñado tanto con él, que ahora no estaba dispuesta a perderlo así como así. Entonces un rayo de esperanza surcó por su mente mientras su mirada denotaba algo de nerviosismo. — No puedo hacerlo señor Iroh…

Entonces Iroh y Zuko le miraron con seriedad.

—Verá…— y ella rodó un poco sus ojos. — Es un regalo adelantado que mis padres me dieron. En mi Tribu es tradición que se le de alguna clase de lemur a los que están pronto a casarse. Mi madre lo envió hace días… ¡Por favor déjeme tenerlo! — y esperando que tanto como Iroh y el príncipe Zuko se creyeran aquella mentira, Katara les dirigió una mirada suplicante.

Hasta que Iroh acarició su barba y suspiraba de nuevo.

—Si es así, no podemos contradecir las tradiciones de tu Tribu… hablaré con mi hermano con respeto al animal, igual podrá dejarte tenerlo. Sí es un regalo como dijiste… debes de cuidarlo bien. — sonrió al final el anciano notando como Zuko desviaba su vista con fastidio.

—Gracias…—susurró ella.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación princesa. Tengo que decirle esto a Ozai... — y se rascó un poco su cabeza haciendo una mueca graciosa. — Estás cansada. Zuko escolta a tu prometida hasta su habitación.

Katara se quedó paralizada en su sitio al escuchar aquellas palabras, Iroh entonces le miró con curiosidad para notar cómo el chico carraspeaba por lo bajo. La princesa no reaccionó a tiempo y sintió como Zuko la sostenía del codo y la giraba, para que así caminara en dirección contraria hasta el castillo. Lo último que supo Katara fue cuando Iroh se fue en otra dirección mientras ella se adentraba hasta el castillo…

Pero reaccionó a tiempo al sentir aún el contacto de Zuko, y como si fuera el fuego mismo, se separó de él bruscamente.

—Gracias. — le dijo con firmeza. — Pero yo puedo ir sola a mi habitación. — y ella se hizo a un lado evitando estar lo más cerca de él.

Pero algo en su interior le hizo estremecer, al ver la cara de seriedad que le dirigió el príncipe.

—Cómo quieras. —comentó indiferente Zuko. Su vista entonces se situó en la apariencia de Katara. Su cabello caía como agua sobre su rostro mientras aquel ligero traje estaba empapado en su totalidad, causando que se pegara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su respiración era entrecortada y ella mantenía su semblante firme. Imágenes al azar pasaron por su agobiada mente mientras ella recordaba los sucesos anteriores, era evidente, que no quería estar para nada cerca de él. —Era mentira sobre lo de el lemur… ¿cierto? — y dirigiéndole una mirada al animal entre los brazos de ella, Katara desvió su vista.

—…eso no es algo que te interese. — le comentó pedantemente, entones sintió como Momo se movía entre sus brazos. — De igual forma no debe importarte lo que yo haga o no, déjame en paz. — con fastidio el príncipe carraspeó por lo bajo antes de echarle una mirada amenazadora.

—¿En serio? Sí es así y no te gusta, puedes largarte e irte a donde perteneces, yo no estoy para nada contento con esto del…

—Adiós…

Pero Zuko le observó atónito al notar como ella le ignoraba y le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Frunció entonces el ceño al ver como se giraba y caminaba con lentitud en dirección de su habitación, en su impertinencia, el príncipe la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Hazte a un lado animal! — le insultó la morena al notar como le obstaculizaba Zuko el camino. Pero entonces Katara sintió como la sostenía de los hombros y con agilidad la empujaba de nuevo hasta la pared más cercana. — ¿Qué?

—¡No me ignores maldita! — le gritó con furia. Aquello causó que el pequeño lemur se asustara un poco y se moviera entre los brazos de la princesa, hasta que por fin se liberara y saliera volando de ahí con miedo.

—¡Momo! — gritó Katara al notar que el lemur ya se alejaba, una vez que su vista no lo notara se giró para encarar al príncipe. — ¿Vez lo que hiciste? ¡Asustaste al pobre Momo! — y lo empujó con fuerza apartándolo de su cuerpo y cercanía. — ¡Espérame Mom…! ¡Suéltame! — entonces ella sintió como él le agarraba de la muñeca con fuerza. Un ligero apretón fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se estremeciera… Ese meladito de Zuko, debía tramar algo de nuevo para hacerle perderla paciencia, pero ella estaba tan preocupada por el animal en esos momentos cómo para caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.

De nuevo, se encontraban solos en algún otro extraño pasillo del tenebroso castillo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Zuko apretando aún más la mano de ella entre la suya, Katara forcejeó un poco, estaba demasiado débil y lo único que quería era irse a su habitación y ahora ese maldito tenía que retenerla en esos momentos.

Y las imágenes cruzaron por su mente mientras sentía la humillación vivida días atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras una rabia corría por su ser… Ese maldito de Zuko se dignaba de nuevo a tocarla y sobre todo, alzarle la voz como si fuera alguien para cambiarle el rumbo de su vida. De nuevo ella se sacó de su agarre con brusquedad.

—No me toques. — dijo con firmeza. — ¡Nunca! — gritó para encararlo al darse media vuelta, por primera vez el chico no dijo nada y le miró atónito.

Y es que no había notado cuán profundo era el color azul de sus ojos…

Diversos sentimientos se acumulaban en aquel lugar y Katara estaba fuera de sí. _Maldito_ ¡Maldito mil veces Zuko! Pero ella lo había decidido, el hacer que el matrimonio se hiciera efectivo… aún había una guerra y vidas que salvar aunque eso significara sacrificios enormes, como el de casarse con alguien como él. Si al menos el destino hubiera sido más amable con ella… Pero no tenía el poder de hacer algo más que acatarse a lo que tenía que suceder, por eso, soltó un suspiro forzado con resignación.

Pero un ligero rose de la mano de Zuko sobre su mejilla le hizo detenerse. Le miró con asombro y pánico al sentir como aquella caricia era provenida de él. Zuko planeaba algo, y fuera lo que fuera, lo estaba logrando, hacer que su cuerpo temblara de arriba a abajo. Katara se preguntó qué sucedía o por qué se sentía de aquella manera, si era por el miedo o quizás por otra cosa. Pero su valor de nuevo la abandono al sentir como la pared impedía que retrocediera más y sentir como de nuevo era acorralada en algún otro pasillo de ese lugar. Unos finos labios se dirigieron hasta su odio mientras su respiración se agitaba.

—¿No me dirás que no te gusta que te toque, no?

_Bastardo_… ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Y por qué de nuevo se quedaba petrificada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer? Zuko lo sabía de ante mano, quería provocarla y hacer por todos los medios posibles que aquel compromiso no se llevara acabo. Pero algo le había impulsado a acariciar la mejilla de la chica de aquella forma, su plan era uno: iniciar alguna discusión, pero en su defecto, sólo la acorralaba de nuevo en aquel pasillo, ¿acaso no había tenido suficiente con humillarla la última vez? No. Y volvería hacerlo una y otra vez, aunque eso implicara caer en lo más bajo como lo estaba haciendo ahora… y es que su futuro dependía de aquello. Si el compromiso se hacía valido o no.

Las piernas de Katara temblaron un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Casi podía sentir la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de aquel príncipe, y notar como la humillaba de nuevo. Pero no iba a permitirlo otra vez, no, ella todavía tenía algo de dignidad. Por eso, juntando el valor necesario como último recurso, empujó a Zuko de su lado para salir de su pequeña cárcel. Sin embargo, él le observó atónito antes de sentir un fuerte ardor en su mejilla izquierda y sentir que su rostro se giraba hasta otro lugar.

—¡Maldito! — gritó ella mientras bajaba su mano. — ¡Te lo dije! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! — ella debía de ser una mujer sumamente valiente como para hacer aquello, primero en enfrentarse a Azula y después, cachetear al gran príncipe Zuko de aquella forma.

El silencio se acumuló en aquel frió ambiente antes de que Katara cayera en la cuenta de lo que había hecho… Pero la muerte en los ojos del chico era evidente, antes de mirarle de forma cruel y sostenerla de los hombros a la fuerza. Su cuerpo tembló, pero ella tenía que enfrentarlo... no podía dejar que las cosas fuera así y mucho menos que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Ella era una princesa y como tal, debía hacerse respetar, aunque algún insolente como él no quisiera entenderlo.

Pero una sonrisa endiablada apareció en el rostro de Zuko mientras varios mechones rebeldes cayeron de su rostro. Y por un segundo, Katara sintió que el tiempo se detenía.

—Eres valiente…— admitió él mientras apretaba su agarre, Katara soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir aquello y de nuevo intentó sacarse de su agarre. Pero Zuko esta vez no iba a caer dos veces, por lo cual su sonrisa aumentó más, aquella sonrisa que Katara odio hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero Katara tenía que hacerle saber que si no era bueno jugar con fuego, mucho menos los era jugar con el agua.

—¡Déjame! — y un grito tras otro salió de su boca, en una de esas llamó a los sirvientes para que le auxiliaran. Igual no era lo más inteligente que hubiera hecho en su vida, pero lo único que quería era alejarse de él. Pero Zuko, al escuchar aquellos gritos, colocó una mano sobre su boca para que ella se callara de una buena vez.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso piensas llamar la atención o que? — pero ella le mordió la mano para que se alejara. — ¡Argh! ¡Maldita!

—¡No me toques! —dijo nuevamente y lo haría cuantas veces fuera hasta que él se fuera.

Pero Zuko era Zuko y el provocar a Katara era un reto. Había algo que le hacía actuar de aquella manera, hacer sufrir a esa pobre princesa. Pero le fue gracioso el ver que ahora trataba de hacerse la valiente y enfrentársele… Él iba a ganar esta vez y cuantas veces fuera, siempre se iba a salir con la suya… rompería aquel compromiso… ¿Por qué hacerlo? Algo que le decía que si se casaba con aquella princesa, su vida sería tan infernal como lo era ahora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Zuko tenía que provocarla de aquella forma? Como deseaba en esos momentos que la misma tierra se lo tragara y lo alejara de su presencia, como desearía que todo terminara y sobre todo, que jamás esto del compromiso hubiera sido nombrado en su vida. Pero tenía una meta, se casaría con Zuko como a del lugar… Tantas personas dependían de aquello y si él no quería cooperar, muy su problema. Lo malo era que posiblemente iba a casarse con la persona que menos quería, y sobre todo, aquella que no tenía sentimiento alguno hacia ella que no fuera odio o el tener la intención de humillarla en cualquier momento.

Ella había reunido el valor en estos dos días para enfrentarlo y no dejaría que las cosas se echaran a perder de aquella manera.

El ámbar de sus ojos y el azul de los suyos se encontraron en aquel lugar de nuevo, ambos ahora manteniendo una batalla con la mirada y el alma. Estaba claro, que ninguno de los dos cesaría y Katara no estaba segura si tendría las fuerzas suficientes como para ganar ésta. Pero estaba harta y cansada, y sobre todo, lo menos que deseaba era discutir con alguien más… Como deseaba en eso instantes que Sokka estuviera ahí para partirle la cara al cretino de Zuko.

—¿Los de tu Tribu son así de exhibicionistas?

—¿Qué? — aquella pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras alzaba si vista para mirarle detenidamente. — ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso estás demente? ¡No digas algo así! — y ella frunció el ceño antes de ver la arrogante sonrisa que él esbozaba… la estaba provocando, ¡Maldición, y siempre lograba hacerlo!

—Lo digo porque simplemente estás dejando mucho que ver…— y de nuevo le dirigió una mirada, Katara observó su traje o lo que había quedado de él. Recordó entonces que Azula le había golpeado con una pelota en llamas en su estómago, por lo cual ahora un gran agujero adornaba su vestimenta en aquel lugar, dejando ver parte de su cintura y su ombligo… algo realmente tentador si se lo ponía a analizar.

—¡Pervertido! — chilló ella sonrojándose de inmediato tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía. — ¡No me veas!

—Claro, claro…— y rodó los ojos con fastidio. — Como si me interesara mucho hacerlo. No tienes un gran cuerpo ¿sabes? Incluso alguien de la Nación de la Tierra es más pulcro y con mejores atributos que tú…— y los ojos de Katara se abrieron de golpe, Zuko podría haber jurado el ver como ella apretaba sus dientes indignada.

—¡Pues un mono tiene más cerebro que tú! — le señaló. — ¡Eres un maldito, bastardo, desgraciado! ¡No soporto tu presencia!

—Gracias, lo mismo digo…—y Katara apretó más sus puños tratando de cubrirse de la mirada que él le dirigía. Entonces observó como Zuko daba unos cuantos pasos para pasar a su lado y mirarle con detenimiento.

—Si me tocas te atacaré, no estoy dispuesta a que me humilles de nuevo…—y como si de nuevo el malhumor regresara hasta él, Zuko le observó con el ceño fruncido. La verdad, le era indiferente las palabras de esa princesa caprichuda pero le dio coraje, por más que le costara admitirlo, el ver lo arrogante que se volvía su actitud. Pareciera que se revelaba, si así sucedía, sus planes podrían desviarse un poco.

¿Por qué no podían estar en paz agua y fuego?

Siempre tenía que haber algo que lo impidiese… y Katara se reprimió aquello.

Pero ya mejor ignorarlo e irse de ahí. Se giró entonces y comenzó a caminar con cautela por los pasillos del castillo alejándose de él, por su parte, Zuko le siguió con la mirada al notar que ya giraba por una esquina del extenso pasillo. La observó tambalearse un poco debido al cansancio de su cuerpo y como su cabello se ondeaba de un lado a otro. Caminó él tras ella ante la ignorancia de la princesa, quien de vez en cuando sentía los pasos de Zuko tras suyo. No dijeron nada más en el trayecto mientras Zuko notaba con gusto como ella estaba desorientada, buscando en vano dónde demonios se encontraba su habitación.

Le divirtió entonces ver la desesperación que sufría ella en esos instantes e indignada que se sentía. Pero Katara seguía ignorando o al menos, pretendía hacerlo. Sin que esto intimidara al chico, Zuko seguía tras ella a escasos metros de su presencia. Por un momento alzó su ceja al observar como ella soltaba un suspiro de resignación, pues después de varios minutos, al fin había dado con su habitación. Casi como un milagro, ella caminó a paso rápido hasta la puerta para adentrarse a su pequeño refugio en todo ese lugar. Como pudo, la pobre princesa abrió la pesada puerta de hierro, cuando estaba segura que todo terminaría y podría encerrarse ahí, Zuko colocó sus brazos para que ella impidiera cerrar la puerta en su trayecto.

—¿Qué? —le gritó ella. —¡Vete! — le ordenó, pero al notar la mirada seria que él le dirigía, decidió no decir nada más y callar… Esperó entonces lo que él estuviera dispuesto a decirle.

—Escucha, hoy estoy de buenas. Mañana tal vez no…— y aquella extraña expresión adorno su rostro. — Por lo tanto, prepárate…— pero Katara hizo omiso a su amenaza e hizo una leve mueca.

—Me interesa poco…— y trató de nuevo cerrar la puerta pero Zuko no se iba de ahí.

—¿Acaso no me invitarás a entrar a tu habitación? — se burló él, en definitiva, posiblemente hoy era uno de esos extraños días en que andaba de humor. Sobre todo, porque en otras circunstancias habría actuado de forma arrogante y sobre todo, no habría dudado hacer algo con aquella chica. Pero al parecer, hoy se tomada el día libre para fastidiarla un poco de otra manera, sobre todo el provocarla para confundirla.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Vete! — podría jurar el chico ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, se preguntó entonces por qué habría sido, por enfado o simplemente vergüenza— Si no te vas, voy a gritar… y lo que menos que quieres es un alboroto mió… ¿Verdad? — pero el chico no le respondió, sin embargo, ella abrió su boca para tratar de hacer que iba a gritar, y de nuevo Zuko le colocó una mano en su boca antes de que cometiera una locura.

Si quería que el compromiso no se llevara acabo y hacer que su plan funcionara bien, lo que menos quería es que alguien supiera sus intenciones. Le aterró un poco en pensar qué haría su padre si se diera cuenta de sus metas… ¿O que tal del tío Iroh? Mejor ya ni imaginárselo y hacer que las cosas marcharan como debían de ser… Agua y fuego no podían estar juntos, jamás, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero esta princesa testaruda al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Quizás tendría sus razones para querer que el compromiso fuera efectivo… o es que simplemente se sentía obligada a hacerlo al igual que él.

No había amor de por medio y mucho menos sentimientos parecidos.

Simplemente repulsión e impacto entre ambos.

Pero Katara aprovechó la tonta distracción del príncipe y logró darle un fuerte pisotón en su pie derecho, Zuko carraspeó antes de observar la sonrisa triunfante que le dirigía. Algunos mechones color chocolate se esparcieron por su rostro mientras aquellos ojos azules le miraban con brutalidad, entonces Zuko dejó su sentido del humor y se amargó ese día. La verdad, aquel tonto y simple acto le molestó de sobre manera, por eso, colocó un mano sobre a puerta intentando entrar a la fuerza, pero viendo que ella se negaba, hizo uso de su Fuego Control. La puerta se calentó en varios segundos mientras Katara se dignaba a separar sus manos de ella antes de quemarse.

—No me provoques…— le dijo con frialdad Zuko abriendo un poco la puerta. Notó entonces la habitación de la princesa y como ella se mantenía de pie, firmemente enfrente suyo sin permitirle el paso. Zuko no quería entrar, sólo hacerle sacar de quicio un rato y hacer que ella se enfadara ¿La razón? Siempre le fue divertido hacer eso, quizás era una forma de desquitarse o porque simplemente Azula la había molestado todos esos años de la misma forma.

Algo más iba a suceder o es que el destino trataba de apuntar con ligereza a favor de Katara, pues de nuevo alguien más hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar. Jamás en su vida Katara estuvo tan agradecida de observar a Suki pasar por aquellos pasillos, y el ver la mirada de interrogante que ponía al notar que el príncipe Zuko mantenía ahí, enfrente de la puerta de la princesa Katara. Pero su guía hizo una leve reverencia mientras ambos jóvenes guiaban sus vistas hasta ella al momento de ver como un pequeño sobre reposaba entre sus manos.

—Lamento mi tardanza su majestad pero… tengo algo para usted. — Katara alzó su vista algo intrigada antes de notar o sentir la fría mirada de Zuko sobre ella. — Es una carta… al parecer es de alguien llamado Jet.

Y el tiempo se detuvo para Katara mientras su corazón se aceleraba en esos momentos…

_Continuara…_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

No tengo idea si este fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho en este Fic o no, pero sí, que estoy agotada. Lamento si no logré llenar las expectativas de alguien en este capítulo pero me vi con la idea de poner esto aquí, pero bueno… igual pensé que habría más Zutara pero mejor en el otro capítulo xD Si lo ponía, el capítulo iba a ser más largo x.x y supongo que eso es pesado para algunos lectores, sin mencionar que ya se me seco el cerebro horita xD Jajaja ¡Wophs! se me fueron algunas ideas¡Maldición!

Jajaja ¿Jet? xD pues yo creo que ya se han de imaginar que papel tiene en este fic, sí no, pues lo leerán en el próximo capítulo. El cual posiblemente tenga mucho más Zutara ¡Wonps! También he recibido algunos reviews que me preguntan ¿Cuándo aparecerán los demás personajes? Bueno, pues les tengo buena noticia: que lo más probable es que Aang aparezca en los siguientes capítulos, ya tengo una gran idea y el papel que puede tomar dentro de este Fic. Hoy traté de poner algunos personajes más porque sería pesado sólo concentrarse en puro Zuko y Katara, hay que también darle oportunidad a los demás xD ¡Wa! Ya quería que saliera Sokka jajaja Me cae bien el chico jojoj ¡Me encanta!¡Pero Zuko se lleva el premio mayor! xP ¡Argh! Azula mala, mala, mala jajaja pobre, ahí Momo le dio su merecido xD ¡Oks! también se han preguntado… ¿Por qué se ausenta tanto Suki? ¡Aaah! Pues eso lo verán luego ¡Juas, juas! Creo que lo pondré en el capítulo de Aang para dar explicaciones a varias cosas más. He de señalar que de aquí en adelante las cosas cambiaran un poco, igual las discusiones entre Zuko y Katara se harán más fuertes ((hoy Zuko andaba de buen humor, por eso no se peleó tanto con esta chica xD ¡Wrargh! Hay que verlo enojado jojojo)) y sin mencionar que diversos personajes más entraran en escena e igual contestaré algunas de sus dudas.

No tengo mucho tiempo, de hecho, siento mis ojos hinchados porque que tengo sueño xD! Por lo pronto estoy pensando lo que pondré en el siguiente capítulo x.x Que espero complacer a todos los Zutarences, bueno, me despido porque siempre me andan corriendo de la computadora xD Jajajaja mi madre siempre me pregunta por qué pasó horas enfrente del computador… ¡Es que ella no sabe del mundo de los fanfics! Jajajaja bueno, gracias a todos por loa reviews, espero recibir algunos n.n ¡Y sobre todo, por el apoyo que me han dado! ¡Eso me hace tan feliz! ¡Gracias! ¡Nos leemos luego!

-_Navi empieza a sacar un carrito de hot-dogs_- ¬¬Uu Lo que no saben, es que tengo que hacerme un trabajo para poder pagar el vestido y los preparativos para la boda de Zuko y Katara xD jajaa que por lo visto aun falta pero mejor empezar desde ahora. Me quedaré en bancarrota ;-;U


	5. El misterio del calabozo

¡Al fin he actualizado! ¡Y terminado mis semanas de exámenes! Jajajaja xD ¡Muo! Lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión tardarme. Pero ya ven, la escuela a veces te bloquea cierta parte de tu vida… ¡Pero dejemos eso a lado! ¡Lo importante es que ya está el capítulo aquí! n.n Sin mencionar que mi musa regreso T.T… ((Musa: xD)) Por cierto, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por el capítulo anterior. Verán, hice un gran error jajaja Confundí a Ty Lee con Mai, lamento si les molesto esto o causo gran confusión. Pero gracias por notarlo y avisarme, arregle el capítulo, espero no les moleste… ¡Gracias! ¡Neh! Bien, espero que les agrade este capítulo Jijiji ¡Mil gracias! Y también a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus lindos reviews:

__ ((¡Gracias por el review! Espero te agrade el Fic n.n Y los comentarios son lindos)) _**ups**_ ((Hahaha Gracias por marcarme el detalle de Ty Lee y Mai, fue una gran confusión x,x ¡La verdad me salvaste! Lo bueno es que ya lo arregle ¡Gracias!)) _**keiko210382**_ ((Me agrada que te haya gustado la pelea de Katara y Azula, lastima que no fue pelea en lodo para que los chicos vieran xD Haha Sí, Jet es el enamorado de Katara. En particular no le he prestado tanta atención a este personaje, no lo odio pero tampoco lo adoro. Simplemente sólo quise ponerlo para futuro rival de Zuko XD ¡Huaa! Además en la serie de Avatar como que a Jet le gusta Katara o.o Eso me dio la idea de colocarlo aquí xD ¡Gracias por los comentarios!)) _**Arlet**_ ((TOT ¡Huqaa! ¡Gracias por atraparme a Zuko! –_abrazado a Zuko casi al borde del asfixio xD_- ¡Sí! ¡Ya he actualizado! XD ¡Que sufra Zuko por malo! ¬¬ Haha Claro, aparecerá muy pronto Toph y los demás personajes… y Momo, bueno también saldrá en el Fic pero cierto… ¿Appa? xD Pobre Katara no podría esconderlo en su cuarto x.x! ¡Haaha! ¡Gracias por los comentarios, me animaron bastante!)) _**Griffmoon**_ ((¡Gracias por el review! ò.o ¡Sí, Azula mala, mal, mala! –_Navi le echa agua con una manguera_- xD ¡Rayos! ¬¬ ¡Odio no saber utilizar Agua Control! n.n ¡Gracias por el review! )) _**anita-asakura**_ ((¿Romance entre Katara y Zuko? ¡Por supuesto! Un poco más adelante claro Hahaha no se imaginan cuando Jet se encuentre con Zuko ¡Ahí se pondrá buena la cosa! No hay nada más adorable que ver a un Zuko celoso XD ¡Muo! ¡Gracias por el review!)) _**A-Mononoke-z09**_ ((¡Yes! Que suertuda es Katara T.T Qué quisiera yo tener a Zuko a un Jet detrás de mí xD Hahaha pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ò.o! Sie, que Zuko se ponga celoso xD ¡Hua hua! ¡Gracias por el review!)) _**Luli-chan**_ ((¡Yaps! Gracias por el frasco Xwx –_Navi se lo bebe todo_- ¡Hua! Sí, este Fic es un Zutara algo extraño haha Es que la verdad estos dos no se soportan. Pero ya vez, del odio nace el amor ¿no? Quise empezar el Fic de esta manera, se me habría hecho algo no sé… tal vez común poner que ellos dos se enamoran desde el principio xD ¡Yo quiero hacerlos sufrir! Pero al final tendrán su recompensa estos dos u.u ¡Viva el Zutara! ¡Gracias por review! ¡Abrazos!)) _**Princess Sheccid**_ ((Creo que a nadie le gustaría que su prometido (a) recibiera correspondencia de alguien más XD ¡Hua! ¡Que Zuko se ponga celoso! Ò.o! Claro, claro se me paso el detalle de Ty Lee y Mai por confundirlas. Gracias por aclararme eso… ¡Espero te guste el Fic! ¡Gracias por leerlo! n.n)) _**maga-azul**_ ((¡Sie! Seguimos con el club de fans del _tío Iroh es genial_ XD ¡Sie, Estos dos son tan complicados ¬¬ ¡Pero ya verán! XD Hahah gracias por el review n.n ¿Aang? ¡Claro que aparecerá! –_sonrisa malévola_- n.n ¡Nos leemos!)) _**Dely**_ ((Sí, algo cursi lo de Sokka y Yue, pero a decir verdad me gusta esta pareja, es linda. Me agrada que te haya gustado la pelea entre Azula y Katara haha XD ¡Pelea, pelea!- _arrojando palomitas_- Bueno, sí, la idea deque Jet secuestre a Katara es buena u.u ¡La pensare! XD pero pondremos a un Zuko celoso por ahí ¡Sie! ¡Más Zutara! ¡Gracias por leer! n.n ¡Abrazos!)) _**RADIKA SUNDARI**_ ((Sí, Jet entrara en escena con Zuko. Ya lo sé, muchos lo odian pero para mí es un personaje más o.o Pero viéndolo bien, el chico es guapo u.u… ¡Osh! Katara tiene suerte de tener a hombres que le sigan! XD Haha que envidia… ¡Gracias por el review! Espero te guste la actualización!)) _**flower of night**_ ((¡Gracias por el review! Si, lamento la demora pero estaba en semanas de exámenes… ¡Pero ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡Si! Acuatizare más rápido! n.n)) _**xrissy**_ ((¡Claro! A mi Haru se me hace lindo y hasta guapo n.n No tengo idea si incluirlo más adelante o no el Fic, ya veré… Mientras, tengo otros planes ¡Gracias por leer el Fic! ¡Trataré de no tardarme tanto esta vez! O.o)) _**Minamo**_ ((¡Bienvenida! Sí, la verdad a mi repentinamente me agrado esta pareja de Zuko y Katara. Será, y tal vez a muchos le ha pasado, debido al episodio de los piratas. Donde Zuko se le acerca muy… _ejem_ ¿Cómo decirlo…? Íntimamente a Katara xD Hua, nada más sólo ver ese episodio ame esta pareja ¡Huaa! ¡Gracias por leer mi fic y por el review también! n.n ¡Espero te guste la actualización!)) _**always mssb**_ ((Sí, algo largo el capítulo anterior. Creo que está aun más largo este… tengo esa maña de hacerlos largos pero para poder así recompensar el tiempo en que me tarde en no actualizar x.x ¡Gracias por leer!)) _**zutara-luv**_ ((Claro, las mamás no comprenden el por qué sus hijas se pasan horas en el computador leyendo o escribiendo.. ¡Ellas no conocen el mundo de los Fics! T.T –_con un pañuelito_- Bueno ¿El tiempo en que hago un Fic? Pues que no tengo tiempo específico, pero en sí, procuró hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo. Si me es posible, dos capítulos en un mes o algo así. No pienso olvidar este Fic porque me gusta demasiado pero esta vez me tarde debido a los exámenes… ¡Gracias por leer! n.n)) _**JANET**_ ((¡Gracias por el review! ¡Por su puesto! ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo sin falta! xD)) _**karla**_ ((¡Weps! ¡Gracias por el review! Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior n.n ¡Saludos!)) _**Anyela**_ ((Mmm bueno, pues no estoy segura cuando me tardo en hacer los fics xD Eso depende si estoy inspirada o no, pero en sí, yo procuro no tardarme tanto x.x Odio hacer esperar a la gente pues me ha pasado lo mismo: esperar que algún autor (a) favorito actualice. Por eso trataré de no hacer lo mismo. Sólo que la inspiración llegue. Más o menos, me tardaría como entre 2 o 3 semanas en hacer el fic y publicarlo y si es posible lo puedo poner antes. Si me paso de esos días… hago más largo el capítulo para recompensar el tiempo perdido X.x ¬¬ Pero ya no me tardare tanto... XD ¡Para no dejarlas esperar tanto! ¡Mil gracias por el review! ¡Me animo mucho! ¡Saludos!)) _**ALenis**_ ((Sí, por lo pronto Zuko es frío y cruel… ¡Pero ya verá! ¡Cuando se de cuenta de sus errores! ¿Celoso? ¡Yo espero poner ya celoso a Zuko! Pero bueno, a partir de capítulo siguiente igual la actitud de este chico cambiara… Tendrá que ver a Katara con otros ojos n.n ¡Espero que te agrade este capítulo! ¡Y gracias por los comentarios!))

Estoy realmente feliz este día, ver tantos reviews… ¡Mil gracias! No los decepcionare, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por continuarle al Fanfic. Porque gracias a ustedes, me doy fuerzas e ideas para esto… ¡Les estoy eternamente agradecida! ¡Viva el Zutara! xD –_Navi le arroja flores a Zuko y a Katara_-

**Avatar: Last Airbender **no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá… T.T Pero no lo quiero, sólo quiero a Zuko…¡Zuko, no huyas! -_se ve como Zuko corre a lo lejos pero extrañamente una red lo atrapa_- ¡jiji, no escaparás!

**Entre dos**

**Capítulo 4:** El misterio del calabozo.

El ambiente era de lo peor en esos momentos… _Tensión_, era algo que podría hasta respirarse si era posible. Y es que la verdad, aquellas simples palabras le habían detenido hasta la respiración en tan sólo unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Suki, quien todavía no entendía el por qué ella se mantenía tan ausente ante aquella simple noticia. Por su parte, el príncipe Zuko se mantuvo callado al margen de toda reacción de aquella princesa de la Tribu Agua. Sin embargo, le consternó un poco el observar que se mantenía estática, ahí, en la puerta de su habitación y sin saber qué movimiento haría después. Era algo que nadie podría saber con precisión.

_Jet_…

Si tan sólo aquel simple nombre no hubiera salido de los labios de Suki, ella no se encontraría en esas circunstancias ahora. Y mucho menos, el ambiente sería uno de los más pesados que hubiera sentido en su corta vida. Pero era tiempo de reaccionar y entrar en razón de una buena vez, antes de quedar como tonta enfrente de ambos presentes. Vaciló un poco entonces antes de tragar un poco de saliva, de puro nerviosismo, retiró con delicadeza un mechón de color chocolate de su rostro antes de dar un par de pasos con temor.

Sostuvo aquella carta entre sus manos, casi al colapso, como si fuera capaz de quemarle en el acto. De nuevo su labio inferior tembló antes de alejarla de la presencia de Suki, la cual, había echo una leve reverencia con su cabeza al entregarle aquella carta. Pero Zuko aún estaba en aquella escena, y sobre todo, a Katara eso le parecía indiferente, pues su vista se fijó en la carta que tenía entre sus manos con tanto temor e irrealidad.

Suki, incluso el altanero de Zuko, habrían jurado o percibido la tristeza en los ojos de aquella princesa, quien en un instante había corrido hasta su habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí. La primera en resoplar fue Suki, pensando que algo malo había sucedido con su amiga. Pero al notar la presencia de Zuko en ese lugar, decidió que luego hablaría con ella y se evitaría problemas entonces. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido del príncipe fue evidente antes de girarse y mirar de soslayo la puerta de metal de la habitación.

— "_Katara_…"— pensó su guía antes de irse de aquel lugar.

Pero Zuko se mantenía callado observando la puerta de la habitación de Katara. Decidió dejar todo así y marcharse de ese lugar.

¿Jet? ¿Sería acaso un hermano de ella? No, la verdad desechó esa idea errónea de inmediato. Quizás porque si hubiera sido hermano de Katara, ella no habría actuado de aquella forma extraña, sin mencionar, lo alterada que se había puesto por una simple carta… ¿Su padre entonces? No, era totalmente ilógico, tanto como la primera opción. Entonces… ¿quién era Jet? Se detuvo en su trayecto antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido el fondo del pasillo… ¿Y a él qué le importaba quien fuera Jet o no? ¡Le era indiferente la vida personal de esa malcriada princesa! Pero golpeó la pared de su lado antes de carraspear por lo bajo. _Katara_… Katara podría ser su futura esposa convirtiéndose en una gran carga pesada sobre sus hombros y él impediría que eso sucediera, no le importaba y mucho menos le afectaba el hecho de escuchar un nuevo nombre en sus oídos, _Jet_… Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, al igual que él, siempre y cuando ambos no terminaran casados y anclados a la fuerza.

Además de todo eso, había otro asunto importante que atender… Azula cruzó por su mente unos segundos después. Recordó entonces el estado deplorable de su hermana y sobre todo, lo mal que había quedado Katara. Él había presenciado todo desde algún punto del castillo, daba la casualidad, que iba pasando por ahí para ir a sus entrenamientos cuando notó la presencia de su maldita hermana en esos momentos. Fue ágil quizás, el haberse ocultado o el haber tomado la opción de ir hasta las sombras para no ser descubierto. Y escuchó todo, desde su conversación hasta el porqué la pelea entre ambas chicas…

Y tenía que admitir que Katara le sorprendió, jamás llegó a pensar que poseía tal control sobre sus poderes y sobre todo, el lograr casi vencer a Azula… Pero si lo veía desde cualquier punto, Azula era la de perder. Pues simplemente todo comenzó por una vil mentira: aquel dichoso juego "tradicional" de pelota que había comentado la chica de fuego, no era más que un simple juego traicionero. Es más, hasta Zuko recordada cuando su hermana, entre Ty Lee y Mai, lo habían inventado cuando eran niñas sólo para pasar un tiempo "divirtiéndose" o simplemente para fastidiarlo. Recordó aquel día, cuando Azula jugaba cerca de la fuente con una pelota, y de igual forma, lo había engañado como Katara para invitarlo a un "amistoso" juego de pelota. Claro, que el final fue diferente en ambos, pues recordó el chico el haber perdido ante su hermana después de lanzarle aquella pelota de fuego justamente contra su ropa. Aquella vez había quedado totalmente chamuscado y sobre todo, con la mitad de su ropa en mal estado, lo cual ocasionó que su madre lo regañara… Pero Zuko jamás delató a su fastidiosa hermana y jamás supo el por qué con exactitud, quizás porque en aquel tiempo ella le infundía algo de temor… pero las cosas habían cambiado, aunque Zuko no dejaba de verla como alguna enemiga más, pero en sí, Azula ya no inculcaba aquellas angustias que de pequeño le agobiaban hasta en sus sueños. Además, ya no era tan idiota como para creerle para que buscara en el lago de su castillo porque ahí escondían un tesoro, y cuando se asomaba por la orilla para saber si era verdad, Azula terminaba empujándolo para que cayera sobre los patocastor y unas cuantas patotortuga.

Sin duda alguna, el tiempo fue el encargado de moldear la actitud de Zuko.

Él iba a demostrar que era mejor que su hermana, y ganarse el respeto de su padre que aún no le otorgaba. Pero para eso tendría que superar muchos obstáculos que posiblemente le atrasarían todo, principalmente aquel relacionado con su compromiso matrimonial… Pero igual aquella idea que recorría su mente y los planes que tenía para evitarlo hicieron que esbozara una sonrisa sínica y lasciva, todavía más, al preguntarse cómo actuaría Katara al enterarse del engaño de su hermana con aquel juego.

—Las cosas empiezan ahora…— susurró antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y caminar con desgano. Seguramente su tío estaría hablando con su padre en esos momentos, no cabía de la felicidad al saber qué le harían a su hermana por ocasionar aquella vil pelea. — Suerte Azula…— dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa más en su rostro.

Se había alejado aquel príncipe de la habitación de Katara y sobre todo, dejándola en total privacidad. No obstante, ella se mantenía dentro de su habitación sentada cerca de su escritorio con aquella carta entre sus manos. Juntó el valor necesario antes de abrir con delicadeza el sobre y leer aquellas palabras en cada oración y párrafo del escrito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de gemir con resignación, lo cual era algo inevitable… Estaba segura que sus sentimientos se mantenían firmes hacia él después de tantos años… _Y es que el amor era un martirio en el alma_.

Le amaba, y le dolía la simple idea de saber que nunca estarían juntos como creía.

Sí, era él. Aquel niño trigueño que alguna vez conoció de pequeña, cuando había salido sin permiso del castillo y se había aventurado a ir más allá de donde le tenían permitido. Aquella vez, Sokka estaba al cuidado de ella, pues según recordaba, su padre y madre habían ido de viaje o lo parecido a ir a otras Naciones para relaciones comerciales. Katara no era tonta y por supuesto, se aventuró a contradecir las ordenes de Sokka: "_No salgas del castillo, últimamente ah habido muchos ladrones por aquí… La gran-gran abuela esta enferma, ¿recuerdas? Papá me dejó a cargo tuyo y no quiero que salgas y bla… bla bla,bla…" _Igual Katara ya ni recordaba con exactitud que dijo después su hermano, pues seguramente era algo que no le importaba demasiado. Había salido por alguna ventana del castillo y corrido por los lugares… Le gustaba hacerlo, sentirse libre y sin tener el cargo de princesa sobre sus hombros. Y ahí comenzó todo, cuando había tropezado accidentalmente con un niño trigueño y de encantador rostro. Recordó que aquella caída había sido demasiado fuerte y que él le había ayudado a levantarse, disculpándose en el acto y dirigiéndole una sonrisa… A sus 7 años de edad Katara comprendió el saber qué era estar enamorada o lo más parecido al amor platónico. Tiempo después descubrió que aquel niño había llegado a la Tribu Agua como refugiado con su familia, debido a que en el lugar donde vivían habían sido atacados ferozmente por la Nación del Fuego. En aquel entonces su Tribu aceptaba con bienvenida a cualquier refugiado en busca del auxilio en aquel lugar… supo entonces Katara, que aquel chico marcaría su vida.

"_¿Por qué te enojas tanto?"_

Siempre le preguntaba eso cada que vez que él lograba distraerse con alguna chica que pasaba a su lado. Sokka y Jet no se habían llevado tan bien desde el principio, de hecho, llevaban una relación distante. Jet pasaba la mayoría de las horas en compañía de ella, cada vez que iban de paseo por algunos de los lugares hermosos de la Tribu. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Katara descubrió que aquel simple capricho había dado paso a algo más fuerte… "_Estoy enamorada_" aceptó al fin, cuando Jet le había dedicado una de las más hermosas sonrisas el día de su décimo cumpleaños.

"_¿Irás al festival conmigo?"_

Claro que iría con él, como cada año. Aquel festival de Luna llena que era costumbre en la Tribu Agua, donde todos bailaban y hacían festival en honor a la sagrada Luna y al elemento agua… Aquellos festivales bonitos que a Katara le fascinaban y sobre todo, cuando lograba pasar algún tiempo cerca de Jet. El único que había logrado que su piel se erizara y su corazón latiera con rapidez, aquel que lograba con una sola mirada que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y su labio temblara con nerviosismo.

"_Abuela… ¿alguna vez te haz enamorado?"_

Su abuela había reído aquel día contándole la anécdota de cuando se enamoró de su abuelo. Y sobre todo, como había logrado que no se casara con aquel prometido que la habían impuesto en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Por su voluntad y por capricho propio del amor, se había fugado en alguna de las frías noches de aquel lugar con su enamorado… El autentico príncipe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Y Katara se sintió aquel día satisfecha al saber que posiblemente Jet estaría con ella el resto de sus días, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando la gran noticia vino… Ni siquiera el amor que sentía por él, las constantes discusiones con sus padres o el haberse rehusado al destino, causó que la decisión fuera tomada y su vida quedara marcada.

"_Katara, tenemos algo importante que decirte_."

Sí, recordaba aquellas crueles palabras que habían pasado por sus oídos. Aquella noticia dolorosa que había causando su sufrimiento por varios días. _Compromiso_. Y pensar, que todo aquello que sentía por Jet era interrumpido por algo así, por un vil compromiso sólo para salvar a gente de una guerra innecesaria. Pero estaba siendo egoísta, sólo tener el amor de aquel ser correspondido y el no salvar a toda esa gente… ¿Eso la hacía una mala persona? Seguramente sí, por eso, su abuela le había dado el apoyo necesario para que tomara fuerzas y fuera valiente. Y las imágenes dulces de todos los momentos vividos en su Tribu azotaron su mente, a partir de aquel día, su vida había cambiado… Si tan sólo esa estúpida guerra no hubiera empezado hace años atrás, su abuelo estaría con vida compartiendo cosas felices con su gran-gran abuela, su padre no habría sufrido tanto después de aquella perdida, su madre estaría orgullosa de que ella buscara esposo decente para casarse, Sokka jamás hubiera peleado como aquel día al enterarse del compromiso de ella con alguien de la Nación del Fuego y sobre todo, Jet, él estaría a su lado como siempre lo quiso.

"_¿Te despedirás de Jet?"_

No. Aquella había sido su firme respuesta. Jamás hubiera soportado el haberse despedido de aquel chico que tanto amaba, no hubiera soportado simplemente observar su mirada en la fría noche de Luna Nueva en la cual se había marchado. Había puesto con rapidez su equipaje en el carruaje mientras Sokka estaba a su lado, sus padres estaban a unos cuantos metros más atrás observándola con cariño y compasión… Tal vez, dentro de todo su ser, había algo de arrepentimiento absoluto al haber mando al mismo infierno a su hija. Pero era por el bien de todos, por acabar algo tan vil como una guerra. Y Katara se introdujo al carruaje antes de que todo se volviera vil y confuso, había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. No dijo adiós a sus padres o le dedicó alguna sonrisa a Sokka, no le había dado un beso en la mejilla a su abuela y no había dicho nada a Jet sobre su partida… simplemente, todo había sido doloroso. Como el mismo fuego que trataba de quemarte el alma.

—Lo siento mucho jet…— musitó con delicadeza Katara, estaba cansada y sus ojos estaban verdaderamente hinchados… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado llorando? Ni idea, pero en sí, aquella carta le había partido el alma y todas las fuerzas que había juntado.— No puedo olvidarte…

Y algo se posó entre sus piernas, ese pequeño lemur que le miraba con insistencia con esos enormes ojos verdes. Inevitablemente ella le abrazó con fuerza mientras el lemur se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

—Momo, al menos te tengo aquí como consuelo…— y el lemur sintió las lágrimas de la princesa caer por su rostro. Aquello era desgarrador y la fría habitación no era de gran ayuda. La noche había caído y ella había estado vario tiempo encerrada en su pequeña burbuja de recuerdos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir o contestar la llamada de la puerta que varias veces le insistía para saber si estaba bien. Suki había tratando de sacarla de la habitación, había estado preocupada por como se encontraba. Sin embargo, Katara no estaba en las mejores condiciones para estar con alguien.

No se tomó la molestia de cambiarse de ropa o de peinarse un poco, y mucho menos, el ir a cenar. Simplemente, con su cabello hecho un desastre y con la cara demacrada por tanto llanto, se echó a la cama con Momo en sus brazos. Todo era doloroso y los recuerdos le pasaban por su mente una y otra vez. Si tan sólo nada de eso hubiera pasado…

Suspiró.

Y es que en realidad, el destino era cruel como una filosa navaja.

—Jet…— en sus pensamientos la imagen de aquel chico apareció de nuevo. Hubiera deseado tanto estar con él en esos momentos, pero debía olvidarlo por su bien y para no estar torturándose por ese recuerdo. Sin embargo, se había preparado todo ese largo viaje desde su Reino hasta la Nación del Fuego con la idea de que él jamás le agobiaría su vida. Que así, trataría de empezar otra con su prometido. Pero… todo se había venido abajo al sostener la carta entre sus manos.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza no queriendo pensar más en aquello para quedar profundamente dormida después. Momo también lo hizo mientras sentía los brazos de la princesa alrededor suyo…

Aquella noche, Katara lloró hasta en sus mismos sueños.

"_Te amo Katara…_"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un ligero golpe en la puerta causó que ella abriera sus ojos con pesadez. Katara se movió entre su cama para echar una leve mirada hasta la ventana para constatar que ya había amanecido. Era tarde, quizás como las 10:00 a.m o algo por el estilo, a pesar de, no tenía ganas de nada. Otro ligero golpe a su puerta le hizo saber que ya era tiempo de levantarse, así que, con ligereza, dio la orden de dejar que entrar a su habitación a quién fuera que estuviese tocando la puerta. Ahí apareció Suki, con una pequeña bandejita con comida entre sus manos.

—Buenos días Katara…— le sonrió su amiga mientras depositaba con delicadeza la bandeja de comida en una pequeña mesita de la habitación. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la ventana retirando las cortinas para que el Sol alumbrara la habitación, casi por reflejo, Katara movió sus brazos debido a la cegadora luz que le golpeó en su cara.

—Hola Suki…— comentó con desganó la princesa antes de dejar un suspiro a flote. Suki se giró para notar como el cabello de Katara estaba esponjado y fuera de su lugar, sus ojos algo rojos e hinchados debido al llanto… y su mirada vacía como todo aquel castillo de la Nación del Fuego.

—Malos ratos, ¿no? — preguntó con inocencia Suki mientras caminaba hasta la cama donde se mantenía postrada Katara, con cuidado se sentó en la orilla de ésta para sonreírle un poco. — Katara, haz estado aquí todo un día completo… ¿No crees que es hora ya de salir?

Pero ella no contestó, simplemente se encogió como pudo de hombros para después entrecerrar algo sus ojos.

—¿Es por Azula? — aquella pregunta causó que Katara alzará su vista y le observara, Suki pensó que debido a la chica de fuego Katara no había querido salir de su habitación por ese tiempo. Era miércoles ya, y en el transcurso del día anterior ya se había esparcido con rapidez los rumores de la pelea entre la princesa de la Tribu Agua con la gran hija de Lord Ozai. Pero Suki quería constatar aquello con sus propios ojos, para estar segura el por qué Katara no tenía ánimos para salir de su habitación. Había escuchado que Azula había recibido un gran sermón de su padre, pero en sí, no tenía idea de que era lo qué le habían dicho o le habían impuesto como castigo.

Pero sus dudas le agobiaron cuando Katara negó con cuidado con su cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no has querido salir de aquí Katara? ¿Estás enferma? — de nuevo Katara negó con lentitud mientras Suki chasqueaba un poco su lengua. — El señor Iroh ha estado preocupado por tu ausencia, por eso me ha mandado a saber qué es lo que te sucede. Ayer no saliste de tu habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer algo…

Y Katara le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Suki, estoy bien… sólo estoy cansada. — mintió, y Suki se dio cuenta de ello, no era necesario ser sumamente inteligente para darse cuenta de si estaba bien o mal, sólo bastaba con ver su estado.

—Bueno, te he traído algo de comida. — comentó con alegría Suki. — Sabes que el desayuno ya pasó, por eso me la traje a escondidas… Estoy preocupada que no hayas comido nada en todo el santo día, eso puede hacerte daño.

—Gracias, Suki. — se ánimo un poco Katara mientras notaba como su guía iba hasta la bandeja y la colocaba en la cama

—No es bueno estar aquí encerrada lamentándote por algo Katara, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Has estado actuando muy extraño…

Y Katara alzó con lentitud su rostro para ver a Suki con claridad, meneó un poco su cabeza mientras se mordía con lentitud el labio inferior. En ese tiempo había estado torturándose ella misma con aquellos recuerdos del pasado, y en no desahogarse con alguien, era sumamente desgarrador. Necesitaba soltarlo todo, hablar con alguien de confianza, y solamente tenía a Suki a su lado. Así que le dirigió otra mirada acompañada de una triste y vaga sonrisa.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Y Katara sólo asintió con lentitud mientras tomaba con ligereza una pequeña galleta de la bandeja.

—Yo… hace tiempo que estoy incomoda en este lugar Suki. — le miró de reojo. — Bueno, no es por que simplemente extrañe mi hogar o cosas así pero es que dejé algo pendiente allá. Algo que realmente no puedo olvidar… dejé a alguien importante en la Tribu Agua.

—Y… ¿eso realmente te hace sentir insegura estado acá, no? — y Katara asintió de nuevo con lentitud antes de rodear con sus brazos sus piernas y mirar el suelo.

—Sí, y lo peor de todo es que sigue aquí Suki… ¡No puedo olvidarlo! Es… ¡Oh! Quisiera olvidarlo pero a la vez no puedo, es difícil hacerlo cuando realmente estás enamorada de alguien por tanto tiempo… Me duele mucho Suki, no sé qué hacer…

Y de nuevo las lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos amenazando por salir en cualquier instante. Suki sonrió un poco antes de mirar complacida a la pequeña princesa de la Tribu Agua. Katara era una niña que tenía miedo y que trataba de ocultarse bajo esa fachada de poderosa princesa. Era un humano y sufrir era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Alzó sus brazos antes de rodear a Katara en un abrazo de consuelo… y lágrimas salieron de su tormento.

—Katara…— susurró Suki mientras mecía con lentitud el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos.— Si realmente lo quieres no es necesario olvidarlo tan rápido, un amor así es difícil de hacerlo. Pero con el paso del tiempo tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano, tienes que recordar… que tu destino está anclado a este lugar. — y ella alzó su vista. — Estás comprometida Katara, recuérdalo. Serás la futura esposa del hijo de Lord Ozai, del príncipe Zuko.

Su futura esposa…

Una guerra.

Un destino tan pesado en su espalda.

Y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro antes de limpiar con delicadeza sus lágrimas con torpeza. Alzó su vista notando que Suki le dedicaba una de sus más sinceras sonrisas… Si tan sólo las cosas no hubieran sido así. Tanto dolor se acoplaba en su pecho que confesar aquello sólo le había quitando un fragmento de su pena. Pero aún seguía ahí, aquel recuerdo latente en su alma.

—Katara come un poco, te prepararé el baño. — comentó Suki al anotar como Katara afirmaba y comía con cuidado. — No tardes, les diré a los demás sirvientes que lo hagan.

Sus pasos resonaron en la habitación hasta dirigirse a la puerta, se giró con cuidado para observar el frágil cuerpo de ella.

—Deja esa cara larga niña, todo saldrá bien…— y ella alzó su vista con curiosidad. —Después de la tormenta, siempre viene la tempestad.

Lo último que recordó Katara fue escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras la partida de Suki.

"_Jet_…"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

No había mucho que decir, solamente que se sentía tan aliviada de haber tomado aquel baño tan relajante. Gracias a todos los Dioses que su mente estaba ahora un poco más despejada que la última vez, sin embargo, aún había algo inquietante en sus pensamientos. No se atrevió a saber el por qué eso, ya lo sabía de ante mano. Pero estar ahora, sentada en el comedor para esperar la comida, era algo de agradecerse. A veces el silencio era bueno y en su defecto, totalmente reconfortante.

Pero la compañía no se hizo esperar, el señor Iroh hizo acto de presencia anunciando una de sus emotivas sonrisas al notar a Katara más recuperada. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con gentileza mientras hacía un ademán de que todo estaba bien. Si tan sólo hubiera sido así… pues su vista vagó inconscientemente hasta la puerta del gran comedor observando incrédula lo que seguía. Y ahí estaba, la última persona que quería ver en todo ese mundo, el príncipe Zuko.

Sus miradas se atravesaron fugazmente antes de que ella la desviara por completo con algo de temor. Quizás fuera su imaginación o su estado frágil de ánimo pero podría haber jurado ver la misma muerte en los ojos de aquel chico. Contuvo la respiración acelerada que amenazaba por salir de su boca al sentir que él se acercaba, el señor Iroh mandó un saludo a su sobrino mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Katara. Por un momento de nuevo el tiempo se detuvo al sentir que Zuko estaba a su lado, muy cerca… Tanto así, que los nervios recorrieron por su pequeño estómago una y otra vez. _Maldito Zuko_, algo estaba tramando como para venir a comer con ella así como si nada.

Algo que seguramente no era bueno.

Ella no era tonta, y el ver aquellos ojos ámbares daban mucho de que hablar.

—Zuko, que alegría que vinieras a comer con nosotros… Ya nos sentíamos solos aquí. — sonrió su tío mientras Zuko desviaba una mueca con disimulo. Katara entonces frunció el ceño moviendo un poco su silla, el estar más alejada que él era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero cuando estaba a punto de mover su silla con sus manos, colocándolas en la base de ésta, sintió como Zuko colocaba su pie en alguna de la patas de la silla para que no se moviera de su sitio.

Maldito.

—Claro tío, hoy quería compartir algún tiempo con ustedes…— mintió y Katara apretó sus dientes al notar que Zuko impedía que se alejara, el tío Iroh no se percató de eso pues les envió unas sonrisa picara haciendo un comentario por lo bajo sobre los _enamorados_ y _futuros esposos_.

—En todo caso, a mí me parece que tienen mucho de que hablar. Vengo de sobra aquí Jajaja Bueno, pequeños pajaritos en primavera… yo me retiro a comer en el otro comedor para que ustedes dos puedan…

—¡No! — gritó Katara de improviso mientras Iroh estaba punto de levantarse de su asiento. — Es decir, eh, quédese, por favor. No es molestia— sonrió nerviosa.

—De acuerdo Katara, sólo porque me lo pides.

—Gracias…—murmuró para sí Katara, agradecida por no compartir algún momento a solas con Zuko. Pero algún escalofrió recorrió por su espalda al sentir la mirada fría que el príncipe le dirigía.

Un momento de silencio se produjo en aquel lugar y con desesperación buscó con su mirada la presencia de Suki. Pero como ya casi era costumbre, su guía no estaba por ahí. Se había preguntado tantas veces… ¿a dónde iría ella? Pero dejaría el tema a lado pues había otra cosa más importante de por medio: Zuko. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo que estuviera planeando aquel chico, no fuera algo perverso como él siempre solía hacerlo. Y pensar, que algún día posiblemente en un futuro se casaría con él.

— "_Mi vida es un infierno…_"—pensó Katara rodando sus ojos con fastidio.

Zuko era fastidioso y sobre todo, alguien sumamente frió y calculador. Katara aún se preguntaba cómo un chico como él tenía esas actitudes pero lo analizó… Estaban en la Nación del Fuego, un lugar cruel de nacimiento donde la gente era catalogada como asesinos o grandes dominadores de los que menos podían. Se preguntó que posiblemente algo de esto tenía que ver en la actitud de este chico o simplemente hacía las cosas para sacarla de quicio. Como desearía estar en su casa en esos momentos pero no había marcha atrás, pues lo hecho estaba hecho. Tenía un objetivo en mente: casarse con Zuko cueste lo que cueste. Todavía más doloroso era no hacerlo por amor si no por deber propio, bajo su sombra el destino de tantas vidas se alimentaba de su decisión…

Ella no iba a permitir que Zuko la intimidara, no lo iba hacer por nada del mundo. Aunque eso costara casarse con él o el soportar todos aquellos planes que su mente maquilaba a cada instante. Que él comprendiera que no era el único afectado en esto del matrimonio, que ella también había sufrido y posiblemente sufriría en un futuro… Al fin de cuentas, siempre salía perdiendo ella en todo esto.

—Ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta, estoy orgulloso que se casen algún día.

Aquel comentario sacó a la misma princesa del Tribu Agua de sus pensamientos como si de ellos dependiera su vida. Clavó su vista perdida y ensombrecida sobre el rostro de Iroh, quien esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad al notar a ambos jóvenes príncipes en aquella mesa, juntos y sin ningún problema de por medio. Pero las apariencias engañan, pues por dentro, Katara sentía que se moría al estar a lado de Zuko, y él sentía náuseas el compartir tanto tiempo el mismo oxígeno que ella.

—Claro tío, lo he pensado… que soy afortunado el poder algún día tener a una esposa como ella.

No lo comprendía, y no quería entender… ¿Qué cruel juego estaba haciendo Zuko? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? De sobra lo sabía, él la odiaba y ella… simplemente no entendía qué hacer ante todo esto. Si ya de por sí su mente confusa le agobiaba el día, el escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del frió príncipe le hacían perder la cordura. "_Por favor…"_ pensó ella pues no estaba en los mejores momentos, jugar con sus sentimientos en aquellos instantes era sumamente desgarrador "_No estoy preparada…"_ Y no lo estaba, pues desde que Zuko había entrado al comedor, sabía de ante mano que tenía que mantener alguna clase de lucha contre él, ya fuera verbal o simplemente de inteligencia. Haber quién podía manejar bien la situación en esos momentos.

Y viéndolo desde cierto punto. Zuko iba las de ganar.

Aun más, cuando rozó con cuidado su mano con la suya hasta convertirse en un ligero apretón de manos.

Ahí su rostro se puso pálido mientras su labio tembló, el escalofrió regresó y la incertidumbre la envolvió… ¿por qué la confundía de aquella manera? Pero recordó quién era: Zuko… y todo lo demás, no era bueno.

—Mmm… Té de jazmín, delicioso. — comentó el tío Iroh sirviéndose una caliente taza de té. Miró con detenimiento la mano de Zuko entrelazada con la de la princesa. — ¿Han pensado sobre su boda?

— "_Yo he pensado en cómo suicidarme_…"— pensó el príncipe Zuko. — No tío, es algo que no lo hemos… aclarado juntos.

— "_Maldito_" — pensó ella al notar como el ligero apretón de manos iba a algo más allá que eso, pues sintió que su mano era aprisionada con brusquedad pero ante eso, logró ocultar su mueca de disgusto con una fingida sonrisa.

—¡Oh…! Entiendo— sonrió el Iroh en su inocencia notando que las sirvientas estaban por entrar con los platillos de comida.

—Pero no te preocupes tío, yo me encargaré que nuestra boda sea la mejor de todas.

— "_¡Mentiroso! ¡Escoria del mundo!"_ — lo admitió Katara en su mente aún sintiendo la presión en su mano, trató de zafarse fingiendo una sonrisa tonta ante el señor Iroh. Lo menos que quería, era que sospechara que algo extraño pasaba y se diera cuenta de la situación. Si algo salía mal, ella no podría casarse con Zuko, aunque por una parte sería lo mejor para ella pero para otros, sería el fin de todo.

Pero lo que más deseaba ella más en todo el mundo esos instantes, era dejar de sentir la mano él entre la suya.

Era realmente tormentoso…

—Permítanme hacer este brindis por ustedes. — dijo levemente Iroh. — Por los futuros esposos porque sean felices algún día…— y sostuvo una pequeña taza de té entre sus manos mientras sonreía y alzaba sus brazos. — Porque todo salga bien… ¡Y la felicidad llene sus corazones para que florezcan como cerezos en primavera! ¡Disfrutar la vida! ¡Disfrutar todo que es bueno!

—Por que estemos juntos siempre… K a t a r a…— respondió Zuko con fingida alegría arrastrando cada una de sus palabras y el deletrear su nombre con esa frialdad que meció hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos.

—Claro… Z u k o— se defendió Katara ante la visible posibilidad de alejarse de él. Y así fue, cuando en su descuido sacó su mano de su prisión para sentir que un peso de su alma era liberado. Y de nuevo, miradas de odio entre ambos disfrazadas por la asquerosa y falsa felicidad se toparon de por medio, mientras Iroh sonreía feliz, al saber que ellos habían hecho las pases y nada malo sucedía.

Pobre, no tenía idea de cuánto se despreciaban los dos príncipes.

Un placentero silencio envolvió a los presentes, mientras Katara agradecía en su mente que el maldito de Zuko ya no la estuviera estrujando. Las sirvientas entraron con agilidad por las puertas del gran comedor llevando exquisitos platos de comida. Sirvieron todo lo necesario y una porción razonable para los nobles, mientras al final las pobres sirvientas salían de ahí con la cabeza gacha al sentir la mirada desaprobadora del príncipe Zuko. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Katara, quien frunció el ceño en forma de reprobante. Mantener a sus sirvientes con amenazas o el estarlos atormentarlo psicológicamente no era algo digno. Pero vaya, estaban en la Nación del Fuego, donde morir con una puñalada en la espalda era normal o simplemente soportar las torturas como el fuego, era el pan de todos los días.

Comieron en silencio de nuevo ante las miradas arrogantes que de vez en cuando Zuko le enviaba a Katara y ella, le devolvía con un gesto indiferente y lleno de repulsión. Por su parte, el señor Iroh disfrutaba su té y su comida… No podía disfrutar una comida a gusto sin su inseparable taza de té de todos los días. Pero era de esperarse que de nuevo Zuko tratara de hacer algo o fuera lo que tuviera en mente. Habló en la comida, elogiando a Katara, diciéndole que ese día se veía hermosa como una flor en primavera. El tío Iroh sonrió encantado al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras de Zuko salir de su boca pero Katara sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima. Era un mentiroso, farsante, arrogante, frió y calculador chico que no decía nada que mentiras pordioseras, ella lo sabía, por la forma en que arrastraba sus palabras y el frió brillo de sus ojos de muerte.

—Gracias— dijo en un susurro forzado Katara al escuchar el cumplido del joven príncipe. —Usted también es grandioso, mi príncipe.

Aquello le hizo gracia al joven Zuko, quien mostró una de sus más sínicas sonrisas desde su llegada.

Entonces Katara también le retó con su mirada mientras sostenía su vaso de jugo. Lo tomó con cuidado sintiendo un sabor desagradable recorrer por su boca. Dejó de inmediato el vaso en la mesa mientras en su paladar aquel sabor seguía latente. Miró a Zuko tratando de saber qué demonios le había puesto al vaso pero cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido él, por muy maldito que fuera, si no que simplemente había tomado por equivocación jugo de papaya. "_Como odio la papaya…"_ pensó ella mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto al extraño sabor de esa fruta.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Zuko, quien apenas estaba por abrir su boca para soltar unos de sus otros _cumplidos_ cuando _accidentalmente_ la mano de Katara resbaló y causó que el vaso se tambaleara. Lo cual terminó, en que cayera sobre el plato del príncipe y parte de su ropa.

—¡Oh! Lo siento tanto… ¡No fue mi intención! — se disculpó Katara fingiendo pena en aquellos instantes, Iroh medio sonrió mientras le hacía la señal a una sirvienta a que limpiara el desastre. Pero Zuko le observó, si tan sólo las miradas mataran, Katara ya no estaría a en esos momentos para contarlo.

—Descuida Katara, fue un accidente. Todos los tenemos tarde o temprano. — entonces Zuko desvió su mirada hasta su tío, quien decía esas palabras. — De igual forma el postre ya estaba por venir, ¿no es así? — le preguntó a las sirvientas, quienes apenas asintieron con lentitud.

—Claro— respondió Katara notando que Zuko apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al momento que la sirvienta se posaba cerca de él para limpiar el desastre. Le ofreció un trapo al príncipe para secarle el jugo, pero él no lo aceptó amablemente aquello mientras le arrebataba el trapo y se limpiaba él mismo. Antes de que la sirvienta saliera huyendo de ahí asustada por la actitud del chico, un susurro llegó a sus oídos. Asintió con tranquilidad mientras salía de ahí, extrañada, Katara desvío su mirada para notar la sonrisa triunfante que él le dirigía.

Minutos pasaron para entrar de nuevo las sirvientas al comedor, ahí, extendían cada quien bandejas de postres que a simple vista parecían exquisitos. A Iroh casi se le hacía agua en la boca mientras Zuko se mantenía con esa misma expresión altanera.

Un pequeño postre se posó enfrente de Katara mientras miraba extrañada lo que suponía que debía de ser.

—Es un delicioso postre de papaya para usted su majestad, esperemos le agrade. Su majestad Zuko ha dicho qua usted le encanta la papaya. — murmuró aquella sirvienta antes de salir de ahí con las demás.

Katara observó por última vez el rostro del príncipe, quien se hacía el indiferente y probaba su postre. Sus ojos estaban idos, odiaba la papaya pero dejar ese postre era una falta de educación. A regañadientes maldijo mil veces a Zuko por todo mientras tomaba una cuchara y se disponía comer su postre.

Sin duda alguna, Zuko siempre disfrutaba ver a la gente sufrir. Aún más cuando Katara hacía muecas al saborear el postre de papaya en su paladar.

Algo sumamente inolvidable.

Terminó con un mal sabor el postre de papaya a puro esfuerzo. Se excusó y salió del comedor de ahí ante las miradas de todos. Al ver eso, Zuko sonrió con satisfacción para terminar su postre. Todo había salido según su plan: engañar a su tío para hacerle creer que nada malo pasaba entre Katara y él. Fingiría. Lo haría con tal de romper aquel compromiso, ya que, una vez que todos vieran que nada malo ocurría, al final "extrañamente" no terminaría casándose por "diferencias" de último momento. Por ahora, dejaría que las cosas llevaran otro rumbo, si engañar a su tío era fácil, engañar a su padre no lo sería.

— "_Pasemos a la segunda fase_"- pensó con arrogancia.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cerca de las 4:30, Katara se mantenía en aquella reunión sentada decentemente y con la vista fija en Lord Ozai. Suki le recordó que las reuniones que tenía que asistir de Lord Ozai eran casi obligatorias, hoy era Miércoles, por lo tanto, reunión le tocaba. Al principio no entendía el por qué de esto, sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta que en ese tipo de reuniones hacían valoraciones de lo recabado en toda la semana o los avances que tenía la Nación del Fuego. Lord Ozai se mantenía en un extremo de esa enorme mesa, llena de generales y gente de alto rango. Ella, se mantenía en algún asiento más apartado, sin hablar y sólo escuchando con respeto todo lo hablado en la reunión. Sinceramente, eso era aburrido y algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero respetaría a los demás sin objetar nada.

Para su mala suerte, ahí mismo estaba Zuko. Y para empeorar aun más las cosas, sentados juntos tenían que estar.

— "_Maldita suerte…_"— pensó ella desviando con cautela su mirada hasta él.

Y ahí observó el fino perfil del príncipe, aquel que se asemejaba a algún tipo de ángel desterrado del Cielo. Y todavía más, con el brillo del fuego en sus ojos ambarinos. Y sí lo analizaba desde cierto punto, Zuko no era feo, al contrario pero Katara, por más que viera aquellos finos ojos, su piel blanquecina y su cabello color azabache alborotado, no veía más que en sí a un maldito príncipe engreído.

— "_Que se vaya al infierno_…"— Katara entonces desvió su vista fastidiada, aún recordaba el sabor de la papaya. Cosa que hizo que frunciera algo sus ojos.

Para su buena suerte, la reunión no duró más. Los demás presentes estaban por retirarse y haciendo una reverencian ante Lord Ozai para su partida. Katara lo agradeció, estaba aburrida e irse de ahí era lo mejor. Pero observó que Zuko no se movía de su lugar y Lord Ozai se mantenía ahí sentado, firmante viéndoles con detenimiento mientras lo demás invitados poco a poco desaparecían.

Ella no se movió, pues notó el brillo de los ojos ambarinos de Lord Ozai. Todo esto, causando que se detuviera casi en su intento de huida y aguantara su respiración por unos momentos.

—Ustedes dos, quédense. —ordenó Lord Ozai ante la mirada de terror de Katara.

Y así esperaron, hasta que todos desaparecieron excepto ambos príncipes y el gran Lord Ozai. Una vez quedando los tres en esa enorme habitación, Zuko se mantuvo callado mirando fijamente a su padre y Katara desvió su vista totalmente aturdida. Y es que jamás pensó que el gran Lord Ozai pudiera inculcarle ese temor en aquellos momentos con tan sólo esa fría mirada. "_Debe ser de familia_…" concluyó Katara al notar el parentesco de aquellos ojos endemoniados con Lord Ozai y su hijo.

—Bien— y su voz resonó en todo el lugar, casi de inmediato la princesa de la Tribu Agua dio un respingo en su lugar al escucharlo. —Viendo que los demás invitados se han ido, pasaremos a lo siguiente. Quiero discutir sobre su boda…

Entonces ambas miradas de los príncipes se entrecruzaron por un momento. La incertidumbre y el odio. Pero Zuko no dijo nada de nuevo, se mantenía callado y firmemente sentado en su asiento, quizás porque estaba ante su padre en aquellos instantes. De nuevo, Lord Ozai alzó su voz, aún a pesar de que estaban algo retirados podían escuchar con claridad todas sus palabras.

—Como ya han de saber, ustedes están destinados a casarse. — comentó Lord Ozai —Pero aún no hemos discutido sobre su compromiso claramente. Princesa de la Tribu Agua, Katara, sus padres están enterados de esto de ante mano. Pero estoy seguro, que usted es lo demasiado grandecita para tomar sus decisiones y tomar esta reunión en debate sobre su compromiso…

Y Katara lo comprendió.

—Los cargos de la boda los llevaremos nosotros, Tribu Agua y Nación del Fuego. Ya han de saber para qué es todo esto, pero aún así, no hemos puesto la fecha o los detalles para cierta boda, ¿cuándo quieren hacerla?

Entonces todo se volvió confuso y extraño. Por una parte, Zuko frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que él no tenía intenciones de casarse con Katara, pero ella estaba firmemente a la idea de que tenían que estar juntos. Pero dudó un momento, si casarse tenía que poner una fecha… ¿Qué día sería entonces? Lo pensó varias veces en su mente confusa, si se tardaban, seguramente en aquel transcurso de tiempo gente inocente estaría muriendo en la guerra. Lo más sensato, sería casarse dentro de poco tiempo.

Pero Zuko se levantó de su asiento con la vista firme en su padre.

—Padre, he estado pensando que tal vez deberíamos hacer que la boda espere un buen tiempo. — y Katara le miró. — Es decir, ella y yo apenas nos estamos entiendo y bueno, no estoy seguro si Katara esté preparada para la boda.

— "¿_Qué_?" — pensó ella mientras sentía la severa mirada de Lord Ozai. Maldito Zuko, quería prolongar la boda para poder extender su plan. Entonces, Katara frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración.

—Entonces, piensan que lo mejor sería casarse dentro de más tiempo… ¿no es así? — y Zuko sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras tomaba su asiento. — Bueno, si es así, les daremos tiempo para que piensen mejor las cosas y así, ustedes puedan estar más preparados.

No. Eso no debía de pasar. Su boda tenía que ser pronto, si no lo hacía, Zuko haría algo para deshacer el compromiso. Entonces la joven princesa tomó el valor que había retenido desde su entrada a esa reunión, se levantó de su asiento apretando sus puños con fuerza y mirando con firmeza a Lord Ozai. Zuko alzó su ceja, sin entender qué demonios hacía esa chica.

—Con todo respeto Lord Ozai, desearía que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible.

Ni la mirada de Zuko bastó para que su decisión fuera cambiara o la firme expresión de Lord Ozai. Ella estaba ahí parada, firmemente apretando sus puños y segura de su decisión. Zuko carraspeó por lo bajo viendo que sus planes se venían abajo, estaba seguro, que engañar a su padre era una tarea difícil. Y ahora, Katara se oponía a sus decisiones contradiciéndolo y tratando de que la boda fuera lo más pronto. Si era así, no tendría tiempo para deshacer el compromiso de una buena vez. Estuvo a punto de objetar algo cuando de nuevo Katara se le adelantó.

—Yo estoy preparada para la boda, Lord Ozai.

Entonces la mirada de Zuko se volvieron dos finas pupilas doradas que observaban vagamente todo. Lord Ozai guardó silencio notando la reacción de su hijo. Aún así, percibió el ligero apretón de puños y como temblaba en su sitio. Por su parte, Katara se mantenía de pie, mirándole de frente con una enorme valentía y orgullo en su ser. Típico de alguien de la Tribu Agua.

—Entiendo. Sí es así princesa Katara, la boda se hará lo más pronto posible.

— "_¡Morirá, morirá!"_ —pensaba una y otra vez en su mente Zuko ante la idea de que todo no iba como lo planeó. Katara tomó su asiento de nuevo antes de soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Zuko le siguió mientras miraba con ferocidad a la chica. — "_Me las pagará…"_— no podía hacer nada, una vez que su padre tomará la decisión, no habría marcha atrás. Aún peor, contradecirlo en sus palabras era algo fatal.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Pero padre…— se opuso mientras Lord Ozai le prestaba atención. — Katara no está preparada para la boda. — dijo con severidad mientras su padre tanto como su prometida le observaban. — Si hacemos esto, es algo de alto riesgo y…

—La princesa Katara ha dicho firmemente que está dispuesta a casarse contigo cuanto antes Zuko. — comentó al fin su padre. — Y además, si lo vemos desde cierto punto…eso es beneficio para ambas Naciones. Si la boda se hace cuanto antes, la guerra terminará pronto.

El silencio envolvió a ambos príncipes mientras cada quien se perdía entre sus pensamientos. Katara tragó algo de saliva conteniendo la valentía dentro de su ser, tenía que soportarlo y ser fuerte ante esas circunstancias. Aunque Zuko tratara de matarla en aquellos momentos. Lo sentía, en aquella mirada de hielo que le dirigía, algo que causaba que su alma temblara. Por más que lo negara, Zuko inculcaba temor en su ser…

— "_Sólo se valiente Katara…"_

—Entonces queda decidido: la boda será dentro de poco. No sabremos cuándo pero entre más pronto mejor. — el gran Lord Ozai se levantó de su asiento extendiendo sus brazos con aquella expresión seria en su rostro. — Que el destino los una.

Feroces llamas se extendieron atrás del gran Lord Ozai haciendo acto de presencia. Por su parte, Katara notó aquello con cierto temor. Entonces sin vacilar, el gran Lord Ozai salió de la habitación haciendo cierre a la corta reunión. Ambos príncipes se quedaron solos, mirando las grandes llamas de la habitación extenderse cada vez más.

El ámbar encontró el azul profundo en la habitación.

Hasta que Zuko se levantó de su asiento mirándole ferozmente. Por un momento, el labio inferior de Katara tembló con cuidado.

—¡Tú! — gritó él tomándola de su brazo sin ninguna delicadeza. — ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso?

Los sensibles ojos de Katara se humedecieron del miedo, sintió que su muñeca era apretada con violencia y el príncipe la alzaba de su asiento. Reprimió un gemido al sentir aquel acto vil y cruel, mientras el príncipe, fuera de sus casillas, apretaba sus dientes visiblemente enojado.

—¡Suéltame! — gritó ella tratando de salirse de su agarre. — ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! — y forcejó con él tratando de alejarse cuanto antes. Por un momento sus ojos hicieron contacto de nuevo mientras ante la visible molestia del príncipe, las llamas de atrás crecieron de nuevo.

—¿Quieres arruinarme la vida o qué? — le espetó en su cara. — ¡Tienes que arruinar todo! ¡No eres quién para hacer que las cosas cambien de rumbo! — y se mantuvo estático, ejerciendo aún más fuerza sobre ella mientras escuchaba un gemido de dolor. Katara trataba de liberarse y mantener una batalla dentro de sí por no llorar en aquellos instantes.

— "_No debo ser débil, debo ser fuerte…"_— se decía a ella misma luchando por el dolor en su muñeca. — "_Por favor… que me deje de una buena vez_". — le golpeó con su mano libre el brazo de Zuko tratando en vano para que fuera liberada. Pero en su impulso descuidado causó a un más el enojo del príncipe y la mirada de odio creciera a un hacia ella.

—¿Acaso vas a llorar? —se burló él con crueldad mientras ella dejaba de forcejear para mirarle. — No eres nada Katara…—murmuró— No eres nada para mí, sólo que implicas ser una gran carga si estamos juntos. — su voz fría y calmada causó que un escalofrío recorriera por todo su ser, Katara, reprimía dentro de sí todas las palabras que quería decirle. Pero estaba aterrorizada, sí, lo estaba. En aquellos momentos Zuko veía a una niña asustada cerca suyo.

No era el mejor día para Katara.

Y tantas emociones la tenían agobiada y confundida.

Y él seguía observándola, haciendo que su dolor aumentara y la vil sensación del lamento se acumulara. Entonces, en un instante, los azulados ojos de la princesa brillaron con intensidad. Al escuchar algún cruel comentario que le había dirigido. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras el dolor daba paso al odio. Maldito Zuko, él no entendía el sufrimiento que ella sentía. Si él no quería casarse era por capricho, si ella no quería casarse era por amor.

"_Jet_…"

—Eres lo que pensaba Katara, sólo un estorbo para mí. Todos los de tu Tribu son así. — comentó el príncipe—Jamás llegarás hacer algo digno Katara.

Basta.

—Si piensas que esto saldrá como piensas, estás equivocada. No pienso casarme contigo.

Basta.

—Eres idiota por pensar que puedes hacer que esto cambie. Por mí, que la guerra siga… Me es indiferente la muerte que gente traicionera como los que van a la guerra.

Basta.

—No entiendo qué demonios piensas hacer con todo eso. Fácil el compromiso puede romperse, sabes de ante mano que no podemos estar juntos… ¡Los sabes, maldita sea! — y dio otro jalón más a su muñeca, la cual ya estaba de un color rojizo por toda la presión y el dolor ejercida sobre ella.

—¡Basta! — gritó Katara alzando su única mano libre por los aires.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la habitación ante la mirada vacía de Zuko. Su cabeza estaba ladeada mientras la respiración de Katara era agitada, había descargado todo el dolor y su frustración en aquel acto. Pero pensando que así terminaría todo y podría salir huyendo de ahí, Zuko le miró de nuevo con tanta rabia contenida. Como aquella vez, cuando ella le había goleado en aquel sitio para liberarse.

—¡Maldita perra!

Y en otro brusco intento de liberarse, el cuerpo de Katara cayó ferozmente al suelo por culpa de Zuko. El golpe fue duro y seco mientras su brazo se torció en el trayecto. Gimió nuevamente ante el dolor y el observar el frío color ambarino de los ojos de Zuko. Lo había provocado y la rabia que sentía en aquellos segundos Zuko era indescriptible. Ya no estaba dentro de sus casillas y mucho menos, sabiendo que daño que le hacía a la princesa y la humillación de ser tirada al suelo.

Ella se tambaleó en su lugar levantándose con cuidado, notando que Zuko amenazaba con hacer Fuego Control entre sus manos fruto de la rabia y la locura. _Maldita princesa_. Ella notó su mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda después de aquella cachetada. Nuevamente todo era confuso y ella respiraba con dificultad. Alzó su vista dispuesta a encarar con valentía aquel príncipe maldito.

Respiró nuevamente manteniéndose firme.

Y suspiró.

—Zuko…— habló despacio ella llamando la atención de aquel príncipe lleno de ira. — Me casaré contigo quieras o no… porque así está destinado, no importa lo que sintamos los dos. Estoy dispuesta correr todo riesgo contigo, yo tengo mis metas y un gran por qué para hacer esto. — entonces la mirada de Zuko se congeló ante las palabras de ella. — Soy tu prometida y futura esposa. Quiero que entiendas esto Zuko: _nada_ de lo que hagas impedirá que eso suceda.

No hubo palabras de por medio más que miradas vacías. Ella dio unos pasos más mientras salía de aquel lugar corriendo desesperadamente. Zuko se mantuvo ahí, estático en la habitación analizando cada una de las palabras de aquella princesa. Entonces entendió todo, notó el sufrimiento que había visto en los ojos de Katara y la valentía de sus palabras.

—Insolente…— murmuró saliendo de su trance y corriendo hasta la puerta. La abrió con rapidez observando los fríos pasillos del castillo, pero no había rastro alguno de Katara por ninguna parte. Ella ya había salido huyendo de aquel lugar. Sólo bastó para que aquel testarudo príncipe dejara salir un suspiró de resignación.

Katara había huido del lugar rápidamente, perdiéndose entre aquel laberinto llamado castillo. Las lágrimas habían salido una vez que había enfrentado a Zuko y salido en huida. No entendía y no quería entender qué demonios había sucedido en aquel lugar, únicamente quería irse de ahí cuanto antes y llegar a su habitación. Zuko no pudo haber caído más bajo de lo que ella pensaba, lastimarla nunca iba a solucionar nada. Y siguió corriendo con desesperación por los pasillos de aquel lugar ni siquiera detenerse para limpiar sus traicioneras lágrimas.

Se detuvo en algún cruce aguantando la respiración, dándose cuenta que llevaba algún tiempo corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que estaba de nuevo perdida. Se dejó caer con pesadez por la orilla de la pared llorando con sufrimiento contenido, cerrando sus puños con dureza y sintiendo todo caer sobre su ser. Maldijo todo a su alrededor, su sufrimiento, su vida, su destino, a la Nación del Fuego, el compromiso y por su puesto, a Zuko.

Aquel día, ella había llorado tanto que las lágrimas ya no le servían.

Y en aquel lugar, se mantuvo estática ya sin lágrimas que derramar después de tanto sufrimiento. Gimió un poco sintiendo su muñeca izquierda arder ante el dolor vivido minutos atrás. Notó lo roja que estaba y los gruesos dedos del príncipe marcados en su piel. Suspiró mientras se levantaba con cuidado de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar con desconsuelo. No podía regresar y retomar el camino, por que si así era, tenía la posibilidad de toparse con Zuko de nuevo. Y eso, era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Y siguió su camino de largo, vagando y con sus recuerdos retumbando en todo su ser. Varios mechones caían por su rostro, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos hinchados. Su llanto era fruto de aquel deplorable estado en que se encontraba. Siempre lo supo, desde que había pisado aquellas tierras de la Nación del Fuego que el sufrimiento iba hacer acto de presencia tarde o temprano.

Pero se detuvo en su trayendo, observando una gran puerta delante suyo. Marcas de la Nación del Fuego estaban talladas en su complexión mientras en aquella enorme habitación no había alma alguna por los alrededores. Ella observó todo el lugar notando la escasez de luz que había ahí mismo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que no había salida alguna que tan sólo aquella enorme puerta enfrente suyo. Suspiró, seguramente era algunas de las salidas del castillo. Caminó con cuidado hasta aquella puerta dándose cuenta que estaba entreabierta. Observó su interior notando la oscuridad desde el otro lado. Sin vacilar, abrió con pesadez aquella entrada logrando entrar segundos después.

Lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

—Infierno…— susurró viendo toda la habitación llena de armas, con aquella poca luz que dejaba entrar la puerta, notó todo tipo de armas de tortura que le congeló el alma.

Siguió su camino notando otra puerta en el extremo de aquella sala de torturas, casi corrió del miedo hasta llegar aquella salida. Pero entonces su nariz captó un aroma húmedo e insalubre. Casi por instinto llevó una mano hasta su nariz sintiendo la oscuridad extenderse por aquellos pasillos. Pocas antorchas alumbraban los alrededores, y sin temor, cogió alguna antorcha para alumbrar su sendero. Notó que había una especie de escaleras que iban hacia abajo y dudó un momento antes de seguir. Pero entonces el sonido de la puerta cerrarse al fondo le asustó, temiendo ser descubierta y sentir la sangre congelarse, corrió por aquel sendero de muerte con la antorcha en su mano.

Asustada hasta el alma y creyendo que alguien la descubriría, siguió corriendo cuesta abajo casi cayendo por la escaleras debido a la humedad de aquellas. Una vez sintiendo que había terminado de bajar y estando más aliviada, alzó su vista para ver el gran recorrido que había hecho, entonces sintió que ahí mismo la oscuridad se alimentaba del temor. Con la antorcha iluminó todo aquello viendo pequeños pasillos y laberintos en su camino.

—Estoy perdida…— murmuró caminando con temor. A cada paso que daba, su alma parecida detenerse y su corazón latir con más pesadez. Rogó entonces en su mente Katara encontrarse con alguien en aquellos instantes, pero por más que caminara, el lugar se volvía mucho más tétrico que antes.

Otra puerta se alzó ante su vista. Su labio tembló con lentitud mientras observaba por todas partes de nuevo. Sin saber qué hacer con exactitud, abrió con fuerza aquella puerta de metal que se encontraba en su camino. El chirrido que causo aquella puerta de metal fue enorme mientras algo de luz acalambraba sus ojos.

Ahí mismo, varias antorchas más iluminaban el gran pasillo que tenía enfrente suyo, observó pequeñas celdas por los alrededor. Caminó hasta ahí adentro comprendiendo en que lugar estaba_. Los calabozos_. Eso debía de ser. Debido a las pequeñas cárceles que se ocultaban como hileras por aquel pasillo lleno de muerte. Comenzó su caminata sin soltar su antorcha hasta que gritos de lamentos se escucharon a sus espaldas, notó entonces algunos presos gritar con desesperación al verla. Reprimió un grito de angustia la princesa al sentir que ellos sacaban sus manos tratando de atraparla, gritó al fin y salió corriendo con miedo en su corazón. Y ante su desesperación otra puerta se extendió ante su vista y sin vacilar, entró ahí a ese lugar sin pensar nada y sintiéndose aliviada sin aquellos temores en su alma.

Pero en aquel momento notó que la habitación estaba más vacía y oscura que las demás, alzó la antorcha respirando con dificultad y mirando por todas partes. Había al fondo otra puerta, dudó un segundo en seguir o no pero de nuevo algo captó su atención. Un pequeño bulto en medio de aquel lugar. Con miedo, alzó un poco más la antorcha para notar con terror el cuerpo de alguien. Un cuerpo pequeño y lleno de harapos hecho un ovillo.

Su mirada se volvió perdida al encontrar a un pequeño niño encadenado ahí mismo.

—Dios mió…—susurró con temor caminando hasta el pobre niño.

Un pequeño par de ojos grises le miraron y casi Katara gritó del susto, en su trayendo estuvo a punto de soltar la antorcha, pero se detuvo. Efectivamente, un pequeño niño estaba en la habitación, lleno de cadenas en sus pies y en ambas manos. Aquella piel llena de raspones y heridas fue iluminada por la luz de la antorcha.

Aquel pequeño niño retrocedió asustado en señal de reflejo cuando Katara se había dejado caer de rodillas para tocarlo. Pero entonces ella notó el sufrimiento y la tristeza en ambos ojos del niño. Lágrimas secas había por su rostro sucio y demacrado, se notada algunas señales de tortura en todo su cuerpo y el dolor en toda la habitación.

—No voy hacerte daño…— comentó Katara dejando la antorcha en el suelo para acercase al niño. — Yo…

—¡Eres de la Nación del Fuego! — le espetó furioso. Katara dio un respingo abriendo sus ojos del susto. — ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?... ¡Ustedes no son de fiar! — ante la sorpresa de Katara notó los ojos llenos de furia del niño, ella suspiró, acercándose aún más al pobre infante que seguía mirándole retadoramente.

Compasión.

En aquellos segundos de angustia, el corazón de Katara se encogía viendo al niño en aquella situación.

—No soy de la Nación del Fuego. — y él alzó su ceja visiblemente consternado ante su declaración. — Soy de la Tribu Agua…-—sonrió al final Katara mientras sentía la mirada del niño sobre sí, casi analizándola si era que mentía o no. — Me llamo Katara…—comentó al final observando de nuevo al niño. En su mente, ella maldijo a la Nación del Fuego por ser cruel y sanguinaria… ¿cómo era posible el tener a un pobre niño encadenado en aquel lugar? Peor aún… el haberlo torturado de aquella forma, pues mirándolo por algunos momentos, en su rostro había algunas marcas de golpes extenderse por debajo de su cuello y mejillas.

—Aang.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamó Aang. — sonrió el niño a duras penas segundos después. — ¿Ibas a preguntármelo, no? — Katara le observó con detenimiento algo asustada ante la confesión del niño. Aquel, que a duras penas sonreía con timidez… Notó el aspecto que traía, no sólo por su ropa o sus estado, si no aquel rostro pacifico y esos extraños signos en su cabeza calva.

—Mucho gusto. — sonrió Katara. — Espera un momento. — comentó con inocencia ella mientras hurgaba entre su vestido, buscó un momento hasta que al final extrajo con cuidado un pañuelo.

Aang sintió las suaves manos de Katara en su rostro mientras ella extendía el pañuelo, secando su temor y limpiando su rostro del polvo que había acumulado. Al final, Aang le miró incrédulo. Aquel acto dulce y lleno de compasión de Katara lo había consternado demasiado. Tanto, que no supo cómo reaccionar o si agradecer aquello.

—¿Qué haces en este lugar? Dijiste que no eras de la Nación del Fuego…— murmuró Aang. — ¿Acaso te has perdido? — y notando que Katara desviaba su vista con inocencia aquello respondió a su pregunta. — Ya veo…

Por un momento todo se volvió confuso y el silencio gobernó. Miles de preguntas agobiaron la mente de Katara viendo al niño de nombre Aang. Estaba confundida, segundos antes él se había mostrado asustado, después furioso y ahora estaba sonriéndole con tanta familiaridad. Aquello le llamó tanto la atención que al final ella misma esbozó sin pena una inocente sonrisa.

—Si te ven aquí puedes meterte en problemas. — comentó el niño. — Pero quién sabe, igual hoy tampoco vengan a visitarme…

—¿Visitarte?

—Sí, los primeros días venían a traerme comida… aunque no sólo eso, también venían… hacer otras cosas. — entonces su mirada se entristeció unos momentos. Katara recorrió con su mirada las cadenas del cuerpo de Aang. — Pero hace dos días que no vienen por mí, ni a dejarme comida.

—¿No has comida en dos días? — preguntó asustada la princesa. — ¡Que inhumanos! ¿Cómo es posible que te tengan aquí encerrado? ¡Por Dios, eres un niño! — comentó histérica Katara acercándoos un poco hasta Aang. Segura de sí misma sostuvo las gruesas cadenas entre sus manos llamando la atención de Aang. — Te liberaré…

—No puedes hacerlo, si lo haces, pueden matarte. — la duda apareció en el rostro de él.

—¡Que importa! Eres un niño. Nadie merece esto…— pero entonces notó la gran cantidad de grilletes que envolvían al pobre niño. — ¡Si tan sólo tuviera agua! — y miró con impotencia por todas partes buscando agua con la cual le sería de ayuda para liberar al niño. Si la conseguía, podría hacer uso de su Agua Control de liberarlo. Pero por más que buscaba, no había nada que pudiera ayudarla.

—No lo hagas Katara…— comentó con tristeza Aang viendo que ella tomaba una roca entre sus manos para golpear los grilletes. — Si te ven aquí puede ser peligroso, ya te lo he dicho. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien…

—Pero Aang… eres… eres tan solo un niño… ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ya lo sé…—suspiró.

Se sentía impotente y tenía tantas ganas de ayudarlo, ¿qué hacer? No lo sabía, y no cabía en su mente todo lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo ahí mismo. Ver a Aang en aquellas condiciones le detenía la respiración y hacía que su alma se perturbara… ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos los de la Nación del Fuego! ¡No podían hacerlo! Eran… eran…

—¿Por qué estas aquí Aang? ¿Qué hiciste para que la Nación del Fuego te capturara? — otro silencio envolvió a ambos por algunos segundos más. El niño bajó su mirada unos momentos para después dirigirle una sonrisa a la princesa.

—No es extraño que siempre quieran atraparme…—sonrió al final. — Es algo difícil de explicarte…

—Puedes decírmelo si quieres…— por poco tiempo una extraña familiaridad se junto entre ambos. Pero el niño negó con pesadez ante la mirada de duda de Katara.

—No, no creo que sea necesario… Pero aún así, debes irte de aquí.

Un fuerte golpe les hizo estremecer, aquel golpe que había provenido del fondo. Miradas de terror se dirigieron ambos mientras Aang fruncía ligeramente el ceño después. Katara lo notó, alguien se acercaba y no faltaría poco para que fuera descubierta. Si así era, se metería en grandes problemas. Tragó un poco de saliva mirando por todas partes con desesperación por donde huir.

—Sal por esa puerta. — trató de señalarle Aang una puerta que estaba cerca suyo. — Saldrás a otro pasillo, que no te vean Katara.

—¿Qué hay de ti Aang? — preguntó angustiada dispuesta a marcharse.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré bien…— y guardó silencio por unos momentos más. — Katara… ¿puedo confiar en ti? — miradas se ruego se intercambiaron mientras la princesa le miraba con desconcierto. Al final, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al niño.

—Claro.

—Por favor, busca alguien por mí —ella le miró dudosa acercándose un poco más a él. — Deje a alguien muy importante en la ciudad, seguramente está en apuros. — desvió su vista hasta la puerta sintiendo que cada vez alguien se acercaba. Observó nuevamente a Katara quien le miraba con detenimiento. — Te lo ruego, búscala y dile que estoy bien…

—Claro Aang… pero, ¿quién es?

De nuevo los pasos se acercaban con más rapidez hasta aquel lugar, la desesperación les agobió a ambos mientras de nuevo se intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—Ella es muy diferente a todos los demás de este lugar. Su nombre es Toph, por favor… sólo quiero saber si ella está bien o no.

Un abrazo.

Aquello causó que Aang abriera sus ojos de golpe totalmente confundido, sintiéndose envuelto por aquellos brazos de Diosa. Katara apretó el cuerpo del niño contra el suyo acariciando maternalmente su cabeza. No lo entendía pero sentía una gran necesidad de ayudarlo, de sacarlo de aquel lugar y sentir que esa impotencia en su alma se fuera de una buena vez.

Quería ayudarlo.

Quería ser útil.

Quería… que Aang fuera libre.

—Aang, no me importa que haya pasado para que estés aquí. — susurró ella.— Pero te prometo que vendré para liberarte. Cueste lo que me cueste. — sonrió por último antes de separarse de él. Aang no tuvo tiempo para responder más que dedicarle una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

_Era una promesa_.

La princesa afirmó con cuidado antes de dirigirse a la otra puerta, tomó en su trayecto la antorcha para salir en huida nuevamente. Abrió la puerta con desesperación ante la mirada y sonrisa de Aang. Notó que había llegado a otro pasillo oscuro pero esta vez sin ninguna celda en los alrededores. Sin detenerse, comenzó a correr con angustia en busca de algún escondite o salida. Miró con cuidado al fondo, aquella puerta donde del otro lado un niño se mantenía encarcelado. Quería regresar pero estaba segura que aquello iba ser demasiado riesgoso.

Varios minutos más, logró llegar a otra puerta, de lo cual casi la miró sofocada. Tantas puertas en aquel trayecto ya la tenían fastidiada. Pensando que podría ser una salvación o salida, la abrió con fuerza como las demás. Y sentir los tenues rayos del Sol en su rostro le alegró todo, observó que había salido al fin de aquellos calabozos horribles. Dio gracias a todo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo el césped entre sus manos y el aire en los alrededores. Aspiró profundamente antes de echar un largo suspiro. Pero aún estaba el problema de ser descubierta. Levantándose con rapidez después de tomar el aire suficiente debido a su gran carrera, observó por lo alrededores que a lo lejos que había gente por ahí, seguramente guardias en horario de trabajo…

Dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar para llegar a su habitación, de lo cual no tenía remota idea qué camino tomar, giró sobre sus talones para comenzar su marcha. Pero un brusco choque y sentir que su cuerpo caía al suelo causó que reprimiera un gemido de dolor. Alzando su vista totalmente sofocada al saber que había tropezado con alguien, su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos observándola incrédulamente. Ahí, frente de ella, estaba una persona que jamás se le había ocurrido encontrársela cerca de los calabozos. Y mucho menos, mirándola como si hubiera visto a el mismo fantasma o la muerte ante sus ojos.

Katara trató de hablar pero su garganta estaba seca. Miles de preguntas azotaron nuevamente dentro de sí.

Sólo alcanzo a titubear un poco para sacar un leve murmuro.

—¿Suki?

Su guía entrecerró sus ojos tristemente antes de desviar su mirada y asentir con lentitud.

_Continuará…_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

¡Lo siento! Se que verdaderamente esta vez si me tarde pero les tengo noticias buenas… ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Eso significa que posiblemente pronto habrá otra actualización pero esta vez prometo no tardarme tanto como ahora. Pus la verdad me han animado mucho con los reviews y sinceramente amo este Fic. No pienso dejarlo por nada del mundo porque me ha dado fuerzas para escribir mejor y hacer que mis locas ideas se plasmen en este Fic xD Amo la pareja de Zuko/Katara, pero ya ven, que aquí no empiezan con lo mejor… ¡Muo! Ese Zuko es malo ¬¬U ¡Pero ya vera! ¡Lo haremos sufrir más adelante! -_se ve como un grupo defensoras de Katara levantan antorchas y trinches xD_- Descuiden, ya habrá más Zutara romance un poco más adelante…

¡Aang! Al fin ha aparecido, después de que me anduvieron preguntando si iba aparecer o no. Estoy con la clara idea de meter a casi la mayoría de los personajes en mi Fic, pero con el paso del tiempo claro… ¿Aang encarcelado? Ni se lo imaginaban, pero el próximo capítulo aclararé más dudas y el porqué Aang esta capturado y todo eso… ¡La verdad no pueden pederse el siguiente capítulo! Aun más secretos y peleas habrá de por medio… Sie, sie una gran pelea… xD

¡Juas! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recompensado el tiempo que tarde en publicarlo. Sinceramente estoy agotada y realmente se debe a que hice el capítulo sin casi inspiración al final, lo cual conseguí exprimirme casi el cerebro xD Ni idea como logre terminar el capítulo pero lo hice… ¡Sí señor!¡Todo es posible! ¡Ajuaaaaa! –_montada sobre Appa xD_-

Pero aun necesito ahorrar para la boda de Zuko y Katara, ya ven que esta chica ya quiere casarse pronto ¬¬U Tan pequeña y con la boda XD Ya veré cómo consigo el dinero hahaha Bien, nos vemos pronto… ¡Hasta la próxima!

-_P.D: Tratare de poner el siguiente capítulo de entre a 2 a 3 semanas, no tardare tanto. Y si se puede, lo pondré mucho antes...-_

¡Gracias por leer el Fic!


	6. Valentía

¡Waaaaa! ¡Al fin he actualizado! Ya se me había hecho una eternidad T-T ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que estaba como loca… ¡No encontraba el capítulo en mi computadora! O.o Al parecer lo había guardado en quién sabe dónde y como tengo muchos documentos y fics regados por ahí… xD Pues me costó algo encontrarlo Jajaja No, de verdad que bueno que lo encontré y pude continuarle… ¡Ya me había vuelto loca el pensar que tendría que empezar de nuevo!

Bueno, quiero agradecer profundamente de corazón a todas aquellas lindas personas que me han estado apoyando ¡Muchas gracias! No he estado en buenos tiempos, las presiones me caen sobre mi espalda en estos últimos días pero hago lo que puedo xD Sus reviews y apoyo me dan tanto ánimo n.n ¡Se los agradezco de corazón! Bien, vayamos al fic pues eso es lo que les interesa…

Un agradecimiento especial a: _chica93, ups, anita-asakura, Mizuhi-Chan, keiko210382, maga-azul, always mssb, xrissy, ALenis, Harlett, Lyra Minamino, Azrel, aili, dianne croft, Zutara Love, ishi, Princesa Sheccid (T.T waa… tu review salio incompleto xD ¬¬ malo!) __G-i-S-a-y, dfiana, Kiysta, A-Monoke-z09, Galatea…_

¡Gracias por lo reviews! Lo siento por no contestarles pero tratare de hacerlo el próximo capítulo XD

**P.D**: Si quieren ir al baño o comer antes de leer el fic… ¡Háganlo! Porque creo que este capítulo está para largoooo… ¡Hahahaha! n.n… Intente partirlo en dos pero creo que ya me había tardado en actualizar que mejor lo dejé tal y como estaba ¬¬ ¡Así que ya les advertí! XD ¡De todo un poco!

**Avatar: Last Airbender **no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá… T.T Pero no lo quiero, sólo quiero a Zuko… ¡Zuko, no huyas! -_Navi saca un rastreador de Zuko_- Zuko… ¡Ven con mamá!

**Entre dos**

**Capítulo 5:** Valentía.

Era extraño. Quizás porque su mente estaba jugándole una ilusión en aquellos momentos.

Pero era verdad.

Suki, su guía, su amiga, su compañera; estaba enfrente suyo. Parada con la mirada vacía y sin saber qué hacer. Observó con cuidado como el labio inferior de ella le temblaba y sus ojos hacían contacto, casi como si hubiera visto alguna clase de ilusión traicionera o algún tipo de fantasma. Estaba desconcertada, no lo entendía y su mente estaba confusa. Katara se vio obligada a parpadear un par de veces para percatarse si en realidad aquella figura que se posaba ante sus ojos, era Suki. Pero era evidente que no podría ser alguien más que ella.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, tenía temor dentro de su pecho y la incertidumbre consumiéndole a cada segundo que pasaba. Katara se levantó con pesadez del suelo, sintiendo sus piernas pesadas y como sus brazos temblaban… Suki la había descubierto en aquel sitio donde estaba prohibido para ella. Lo sabía. Aquello había sido demasiado riesgoso y quizás estúpido, el haberse adentrado a terrenos como esos. Pero entonces, antes de que todo se volviera un terrible tormento y una lluvia de preguntas cayera, Suki giró hasta en dirección del castillo con tremenda rapidez. Pisadas se escucharon cerca y sin vacilar, la mano de Suki envolvió la de Katara para salir corriendo de aquel lugar sin haberlo dudado.

—¿Pero…?

—¡Vamos! ¡No deben de verte aquí!

Aquella simple orden bastó para que Katara reprimiera todas sus preguntas. Corrieron por los alrededores aprovechando las sombras que proyectaba el castillo a tales horas del día. Casi sintió la princesa que su corazón salía cuando un guardia giró y observaba en aquella dirección, por fortuna, Suki fue ágil en esconderse en un árbol grande y viejo que estaba por ahí antes de ser descubiertas. Pasaron minutos en silencio entre las sombras, hasta que el guardia siguió su rumbo alejándose del camino y de sus vistas con aquella fría mirada de color ámbar. Aprovecharon cualquier distracción para salir en huída al castillo, entrando por alguna puerta pequeña escondida a la vuelta de donde se encontraban.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido y las imágenes azotaban su mente en cada momento. Katara no entendía nada pero observar la puerta de su habitación frente a sus ojos le hizo entrar en razón… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo por los pasillos? Era tan extraño, sucedió todo tan rápido que ya estaba enfrente de aquella puerta sin habérselo imaginado. Pero Suki se encargó de observar por todas partes con temor mientras a fuerza introducía a la pobre princesa a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de casi un fuerte golpe para dejarse caer pesadamente al suelo y respirar. Estaba cansada, y es que correr casi la mitad del castillo huyendo de la vista felina de los guardias era una tarea sumamente difícil y, sobre todo, agotadora.

Katara notó con preocupación como Suki trataba de regular su corta y acelerada respiración dando grandes suspiros.

—Suki…— ella dio dos pasos al frente para ver a su guía con preocupación, por un momento la incertidumbre le invadió.

—Katara…— interrumpió Suki antes de que ella hablara de nuevo. Con sumo cuidado, se levantó del suelo ya estando más tranquila después de aquella carrera agitada. Miró con seriedad a la princesa, quien se estremeció visiblemente al sentir la pesada mirada de Suki.— ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir aquel lugar?

El labio inferior de Katara tembló un poco mientras desviaba su vista al suelo con cuidado. Sentía la mirada firme y fría de Suki sobre ella. Nunca había visto a su guía así de enfadada y verla ahora, le causaba vergüenza. Vergüenza por haber ido a un lugar prohibido, vergüenza por andar rompiendo reglas y vergüenza por no ser capaz de enfrentar todo con valentía.

_Valentía_.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan voluble y débil?

—Yo…-—pero no supo qué decir, más que balbucear estúpidamente. Estaba ausente, que no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella incómoda situación. Ni siquiera cuando su madre le regañaba se sentía tan mal, y ahora que Suki lo hacía, le causaba sentirse totalmente deshecha por dentro.

—¿Sabes lo que hiciste? — casi le espetó Suki con preocupación absoluta. Por una parte Katara estaba agradecida al analizar la situación, Suki no estaba molesta a pesar del frió tono de sus palabras. Notó su vista… cansada y llena de angustia. La princesa tan sólo alcanzó a menear su cabeza en negación con lentitud una y otra vez. Las ideas pasaron por su mente con rapidez, pero aún así, no respondió.

El silencio envolvió a ambas chicas en aquella habitación. Suki seguía con su vista fija en aquella princesa, la cual, se mantenía observando vagamente el suelo como si no hubiera algo más interesante que hacer eso. Un suspiro salió de la boca de la guía mientras daba algunos pasos hasta el cuerpo de Katara, sintió que se contraía cuando había colocado con delicadeza una mano en su hombro. Ahí, Katara alzó su vista para observar de nuevo a Suki con claridad. _Alivio_. Podía sentir como la preocupación había desaparecido y una paz indescriptible envolvía a Suki. Vio sus ojos llenos de aquel extraño sentimiento, casi mezclado con algo de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento Suki. — confesó Katara encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes Katara. — y con pesar, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. — Me asustaste, de verdad. No tienes idea del peligro del que estuviste expuesta chica…—un par de ojos azules le miraron con intriga. — Aquellos guardias están entrenados para cuidar los calabozos, cualquiera que se acerque a los alrededores puede resultar herido o hasta muerto. Ellos están estrictamente entrenados para atacar a cualquiera que sea sospechoso… ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

De nuevo Katara maneó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Se sentía tan culpable.

—Perdóname Suki, no tenía idea… Es sólo que yo…

—No te acerques nunca a ese lugar Katara. — le mandó Suki.

—¿Qué? —le observó incrédula la princesa ante la mirada de su guía. Aquella mirada que toda madre le dirigía sus hijos para prohibirle hacer algo indebido o esa mirada cuando hacían algo malo.

—No te acerques más a ese lugar Katara. No tienes idea de lo que puede suceder…—suspiró de nuevo. —Menos mal que te vi… ¡No me puedo imaginar si algo malo te hubiera pasado! ¡Chica, estás loca! Nadie en su sano juicio se atreve acercarse ahí… Si algunos de los otros guardias te hubiera visto te habría calcinado al instante. Dudo que ellos sepan que eres la princesa de la Tribu Agua como para dejarte escapar.

—Me perdí.

—¿Cómo te perdiste? — preguntó Suki mirándole sin creer. — El castillo es grande, sí, pero sabes llegar a tu habitación ¿No? Que yo sepa debías estar en una reunión con Lord Ozai horas atrás… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No pudiste encontrar el camino de vuelta? — Katara negó con cuidado haciendo un mohín de sus sentimientos en aquellos instantes. Suki, sin retirar la mirada de aquella princesa, nuevamente colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo— ¿El príncipe Zuko no quiso acompañarte a tu habitación?

Zuko

"_Me casare contigo quieras o no…_"

—Tuvo mejores asuntos que atender. — mintió Katara para después dirigirle con pesadez una sonrisa a Suki. Ante esto, su guía retiró con delicadeza su mano del hombro de la princesa. Estaba claro, que ella estaba cansada y verdaderamente agotada después de esa huida… y pensar que aún no terminaba aquel día tan agitado.

Las palabras se acabaron y las frases alentadoras se fueron al vacío. Katara contempló a Suki con intriga mientras ella le observaba con curiosidad. En aquella habitación, Katara trató de ver los ojos de su guía, notó más que en ellos tristeza absoluta y cansancio. De nuevo, aquellas preguntas azotaron su mente y muchas posibles respuestas también. La princesa alzó una ceja mientras daba un paso al frente decidida hablar.

—Suki…

La nombrada le miró para prestarle atención.

—¿Qué sucede Katara?

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estabas en ese lugar? —su guía le miró asustada. — ¿No deberías estar cuidándome todo el día? Eres mi guía y bueno… tú dijiste, que sólo había guardias que cuidan los calabozos, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?

Ella ya se esperaba aquello desde antes. Por eso, Suki dejó salir un largo suspiró para desviar su mirada. Por un momento, tembló con cuidado para armarse de valor. Katara lo notó, aquella batalla interna que su guía mantenía para estar segura de sus palabras. Notando lo terriblemente pálida que se había puesto Suki, Katara se asustó, al parecer aquella pregunta había tocando algunos de los puntos débiles de su amiga.

—Katara…—murmuró Suki. — Es algo muy complicado… Lo siento, sé que debo estar cuidante todo el día pero tampoco puedo dejar mis tareas a lado. — una mirada vacía y llena de dudas existenciales por parte de la princesa le hizo saber a Suki que ella no comprendía nada. Lo que faltaba… suspiró nuevamente mientras caminaba con cuidado dentro de la habitación, como un león encerrado y sin saber a dónde ir o escapar. — Yo también soy guardia.

—¿Guardia?

—Sí. —su mirada encontró con la de la princesa en aquel momento de silencio. — Aquí en el castillo todos debemos, tanto como sirvientas, guías y demás a defender el castillo. Katara, yo te había dicho que era antes era una guerrea de Kyoshi, bueno, de ahí mi vida se ató a los calabozos. Tengo que estar en aquel lugar en mi tiempo libre cuando no estoy cuidante, tengo que estar vigilando al castillo a toda costa… Por más que no quiera hacerlo.

El lugar se volvió por un instante oscuro y lleno de incertidumbre… Miradas cómplices chocaron antes de que se alejaran como algo repelido en un instante. Suki estaba pensativa y soltar aquello era realmente incómodo. Habría querido en algún futuro que Katara no se hubiera enterado de eso, vergüenza sintió entonces… Sintió como había traicionado a su antiguo pueblo al estar al servicio de la Nación del Fuego, sintió el dolor en su pecho y el incesable cansancio que había cargado todos estos años sobre su frágil espalda. Su destino estaba atado a aquel lugar, a aquellos calabozos y el estar bajo la cruel mano de la vil Nación del Fuego. Apreció un nudo en su garganta al mirar a los ojos aquella princesa, se sintió de nuevo mal… aquellas emociones vividas le consumían poco a poco. El recuerdo de su pueblo siendo destruido y el calor de la mano de su padre entrelazando la suya azotaron su mente.

Su padre.

Deseaba tanto verle de nuevo, escuchar sus consejos y los abrazos alentadores cada vez que veía un avance en su entrenamiento. Había sido su figura a seguir y siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesito. Saber que posiblemente aún estuviera o no con vida en aquella guerra, le hacía perder el sueño cada día que pasaba en aquel castillo. Temores y angustias castigaron ahora su corazón, Katara no sabía el dolor que sentía ella y sobre todo, el estar en aquellos calabozos… Era doloroso y se sentía culpable el estar de guardia en ellos. Si algún esclavo salía de ahí, la muerte segura le esperaba. Eran órdenes de Lord Ozai. Gritos de angustia escuchó en su mente al ver muertos en sus recuerdos. Aquel día cuando un grupo de rebeldes esclavos, seguramente encarcelados cruelmente a pesar de su inocencia, habían huido de los calabozos en algún plan elaborado por varios días. Sí ella no hubiera girado y verlos corriendo en la lejanía en dirección al Sur, sí ella no hubiera visto como otros guardias se percataban de aquello… jamás en su mente aquel cruel recuerdo hubiera sido tan traumante. Ver a gente calcinada enfrente de sus ojos fue sumamente aterrador, contemplar a gente inocente morir de aquella forma… gente que le recordó la muerte que habían sufrido sus amigos y la gente de su ya extinto pueblo.

Y es que la Nación del Fuego no tenía corazón ni razón para ser sensible ante el dolor. No recordaba las incontables veces que había llorado en su habitación desde que había pisado aquellas tierras o las veces que anhelaba que la guerra terminara para ver a su padre con vida. Estaba claro que, al enterarse sobre aquel extraño compromiso entre el hijo de Lord Ozai con alguna princesa de la Tribu Agua, le había devuelto las esperanzas al igual que a mucha gente; pues de ellos, también dependían si la guerra terminaba o no, sino también su libertad estaba en juego… Si la guerra terminaba, su padre volvería, vidas inocentes se rescatarían y tal vez su libertad sería devuelta a sus manos como años atrás. Pero aquello se estaba volviendo confuso, Katara era apenas una niña por más que se escudara en aquella princesa que podía con todo. No sólo ella sufría, sino aquella morena princesa también, pensó que tal vez estaba siendo egoísta en todo aquello. Dejar casi prácticamente su destino sobre la espalda de Katara, pues de ella dependía si el compromiso se llevaba acabo o no. Y por un momento, sintió un vacío en su corazón…

De alguna forma u otra, la Nación del Fuego terminaba destrozando las esperanzas de todos aquellos que pisaban sus tierras.

Negó con su cabeza con brusquedad. _No_. Debía quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, volver al pasado era como encajarse aquella daga en su alma. Debía ser fuerte, por ella y por Katara. Se había propuesto ella misma ser el muro en el que la princesa se recargara cada vez que se recaía, pues viéndolo desde cualquier punto de vista, Katara sufría como ella nunca lo había hecho. El destino podía ser tan cruel algunas veces… Katara sufría por el dolor de un amor perdido y el estar atada a un destino desastroso.

Admiraba la fortaleza en la que Katara enfrentaba las cosas.

Debía ser fuerte y hacer lo que debía, era su guía, su compañera y tal vez su única amiga en todo ese lugar… Suki entonces se impuso en sus metas que debía hacer lo correcto. Por eso se dirigió a la puerta con lentitud mientras posaba sus manos en el frió metal de ésta. Suspiró hondamente antes de mirar de soslayo a la morena princesa. Con pesar le dedicó una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Tantas emociones surcaban en su mente confusa, que lo mejor era descansar por lo menos un poco. Pero antes de abrir la puerta y despedirse de Katara, una pequeña mano se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca impidiéndole el paso. Suki entonces alzó su vista confusa para ver como Katara le miraba con ojo calculador.

—Suki—pronunció su nombre, casi arrastrando cada una de las letras que componían aquella frase. Por un instante, Suki dejó de pensar y sólo se perdió en los ojos profundos de Katara. Era como ver un océano infinito de paz. — Yo no soy quién para juzgarte o reclamarte de las cosas que hayan pasado en tu vida o lo que hagas ahora…— una ligera sonrisa adorno el rostro moreno de esa princesa. — Pero tienes mi apoyo, como tú me has brindado el tuyo desde que llegue aquí.

Un alivio indescriptible recorrió por el cuerpo de Suki al estrechar a la pequeña Katara entre sus brazos, en aquel pequeño abrazo de consuelo. Descubrió que Katara era su tal vez su mejor amiga y también su apoyo en aquel castillo. No recordaba el haberse sentido tan bien desde que había llegado o el haber recibido un abrazo.

Protegería a Katara, como hermana a hermana, no importaba de quién; incluso aunque fuera del príncipe Zuko.

—Katara, prométeme que no irás de nuevo a los calabozos…— murmuró Suki después de haberse separado de aquel abrazo. Lo que no notó, fue el extraño brillo en los ojos de la princesa y como con lentitud se contraía antes de morder su labio inferior. — Es demasiado peligroso, tal vez no lo sabías cuando llegaste ahora, pero… piénsalo. Puedes correr un gran peligro, no querrás ver lo que hay dentro de aquel lugar.

— "_Créeme, ya lo he visto…_"— pensó Katara en un amargo intento de fingir una sonrisa. Un par de ojos grises y un niño cruzaron en su mente. Le había prometido a Aang sacarlo de aquella prisión en los calabozos, había hecho una promesa que no quería romper…— "_Espero que se encuentre bien"_ — pensó de inmediato mirando como Suki seguía hablando, desde hace algunos segundos que había perdido el hilo de la conversación con ella y ahora sólo le miraba mover sus labios comentando algo sobre el peligro que estaba expuesta al acercarse a los calabozos. — "_Parece mi madre_"- pensó divertida.

—…después de todo, hay tantos inocentes ahí dentro. Me siento mal al pensar que el viernes morirán unos cuantos.

Aquella frase sacó de sus pensamientos a la princesa, quien dirigió una mirada fugaz y llena de terror a su guía. Todavía Suki seguía hablando, pero al ver como Katara había cambiado su expresión dejó de hacerlo instantáneamente. Preguntó qué le sucedía o sí estaba bien, pero Katara negó con cuidado con su cabeza para mirarle seriamente.

—¿Qué has dicho Suki?

—Que es peligroso que te acerques ahí…— y como sí no lo hubiera escuchado como unas siete veces, Katara negó con su cabeza ante esa frase.

—No, eso no… Lo del viernes. — y un nudo en su garganta se formó cuando Suki le miró con una expresión triste.

—El viernes los mataran… a casi la mayoría de los prisioneros, quizás. En la Nación del Fuego siempre se capturan a ladrones o traidores como suelen decirles, pero también agente inocente. Cada dos semanas matan a la mitad de ellos…—una mirada de angustia por parte de Katara le hizo saber a Suki que aquello era sumamente desconcertante. — Pero bueno, todo aquel que llegue a los calabozos su destino será morir… Por más que traten de mostrar su inocencia, independientemente lo sean o no, les espera una muerte dolorosa. La Nación del Fuego no tiene compasión con nadie.

Con aquella última frase, Suki abrió la pesada puerta para salir dejando sola a Katara en aquella habitación. Por su parte, ella sólo se dignó a caminar con lentitud hasta su cama, aquellas palabras le habían desconcertado bastaste. "_Aang_…" Su nombre sonó en mente al momento de sentir una leve opresión en su pecho… ¿acaso pensaban matar a Aang el viernes? Observó por la ventana, el Sol ya estaba ocultándose dando paso a la fría noche. Pronto sería hora de cenar, pero sin duda alguna, que el apetito había desaparecido. Con un lío de sus pensamientos, se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón de su cama donde Momo descansaba con tranquilidad. La incertidumbre le agobió, _Aang_, le había prometió al niño liberarlo…

Mañana sería jueves, un día antes del día de la ejecución. No tenía tiempo que perder… si quería salvar a Aang, tenía que hacerlo mañana antes de que todo se complicara. Pero aún a pesar de su promesa, de la terrible necesidad de rescatar a aquel niño, tenía que pensar en qué hacer. No podría ir a los calabozos pues había llegado ahí por accidente, si lo hacía por su propia cuenta… algunos de los guardias podría verle. Hecha una confusión consigo misma, Katara cerró sus ojos con fuerza para echarse la almohada a su cabeza. Gritó con desesperación opacando el sonido con ésta… Estaba confundida y cansada.

Maldita Nación del Fuego.

Y maldito Zuko, por supuesto.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Katara se despertó aquel día especialmente con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Con cuidado se retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo para echar una leve mirada a la ventana, donde notó a Momo que se mantenía observando la lejanía. Casi con una forzada sonrisa y sin prestar atención al dolor en su espalda, pues había dormido en una posición nada cómoda la noche anterior, caminó hasta la ventana hasta abrirla. Como si fuera algo sagrado y viera como una salvación, Momo se echó a volar al instante en que Katara había abierto la ventana para sentir la suave brisa de la mañana. Siguió apenas con la mirada como Momo volaba a un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros, desde que había llegado a la Nación del Fuego Katara no había observado bien a través de aquella ventana. De hecho, tenía una hermosa vista…

Los verdes campos de la Nación del Fuego se extendían a los alrededores mientras algunos árboles y plantas se veían abajo. No tenía idea que su ventana daba a un punto hermoso del jardín del castillo, por un instante su mente recordó la pelea con Azula al ver el pequeño lago que estaba por ahí. _Azula_. Desde que aquel día no había vuelto a ver a la chica de fuego, se preguntaba: ¿qué estaba haciendo? No era que le importara o algo así, pero tenía que estar alerta a cualquier signo de provocación si llegaba a verla. Estaba segura que Azula no estaría feliz de haber sido humillada, y derrotada días atrás en su propio jardín, en su castillo… en su hogar por alguien de la Tribu Agua. Casi soltó una sonrisa socarrona Katara al pensar aquello, jamás debían subestimar el poder de una Maestra Agua.

Aunque era consiente que no era la mejor, pero tampoco la peor, Katara siempre le gustaba hacer prácticas en su técnica cada vez que podía. Su hermano Sokka no dominaba el Agua Control, y por lo visto no tenía interés en hacerlo, pero su abuelo sí lo hacía. Hace años él le había enseñado lo básico, claro, a escondidas de la gran-gran abuela que tenía firmemente aquellas anticuadas ideas de que la mujer no debía practicar el Agua Control como lucha sino como algo de curación, que dejara lo "guerrero" para los hombres. Claro está, que Katara no compartía aquel pensamiento tan antiguado y machista, así que practicaba o repasaba lo enseñado con su abuelo cada vez que le era posible. Pero bueno, desde que había llegado a la Nación no se había molestado en hacerlo, solamente aquella vez que se vio obligada a defenderse ante la provocación de Azula.

Suspiró con cansancio recargándose en el margen de la ventana. Aún tenía algo de sueño y siguió observando el paisaje. Notó entonces a lo lejos algunas otras construcciones o lo que parecían ser los inicios de una larga hilera de pequeñas casas. Entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar algo más su vista y notó con asombro que podía ver desde su ventana al pueblo. No lo había visitado, en realidad no tenía idea si podría hacerlo. Pero una tremenda curiosidad le llenó el corazón al preguntarse cómo seria ir a dar un paseo por ahí. Pues no le agradaba del todo permanecer encerrada el resto de sus días en ese hostil castillo como si fuera una prisionera.

Como un rayo atravesando su corazón, abrió de golpe sus ojos para reincorporarse bien en su sitio.

_Aang_.

Era cierto, tenía que pensar en cómo liberarlo. También se le vino a la mete que era estúpido quedarse ahí en la ventana contemplando todo y sin haberse acordado de eso. Mañana era el día de la ejecución y no estaba segura cómo podría sacar al niño de aquel destino cruel, pero como si las cosas no empeoraran, recordó el encargo del niño: "_Por favor, busca alguien por mí_." Su vista vagó por la habitación mientras repentinamente todo daba vueltas, meneó con violencia su cabeza para despertarse bien y darse ánimos… Toph. Ese era el nombre de la chica a la cual tenía que buscar por parte de Aang. Aunque por un momento se preguntó por qué hacía eso, y por qué había tenido la gran necesidad de ayudar a un desconocido niño, que en tan sólo menos de 45 minutos se había ganado su confianza y protección.

—Nadie se merece eso. — comentó al llegar aquella conclusión, por muy culpable o no fuera el niño de nombre Aang, él no debía sufrir de aquella manera y esperar el día de su ejecución como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Nadie se merecía eso en verdad, nadie… ¿Pero cómo luchar contra una Nación con un sistema satírico? ¿Cómo luchar contra ellos cuando ella sólo era una?

Suspiró.

Era demasiado temprano cómo para estar preocupada, pero ya era tarde… ya estaba con la angustia en su alma.

Y así pasó casi toda la mañana, pensativa y con angustia pensando, analizando o recreando algún tipo de plan para llevarlo acabo y sacar a Aang. Pero por más que lo pensaba, todo daba a ideas estúpidas y erróneas… No se había tomado la molestia de sonreír cuando las sirvientas le habían dado el halago esa mañana comentando que se veía hermosa, pues después de haber tomado un baño para tratar de despejar sus dudas, había optado por soltarse el cabello para que su melena chocolate adornara su espalda. Katara no estaba consiente que aquel día lucía un vestido hermoso, sencillo, de color azul profundo como sus ojos pero con bordes afelpados de color blanco. Colores característicos del agua y de su Tribu.

Pasó distraída por los pasillos ante las miradas de la sirvientas y de algún otro guardia más, estaba tan extrañada que no se había dado cuenta que hace horas ya había terminado de comer su desayuno. El señor Iroh había tratado de mantener alguna otra clase de conversación con la chica, pero al verla tan callada y como observaba con expresión vaga su plato, pensó que algo malo le sucedía pero se guardó sus cometarios para después. Katara no había platicado casi en todo el día con Suki, a pesar de que ella al igual que el señor Iroh trataba de sacarle algún tipo de conversación de un tema ligero y divertido. Pero después de sus vagos intentos en que Suki trataba de animarle el día, pues pensaba que algo malo le sucedía a Katara, se despidió diciendo que regresaría dentro de una hora pues tenía cosas que hacer. Aquel tipo de cosas como ser guardia de los calabozos.

_Nada_. Nada de lo que pensaba era coherente. No sabía qué hacer para llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía como plan pues todo daba a indicar un rotundo fracaso. Se revolvió con cuidado sus mechones de cabello mientras sus mejillas sonrojas brillaban, ahora caminaba con paso lento por los pasillos del castillo mientras el bochorno se sentía en el ambiente. Hoy era uno de esos días donde hacía un calor asfixiante, no mucho, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de climas. Los de su Tribu se caracterizaban por acostumbrarse a cualquier tipo de clima, claro, que tomaban algo de tiempo por eso Katara apenas sufría los primeros síntomas del nuevo ambiente. Pues en su piel se notaba el exquisito brillo debido al calor.

Trató de todo para tranquilizarse Katara en sus nervios, hasta salirse al jardín para tomar un poco de aire hasta caminar sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos. Pero por más que lo intentaba, las ideas no se iban de su mente al igual que la imagen de Aang encadenado con aquellos grilletes oxidados y sucios. Quería liberarlo pero no tenía idea cómo, pensó que era estúpida y que no podía pedirle ayuda a alguien. Estaba sola en eso… Katara odiaba aquellas decisiones por parte de la Nación del Fuego, asesinar a personas siendo inocentes. Pero era una tierra diferente a la suya, con costumbres especiales y por supuesto muy diferentes. Entendió el por qué la rivalidad de su Tribu con esa Nación, desde que había puesto un pie ahí, todo lo que sabía era que la Nación del Fuego era asquerosamente repugnante debido a su satírico nivel de violencia y régimen. Y por si fuera poco, estaba comprometida con un príncipe engreído de aquella Nación.

¡Genial!

Otra cosa que agregar para complicar ese día. Pues por más que pensaba y se detuviera analizar cómo llevar a cabo su plan, las horas pasaban y el día cada vez se iba terminado. Llegó la hora en que ya estaba casi la comida del mediodía y tanto así, que había perdido casi la noción del tiempo al darle vueltas al asunto de Aang. Caminó de prisa por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a la comida, en esos días, no había podido comer como se debía o el conciliar el sueño como estaba acostumbrada. Su vida había dado un tremendo giró y parecía que cada vez era más agitada y llena de angustias.

Cuando estaba segura que el siguiente pasillo era para poder llegar al comedor, por un momento miró su vestido al sentir que casi se tropezaba al pisarlo, pero debido a aquello, su cuerpo chocó contra algo sumamente duró. Alzando su vista con preocupación, se encontró con un par de ojos ámbares observándole con odio eterno. Casi por instinto, ella dio un respingo antes de retroceder un par de pasos totalmente asustada… no esperaba encontrarse a aquel príncipe que tanto le perturbaba en aquel pasillo.

—Fíjate por donde vas, campesina…— le espetó Zuko con un frió tono en sus palabras. Katara al principio le miró extrañada para después inflarse como un pavo al escuchar aquello… ¿Campesina? ¿Pero quién se creía? Ella era una princesa, y aquel comentario era como si le hubieran escupido en su propia cara. Pero pensando que Zuko estaba maquilando otro sus estúpidos planes para fastidiarle el día, Katara notó que no era así. Que aquellas palabras habían nacido desde lo más profundo de su oscura alma para dejarlas salir con un veneno hiriente.

—¿Campesina? — volvió a preguntarse Katara, pero sin darse cuenta que esa vez había alzado la voz. La mirada de Zuko de nuevo se posó sobre ella al ver su reacción, como Katara apretaba sus puños con furia contenida. — ¿Quién te crees para decirme así? ¡Eres un grosero, un despreciable! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así! — el azul profundo de sus ojos casi deseó ahogar a Zuko con sus palabras, pero al parecer, él no estaba de humor precisamente ese día. Así que cualquier provocación era algo sumamente peligroso.

—Claro que lo tengo… Pues por más que seas una…—le miró de arriba abajo— princesa.—completó la oración casi con asco al verla. —Eres de una Tribu asquerosa como la del agua, que siempre serán unos traidores y campesinos. — le aguijoneó al fin el príncipe para cruzarse de brazos con toda superioridad en aquellos momentos.

Y como si las cosas no fueran de mal en peor, Katara se volvió rígida como una tabla para amenazarle con su mirada.

— "_Sólo ignórale Katara, sólo ignórale…_"— se repitió mentalmente la princesa haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para acallar los insultos venenosos de Zuko y controlar su mirada endemoniada… Pero estaba tan confundida que sentir la presencia de Zuko en aquellos momentos le producía un asco tremendo. Asco por la forma en que le miraba y como le hacía quedar como sino fuera nada importante, como una vil campesina, le había dicho.

Viendo que Katara se mantenía pensante sin decir nada y haciéndole total ignorancia a su existencia, el príncipe Zuko frunció el ceño. Recordaba aquel sentimiento de impotencia y el ridículo que había sentido cuando Katara se había opuesto a sus planes, cuando su padre le había dado el poder de la palabra y ella casi había exigido casarse de inmediato con él. _Maldita sea_… Esa princesa sólo le daba dolores de cabeza. Tanto así, que toda la maldita noche no había podido pegar un ojo al ver su rostro en sus sueños, cómo ella le hacía frente y era una total testaruda… era una de las pocas personas que no podía manipular en totalidad, pues siendo el autentico hijo de Lord Ozai, casi todos le tenían respeto o miedo alguno.

Pero no…

Ella no era así.

Era testaruda, gruñona y hasta cierto punto orgullosa como lo era él… Se sorprendió a sí mismo al percatarse en los detallas aquellos, no tenía idea que casi Katara le había hipnotizado para que se fijara en ella… Movió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas estúpidas y nuevamente el rencor corrió por sus venas. Las cosas no iban a terminar como un cuento de hadas y mucho menos él le daría el placer de ser su esposa ¡Al carajo la maldita guerra! ¡Él quería su libertad, no estar atado a una mujer que no amaba!

Justamente Katara estaba harta de toda esa situación y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para atender a Zuko, que pasó a su lado dispuesta a huir al comedor. Pero el chico soltó un gruñido para detenerle el paso sosteniendo su muñeca con firmeza. Katara casi ahogó un gemido al sentir el punzante ardor de su presión… un día antes él le había sostenido de aquella misma manera en uno de sus arranque de ira.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! — le espetó furiosa Katara casi haciéndole frente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡Es evidente que lejos de ti! — y forcejeó con él. — ¡Suéltame!

—No— y jaló de su brazo, pero Katara estaba más que hastiada que se liberó de un brusco jalón. No sabía cómo lo había hecho al sacar aquellas fuerzas de su interior. Encarando casi a la muerte con aquellos ojos azulados, ella se detuvo para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. _Nunca_. Ella no permitiría que de nuevo la humillara y la tratara como si fuera una basura. Ella no era así, se había ablandado y vuelto tan voluble desde la noticia de su compromiso… Pero por más que quisiera ocultarlo y el negárselo a ella misma, Zuko tenía un dominio enorme sobre su vida.

— "_No de nuevo, por favor. No me traicionen_…"— y culpó a las malditas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. No eran de tristeza sino de impotencia, no eran de angustia sino de odio profundo… Odio hacia ella misma por dejarse ver débil ante él. Gran error. Jamás debía mostrarse débil ante alguien y menos ante Zuko.

Pero las lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban por salir.

—Hablemos— demandó él.

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! — gritó y casi Zuko se vio obligado a taparle esa boquita con sus manos al causar otro de sus alborotos. _Genial_. Lo que menos necesitaba era hacer un show para que todos les miraran, pues, por si se lo ponía analizar bien… estaban en medio de aquel pasillo a escasos metros del comedor y cualquiera podría verles.

—Lo harás…— le mandó una mirada asesina que Katara reprimió desviando la suya, Zuko miró con descaro como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con agresividad en una clara evidencia de hacer esfuerzos para reprimir toda la frustración que sentía.

—Déjame en paz y todo saldrá bien…— comentó Katara mientras le devolvía la mirada fulminante. — Sólo ignórame si eres tan capaz… ¡Sólo déjame tranquila! — y apretó sus puños dejándose vencer segundos después por su tonta impotencia. Giró su rostro con lentitud para mirar inexpresivamente al príncipe. — ¿Por qué…?

Cuando Zuko vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Katara sintió un extraño nudo en su garganta, pero sin cambiar su expresión hostil y su presencia autoritaria, sólo le observó con fastidio. Ella hipó mientras aún mantenía la batalla por no dejarse vencer por las lágrimas, pero estaba cansada… verdaderamente cansada de todo y que el vivir así no era sano, pensó. Sería valiente, tendría que serlo. Pero al pensar que podría preguntarle todo aquel príncipe del porqué de esa maldita actitud malvada hacia ella, todo su mundo se derrumbó.

No, no era capaz de hacerle aquella pregunta.

Él le odiaba y punto, aunque jamás sabría con exactitud por qué.

Giró sobre sus talones casi queriendo correr para refugiarse en el comedor cuanto antes. _Maldición_… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente débil? Pero su cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra la pared obligándola abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Sintió un contra peso casi invadiendo su espacio personal y como unos brazos sostenían sus manos casi arriba de sus hombros, impidiendo cualquier vía de escape. El ámbar y el azul profundo de sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, en un pasillo de aquel castillo, acorralada en los fríos brazos de aquel príncipe de fuego.

—Escúchame bien…

Sus palabras… su aliento, casi impactaban en su cuello moreno causándole un escalofrió. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó cerca de su estómago al ver a Zuko nuevamente acosándola de aquella forma, no estaba segura, pero si continuaba en aquella posición un poco más y ver esa expresión de muerte en sus ojos, podría jurar que lloraría. "_Por favor, ahora no…_" rogó en su mente pero por más que intentará enviar alguna señal de movimiento a su cuerpo para salir corriendo de ahí, éste no respondió. Estaba petrificada y un mechón de su cabello tapaba parte de su ojo izquierdo, su vista estaba borrosa a causa de aquellas lágrimas. Zuko ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella demandaba una lucha interna por ser fuerte en aquellos momentos, no pensó nada, solamente en hacer que la humillación que había vivido el día anterior frente a su padre ella lo experimentara en piel propia. Cerca estaban de nuevo, con tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, que Zuko notó los pequeños labios de Katara… aquellos ojos profundos con lágrimas de rabia en su interior y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de aquel día.

Cuando unos leves pasos de escucharon al final del pasillo, ambos giraron al mismo tiempo sus cabezas para ver a una figura observándoles.

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron de la impresión mientras la mirada de Zuko se volvía vacía y sin rastro de sentimiento alguno por segundos, pero al ver que la figura se mantenía quieta en su sitio y unos pequeños ojos ámbares les miraban con preocupación, Zuko sintió una culpa en su pecho. El cabello negro y largo en el cuerpo de aquella persona casi se movió cuando había dado un leve respingo de su impresión y unos labios rojos se entreabrieron al instante.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Su voz, aquella voz que desde que tenía consciencia espantaba sus temores en las noches… Por instinto o por miedo a la angustia, Zuko se separó de inmediato del cuerpo de Katara sin dejar de mirar aquella figura, se sentía humillado. No como cuando su padre había tomado aquella decisión tan errónea sobre su compromiso, no, esta vez su mundo se había detenido por unos momentos.

Ursa alzó su vista para mirarles penetrantemente.

—No madre…— habló él casi con un hilo en su voz. — No pasa nada.

Pero no pasó por desapercibido la pequeña lágrima que había caído por la mejilla de la princesa y como su vista perdida era dirigida a otro sitio. Ursa suspiró en un momento largo y pausado para mirar a su propio hijo, con aquella mirada, Zuko comprendió que lo mejor era no dejarse a flote. Su madre estaba sospechando que algo malo ocurría… no, ella tampoco debía enterarse sobre sus planes de exiliarse del compromiso. Por eso entrelazó su mano con la de Katara en un movimiento rápido, sus pieles ardieron bajo esa caricia traicionera.

—Sólo hablábamos madre, ya nos dirigíamos al comedor. — apretó la pequeña mano de la princesa entre la suya haciendo un pequeño meneo. Los ojos de su madre inconscientemente miraron aquello. Katara se encontraba casi pálida, sin decir nada y saber cómo actuar. Una sensación de dolor, como si el mismo fuego le quemara, le decía que se alejara de aquella mano.

Pero Zuko la sostenía con tanta fuerza…

—Entiendo. — sonrió algo forzada su madre. — No se demoren más, la comida ya está casi servida.

Sólo cuando su madre se había alejado con paso lento hasta el final del pasillo, Zuko soltó la mano de Katara. Ella, en su estado casi de shock, caminó casi por instinto con velocidad hasta casi alcanzar a la señora de Lord Ozai, escapando de la mirada desdeñadora de Zuko y su presencia. Soltó casi un suspiro de alivio al llegar ahí y ver que el Señor Iroh le ofrecía una sonrisa, ella fingió ocultando su tristeza mostrándole una carente de sentimientos.

No estaba pensando bien, así que, cuando Katara se sentó en su lugar que había estado usando los últimos días, desvió su mirada hasta la bella mujer que estaba en la mesa. Al parecer, ahora Ursa quería comer con ellos… Casi soltó una ligera sonrisa la princesa al pensar que cada día que pasaba, alguien más se unía al extraño comedor… y por si fuera poco, Zuko también estaba ahí. Afortunadamente sentado a algunas sillas más lejos que ella, lo cual Katara lo agradeció en silencio y con temor acarició su muñeca dañada.

Se sentía tan extraña… el peso de tres pares de ojos ámbares observándola a cada movimiento que daba, le hacían casi perder el sentido de las cosas. Pensó que eran delirios suyos y que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero al alzar su vista, observó como Ursa le miraba seriamente. No era una mirada de enfado y mucho menos de reproche… era una extraña, llena de compasión; como cuando su madre se había entristecido al ver su partida a la Nación del Fuego, aquel tipo de mirada que detuvo el tiempo. Katara vio sin duda alguna, una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos de Ursa… pero como si fuera uno de los pocos ángeles que había conocido desde su llegada, esa mirada le tranquilizó. Sus dudas se fueron por un instante mientras todo se volvía como un simple recuerdo… Ya no pensaba en Zuko, ni en el señor Iroh cuando estaba pidiéndole una taza de té a las sirvientas o el calor de ese día, solamente se sintió aliviada.

Le mandó una ligera sonrisa a Ursa en señal de agradecimiento.

Y ella comprendió el ligero gesto moviendo su cabeza en un pequeño "sí".

—¿No es un día maravilloso? — interrumpió Iroh sirviéndose su taza de té y uno más para Katara. Ella sostuvo su tacita de té con una media sonrisa a pesar de la insistente mirada de Zuko.

—Claro— respondió Ursa casi animadamente, Zuko alzó una ceja… Su madre no había estado de buenos ánimos estos últimos días y verla sonreír tan naturalmente se le hacía algo extraño. Supuso entonces que ya no estaba molesta con su padre, a veces Ursa tenía pequeñas discusiones con su Lord Ozai. Aunque claro, éstas jamás sobrepasaban de algo grave, pues muy dentro suyo, Ursa tenía un miedo enorme a su propio esposo y destino…

Desde que había muerto Azulón hace tiempo, Lord Ozai se había vuelto tan extraño.

—El día está fresco. — comentó Ursa. Katara le miró con extrañeza… ¿fresco? ¡Si ella estaba a punto de calcinarse! Tal vez por su ropa tradicional que estaba usando o porque apenas estaba acostumbrándose al cambio climático, fuera lo que fuera, le hacía sentir en un ambiente pesado. — ¿No es así Katara?

—¿Eh…?— y ella pestañeó un par de veces cuando Ursa le dirigió la pregunta. — _Ah_… Bueno, por mí parte no lo es tanto… Aún no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de clima, señora…

Entonces Katara comprendió que no sabía el nombre de aquella persona, conocía de ante mano que era la madre de Zuko y Azula, y esposa de Lord Ozai; sin embargo, no había tenido el placer de presentarse debidamente con ella.

—Ursa, cariño.— sonrió ella sosteniendo también una taza de té que el Señor Iroh le había ofrecido. Katara asintió con delicadeza al saber su nombre. — ¿Te molesta algo Katara? Digo, desde tu llegada… ¿cómo has visto todo?

La mirada de Katara se heló y Zuko desvió la suya.

_Maldición_.

Aquella pregunta le había tomado de imprevisto y su taza de té tembló con ligereza entre sus manos.

—Excelente—y forzó una sonrisa. — No me quejó de nada, la Nación del Fuego… es un gran lugar. — Ursa le dedicó una sonrisa alegre mientras el señor Iroh bebía su taza de té. — "_Mentir ya se me hace tan fácil_…"

—Me alegró bastante, sé que debe ser difícil para ti adaptarte a otro tipo de climas o de tradiciones, pero si algo te molesta, no dudes en decírmelo o a Zuko, que está aquí para ayudarte. — la mirada de su hijo se volvió vacía por unos instantes. — Estoy contenta que ustedes dos algún día se casen, son una hermosa pareja.

—¿Verdad, Ursa? ¡Yo también lo pienso! — le apoyó el señor Iroh terminando de beber. — Son tan jóvenes… como flores en primavera a punto de florecer, esta época de la vida es maravillosa. Deberían disfrutarla como puedan. Divertirse es lo mejor.

— "_O morirse…_"— pensó Zuko.

—Cierto— Ursa observó a su hijo. — ¿Ya han pensado sobre su boda?

—Sí.

—No.

Contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos ante Ursa. Zuko gruñó mientras Katara hacía una mueca, ambos maldiciéndose mentalmente por la respuesta del otro. Pensando que estaba entrando en un terreno nada bueno, Ursa decidió cambiar de tema. Pero la distracción vino cuando la comida fue servida. De algo que tenía que admirar Katara, era el empeño en que las sirvientas hacían cada uno de esos exquisitos platillos… con tanto esmero y tal vez amor. Rezó en su mente dándoles las gracias antes de tomar sus cubiertos y comenzar a comer.

—¿Piensan ir a la feria?

Zuko casi se atragantó con su comida al escuchar aquello.

—¿Feria? — preguntó inconscientemente Katara alzando su vista del plato. El señor Iroh se acarició la barba.

—Sí, la feria que está en el pueblo. Creo que hoy es el último día en que estarán… casi siempre hay carnavales en la Nación del Fuego, son estupendos. Deberían darse un paseo esta noche si gustan…— Zuko buscó con su mirada la ayuda de su madre, pero al parecer ella estaba encantada de esa idea. — ¿Tú qué piensas, Ursa?

—Bueno…— dejó sus cubiertos a un lado— es buena idea, además, pueden aprovecharlo para conocerse mejor… Zuko, deberías ir con Katara para que le muestres el pueblo, es muy lindo… Te va a encantar Katara.

¿Feria? ¿Salir? ¿Con Zuko? ¡No! se reprimió Katara en su mente tratando de buscar alguna clase de huida pero cuando estaba a punto de decir que no e inventar alguna clase de excusa tonta, una idea se cruzó en su mente. Si iba al pueblo, tenía la oportunidad de ir a buscar a Toph. Alzó su vista para ver a un punto inespecífico en la pared… Aang. Lo haría por él, el día era tan corto y su vida dependía casi de un hilo. Si aceptaba ir con Zuko al pueblo, podría distraerse, claro, pero también podría tener alguna suerte de cumplir el encargo del niño. Además, sentía curiosidad por ver la feria del pueblo, quizás podría ser divertido.

—Por supuesto…— aceptó Katara ante la mirada de desdén que Zuko le envió. Supo entonces, que Zuko debía estar maldiciéndola en su mente o estarla condenando ahí mismo. — Me encantaría.

—No creo que a mi padre le guste. — se defendió Zuko para librarse de aquello.

—A tu padre le encantara la idea de saber que compartirás un tiempo con tu prometida hijo. Por mi parte, te doy permiso… aAl menos tú si puedes salir.

Sin entender la última oración que había hecho Ursa, Katara pensó que se debía tratarse de Azula… no la había visto en todo ese tiempo, tal vez se mantenía encerrada en su habitación como un tigre salvaje lleno de ira, dispuesta atacar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

—¡Está decidido! Zuko, irás con Katara esta noche a la feria… Les aseguro que se divertirán.

Claro, divertirse…

Malos pensamientos surcaron por su mente antes de sonreír y comer de nuevo. Rezó en que todo saliera bien, y pensar que estaría con Zuko le era algo pesado. No quiso mirar al príncipe, pues si lo hacía, se encontraría con aquella mirada devorándole el alma…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Se estrujó sus manos con nerviosismo mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana de aquel fino carruaje. La noche ya había caído como un manto de tinieblas sobre la Nación. Katara reprimió un suspiro para mirar de soslayo al príncipe Zuko, quien se mantenía con una pose altanera con los brazos firmemente cruzados y mirando a través de la otra ventana. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron intensamente al percatarse que ya estaban cerca del pueblo. Katara, con los nervios a flor de piel, aún pensaba qué demonios tenía qué hacer ahí. Estaba tan nerviosa… que no se percató cuando el carruaje había hecho su detenida y como la puerta era abierta. Zuko salió primero para después salir Katara, casi dando un pequeño salto debido a la gran altura que se encontraba del carruaje al piso.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver al pueblo iluminado en su totalidad. Gente por todas partes, algunas personas con mascaras extrañas en sus rostros y niños jugando con pequeñas varas iluminadas que iban de aquí por allá. Algunos acróbatas bailando por las calles con fuego en sus manos o las risas de los niños mezclándose al tratar de ganar un premio en la feria llamaron la atención de la princesa. Por un instante, las dudas de Katara se esfumaron mientras dedicaba una ligera sonrisa. El carruaje dio su marcha mientras tres guardias se posaban a sus espaldas, sin vacilar, Zuko comenzó a caminar con paso amargo.

Estaba claro que no estaba del todo contento del haber venido, aún más, al pensar que estaba más que obligado hacerlo. Gruñó con fastidio, desde niño le encantaban las ferias pero al parecer, hoy no sería uno de esos días donde lo disfrutaría como para ir a los puestos y ganar un premio. Simplemente la presencia de Katara le era totalmente incomoda. Mejor era dar una vuelta y hacerlo lo más rápido posible, así terminaría con ese maldito recorrido.

Dispuesto estaba para advertirle a la princesa caprichuda que no se alejara de su lado y que no reprimiera nada, cuando se topó como el rostro de Katara era iluminado por la luz de la feria. Su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado dándole un toque salvaje y curioso, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente vidriosos mirando fascinada todo a su alrededor… y por un instante, el ámbar contempló la figura de aquella princesa.

Nuevamente refunfuñó y se acercó hasta ella para romper aquel embrujo, la agarró con firmeza de un brazo mientras le obligaba a caminar de una buena vez, pues se encontraba firme en medio de aquel sitio mirando todo con admiración. Si hubiera permanecido un poco más tiempo en aquella posición, seguramente aquella jaula con animales que pasaba por ahí la habría arrollado. Katara abrió sus ojos sorprendida al mirar la caravana con aquellos animales exóticos, como el enorme oso tortuga que pasó cerca de ella. Dio un brinquito asustada cuando un tigre alce dientes de sable se agitó en su jaula, e inconscientemente, se cubrió con el cuerpo del príncipe Zuko.

Una vez que los animales se alejaron para ir a su nuevo hogar el circo, Katara suspiró con alivio mientras sonreirá nerviosamente.

No había visto animales como esos desde hace años…

—Camina— le ordenó Zuko pasando a su lado y dándole un leve empujón con su hombro.

—Sí…— y ella no le espetó o dijo nada más, solamente siguió con paso tembloroso el camino del príncipe. Sintió la fuerte presencia de los guardias atrás de sus espaldas y casi un escalofrió le embriagó de inmediato. Ursa les había dicho que el pueblo a veces era un punto fuerte para maleantes y como eran familia de la Realeza, lo más aconsejable era ser escoltados por guardias experimentados en su recorrido.

Pero Katara estaba en un su mundo de sueños… Es que jamás se imaginó que el pueblo fuera así de lindo. A pesar de sentir la constante presencia del fuego cerca, pero igual, el ambiente era relajado. No podía imaginarse ver a los niños que jugaban con alegría que algún día fueran temibles soldados de la Nación del Fuego o ver los rostros de aquellas personas que en algún futuro se podrían tornar de un modo oscuro.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que Zuko había frenado repentinamente, su cuerpo chocó contra la firme y grande espalda del príncipe mientras reprimía un leve quejido. Alzó su vista algo molesta debido aquella repentina sacudida cuando observó que Zuko miraba por todas partes como analizando por dónde seguir. Katara había pensado que quizás estaba perdido o desorientado, pero pareciera que él conociera perfectamente el pueblo como la palma de su mano, que siguió su paso veloz cuando había observado que la pequeña obra había empezado. Katara miró sorprendida al pequeño grupo de niños sentados en el sueño mirando un pequeño telón, entonces, un par de pequeñas marionetas salieron al encuentro. Gritos de felicidad por parte de los niños se escucharon mientras las marionetas se presentaban. Katara creyó ver que la primera marioneta de la derecha tenía una apariencia del Lord Ozai, pues viendo su corona, su largo cabello y esa mirada fría en la marioneta ató cabos. La segunda al parecer era un pequeño Maestro Tierra debido a sus vestimentas.

Zuko alzó su vista algo molesto al ver que de nuevo ella no le seguía y se quedaba mirando el telón aplaudiendo como niña. Pero cuando la marioneta había abierto su boca de madera para arrojar fuego a la marioneta de Maestro Tierra, su vista se nubló. Los niños gritaron extasiados mientras el presentador narraba una de las "mil" aventuras del grandísimo Lord Ozai y como nadie era capaz de vencerle, ni siquiera el mismismo Avatar.

—El Avatar…—susurró ella antes de sentir como de nuevo era jalada de su sitio por la mano agresiva de Zuko.

—¡No te pierdas de mi vista! — le replicó él nuevamente enfadado; sin embargo, Katara estaba perdida en mirar todo con curiosidad como para prestarle atención. — Sólo daremos una vuelta y regresaremos al castillo… ¿entendido?

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de ella.

Soltó un bufido totalmente molesto.

—No te quedes como tonta, camina de una buena vez holgazana. — y al parecer, esas palabras surtieron efecto en ella. Pues la mirada de Katara se volvió molesta mientras retiraba su brazo del agarre del príncipe.

—Si, ya lo sé… Puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta, gracias. — comentó molesta alejándose un poco de él, caminado con la cabeza en alto en clara evidencia de creerse el ombligo del mundo. Muy al estilo de Zuko, quizás.

Siguieron caminando por un buen tiempo, donde Katara veía cada vez cualquier tipo de curiosidades y sitios con cosas fantásticas. Aquellos puestos de comida ardiente, donde la gente se amontonaba para poder comprar algo o aquellos puestos de diversión para poder ganar algún tipo de juguete. Emocionada se encontraba que no se percató como la gente que pasaba a su lado y le miraba algo incrédula… No era común ver a gente de otras Naciones en aquellas tierras, aún más, alguien como de la Tribu Agua. Pues Katara desencajaba con todo a su alrededor… la gente vestía en tonos oscuros y rojizos mientras ella, brillaba con sus tonos azulados y claros. Pero eso no le importaba a Katara, que aún seguía maravillada ante todo eso, pero todas esa miradas racistas e incrédulas que la gente el dirigía a la princesa, no pasaron desapercibidas por el príncipe. Pues cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca de él, bajaba con lentitud la cabeza en un acto de respeto o quizás, de miedo absoluto. La gente de aquel pueblo vivía totalmente presa del miedo y el dolor.

El fuego era totalmente destructivo.

—¡Wow! — exclamó encantada Katara corriendo hasta un puesto que estaba por ahí ante la mirada hosca del príncipe y desencajadas de los guardias.

Su sonrisa se amplió con gracia mirando los diversos accesorios que había en el puesto, juguetes, ropa y algunos brazaletes de joyería esparcidos por la mesa. Miró al dueño del puesto, que al principio se había quedado embobado por ella. Pero una vez viendo que al final se acercaba el gran hijo de Lord Ozai, desvió su vista algo desconcertado. Niños se amontonaban a los alrededores tratando de ganarse algún tipo de premio como esos, y Katara miró desilusionada como tenía que hacer uso del Fuego Control para ganarse algo. Aquel que diera en el blanco lanzado una llamarada al muñeco que estaba a unos cuantos metros más adelante, se ganaba un premio.

Era una lastima… ella no tenía habilidades de Fuego Control para ganarse el hermoso broche en forma de jazmín que había visto.

—Larguémonos— susurró Zuko cerca de su oreja, mientras ella se estremecía al sentir su presencia _tan_ cerca. Negó con su cabeza algo desconcertada mientras miraba como los niños intentaban darle al muñeco sin mucho éxito.

—Quiero intentarlo…— había comentado la princesa captando la atención del puestero.

—Por supuesto mi doncella… tiene que darle al muñeco con su Fuego Control para ganarse uno de esos hermosos premios. — y señaló aquel bulto de cosas y baratijas, pero al ver que la cara de desilusión de la princesa, Zuko se desesperó.

—No sabes usar Fuego Control, vamónos. — y queriendo arrástrala de ahí, Katara negó nuevamente.

—¡No! — y se alejó de él enojada. — Puede haber otra forma…— comentó buscando la manera de convencer al puestero que quizás, podría usar su técnica de Agua Control para golpear al muñeco. Sin embargo, con todo el pesar del mundo, el puestero se negó. Comentó por lo bajo que sólo podía usarse Fuego Control para poder ganar algo y si lo hacía con alguna de las otras técnicas, la gente podría enojase o reclamar que le podría dar preferencias a ella que a otros no les daba.

Resignada, Katara soltó un suspiro.

—¿Cuánto cuesta el broche entonces? — preguntó en su último intento.

—No está a la venta señorita… la cuestión es que tenga que ganárselo por su esfuerzo, no comprarlo. — dijo amable el señor al momento que  
Katara soltaba un bufido… de verdad le había encantado aquel broche. — Lastima.

—Deja de molestarlo y ya vamónos, no quiero estar más aquí. — comentó Zuko malhumorado y hartó hasta la cabeza al ver como ella rogaba como niña por un estúpido broche. Pero entonces vio como Katara se enojaba ante las palabras del señor… había golpeando una ligera parte de su orgullo… ¿Cómo conseguir el broche? Por un momento la idea de robárselo cruzó por su mente pero después la despejó de inmediato, eso era indigno y además era caer tan bajo como para hacerlo.

Segundos después la mirada de Katara se volvió vacía mientras contemplaba por última vez el broche pero sin intenciones de irse. Cuando el puestero estaba listo para darle el premio a un niño que había logrado darle al muñeco en el brazo, una llamarada gigantesca envolvió al muñeco en su totalidad. Los guardias guiaron sus vistas hasta el muñeco en llamas mientras el puestero observaba maravillado quién había dado en el blanco para ganarse su premio de mayor valor.

Y ahí estaba el príncipe Zuko, bajando sus brazos después de haber quemado al muñeco al usar su Fuego Control.

—¡Felicidades, usted ha ganado! — le animó el puestero. — Es sorprendente, casi nadie puede darle…

Pero el príncipe no comentó nada más y agarró el broche de la mesa con brusquedad con una mueca de desagrado. Caminó hasta la princesa, que le miraba algo sorprendida antes de sentir como alzaban su mano y depositaban ahí un pequeño broche en forma de jazmín. La garganta de Katara se secó un momento mientras un ambiente incomodo les envolvía, por un instante, el odio entre ambos se vio tranquilizado.

—Tómalo. — y cerró la mano de la chica con la suya para mantener el broche a salvo. — Y larguémonos de una buena vez, no quiero que hagas otro de tus berrinches. La próxima vez no ganaré un premio para complacerte.

Y dio unos pasos a su lado para dejar a una princesa totalmente desarmada… ¿Zuko había concursado por ella? ¿Por ganar el brazalete para que no estuviera reprochando? Era algo totalmente sorprendente y sobre todo, inimaginable. Pero cuando había abierto su mano nuevamente, el broche estaba ahí.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Katara se colocó el broche en su cabello totalmente ilusionada.

Pero el encanto terminó cuando su cuerpo había sentido un empujón fuerte causando que cayera al suelo con brusquedad. Alzando su vista sin comprender qué había sucedido, sintió los brazos de los guardias levantarla con delicadeza.

Y ahí observó, como la gente gritaba asustada y se apartaba del camino. Una pequeña figura pasó cerca del príncipe Zuko, que al parecer, se había girado al escuchar todo el repentino alboroto. A lo lejos, algunos soldados de la Nación del Fuego corrían con velocidad con sus lanzas atrás de aquella figura que se perdía entre toda la muchedumbre y los diversos puestos.

—¡Ladrón! ¡Deténganlo!

Unos de los soldados que corría con gran velocidad, alzó su lanza dispuesto arrojarla al causante de todo esto, pero viendo que había demasiada gente cerca decidió bajarla y seguir corriendo. El príncipe Zuko no tardó en atar cabos pensando que algún otro estúpido ladrón había hecho de las suyas, y que quizás, no tenía de qué preocuparse pues los soldados lo atraparían tarde o temprano. Caminó velozmente hasta donde estaba Katara; apenas sacudiendo su cuerpo del polvo después de haber caído bruscamente, cuando algo le hizo parar en seco.

Los gritos nuevamente se escucharon en aquel sitio mientras una explosión cerca de los puestos había arrojado algunos niños y personas por los aires. La mirada de Katara se congeló viendo aquella gran explosión y como después unas cuantas detonaciones más se escuchaban a lo lejos. La gente corrió desesperada y angustiada en socorro de las personas heridas, el príncipe Zuko corrió hasta donde estaban sus guardias pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando una especie de cohete cayó por ahí. Inmediatamente retrocedió al ver que estaba a punto de estallar, y cubrió su rostro cuando éste lo había hecho, levantando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo.

La agonía se sentía en los alrededores y el príncipe gritó en busca de sus guardias. Un fuerte calor se sintió a sus espaldas cuando giró para percatarse que algunos puestos habían sido alcanzados por los cohetes y ahora se consumían entre las poderosas llamas del fuego. Despejó el humo a su alrededor mientras sentía los empujones de la gente llorando y corriendo sin saber qué hacer… y cuando había alzado su vista para saber dónde estaban sus guardias y la princesa, no encontró rastro alguno de Katara…

—¡Mierda! — exclamó mirando por todas partes en busca de la chica, sin embargo, a pesar de que no era tan difícil encontrarla por sus ropas… el montón de gente le dificultaba su tarea hasta al punto de exasperarlo.

Uno de sus guardias corrió hasta él para saber si estaba bien.

—¡Su majestad!

—¡¿Dónde está!? — le gritó Zuko interrumpiéndolo con rapidez, a lo cual el guardia le miró desconcertado tratando de escucharlo bien por los gritos de la gente.

—¿Quién?

—¡La princesa! — entonces el guardia le contempló con preocupación.

—No tenemos idea su majestad… Ella ya no estaba cuando todo sucedió y…

—¡Búsquenla, con un demonio!

—Pero…

—¡Búsquenla ahora mismo! — les ordenó Zuko fuera de sus casillas, los guardias que se habían dirigido hasta donde estaba y habían escuchado las ordenes del príncipe salieron corriendo en busca de Katara. Zuko desvió su vista por todas partes con la escasa esperanza de verla… — "_¡Es un problema_!" — pensó con frustración al no verla por ninguna parte… si su padre se enteraba que algo malo le había sucedido a la princesa, su vida tendría un fin doloroso y angustiante.

Y corrió entre todo el ajetreo en busca de Katara cuando se detuvo al ver el broche en forma de jazmín en el suelo.

Los llantos estaban a lo lejos y el humo ya no molestaba sus pulmones. Katara tosió bruscamente deteniéndose en alguna de las paredes que se encontraban por ahí cerca. Giró con cansancio antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo totalmente cansada. El polvo cubría su rostro y su apariencia era totalmente deplorable debido al ataque; había tenido tanta suerte de alejarse de la muerte… Cuando había visto caer aquel cohete cerca de ella y los guardias, había corrido sin pensarlo antes de que estallara. Pero el puesto que segundos antes había estado lleno de niños para poder ganar premios se consumió en llamas totalmente. Había tratado de buscar a alguien que le ayudara, pero los empujones de la gente la habían arrojado por los suelos para desorientarla. Al final, cuando estaba de pie nuevamente corrió en dirección incierta en busca de refugio para alejarse de aquellas llamas infernales.

Y ahora, no tenía idea en dónde demonios se encontraba.

Al parecer había llegado a un sector casi desierto en el pueblo, pues cuando se giró, constató que las llamas aún continuaban a lo lejos y la gente seguía huyendo. Su cuerpo tembló al momento que el miedo se apoderaba nuevamente de su alma, se levantó del suelo y corrió asustada sin comprender qué demonios hacía. Gritó en busca de ayuda, que alguien al guiara o quizás así pudiera encontrar al engreído de Zuko. Por unos segundos todo se volvió tan confuso y la soledad le invadió, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. Corrió en dirección hasta el pueblo, lugar de la explosión pensando que ahí encontraría algunos de los guardias que la pudieran ayudar. Giró en una calle pero se dio cuenta que no había salida, fue a otra y tampoco lo había… Estaba totalmente atrapada ahí mismo y perdida sin duda alguna.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando por salir, caminó con demasiada cautela en los alrededores. Una figura en la lejanía corrió por una calle en dirección del Noroeste, y el rostro de la princesa se iluminó. ¡Sea quién fuera, podría ayudarle a salir de ahí! Así que corrió tras aquella silueta.

—¡Espera! — gritó tratando de regular su respiración y no caer al suelo debido al agotamiento físico.

Viendo que la figura daba vuelta en algún callejón, Katara se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrada de éste. Miró al fondo del dichoso callejón para constatar que no había suficiente luz… Dio un paso con lentitud mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, tal vez se había equivocado y no se encontraba nadie ahí.

—¿Hola?

Pero no recibió alguna clase de sonido o señal que le constara que alguien había entrado ahí.

Repitiéndose mentalmente que debía dejar de ser una miedosa y enfrentar todo con buena cara, se adentró al pequeño callejón sin vacilar. Un par de ojos brillaron en la oscuridad cuando ella abrió su boca sorprendida, su cuerpo dio a parar nuevamente contra una pared mientras un dolor agudo recorrió por su espalda. Sintió una mano fría en uno de sus brazos y otra en su cuello, casi inmovilizándola al instante. Katara estaba aterrada y se arrepentía mentalmente el haber ido a ese lugar… pero otra vez sintió la presencia de aquella figura y aquel par de ojos _mirándola_ con desdén.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Katara trató de observar a su atacante, cuando la escasa luz de la Luna había iluminado el rostro de la figura. Piel pálida, cabello negro y brillante, y un par de ojos de un extraño color eran parte de aquel atacante. Era una niña de unos 12 años, sin duda alguna… quizás también una ladronzuela debido a su mal aspecto. Pues rápidamente Katara notó las pequeñas ojeras en su rostro y la delgadez de la niña…

—¡Espera! ¡No pienso atacarte!

Por increíble que pareciera, la niña ejerció una fuerza descomunal contra su cuerpo impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Katara ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando la mano de la niña, la cual segundos antes estaba sobre su cuello, se colocaba sobre la pared de atrás. Sin comprender qué demonios hacía aquella extraña niña de mirada aterradora, una sonrisa algo extraña se formó en el rostro de ella segundos después.

—No mientes…

—¿Qué?

Soltó a una Katara totalmente desconcertada, para después sentir que era mejor dejarla libre. Dando un suspiro algo agradecida, Katara le miró sin comprender qué sucedida. Entonces, analizó a la niña de pies a cabeza. Su, tal vez antes, vestimenta verde se encontraba sucia y no usaba zapatos, pero a pesar de aquel polvo cubriéndole su cara, Katara miró la sonrisa discreta que ella le dirigía.

—Sé que no mientes…—comentó la niña para cruzarse de brazos. — ¡Cómo sea! Vete de aquí antes de que los soldados te vean.

—Pe-pero…— balbuceó Katara mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, estaba nerviosa, y qué decir… ¡Esa niña le había dado el susto de su vida! — Yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que iba asaltarte? — le preguntó venenosamente la niña cambiando su tono de voz amenazante a uno mordaz. — Pues sí es así… ¡Estás equivocada chica! ¡Lárgate de una buena vez antes de que te aniquile! Puedo sentirlo… los soldados de la Nación del Fuego están muy cerca…— y se giró, como observando hacia el Sur, en dirección donde estaba la entrada del callejón.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — había dejado salir Katara sin pensarlo, la niña detuvo su marcha antes de girar de golpe y de mirarla… al menos eso creyó Katara, pues notó que los ojos de la niña no le observaban precisamente, al contrario, se mantenía en algún punto distinto en dirección de la pared que había atrás de ella.

Entonces lo comprendió, ella debía ser ciega.

Ciega como un topo.

¿Pero cómo pudo saber que había entrado al callejón? Aún más sorprendente… ¿cómo había logrado tomarla desprevenida y atacarla de aquella forma? Tantas preguntas se vinieron a su mente mientras no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña niña invidente… Es que era algo totalmente fuera de sí, no lo comprendía… Algo extraño sucedía y no era el simple hecho de la mirada vacía de la pequeña, sino aquella misteriosa altanería que le envolvía. Cuando la niña levantó el rostro para responder a su pregunta, Katara sintió un nudo en su estómago.

—Yo sé tantas cosas pero creo que sería difícil para ti comprenderlo… No soy igual a los demás, si eso quieres saber. — y ella se giró nuevamente para tratar de salir del callejón con paso firme y decidido. La princesa la observó, viendo su pequeña silueta siendo iluminada por la escasa luz de la Luna, como se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

Se separó con miedo de la pared mientras su mirada se posaba en la espalda de la niña.

—¿Toph?

Y la pequeña detuvo su marcha.

Pero no contestó, no obstante, se mantuvo firme como una roca en su sitio sin ni siquiera moverse o intimidarse. Entonces Katara encontró el momento indicado para dar unos pasos con lentitud para acercarse hasta ella, una sonrisa se dibujó con nerviosismo en el rostro de la princesa mientras se acercaba hasta la pequeña niña invidente.

—¿De verdad eres tú? Por favor… dime que es así. — rogó Katara con la esperanza de saber que estaba en lo cierto, si era Toph, estaba segura que un gran peso saldría de su alma…

—Si es así… De igual forma… ¿por qué ha de interesarte quien sea yo? — la pequeña murmuró y sin evitarlo, aquello constató todas sus dudas. No pudo contenerlo pero una sonrisa sincera adornó el rostro jovial de Katara mientras daba aun brinquito de felicidad. La había encontrado… la amiga de Aang. Había encontrado a esa chica _especial_ que le había comentado el niño.

—Yo…— pero las palabras parecerían amontonarse en su garganta. Haciéndose un pequeño capullo de la felicidad, Katara sacudió su cabeza para tranquilizarse. — ¡Estoy contenta de haberte encontrado! ¡De verdad! ¡No sabes cómo…

Pero vio que la niña alzaba su mano impidiéndole que avanzara más hacia ella.

—Esta vez tampoco mientes…— murmuró la niña al quedarse algunos segundos de pie con la mano en alto, Katara suspiró. — Eres honesta, puedo sentirlo… Pero también estás muy confundida. — murmuró por lo bajo mientras retiraba su mano. — ¿Quién eres?

—Katara.

La niña invidente asintió con lentitud.

—¿Por qué me buscas? —aquella pregunta alegró a Katara, sintiendo que había cumplido un gran favor, se acercó aún más hasta la niña sin retirar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Alguien me ha enviado por ti… me ha dicho, que _él_ se encuentra bien y que no tienes porqué preocuparte…—cuando había mencionado aquella frase, Katara notó como la pequeña Toph se contraía en su sitio casi asustándose ante la noticia.

—Aang…—había murmurado Toph sin creerlo. Alzando lo que parecía ser su vista, una extraña mueca se formó en su rostro. Katara no mentía, y ella no podía equivocarse de eso. Por lo cual, sintió una extraña alegría recorrer por su cuerpo al susurrar el nombre del niño calvo. Hace tiempo que no lo _veía_ y por más que quisiera ocultarlo, estaba preocupada por él… Después de haber _visto_ como era capturado por lo soldados de la Nación del Fuego, ella no había tenido más opción que correr antes de que hicieran lo mismo con ella. — ¿Don… ¿Dónde está!? — preguntó exaltada mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hasta la princesa. —¡Por favor! ¡Dímelo!

Una pequeña opresión sintió Katara en su pecho.

—Está en los calabozos…

—¡Maldita sea! — gritó la niña golpeando el muro que estaba a su lado, casi de inmediato Katara dio un respingo en su lugar al notar la gran grieta que se había formado por el golpe… esa niña… ¡Esa niña tenía una fuerza sobrehumana! ¡Era increíble! — Guíame. — le ordenó.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Guíame hasta dónde está él! — gritó desesperada al final la pequeña. — ¡Seguramente debe estar en problemas! Ese tonto… ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! — se quejó al final pero Katara notó que aún pese la fachada de niña mala que Toph aparentaba tener, había algo en su voz que le hacía saber que estaba de por más preocupada por el niño de nombre Aang.

—Los calabozos están cerca del castillo. Puedo guiarte pero… no estoy segura qué camino tomar para salir de aquí…

—De eso no hay problema, he estado estos días totalmente perdida en esta maldita ciudad que ya me sé casi las calles de memoria. — y enseñándole una sonrisa enigmática, Toph comenzó a caminar. — Sígueme.

—Pero…—le detuvo Katara. —No puedes hacerlo, tú estás…

—…ciega— completó la frase Toph. — Eso ya lo sé. Nací así…—confesó la niña.— pero no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, a pesar de tener esta invidencia… puedo _ver_ perfectamente. Claro, no como posiblemente tú lo haces. Miró a través de las vibraciones de la tierra…— entonces Katara observó los pies descalzos de la niña. — Soy una Maestro Tierra.

Sorpresa adornó el rostro de Katara, que si Toph pudiera verle, se habría burlado de ella.

—Pero no te preocupes, tampoco soy tan débil como lo parezco…— y se giró para seguir su camino.

Con razón Aang había comentado que Toph era muy _especial_.

Y en realidad, así lo era.

Sin decir una palabra más, siguió a la niña a su paso firme y rápido a través de aquellas calles llenas de laberintos sin fin. Pasando varios minutos más, observaba asombrada la extraña habilidad de la pequeña Maestro Tierra, que a pesar de no poder ver se guiaba de sus habilidades para encontrar el camino. Algo realmente sorprendente… Y sobre todo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando reconoció por unos momentos los caminos por los cuales andaba, al parecer ya estaban cerca del pueblo donde había sido la explosión.

—Alto.

Y Toph extendió su brazo para que no continuara más.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Soldados…—comunicó ella.

—¿Dónde? — y algo ilusionada, Katara alzó su vista para ver en dónde se encontraban los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, tal vez, podrían ayudarla para encontrar el camino correcto para ir al castillo. Pero cuando dio unos pasos hacia el frente, Toph le tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta otro pequeño callejón para ocultarse. — ¿Qué haces?

—¡Nos ocultamos! ¿Qué más? — preguntó la niña fuera de sus casillas. — Si me ven, puede ser muy peligroso… ¿Acaso crees que las explosiones se hicieron solas?

La mirada de Katara se colocó sobre el rostro de la niña, que al parecer, había mantenido un semblante serio y distante al pronunciar aquello.

—¡Qué! ¿Acaso ocasionaste eso? Pe…per… ¿Pero cómo? — entonces Toph se vio obligada a taparle la boca al ver que había alzado demasiado la voz y podrían ser descubiertas.

—No fue mi culpa… al menos no directamente. — murmuró. — En estos días me he tenido que valerme yo misma para conseguir mi alimento, esos soldados de la Nación del Fuego son tan estúpidos…— comentó cansada. — Trataron de atacarme esta vez, estoy harta de ellos… no me agradan, son fríos y crueles, y cuando sentí la oportunidad de defenderme… lo hice. Pero uno de los idiotas de esos soldados hizo Fuego Control y logró dañar la estructura y la caja donde estaban los cohetes artificiales… al menos eso creo que eran, no pude verlo. — sonrió tristemente. — Pero me pude guiar con la tierra para salir huyendo antes de salir lastimada. No me sorprendería que ahora quisieran atacarme.

La mirada de Katara se suavizó un poco. En realidad, aquella pequeña niña había sufrido mucho esos días…

—Entiendo— le calmó la princesa. — Le prometí a Aang que lo sacaría de su cárcel, y eso haré. Pero necesitare tu ayuda, ¿sabes? Si puedes hacer uso de tu Tierra Control tal vez podríamos distraerlos.

—De eso no hay problema. — sonrió la niña. — Me parece buena idea…—y se quedó quieta unos segundos en su lugar haciéndole una ademán con la mano a la chica para que no hablara más. Ambas, ocultándose en las sombras como intrusas, escucharon las pisadas de los soldados acercarse con velocidad. Katara se encogió en su sitio para observar como pasaban de largo por el callejón en donde estaban, gritando sobre algún ladrón y el causante de tal accidente. Seguramente estaban buscando a Toph.

Cuando los soldados ya estuvieron a una distancia prudente, ambas salieron de su escondite.

—¿Por dónde?

—Espera…— Toph se inclinó lentamente para tocar la fría tierra del suelo, pasaron unos segundo más hasta que se reincorporó. — El castillo no debe estar lejos… Siento una gran cantidad de personas aglomeradas en cierto punto al Norte. Pero también siento a personas corriendo en el centro del pueblo… aún deben estar tratando de apagar el fuego.

—Entonces…

—Pasaremos por el centro del pueblo, no hay opción. Percibo que los soldados están rodeando el pueblo en todas direcciones, si pasamos las orillas pueden atacarnos. Sólo hay personas en el pueblo, los soldados están colocándose en puntos estratégicos. — sonrió— Más vale arriesgarse, así es la vida.

Katara tragó algo de saliva para correr tras Toph, quien al parecer ya iba en su propio camino para ir hasta al pueblo. Pasaron unas cuantas calles más hasta llegar donde había sido la explosión, un calor indescriptible se sintió en el ambiente mientras algunas personas levantaban los cuerpos de las que habían sido lastimadas por la explosión. La princesa sintió un nudo en su alma e concientemente buscó con su mirada alguna señal de un guardia de la Nación del Fuego o Zuko…

Afortunadamente no había nadie, si algo malo pasaba, podrían capturar a Toph. Estaba segura que ella podría ayudarle para liberar a Aang, sin olvidar, que también era amiga del niño calvo. Ahora más que nada era cuando no debían de perder el tiempo en niñerías o cosas tontas. El tiempo estaba en su contra y quizás una gran cantidad de soldados de la Nación del Fuego también. Entonces pasaron corriendo por el lugar, con el calor y el humo aun haciéndoles la tarea difícil. Pero la niña invidente se detuvo nuevamente cuando repentinamente una docena de soldados de la Nación del Fuego las emboscaron en una vuelta.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Es la ladronzuela y la que ocasiono el accidente! — gritó algunos de los soldados, para fortuna de Katara, ellos no notaron su presencia. Solamente miraban con ojos asesinos a Toph.

—Genial, más amigos para conocer…— murmuró la niña con ironía. — Katara, mantente cerca de mí.

—¡Pero Toph, ellos podrían hacerte daño! Yo puedo ayudarte. — le comentó ella, pero después de recapacitar un poco, notó que no tenía agua que manejar para hacer uso del Agua Control.

—No lo creo…—y como si Toph huera _visto_ la expresión de impotencia en la princesa, encaró con valentía a los soldados. — ¡Vengan por mí, estúpidos! — les retó. — Si es que son capaces de hacerlo.

Bastaron aquellas palabras para alterar el ego de los soldados, que en un instante, se habían lanzado contra la niña con sus armas. Sin embargo, Toph sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras se concentraba en escuchar los pasos de los soldados. Uno… dos… tres…

Una gran columna de tierra se extendió por los aires ante la mirada de Katara, tres soldados habían salido volando mientras los demás chocaban contra el suelo bruscamente. La niña se movió al sentir que una lanza casi le tocaba, por algunos centímetros más, aquélla habría quedado ensartada en su cabeza. Katara se movió de su lugar tratando mantenerse lo más cerca posible de la niña, sorprendida ante sus grandes habilidades de Tierra Control. Pero cuando observó que los demás soldados se levantaban de su sitio y extendían en sus manos el fuego para atacar a la niña invidente, Katara comprendió que era momento de actuar.

Buscó con su mirada algo con lo cual ayudar a la niña, que a pesar de ser fuerte y valiente, aquellos soldados de la Nación eran demasiado para alguien como ella. Y ahí lo vio, un barril a lo lejos que parecía contener agua. Se alejó de Toph para correr hasta el barril y destaparlo con rapidez, escuchando atrás los gritos de los soldados al luchar contra Toph. Ella había estado haciendo ataques de lanzar pequeñas rocas a los pies de los soldados para que éstos cayeran o poder golearles en puntos estratégicos de sus cuerpos. Pero cuando un soldado de la Nación del Fuego le agarró desprevenida por la espalda, la niña soltó un grito al sentir que estaba a punto de quemarle su cuello.

—¡Déjenla en paz!

La voz de Katara tomó desprevenidos a los soldados mientras un chorro de agua les golpeaba, el atacante de Toph sintió un fuerte latigazo de agua en su cara causando que cayera al suelo de inmediato. Cuando ellos habían alzado sus vistas para saber qué demonios sucedía, una ola de tamaño considerable se alzó por los aires empapándolos por completo, lo cual, ocasionó que el fuego de sus manos se apagara. Desconcertados por aquel ataque repentino y sin saber el causante de éste, alzaron sus vistas, pero entonces una muralla de tierra se levantó atrapándolos a todos. Sus gritos de agonía le hicieron saber a Toph que los tenía atrapados en aquella casita de tierra impenetrable. Katara corrió hasta la niña que sonreía victoriosa burlándose por la debilidad de los soldados.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente— le contestó Toph. — Ahora, sujétate bien.

La princesa asintió con lentitud mientras sujetaba la pequeña cintura de la niña, Toph pateó el suelo con fuerza descomunal levantando una pequeña plataforma de tierra; la cuál, comenzó a moverse a través de las calles como un transporte rápido. Katara gritó algo asustada al ver aquello, jamás se imaginó el ser transportada por una piedra, aún más, a una velocidad tan rápida.

—No se asustes, no te caerás… Sólo mantente firme como una roca.

Aquel consejo que la niña había dicho, causó que Katara dejara de gritar y mirara asombrada a Toph. Era tan valiente a pesar de ser invidente, y aún más impresionante, era como había luchado contra todos aquellos soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Sintiendo una seguridad dentro suyo, Katara sonrió ampliamente mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de Toph, a decir verdad, aquello era divertido. Y por primera vez en todo el día, sonrió encantada al sentir la brisa del viento en su cara. Pronto ya habían salido de pueblo, y ahora se adentraban a los campos de la Nación. A lo lejos, el castillo de la Nación del Fuego se extendía con grandeza.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡El cuerno!

—¡Todos a sus posiciones, alguien a atacado al pueblo!

Las voces de los guardias en el castillo se calmaron mientras al fondo un sonido grave y profundo retumbaba en los alrededores. Era el _cuerno de advertencia_, donde ponía a todos en alerta sobre el reciente ataque en el pueblo. Cuando los guardias habían visto aterrorizados las grandes llamas y espesas nubes de humo en el pueblo, habían tomado sus lanzas y reafirmado la seguridad alrededor del castillo.

—¡Ustedes, escuadrón…! ¡Vayan al puente principal y cuiden que nadie pase!

Los soldados asintieron firmemente haciendo su saludo y saliendo corriendo de inmediato.

—Lord Ozai…

—Lord Ozai ya se enteró de esto. — comunicó el general a un grupo de pequeños soldados. — Hemos subestimado a los rebeldes que aún están en el pueblo, lo mejor será defender el castillo… ¡Somos la Nación de Fuego! ¡Guerreros de sangre! ¡No se dejen intimidar por un maldito grupo de rebeldes! Les aseguro qué cuando los capturemos, les daremos la muerte más dolorosa posible.

Sin embargo, los soldados más jóvenes suspiraron con nerviosismo. Jamás habían presentado algún ataque en el pueblo desde hace años, pues nadie se atrevía a contradecir las órdenes de tal Nación. Pero al parecer, hoy no sería otro de esos días tranquilos.

—¿Qué hay de los demás guardias?

—Quiero que la mitad de ellos vayan con los demás, los que sobran, los quiero en las entradas principales del castillo y en los calabozos. — comentó el general. — Seguramente estos rebeles querrán ir a los calabozos a sacar algunos de su camaradas… ¡No permitan que eso suceda! ¡Cualquier prisionero que coloque un solo pie fuera de sus celda, mátenlo!

—Sí… ¡Como usted ordene general Zaho!

Cuando había dado aquella estricta orden, Suki se paralizó en su lugar. "_Katara_…" pensó de inmediato al saber que la princesa había salido de paseo con el príncipe Zuko pero no había podido acompañarla debido a su ronda en los calabozos. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se iba corriendo hasta donde estaban los calabozos, aquel ataque que sufría la Nación del Fuego era totalmente desconcertante, aun más, le tenía preocupada el paradero de Katara.

— "_Espero que esté bien, que el príncipe Zuko la proteja…_"— rogó en su mente mientras corría hasta donde estaban los calabozos, no había muchos guardias ahí pues la mayoría se había ido a proteger las demás zonas del castillo.

Pero una vez que llegó a la entrada de los calabozos, se mantuvo firmemente en posición de defensa ante cualquier signo de ataque. Pero un par de ojos ámbares le miraron con desdén antes ver hacia otra dirección. Una sonrisa lúgubre adornó su perfecto rostro para luego soltar una carcajada. Le era gracioso ver la desesperación de todos los soldados, de igual forma, debía estar preocupada por saber que estaban atacando su hogar. Pero el pensar que la princesa y su hermano se mantenían en el pueblo a la hora del ataque, causó que su locura aumentara.

_Maldita Katara_, esa desgraciada le había puesto en ridículo y por su culpa, ahora sufría de la soledad en su habitación.

Su padre la había quitado todo los lujos en todo el transcurso de las siguientes dos semanas. Azula pensó que se volvería loca, crecer en una familia de nobles y el estar rodeada de criados desde que tenía uso de conciencia le facilitaban la vida de una forma espectacular. Pero que su padre le dijera que no tendría las atenciones de los criados y que tendría que valerse por sí misma en todo ese tiempo, causó el enfado de la chica de fuego. ¡Cómo demonios hacerlo! Tenía que prepararse su propia comida, limpiar su habitación e incluso, se vio caer tan bajo como en ir a lavar su ropa. No era que fuera una inútil o algo parecido, pero es que toda su vida había estado criada para darles órdenes a todos esos sirvientes.

Hasta por un momento llegó extrañarles. Sólo para torturarlos y humillarlos como la basura que eran, claro, pero incluso ya no podría ver a sus amigas en lo que quedaba de la semana. Prohibidas las visitas o atenciones extras… también el entrenamiento había sido cancelado. Por eso su sonrisa se apagó mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la pared de su habitación, estúpido castigo.

Era la primera vez que su padre le había alzado la voz y darle un sermón.

Sólo su madre lo había hecho, y ahora que su padre la castigaba, sentía un extraño sabor amargo en su boca.

Cuando miró de nuevo hacia el vacío a través de la ventana, el humo del pueblo aún no se calmaba. Una idea cruzó por su mente… quería constatar qué demonios pasaba ahí mismo, y qué era de su maldito hermano. Así que abrió con cuidado las puertas de su fina habitación antes de asegurarse de no ver a un criado por ahí cerca, si alguien la veía salir, su padre se enteraría. Entonces corrió por los pasillos de su castillo con agilidad, no le iba ser difícil salirse con la suya.

—Espera y verás _Zuzu_…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡Por ahí! ¡Esa es la entrada de los calabozos! — señaló la princesa, Toph se concentró para sentir la vibraciones de la tierra y escanear el suelo en su totalidad. Sintió unos pisos subterráneos abajo del castillo, así que aceleró el paso de su roca transporte.

Katara se agachó en su sitio cubriéndose con sus manos cuando la roca en donde se mantenían había chocado con firmeza contra una de las bardas del castillo, ésta se destruyó por completo mientras grandes pedazos de piedras cayeron sobre algunos guardias, los cuales habían dado la señal del ataque al castillo. Algunas llamaradas de fuego, como lanzas y gritos, pasaron sobre sus cabezas. Sin embargo, Toph se mantuvo firmemente a la idea de ir directo a los calabozos sin distracción alguna, así que, haciendo uso de su Tierra Control, realizó una especie de coraza sobre ellas. El fuego rebotó sobre la coraza impidiendo hacerles daño, y aprovechando la distracción de los guardias en los intentos de deshacer la fortaleza de tierra, Toph manejó la tierra para golpear la entrada de los calabozos.

Aquellos guardias que se mantenían en la entrada se vieron obligados a esquivar la ola de tierra que les amenazaba.

Entonces ahí sucedió, cuando la fuerte coraza penetró la entrada de los calabozos.

—¡Salta! — ordenó Toph mientras la coraza de tierra desaparecía, Katara sin comprender, saltó junto con la niña de aquel montículo de tierra. Segundos después, Toph levantó las rocas para poder tapar la entrada que habían hecho con una especie de pared impenetrable. — Guíame hasta él.

Katara al frente comenzó su recorrido mientras aceleraban su paso con rapidez, no faltaría mucho para que los guardias llegaran por la otra entrada e intentaran atacarles. Debían de llegar cuanto antes si querían salir con vida, sobre todo, porque ella no tenía alguna especie de agua que manejar para pelear como la última vez. Sintiendo la adrenalina quemarles las venas, Katara notó a lo lejos una extraña puerta familiar. La princesa corrió hasta ésta para tratar de abrirla pero sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo al de hacerlo, estaba cerrada con candado por dentro. Pero entonces Toph la retiró, y dando un brinco, una roca de tamaño considerable se elevó para dar golpes a la puerta de metal. Bastaron unos cuántos para que la puerta se derrumbara por completo, ocasionado un sonido estremecedor al caer sobre aquella habitación.

Y ahí estaba, el pequeño niño calvo con la mirada llena de asombro al verlas en la puerta.

—¡Katara! — gritó él tratando de levantarse del suelo debido a los pesados grilletes, pero entonces, observó a la otra acompañante de la morena. — Toph…

Los ojos de Aang se iluminaron por completo.

—¡Ahórrate los abrazos y besos otro día, tonto! ¡Tenemos que huir! — le espetó la niña corriendo hasta donde estaba Aang, agachándose hasta la altura de su rostro, tomó los grilletes que lo mantenían atado aquel lugar. —¡Maldición…! No podré quitarlos con golpes simples.

—¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Aang. — No creo que hayan sido tan discretas como para llegar hasta aquí…— comentó por lo bajo pero sin retirar la mirada de Toph, por unos segundos había sentido una extraña sensación de alivia al verla sana y salva. — Los soldados deben de llegar en unos cuantos minutos más…

—¡Eso ya lo sé! — le gritó Toph alterada.

—Sí, yo también estoy alegre de verte. — sonrió el niño causando que Toph girara su rostro con enfado y las mejillas algo sonrojadas… Siempre era lo mismo, ante cualquier situación de muerte que estuvieran pasando, Aang siempre tenía una sonrisa o algún comentario para animar la tensión del ambiente. Pero esta vez, aquello no bastaba… se encontraban en un verdadero peligro.

Ahí fue cuado la mirada de Katara se topó con el pequeño plato cerca de Aang, se acercó con rapidez hasta él para constatar sus sospechas, un poco de agua se mantenía aún ahí. Así que, tomando valentía desde hace tiempo que no lo había hecho, retiró a Toph de los grilletes ante la mirada de Aang. Utilizando la poca agua del plato, Katara la elevó para arrojarla hasta los grilletes para después utilizar una especie de viento helado que logró congelar los grilletes y cadenas, con la poca agua que había sobrado, utilizó una especie de látigo para golpearlas como una filosa navaja. Entonces fue cuando los brazos del niño y piernas fueron liberadas, Aang dio un saltó de alegría mientras movía sus muñecas al sentirlas libres sin aquella opresión de los grilletes.

—¡Sí! — sonrió. — Gracias Katara, no sabía que podías usar Agua control y…

—¡Ya están aquí! — gritó Toph mientras los tres escuchaban con atención las pisadas de los guardias al fondo.

—¡¿Ahora qué!? — preguntó indeciso Aang. — No podemos atacarlos de frente, deben ser demasiados…

—Ya lo sé.— murmuró nuevamente Toph. — Las paredes de esta celda son de hierro, lo cual no puedo manejarlas para distraerlos… Pero el suelo y el techo son de tierra firme.

—Entonces…

—Saldremos a mi estilo.

La tierra bajos su pies comenzó a temblar y a moverse con brusquedad mientras el techo de la habitación comenzaba a cuartearse. Toph necesitaba una gran cantidad de concentración para poder levantar toda esa tierra, entonces, el techo empezó a caer sobre ellos. Afortunadamente Toph fue ágil para hacer otra coraza de tierra para protegerles antes de que salieran más lastimados, aun que si, algunos pedazos llegaron a rasparles. Aang sonrió sorprendido al sentir que la tierra entonces comenzaba a elevarse y el techo formaba una especie de agujero por lo cual podrían pasar, Katara reprimió un grito al sentir la altura a la cual estaban ascendiendo mientras que Toph hacía un sobreesfuerzo apretando sus dientes y manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

Y sintieron la brisa del viento cálido cuando habían salido ya de los calabozos.

—¡¿Qué!? — exclamó Katara asombrada viendo el gran montículo de tierra sobre el cual se mantenían, bajo sus pies y a muy grande altura, se observaban los guaridas de la Nación del Fuego mirando horrorizados aquello. Varios pedazos de rocas gigantes cayeron como una lluvia de meteoritos sobre ellos para quitarlos del camino. Katara se tambaleó en su sitio sintiéndose mareada por unos cuantos segundos, pero cuando había mirado hacia el suelo nuevamente, un par de ojos le miraron con pánico.

Suki…

—¡Katara! — gritó su guía con temor, había lanzado su arma lejos para correr hasta el gran montículo de tierra… el cual estaba aproximadamente sobre unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. — ¡Katara! — volvió a gritar con agonía al observar cómo el montículo de tierra comenzaba a moverse en dirección contraria, alejándose del castillo y esquivando las grandes llamaradas de fuego que los soldados arrojaban.

—¡Ah escapado! — y el cuerno se escuchó de nuevo… uno, dos, tres.

—¡Ataquen! — gritó el general Zaho. — ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE! ¡Atrápenlo! — y su voz retumbó en los alrededores mientras toda la manada de guardias corrían hasta el montículo de tierra en movimiento con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

—¡La princesa! — algunos de los guardias había gritado al ver como Katara se mantenía en su sitio aferrándose sobre el montículo de tierra para no caer. — ¡EL AVATAR A CAPTURADO A LA PRINCESA KATARA!

La lluvia de fuego aumentó hacia ellos mientras Toph intentaba que el montículo de tierra se moviera con más rapidez. Cuando una gran bola de fuego se había dirigió hasta ellos, Katara observó con temor mientras Aang se movía de su sitio y daba un gran salto. Giró sobre el aire con las pocas fuerzas que tenía mientras un fuerte viento golpeaba la gran bola de fuego, y entonces, Katara se quedó sin habla. Mirando descender con victoria al niño que había detenido el ataque con el uso del Viento Control… Era un Maestro Aire, como los rumores decían...

El Avatar era el último maestro aire que posiblemente existía.

El Avatar, aquel maestro que era capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos y que era la única esperanza del mundo para detener la guerra. Aquel niño calvo enfrente de sus ojos, con aquellos signos en su cuerpo y esa sonrisa… ¿podría ser el Avatar? Era imposible; sin embargo, Katara no estaba loca como para alucinar que él había hecho uso del viento para desviar el ataque.

Entonces todo golpeó su mente con fuerza tan repentinamente.

—¡¿Eres el Avatar?! — preguntó asustada Katara. Aang se giró en su sitio para mirarle. — ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

—Bueno, tú tampoco me habías dicho que eras una Maestra Agua. — sonrió con inocencia. — Y mucho menos que eras una princesa.

Las mejillas de Katara se sonrojaron.

—Yo…— balbuceó.

—Descuida, sé que es difícil pensar que yo pueda ser el Avatar. — suspiró. — Pero es una larga historia… Lo que debemos hacer ahora es salir de aquí…— ante aquella frase Toph sonrió de lado guiando el transporte tierra con maestría por los grandes campos de la Nación.

Pero un gran ruido estremeció sus odios mientras sus cuerpos se movían repentinamente.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Aang tanto Katara, se giraron para ver atrás suyo como algunos soldados montaban en sus rinocerontes y lanzaban enormes llamaradas de fuego. Y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, una especie de tanque moderno arremetió contra ellos. El montículo de tierra se movió bruscamente mientras los tres hacían un esfuerzo para no caer, pero el tanque no paró de golpearlos hasta que Toph no pudo más… Su gran transporte de tierra se cuarteó mientras los tres caían al suelo desde esa gran altura.

—¡Aang! — gritó Katara agarrando la mano del Avatar, quien había sostenido a Toph de la cintura para crear algo de aire a su alrededor. El aire logró amortiguar la caída de los tres mientras descendían ligeramente sobre el suelo sin complicaciones.

—¡A ellos! — gritaron los soldados sobre sus rinocerontes.

—¡Pasemos al plan B!

—¿Cuál es le plan B? — preguntó Toph sintiendo que Aang la colocaba en el suelo.

—¡Correr!

Así el niño comenzó a correr como sus piernas le permitieran mientras Toph y Katara no dudaron en seguirlo. Los guardias seguían con sus rinocerontes muy cerca de ellos, Toph pese a estar débil, logró hacer otro de sus ataques para crear una muralla para distraerlos. Así, dándose tiempo para atacar y logrando volar el tanque con tierra y viento, fueron en su huida por los campos de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando sintieron que sus piernas ya no podían más y que habían llegado casi a su límite, Katara se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo el corazón en su garganta. Estaba cansada y había estado corriendo por bastante tiempo que no sabía cuánto más podría resistir, y al parecer, los soldados no se daban por vencidos fácilmente.

—¡Katara! ¡Vamos! — le animó el niño intentando levantarla. — No tardaran en llegar los soldados, ellos podrían…

—No, Aang…— murmuró ella dándose un respiro hondo. — Váyanse ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí… Deben escapar cuanto antes, ya han despertado el enojo de la Nación y…

—¡No! — gritó el Avatar. — ¡No puedo dejarte aquí! Si te ven, podrían atacarte o… ¡No lo sé! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! Por favor…

—Pero Aang, sólo soy una carga… yo no puedo luchar más, estoy… No soy valiente Aang, no puedo.

—No digas eso. — frunció el ceño el Avatar. — Katara, eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido. — entonces Katara alzó su vista para sentir las manos del niño sobre sus hombros. — Has hecho demasiado Katara, sólo piénsalo… Has liberado al Avatar de los calabozos y has burlado a toda una Nación para hacerlo. Katara, eres una guerrera muy valiente.

En el rostro de la princesa, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción calmó sus angustias. Los soldados ya habían atravesado el muro que había hecho Toph para distraerlos y ahora se acercaban hasta ellos cada vez más rápido. Así que, sintiendo como las palabras de Aang hacían efecto sobre ella, se levantó de su sitio sonriendo con gratitud. Sí, ella debía ser valiente… debía de serlo.

—Que hermosas palabras Aang pero… ¡no es le momento para hacerlo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! — gritó Toph.

—Pero… los soldados ya están cerca y…

—Olvidaste que no estamos solos. — Aang le miró extrañado mientras observaba como la niña invidente buscaba entre sus ropas algo. — Cuando te capturaron los soldados, lograron quitarte tu bastón y las demás cosas pero esos inútiles no lograron quitarme esto. — entonces la mirada de Aang notó un extraño silbato que Toph sostenía entre sus manos. — Es hora de pedir ayuda.

Cuando había soplado el silbato con gran fuerza, Katara alzó una ceja extrañada. Parecía que aquel silbato no servía después de todo, pero cuando un soldado de la Nación les había lanzado una llamarada desde lo lejos, ella lo esquivó a duras penas huyendo del fuego asustada. Entonces, Aang dio un salto de felicidad extendiendo sus brazos al cielo.

Todos se quedaron quietos incluso los mismos soldados, observando atónitos lo que veían en el cielo; un gran animal que volaba sobre la noche oscura, aquella bestia que dio un rugido y pasaba entre las nubes para llegar a su sitio. Katara jamás había notado algo así en su vida y sintió al gran bisonte volador que descendía del cielo y aterrizaba sonoramente sobre el suelo.

—¡Appa! — gritó Aang mientras corría hasta él y lo abrazaba. — Te extrañe tanto amigo…

El bisonte emitió un sonido, al parecer, en una forma de saludo y alegría.

—¡Vamos! — y Toph corrió hasta él mientras lo montaba, Aang subió sobre la cabeza de éste mientras Katara se encontraba asustada mirándolo.

—Katara… ¡Sube! — Aang notaba como los soldados salían de su asombro y comenzaban de nuevo su marcha. — ¡Vamos!

—Pero…

—Appa no te hará nada, él nos ayudara… Es nuestro amigo.

No bastaron más palabras mientras Katara sostenía la mano de Aang para subir sobre el bisonte, Appa agitó su gran cola levantando una gran estela de humo al momento de correr por los campos, a unos cuantos metros más, se elevó en los cielos como un gran pájaro. Katara sintió el viento en su rostro y notó con incredulidad la altura a la cual se encontraban… ¡Estaban en los cielos! ¡Y en un bisonte volador!

Todo era como un sueño…

Pero era real al final de cuentas.

—Azula…

Zuko observó a su hermana llegar hasta él, la chica había tomado alguno de los rinocerontes para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta las entradas del pueblo. El príncipe Zuko se mantuvo serio por algunos segundos mientras varios mechones de cabello cubrían su frente, frunció el ceño observando a su hermana sonriéndole con hipocresía.

—¿Qué pasa _Zuzu_? ¿Feliz por verme? — sonrió lascivamente mientras el chico carraspeaba un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No debes salir del castillo! ¡Padre te lo ha ordenado perfectamente y…!

—Tú tampoco debes estar aquí Zuko— le espetó ella furiosa. — Pero por lo visto, has hecho un gran trabajo hermanito…— y miró por todas partes como el pueblo se mantenía en gran parte lleno de escombros y ruinas. — Me pregunto… ¿dónde estará tu princesita?

La mirada del príncipe se volvió dos pequeños hilos de oro mientras intentaba asesinar a la chica con ésta. Apretó sus dientes mientras entre sus manos, el pequeño broche en forma de jazmín trataba de meterse entre su piel debido a la fuerza ejercida… _Azula_. Siempre tenía que amargarle la vida y hacerle sentir como un imbécil en los peores momentos.

Decidido a ignorarle y seguir que ella hiciera lo que fuera, se giró sobre sus talones para seguir buscando a Katara. Pues en las últimas 2 horas, no había tenido ningún éxito en encontrarla. Aunque por muy dentro, se sentía extrañamente culpable y miserable… ¿Y si ella estaba muerta? Meneó su cabeza, no, esa princesa era tan testaruda que incluso era capaz de burlar a la mismísima muerte. Así que, con una extraña esperanza en su interior por encontrarla con vida, siguió caminando con paso altanero ante la mirada furtiva de Azula.

Pero un sonido le hizo detener, y él tanto como su hermana, alzaron sus vistas para ver al extraño bisonte volar sobre el pueblo.

—¡Príncipe Zuko! — gritó uno de sus guardias para correr hasta él.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿La han encontrado? — preguntó por lo bajo, el guardia se contrajo en su sito mientras afirmaba con nerviosismo. — Sí, pero…— entonces decidió callarse sintiendo la mirada asesina de Zuko matándole.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez o te quemare la boca! — le amenazó fuera de sus casillas, el guardia abrió sus ojos con temor mientras suspiraba.

—El Avatar su majestad… él, la ha secuestrado.

Y como si el mundo repentinamente fuera gris y un gran balde de agua fría le hubiera caído sobre su cuerpo, Zuko abrió sus ojos con horror. El Avatar… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso él había escapado? ¡Pero era imposible! Se suponía que estaba en los calabozos bajo una gran protección y… _¡Katara!_ Era verdad… El Avatar había secuestrado a Katara, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Sin comprender muy bien las palabras del guardia una extraña rabia le llenó en su pecho, soltando un suspiro de resignación y lleno de cólera, Zuko empujó al guardia para quitarlo del camino. Observó como Azula sonreía divertida sobre el rinoceronte con aquella expresión en su rostro pareciendo disfrutar de la frustración de Zuko. Y sin decir nada más, Zuko jaló la pierna de su hermana para quitarla del animal.

—¡Imbécil! ¿Quién te crees para…

—¡Cállate! — le alzó la voz su hermano y por primera vez en muchos años, Azula guardó silencio ante la actitud de Zuko. Podría haber jurado ver la misma muerte en los ojos del chico. Una vez que ella piso el suelo, Zuko se montó sobre el rinoceronte tomando la riendas con fuerza. Ordenó al animal que siguiera el rumbo de aquel bisonte volador mientras la princesa de fuego se sentía humillada y observaba a su hermano salir de aquel lugar.

Maldito Zuko.

¡Maldito!

—¡Ya lo verás Zuko! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! — gritó fuera de sí antes de hacer un pequeño berrinche y golpear el suelo con su pie. Tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse con alguien o algo, que, cuando miró a su lado, el soldado que había dado la noticia le observó horrorizado. Una sonrisa escalofriante adorno el rostro de Azula.

Cuando estaban seguros de haber perdido la mayoría de los soldados de sus vistas, Appa hizo caso a la orden de Aang en que se detuviera. Ahora, se encontraban cerca de las orillas de la playa con las olas cerca de sus pies. Katara sintió la fina arena y la fresca brisa del mar… Todo aquello le recordaba tanto a su Tribu. Mirando de soslayo como Aang y Toph se mantenían en la arena, el bisonte dio un suspiro para descansar un poco. Había estado volando cerca de algunos minutos que habían llegado a las orillas de la Nación, donde el gran océano se extendía. Por unos segundos, Katara notó la gran Luna en el cielo de aquella noche. Pensando que ya era suficiente para descansar y que debían de partir, Aang subió al bisonte mientras Toph descansaba en el lomo de éste.

—Katara.

La princesa alzó su vista con aquellos hermosos ojos azules brillando.

—Por favor, ven con nosotros…

Aquella frase causó que ella emitiera un leve respingo y ahí, observó como el Avatar le extendía su mano para que montara de nuevo al bisonte… Era una llamada, una invitación, algo que podría tomar para poder escapar de aquel lugar.

—Yo…

—¡Por favor Katara! Eres…— el niño soltó un suspiro. — Katara, soy el Avatar… sabes que uno de mis deberes principales es detener esta guerra— la morena le miró. — Pero he visto todo lo que hiciste por nosotros y de verdad te lo agradezco, necesitó dominar los cuatro elementos para poder detener todo esto. Sé manejar el Viento y Toph se encarga de enseñarme las técnicas de Tierra Control. — la nombrada sonrió de lado. — Pero aún me falta dominar el Agua Control, Katara, si tú vienes con nosotros podrías ayudarme aprender… Serías una maestra para mí.

—Aang…

—Katara, deberías venir… No veo porqué quieres estar aquí. — comentó Toph. — De verdad estoy agradecida de haberte conocido chica, eres muy valiente. — sonrió. — Y tienes unos grandes poderes que me hubiera gustado haber _visto_ más en acción. — se burló Toph con inocencia para después sonreír nuevamente. — Aang tiene razón, ven con nosotros… serías una gran maestra. Aang necesita quien le ayude con sus habilidades.

—¿Lo vez? Toph está de acuerdo…— Appa emitió un sonido. — Y a Appa le has caído muy bien, de verdad Katara, ven…

—Es que…— entonces ella dio un paso al frente mientras todas sus dudas y temores se amontonaban para hacerle sentir mal. Extrañamente había alzado sus brazos para tomar la mano del niño y aceptar la invitaron… Así podría irse de aquel lugar y dejar que el destino no arruinara su vida, aquella vida a la cual se sentía tan atada a esa Nación donde tenía un futuro tan desgraciado, como para casarse con un príncipe al cual no amaba.

Zuko…

No, no debía hacerlo. Tenía que quedarse en ese lugar, era demasiado peligroso irse de la Nación del Fuego. Así que, sonrió tristemente mientras retiraba con delicadeza su mano de la de Aang ante la mirada interrogante de éste, haciendo un mohín de sus pensamientos, Katara se encogió algo de hombros.

—Ah sido un placer haberte conocido Avatar. — comentó Katara. — Pero no puedo ir… tengo un destino que cumplir aquí, por más que no quiera.

—¡Pero Katara…!

—Lo siento Aang. — sonrío con tristeza. — Pero debes de irte, los soldados están lejos pero aún así es tu mejor oportunidad de huir…— sus ojos azulados hicieron contacto con los grises del niño. — Aang, ve y sigue tu sueño. Yo trataré de que los míos no interfieran en mi destino… Tienes un gran destino al igual que yo entre tus manos, y estoy segura, que pronto podrás dominar los cuatro elementos como Avatar que eres.

—¡Pero no encontraré una maestra como tú en ninguna otra parte!

Las mejillas de Katara se tornaron de color rosa nuevamente.

—Tal vez sí…— sonrió. — Pero tienes una excelente Maestra Tierra a tu lado. Aang, de verdad, es hora de despedirnos. He de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. — el niño alzó su vista solamente desconcertado. — Has hecho que mi forma de pensar cambiara y que toda esa valentía que había olvidado regresara, gracias Aang.

—No Katara, gracias a ti.

Un momento de silencio se infiltró en aquel lugar mientras Toph suspiraba y Aang miraba con tristeza a la princesa Katara. Había sentido un gran cariño por ella cuando la había visto la primera vez en aquel calabozo llegar de improviso y el haberle ella prometido que lo liberaría, sin duda alguna, Katara era una chica muy valiente. A pesar de esa frágil apariencia bajo esa coraza había una gran guerrera. Habría sido maravilloso que ella hubiera aceptado para así ir juntos hacia otro lugar, pero no sabía los motivos o razones por lo cual ella tendría que quedarse. Sin reclamar o decir algo más, Aang sonrió derrotado aceptando la decisión de Katara.

—De acuerdo Katara. — Aang le miró. — Pero antes de irnos, tú también debes de irte. No quiero pensar lo que puede suceder si los soldados de la Nación del Fuego se enteren que me has ayudado a liberarme.

—Es verdad…— murmuró ella. — No había pensado en eso.

—¡No! No quiero saber que tú corres peligro después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y…

—Tranquilo Aang. — habló Toph. — Hay una forma para que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego no crean que está de nuestro lado. — el niño le miró con un semblante de duda. — Katara, gracias por todo pero veo que ya tenemos que irnos. —miró al niño nuevamente. — Aang, puedes utilizar el viento para poder alterar todo el lugar. Así, cuando alguien encuentre a Katara, pensarán que estuvo en batalla con nosotros para poder liberarse. Seguramente ellos han de pensar que la secuestraste o algo así.

—¡Es verdad! — sonrió Aang. — Muy bien… con cuidado Katara.

Y la princesa asintió con lentitud antes de que el chico extendiera sus brazos y una fuerte oleada de viento arremetía la pequeña playa, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de caos mientras el agua se movía de un lado a otro y las pocas palmeras o flora que había por ahí, se desprendían de su sitio dando un aspecto como si un mismo huracán hubiera pasado.

—Aang, es hora de irnos. — le apuró Toph.

—Lo sé…

—¿A dónde irás Avatar? — preguntó Katara acercándose hasta el gran bisonte.

—Iremos al Templo del Fuego, en la Isla de Luna Creciente… necesito hablar con alguien. — sonrió el niño. — Katara, es hora de partir… ¡Por favor cuídate! —sonrió ampliamente mientras Katara también lo imitaba. — ¡Muy bien, Appa! ¡Yip yip!

—¡Aang! — gritó Katara mientras corría por la orilla de la playa observando como el niño calvo se elevaba junto con Toph en ese gran bisonte volador— ¡Avatar! — se detuvo ya no resistiendo más la respiración.

—¡Hasta luego Katara! Algún día nos veremos nuevamente. — sonrió agitando su mano con felicidad, Toph también lo imitó antes de que Appa volara cada vez más alto.

El lugar se volvió vacío y sin vida mientras Katara miraba como el bisonte ya había desaparecido de su vista. Una vez que él ya se había alejado, se dejó hacer pesadamente sobre la fina arena de la playa. Sus ojos se llenaron inexplicablemente de lágrimas mirando el lugar por donde Aang se había marchado… Habría querido acompañarle, explorar el mundo y salirse de aquella cárcel la cual había sido su hogar esos últimos días. Pero no podía hacerlo…tenía un destino que cumplir, y suspirando con resignación, Katara miró con decisión al extenso mar frente a sus ojos. Ella era valiente y no dejaría que nada se atravesara en su camino, era una princesa y su orgullo latía más que nunca para recuperar toda su dignación. Si ella había podido liberar al Avatar de los calabozos, tal vez… quizás, podría detener la misma guerra.

El compromiso.

Esa era la única opción.

—¡Katara!

Y la nombrada se giró para mirar como un rinoceronte enorme salía de entre la maleza, montándolo, el príncipe Zuko ordenaba al animal a que se detuviera a escasos metros de la princesa. Por su parte, Katara le miró extrañada… No siempre, en todo el paso del tiempo que había estado en el castillo, el príncipe se había dirigido hacia ella por su nombre. Y ahora que lo veía, parecía que había estado muy desesperado y angustiado debido a su aspecto. Cuando Zuko había bajado del rinoceronte un gran suspiro salió de su boca, mirando en la arena como Katara alzaba su cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Estás… ¡¿dónde se encuentra el Avatar!? — cambió de expresión a una más aliviada mirando por todas partes el lugar, la playa estaba casi destruida signo tal vez de alguna batalla.

—No lo sé…—murmuró Katara desviando su vista. Estaba extrañada, encontrarse con el príncipe Zuko en aquel lugar… habría jurado que tal vez los guardias podrían haber venido a rescatarla o estarla buscando pero de Zuko, eso era algo de qué pensar.

—¿Tú…?— pero guardó silencio un momento, observando como Katara se tomaba su tiempo para descansar sobre la arena. Parecía que ella estaba verdaderamente cansada y no había sido la única, que había vivido hace horas atrás algunos momentos nerviosos. Por un instante, la rivalidad entre ambos se vio anulada mientras el príncipe soltaba un bufido y pateaba la arena, al menos la había encontrado… y viva.

Y cuando Katara estaba más que cansada, sintió un par de brazos alzarla de la arena como si se tratara de una muñeca.

—¿Pero qué…?!— exclamó asustada la sentir como Zuko la colocaba de pie cerca de él y sosteniéndola de los hombros para que no cayera.

—Estás herida. — comentó con frialdad, Katara desvió su vista hacia su brazo izquierdo… no lo había notado, es más, no había sentido cuándo o cómo se había hecho la herida aquella. Su brazo se mantenía en mal estado, con aquella herida de pequeño tamaño pero con una gran cantidad de sangre en ella y arena. La mirada de Katara se volvió fugazmente triste, tal vez, se habría lastimado en el calabozo cuando parte del techo había caído o cuando los soldados les habían atacado.

Un incómodo momento de silencio les envolvió mientras Katara no dejaba de mirar a Zuko, que a su vez, había desviado su mirada totalmente sofocado ante aquella situación. Y cuando Katara extrañamente había dejado salir una pequeña sonrisa, Zuko le miró ahora extrañado.

—¿Qué es tan…

—Lo siento. — se rió ella cubriéndose con una mano su boca para no soltar una carcajada. — Es sólo, que me es gracioso pensar que viniste a mí porque estabas preocupado.

—Nunca dije que estaba preocupado por ti. — se defendió mordazmente. — Por mí que te hubiera hecho el Avatar lo que fuera, seguramente te dejó libre por lo inútil que eres.

La risa de Katara inmediatamente se detuvo mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡Eres un…!

Ahora fue el turno de Zuko se esbozar, lo más parecido, a una sonrisa socarrona. Llegó al punto de saber, que le era fascinante molestar a Katara, ver como ella se humillaba con facilidad y se inflamaba ante cualquier insulto que él le daba.

—Ya, es hora de irnos

Y el príncipe Zuko había caminado hasta el rinoceronte con una Katara atrás de él, antes de subir, ella se había mantenido estática en su sitio mirando por donde el Avatar había huido. Dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa y sintiéndose diferente, montó con cuidado sobre el rinoceronte sin que Zuko dijera algo más o tratara de hacerla sentir mal. Las palabras no bastaron y el príncipe dejó salir un suspiro que por un instante, Katara lo percibió como uno de alivio. Mientras ambos se dirigían al castillo en aquel rinoceronte, Katara se había aferrado con fuerza a la cintura del príncipe para no caer. Casi, por un momento, aquello no le había parecido repugnante la presencia del chico tan cerca suyo; sin embargo, no sé explicaba el por qué de aquella extraña seguridad al saber que estaba a salvo. Quizás, algún día, sus diferencias podrían desparecer y sólo llegarían a ser Katara y Zuko. Pero por ahora, había una pequeña tregua aunque sólo durara de ahí hasta el castillo.

Pero se dice, que aquella noche el Señor del Fuego entró en ira, al saber sobre la huida del Avatar.

_Continuará…_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

¡¡Uuff!!

¡Listo! ¡Hasta que pude terminarlo! xD

Hahahaha He de aclararles que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Pero también es uno de los más importante en el fic, ya qué, a base de éste, muchas cosas se desatarán más adelante. Como ya había mencionado antes, traté de separarlo en dos capítulos pero mejor lo quise dejar así de largo para que valiera la pena el tiempo en que tarde en actualizar. Tenía planeado ponerlo hace una semana, pero como acabo de entrar en semana de exámenes, sólo le había continuado de poco a poco… ¡Pero gracias a Dios que ya lo termine!

¡Wiii! Ha salido Ursa ahahaha espero que también aparezca más seguido y bueno, Toph también lo ha hecho, aunque no hubo tanto Toph/Aang -haha que pareja tan cute xD- Sólo era una "_introducción_" a estos personajes… Probablemente aparezcan más adelante en el Fic pero por lo pronto ya saben que lo estarán ¡Wapsh! Como me cae bien Toph, es tan gruñona, socarrona y orgullosa XD Hahaha Toda una Maestra Tierra y sobre todo, siempre me gusta verla cuando pelea ¡Es genial!

Espero que les agrade el capítulo, de verdad me gustaría poner más cosas pero ya ando algo cansada de escribir todo esto y ya tenía ganas de publicar el capítulo xD Hahah gracias a todos por el apoyo que he sentido en estos días, de verdad… mil gracias y abrazos. No se preocupen, el próximo capítulo habrá más Zutara porque las cosas ya están empezando a andar… xD Pero hahahaa adoro las peleas que tienen, ya saben, que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Estos dos son tan complicados… y también, ya tengo muchas ideas sobre el siguiente capitulo así que lo haré lo más pronto posible n.n

Bien, gracias por leer el fic, nos vemos a la próxima que será muy pronto Muahahahaha las cosas se pondrán buenas.

¡Abrazos!

_**Dale clic al botón 'Review' para que Zuko vaya a tu casa con ropa provocativa esta noche ((XD hahaha lo siento, no pude contenerme))**_


	7. La desición de Lord Ozai

Avatar terminó después de casi 3 años de transmisión dejándome un buen recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo pude lograr ver el final de esta gran serie; un final merecido como los estudios Nickelodeons pudieron lucirse… ¿Quién creería que una caricatura/anime Estadounidense pudiera tener tanto impacto? Nadie lo sabía, pero a mí me encantó esta serie desde el primer capitulo que vi cuando Aang había salido de aquella prisión de hielo.

No lo niego, me encantó la pareja de Zuko/Katara a lo largo de los episodios, no detesto a Aang aunque tampoco me gusta el Kataang, pero les doy mis respetos a los autores o personas que les guste este género, creo que cada quien con su vida. Aunque debo aceptar ((y no nieguen)) la relación de Katara y Zuko se fortaleció demasiado en los últimos episodios ((¡Wa! Solté el grito cuando Azula intentó atacar a Katara y Zuko la rescato :3)) en fin, vi más Zutara que Kataang, además, bueno, ya se acabó la serie y según esto "Katara y Aang" quedaron juntos. Bien por ellos, bien por la gente que esperaba esta pareja. Aunque me quede intrigada en varios aspectos debido al final ¿Y la madre de Zuko? Bueno, tengo aún muchas dudas pero la verdad al ver el final, la inspiración llegó como un Boom hacia mí.

Bueno, supongo que ya he escrito mucho antes de comenzar el Fic, la verdad es que tenía MUCHO tiempo de no escribir algo, así que estoy en temporadas de oxidación xD Este One-shot es dedicado a mi siempre favorita pareja Zuko/Katara ((Lo siento, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza)) Tomara tiempo en el episodio cuando van al teatro =D! Así que si hay escenas subiditas, ni modo, no ando en mis 5 sentidos xDDD ¡Comencemos!

**..oO00Oo..**

**Ours Sins**

El niño refunfuñó una vez más cruzándose de brazos algo indignado, se encogió de hombros y trató de contener un suspiro bien merecido. Trató de concentrase mejor en la extraña obra ante sus ojos y no prestar atención a la persona que estaba casi a su lado. _Casi_… si no fuera por aquel chico de la Nación del Fuego que obstruía su paso y su asiento. Mierda, que tonto había sido al no haber sido ágil en sentarse primero que él… ¿Es que Zuko no lo notaba? Estaba casi asesinándolo con la mirada para que se apartara de _su_ asiento, _su_ lugar y estar a lado de _su_ Katara. Bueno, quizás aquello era más que posesivo pero al haber besado al menos los labios de esa hermosa ninfa la hacía parte de él, ¿no?

Oh, quién lo creería, el pequeño Avatar estaba en una lucha mental sobre sus sentimientos ante Katara o la posibilidad de morir de un ataque al corazón ante esa horrible obra de teatro.

¡Por todos los antiguos Avatares, el protagonista era una chica! Aunque no se veía nada mal, pero por favor… ¿Katara se veía así de obesa y vulgar que esa actriz? ¿No se suponía que Zuko tenía la cicatriz de otro lado? ¡Y qué acerca de Toph, era un hombre! Bueno, quizás la diferencia entre el interprete de Sokka y el original no era mucha que digamos, pero vaya, era un asco todo eso. Nadie de su equipo disfrutaba esa obra, tal vez Sokka porque… vaya, Sokka era… ¿Sokka? En fin, era un asco y punto.

Así que cuando por fin anunciaron el final de la obra, literalmente el equipo Avatar salió volando de ese sitio. Suspiró al fin el pequeño Aang para poder concentrarse en sus pensamientos y salir a la terraza un poco así tomar algo de aire. Se había escapado de sus amigos para mantenerse relajado y pensar sobre el futuro incierto que se avecinaba como amenaza constante: la batalla contra el Señor del Fuego. Y aún así, no estaba seguro de poder controlar en su mayoría todo el poder de los 4 elementos, independientemente que el Avatar Roku hubiera comentado que todas sus habilidades estaban dentro suyo como recuerdo del linaje de los Avatares.

Pero estaba confundido e indeciso, siempre estaba intranquilo y pensando el por qué y cuándo de las cosas, aún cuando trataba de mantenerse animado ante sus amigos. Pero siempre, ahí estaba, Katara tranquilizándolo con esos bellos ojos azules y esa expresión serena. Y cuando logró verla bajo la luz de aquella hermosa Luna, no llegó a imaginar que aquella muchachita lograra irradiar tanta belleza con su simple presencia.

—Aang…— había susurrado ella ante su presencia.

¿En qué momento había tomado tanto valor para besarla? Posar sus labios sobre los suyos lentamente para después sentir que ella lo apartaba torpemente.

—Estoy confundida, lo siento Aang.

¿Había sido un rechazo? ¿Por qué ella no aceptaba sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso el beso anterior de la última vez no había sido nada? Pero lo que el pequeño Aang no entendía, es que Katara era una jovencita aún, y como ningún hombre comprende a las mujeres, éstas pueden cambiar de opinión de un minuto a otro; jamás las contradigas si ellas dicen que el cielo es verde cuando sabes que es azul. Pero a oídos sordos y falta de conocimiento, el pequeño sintió un vacío enorme al ver como ella con su mirada retomaba la palabra _perdón_ antes de marcharse. Y se quedó solo, viendo la Luna con impaciencia antes de suspirar profundamente. Ahora tenía otro problema más en sus hombros: el amor de Katara.

Y es que ni los antiguos Avatares podrían ayudarle en problemas amorosos como esos, debía ser él quien tomara las riendas y su decisión personal, pero no entendía… Aang, no lo entendía de verdad.

Cuando había decidido regresar con su grupo de amigos, ellos se encontraban casi a las afueras del teatro esperándolo. Claro, cada quien en sus pensamientos excepto Sokka que se alababa así mismo comentando que le había dado clases particulares al actor que le interpretaba, y de paso darle algunos tips y diálogos personales. Suki había retenido una risita en lo bajo apoyándose más cerca de él y sentir su mano sobre su cintura. La noche aún era joven y podían hacer más cosas juntos, ¿por qué no aprovechar este pequeño tiempo libre que tenían? No sería mala idea, además, las paces entre todos parecían estar geniales… ¿no? Al menos Katara no le tenía resentimiento alguno al Zuko que todos conocían, hace días habían hecho las paces al buscar al responsable de la muerte de la madre de la chica.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre? —preguntó Sokka, más bien dicho, había casi gritado sobre el oído de la pobre Suki. —¡Me muero de hambre! Esa obra genial me dejó el estómago vacío.

—Sokka, acabas de comer… ¡Comimos antes de venir a este sitio! —le regañó Katara colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera y mirándole con reproche. —¿Cómo es posible que comas tanto?

—Soy un hombre Katara, es más, soy el hombre todo el equipo… ¿no?

Hubo un silencio general.

—Está bien, está bien… También está Zuko y Aang.—y ante esto abrazó a sus dos amigos, uno en cada brazo casi asfixiándolos.

—Sí, muy conmovedor…—pronunció Zuko quitándole su brazo del cuello antes de quedarse sin aire, Aang hizo lo mismo antes de que Sokka volviera abrazar a Suki.

—De igual forma, debemos tomar un descanso. Nuestro campamento no está muy lejos, igual, paseemos por la ciudad.

—¡Oh, claro! Vayamos a la ciudad donde hay más gente de la Nación del Fuego que cabello en la cabeza Aang. —se mofó Toph.

—¡Hey!

—Era broma cabeza de rodilla. —sonrió burlesca la maestra de Tierra Control.

—¡Está decidido: iremos a la ciudad! —y nadie pudo detenerlo, porque así era Sokka; tan frenético y estúpido como para gritar a los cuatro vientos que irían a tomar un descanso y salir corriendo –_junto con la pobre Suki_- en dirección del dichoso sitio.

Nadie comentó nada más mientras trataban de darle alcance a Sokka y Suki, minutos después de haber casi corrido por toda la pequeña ciudad y sentir que les salían ampollas en los pies –_a Toph no le molestaba en lo absoluto, estaba muy bien acostumbrada_- así que su larga excursión llegó a su fin cuando llegaron a un extraño local pero con buena pinta. Alzaron sus vistas para leer el cartel, al parecer, era una especie de Casa de Té/Bar, pensaron que no habría problemas, así que caminaron hasta la entrada donde un guardia de aspecto imponente y musculatura exagerada les esperaba.

Aquellos ojos ámbares y vestimenta rojiza les hizo saber que el guardia era de la Nación del Fuego. Y como todo mundo sabía: nunca provoques alguien que domine Fuego Control, no te gustaría terminar quemado o en sus peores momentos, calcinado. Igual, pasarían como si nada hubiera sucedido y como clientes comunes y corrientes que deseaban pasar a la Casa de Té para relajarse un poco. El guardia había dirigido su mirada cuando Sokka y Suki habían pasado, después fue Zuko, Katara, por último Toph y Aang antes de que una lanza les impidiera el paso.

—Ustedes no.

Los demás integrantes del equipo de giraron cuando Toph y Aang tenían ante si, una laza que les impedía seguir al vestíbulo de la casa de Té. Pensando que podrían ser atacados, la primera en colocarse en posición de ataque fue Katara, hasta que Sokka colocó una mano sobre su hombro antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? —comentó Aang echando un leve vistazo ante la lanza que tenía enfrente, después al guardia y de nuevo a la lanza.

—Son demasiado pequeños para poder pasar.

—¡Oh vamos, no tanto! —interrumpió Sokka tratando de tomar la palabra, pero otra lanza salió para amenazándolo. —Ok, ok… no digo nada.

—Ustedes aún son niños para poder pasar a la Casa de Té, deben ser o al menos, un par de años más grandes. Los niños no son permitidos aquí. —y con esa voz fría y grave, les dio su última advertencia.

—Bueno, mejor será ir a otro lugar, no sería justo entrar sin Toph y Aang.—comentó Katara dando indicios de salir del vestíbulo.

—No, así está bien Katara. —y todos dirigieron una mirada hasta Aang. —No deben preocuparse por nosotros, ustedes pueden divertirse, además…—miró al guardia. —necesito entrenar y Toph me puede ayudar en practicar más… ¿no es cierto Toph?

—Yo tengo sueño, quiero largarme de aquí.

—Pero Aang, porque mejor no…-

—¡Descuida Katara, sigan ustedes! Toph y yo regresaremos, que ella se duerma y seguiré mi entrenamiento. —y así como lo dijo, el pequeño Avatar se giró y se marchó junto con la niña ciega.

Se quedaron extrañados, era cierto: quedaba poco para que el cometa llegara y el Señor del Fuego quisiera aprovechar aquello para extender su dominio. En cierta parte eran razonables las palabras del niño, sin mencionar, que la entrada estaba prohibida para ambos. Aunque se sintieron un poco mal porque ellos no pudieran entrar, si Aang quería entrenar y Toph dormir un poco, no había problema… ¿cierto? Así que soltando un suspiro y girándose para seguir, Katara entró a la Casa de Té junto con los demás, no sin antes ver vagamente por donde el Avatar se había ido.

Una vez entrando, ella se mordió un poco su labio inferior con preocupación… ¿Y sí algo les sucedía en el camino? ¿Y si no llegaban al campamento? Miles de malas posibilidades y ataques sorpresas en el camino surcaron por su mente, llenándola de dudas y nervios. Pero cuando el sonido de las risas del establecimiento y el olor a comida con té, le hizo reaccionar un poco.

El lugar no estaba nada mal, de hecho, daba a conocer un sitio más hogareño que los demás. Notó al fondo cómo Sokka ya les indicaba con una mano una mesa en dónde sentarse, Suki ya había tomado asiento al igual que Zuko a regañadientes. Con pasos sigilosos se encaminó hasta la mesa, la más apartada del lugar, al momento de sentarse a lado del Príncipe.

Sokka ya hojeaba con rapidez el menú del sitio al igual que Suki. Zuko se encontraba más que ausente mirando por la ventana del sitio, observando las oscuras calles de aquella ciudad; como ningún alma merodeaba en aquellos instantes. Katara se contuvo, meneó algo su cabeza mientras tomaba el menú entre sus manos y notaba qué bueno había. Una camarera del sitio llegó con mirada dulce y algo nerviosa les sonrió, no era común ver a extranjeros como ellos en esos sitios.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos… ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —colocó con cuidado sus manos en la pequeña libretita en espera del pedido.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¡Denme dos raciones de costillas y dos jarras llenas de Té Fuerte! —gritó Sokka, ante esto último Zuko alzó un poco la ceja extrañado y Suki reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Algo más?

—A mi sólo denme un plato de cabeza de patotortuga. —sonrió Suki dejando el menú en la mesa.

—¿Ustedes? —comentó la mesera mientras Zuko negaba dando a entender que no pediría nada, aún sin saber qué pedir –_porque realmente no tenía hambre_- Katara igualmente se negó a comer algo. Por los Dioses, hace un par de horas habían comido y aún seguía con la barriga a medio reventar, estaba segura que no podría más.

La joven chica se retiró del sitio con el pedido y los menús en la mano.

—¡Bah! Son unos aguafiestas, ni siquiera comerán nada. —les reprimió Sokka. —No me vayan a pedir nada de mis dos costillas cuando las traigan porque no les daré.

—Descuida, no pensamos hacerlo.

—Sokka eres un puerco, nosotros a comparación tuya somos más normales y comemos racionalmente. Ya comimos antes de venir, te lo dije. —bufó Katara acomodando un poco su cabello, agitó su mano cerca de su cuello dándose algo de aire. No lo había notado pero el ambiente era muy caluroso ahí.

Quizás pasaron algunos minutos más, Katara no lo notó, pero cuando la mesera llegó con las órdenes en manos, los ojos de Sokka casi salieron saltones de su rostro al ver tales platillos. Con un ligero gracias, Suki tomó su plato para comenzar a comer decentemente –_no como Sokka que devoraba todo a su paso…_- ambas jarras de Té Fuerte fueron colocadas en la mesa, mientras la mesera les comentaba el pago de la cena. Sokka depositó el dinero necesario y siguió comiendo.

—¿Piensas tomarte todo eso? —preguntó por lo bajo Zuko, despegando por fin su vista de la ventana.

—No realmente. —comentó Sokka señalando ambas jarras. —Una es para Suki y para mí, la otra es para ti y Katara… aunque bueno, dudó mucho que ella lo soporté. —sonrió picaramente mientras su hermana alzaba un poco la ceja distraída.

—¿Perdón? ¿Crees que no puedo tomar un poco de té? Por favor Sokka, ya estás delirando.

—No es cualquier Té, es _Té Fuerte,_ Katara. —comentó Sokka llevándose otro mordisco de la costilla a su boca.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Pruébalo y verás… pero yo te aseguro que no podrás. Es una ocasión especial, debemos celebrar con Té Fuerte.

—Yo no pienso que sea buena idea. —comentó hastiado Zuko cruzándose algo de brazos, Sokka frunció el ceño sirviéndose en un vaso algo de Té Fuerte. — ¿Y desde cuándo tomas Té Fuerte?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —Zuko le miró de mala forma. —De acuerdo, lo he probado un par de ocasiones… No me digas que no eres tan hombre como para probarlo y te dé miedo quedar ebrio.

—No, no me da miedo. De hecho, cuando trabaja con mi tío haciendo Té, la gente iba a comprar seguido. Más de una ocasión tomé Té Fuerte y no me afecta. —gruñó Zuko notando que Sokka ya había devorado rápidamente su comida en un instante. Un eructo salió de su boca mientras Katara giraba sus ojos hastiada y se recargaba ligeramente en su asiento.

—Muy bien, si tan hombre es como te dices ser… ¿por qué no nos retamos? Veamos cuánto Té Fuerte puedes tomar sin caer mareado en la mesa.

—Estás idiota, no me rebajaré hasta eso.

Sokka soltó una carcajada mientras que Suki y Katara le miraban.

—Anda, te apuesto lo que quieras. Es más, lavaré tu ropa y te pagaré una comida. —Zuko le miró de mala gana. —Está bien, haré lo que quieras y te lavaré la ropa por una semana, ¿de acuerdo? Si yo ganó, serás tú el que lo haga.

—No acepto una apuesta tan estúpida como esa, por favor. Como si estuviera dispuesto a que toques mis ropas, eres tan idiota que las echarías a perder.

—Muy bien Zuko, no lo hagas ya todos sabemos que tan gallina eres. —y lo logró.

Sokka logró tocar el punto débil del príncipe del Fuego: su orgullo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Levantándose furioso y apretando sus puños, Zuko oprimió sus dientes para encarar al chico de la Tribu del Agua.

—Siéntate principito, no vayas armar un escándalo innecesario aquí. —se mofó Sokka al momento de ver como Zuko tomaba asiento y respiraba con dificultad. —¡Qué va! Hagamos esto como los hombres: veamos quién resiste más… ¿príncipe? Enséñame que tan buena es la Nación del Fuego tomando Té Fuerte.

—Lavarás mi ropa por una semana. —comentó Zuko antes de tomar un vaso y servirse Té Fuerte. —Katara, cuenta como venzo a tu hermano.

—¡En tus sueños! —gritó Sokka dando el primer sorbo seguido de Zuko.

—Hombres…

Y así comenzó la noche y la batalla en ver quién tomaba más Té Fuerte. Katara notaba la velocidad en que se los tomaban, de vez en cuando Sokka se quejaba del sabor pero seguía con su competencia de tomar más y más, por su parte, Zuko inmune ante las grandes cantidades de Té Fuerte, seguía en su labor de ganarle al chico de la Tribu del Agua a como de lugar. Competencia estúpida sin duda alguna. Cuando ambas jarras de Té habían sido literalmente devoradas por ambos, gritando a los cuatro vientos y con voz ebria, Sokka exigió otras dos jarras más de aquel líquido embriagante y exótico. Las pagó y retomaron su competencia en seguir tomando Té como diera lugar.

El sonido del líquido caer en el vaso y pasar por su garganta era lo único que podían notar, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que ambos se encontraban haciendo esa competencia estúpida y sin sentido. Algo preocupada, Suki notaba el temblor de las manos de Sokka, cómo intentaba en vano seguir el ritmo del príncipe que le llevaba un buen par de vasos adelantados. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos vasos de Té Fuerte había probado, pero cuando alzó el vaso a la altura de su boca sintió un leve cosquilleo en su garganta y una sensación abrumadora recorrerle; dejó sin más el vaso en la mesa antes de mirar el rostro de Suki; aquel que poco a poco comenzó a distorsionarse y las luces del establecimiento hacían juego en su visión.

—¿Sokka? —preguntó Suki notando como se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás el chico.

—Que linda mañana…— y no comentó nada más antes de que su cabeza se estampará en la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Katara dio un ligero respingo al ver el golpe de su hermano y como sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza.

—¡Sokka! —gritó ella levantándose un poco de su asiento, pero Suki negó con la cabeza que no pasaba nada malo.

—Descuida, ya ha caído, creo que no soportó más. —sonrió a medias Suki tratando de mover a Sokka para que despertará de su sueño. —Zuko ganó… En fin, será mejor que me lleve a Sokka de aquí.

—Yo te ayudó. —comentó Katara.

—¡No, no…! Me lo llevaré yo, ustedes quédense aquí. Creo que alguien tendrá que llevárselo a él. —señaló con disimulo a Zuko que mantenía algo entrecerrados sus ojos debido a tanto líquido en su estómago y cuerpo. —No tardes demasiado.

Y así como comentó eso, colocó el brazo de Sokka alrededor de su cuello y con su brazo envolvió su cadera ayudándolo a pararse. Se tambaleó un poco ante el peso del chico, es que tenía huesos fuertes y pesados, pero no por nada era una guerrera Kyoshi y un chico ebrio no le sería difícil. Se lo llevó a cuestas y casi arrastrando sus pies el pesado cuerpo del moreno para salir del lugar, rezó con llegar con bien al campamento que no estaba tan lejos.

Así Suki los dejó: una Katara algo confundida y un Zuko semi-ebrio en la mesa.

Y se sintió estúpida a decir verdad la joven morena en esa situación. Miró con desinterés cómo una media jarra de Té Fuerte había sobrado y Zuko suspiraba un poco, sus mejillas estaban de un leve color carmesí debido aquel líquido y mantenía ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Haciendo gesto de servirse otro vaso de Té Fuerte, Katara reprimió aquel acto con el ceño fruncido e impidiendo que él tomara más de aquel embriagador líquido del demonio.

—Es suficiente Zuko, debemos de irnos. Mira cómo quedó el tonto de Sokka.

—Estoy bien…—susurró haciéndola a un lado y dando un sorbo más del Té Fuerte. ¡Qué idiota! ¿No se daba cuenta de la gran cantidad de aquel líquido que había bebido? Era embriagador, algo que dejaba que tus cinco sentidos no estuvieran del todo bien…

—¡Zuko! ¡Ya déjalo! —le regañó.

Pero él no le hizo caso y tomó otro vaso de aquel líquido. Era extraño, jamás creyó imaginar lograr entablar conversación alguna con él, aún más, encontrase en un Té/Bar viendo cómo se emborrachaba sin cuidado. Hace tiempo atrás aquella simple idea le hubiera causado escalofríos o temor, compartir a solas tiempo con el violento y desterrado príncipe de la Nación del Fuego; aquel que había jurado y cruzado por suelo y tierra en busca del Avatar, para recuperar aquel honor lastimado y ser reconocido en su Nación.

La vida podría ser irónica de un momento a otro y dar un giro cuando menos te lo esperas… Así fue su caso, cuando se resistió en golpear la cara de Zuko en esos momentos al notar el exceso y agresividad en que tomaba aquel Té. Aunque una curiosidad morbosa cruzó por su mente, ¿qué tal sabía?... ¿Realmente era muy fuerte como para dejar a Sokka en la inconciencia de la ebriedad? Negó con su cabeza, no, _no_ debía hacerlo. Nunca había tomado alguna bebida embriagante y no debía hacerlo ahora, además alguien tenía que ayudar aquel príncipe llegar al campamento, y dos personas ebrias no serían para nada de buena ayuda. Se mordió un poco el labio nuevamente, apartando esos pensamientos mientras retomaba su postura, pero cuando un vaso apareció ante su rostro miró sorprendida aquel acto por parte de Zuko.

—¿Qué? —murmuró extrañada.

—Bebé, no has tomado nada. —comentó el chico alzándole el vaso, ella frunció más el ceño.

—No y estás borracho, vamos, tenemos que irnos Zuko.—y haciendo amago de retirase del lugar y llevárselo arrastras si era necesario, el chico colocó una mano en su brazo impidiendo que se fuera. —¿Qué demonios?... Zuko suéltame si no quieres que ese Té se encuentre congelado en tu rostro en los próximos cinco segundos.

—Deja eso ya Katara, eres muy amargada. —aquel comentario provocó que ella soltara un bufido molesta y estuviera a punto de reclamarle. Pero al notar cómo soltaba una carcajada, le dejó aquello más que perpleja y extrañada. Parpadeó un par de veces viendo como se reía tal loco.

—¿Zuko? —vale, al parecer ya había perdido sus cinco sentidos, y antes de que pudiera articular reclamo alguno o preguntar otra cosa, un vaso se estampó en su boca.

Sintió como él hacía fuerza para que el líquido entrara en su boca, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, abrió sus labios y degustó aquel Té abrasador por su paladar sin querer. Era una sensación extraña y exquisita, el placer, el sabor… el sentir el recorrido de aquel líquido por su garganta haciendo cosquillas a su paso. El vaso quedo vacío y Zuko se retiró con cuidado, escuchó un leve sonido de la garganta de Katara. Miró a la morena, había entrecerrado sus ojos de forma amenazante, y el príncipe sospechó que estaría enojada por forzarla a beber. Antes de que algún ataque de tipo agua le azotará, notó que Katara sonreía de lado un poco…

Extrañado, el príncipe parpadeó un par de veces y la morena tiró una carcajada.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que supiera tan bien. —comentó ella mirándole con extrañeza. — De igual forma Zuko, no cambia el hecho que tenemos que irnos.

—¿Y desperdiciar la mitad de la jarra de Té Fuerte? Al menos déjame terminarla. —Katara rodó los ojos. —En realidad… quería saber cuánto resisten las mueres de la Tribu Agua ante una bebida como está. —y señaló la jarra mientras se acomodaba en su asiento gloriosamente.

—Zuko…

—Vamos Katara, deja de ser amargada.

Aquello la mosqueó de cierta forma, de acuerdo, a veces lo admitía: tenía una mentalidad algo madura. Quizás por eso los demás pensaban que estaba amargada, pero es que Katara miraba las cosas de diferente forma que ellos. Frunció el ceño mirando arriba a abajo al chico de cabello azabache, gruñó un poco al ver su sonrisa arrogante… esa maldita sonrisa que hacía burla hacia su persona. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción que le daba a entender que tenía miedo de tomar Té fuerte. Entonces lo comprendió: era igual que Zuko, igual de orgullosa y testaruda. Tanto así, que se sentó en su lugar mejor y tomó la jarra, un vaso y se sirvió ese maldito Té.

—Entonces no eres tan cobarde como pensaba. —sonrió una vez más Zuko mirándole.

—Cállate y observa.

Así dio un profundo trago al té Fuerte de un sólo sorbo, cuando terminó dejó salir un suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa a Zuko. Después de todo, las mujeres de la Tribu Agua eran orgullosas y no dejaban que un reto se les quedara atrás. Zuko tomó ahora la jarra sirviéndose otro vaso y otro para la morena, así ambos comenzaron la rutina de tomar sin saber por qué exactamente.

Por inercia o por acto estúpido, tomaban, se reían y se servían. Dicho ritual se repitió un par de veces hasta que la jarra quedó vacía. Algunos mechones del cabello de la morena estaban esparcidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque el estado del príncipe tampoco estaba en tan buenas condiciones que digamos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respirar forzado hicieron entender a Katara que estaba en su punto más ebrio… ¡Por los antiguos Avatares! rezaba por que ella no estuviera igual de ebria que él y que fuera capaz de recordar el camino hasta el campamento.

Miró sus manos, las agitó y abrió su palma una y otra vez, se contó los dedos… muy bien, veía 10 dedos y no doble. Era una buena señal, eso significaba que no estaba del todo ebria… Se levantó de su asisto y agitó el cuerpo de Zuko, quien se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa hace algunos minutos. A regañadientes lo agitó nuevamente mientras él murmuraba incoherencias entre sus sueños…

—Maldito príncipe borracho…

Se pasó un brazo de él sobre sus hombros ayudándole a levantarse en su trayecto, Zuko entre abrió sus ojos despertando ante eso.

—¿A dónde vamos? —al menos podía hablar coherentemente.

—Al campamento…—le contestó Katara caminado con él por el local, la gente ya se había ido en su mayoría, sólo quedaban los borrachos de todos los días y las camareras que limpiaban algunas mesas o el establecimiento.

Nadie les dijo nada o les molestó, los dejaron que salieran del lugar y no les importó ver a una chica morena ayudando a un ex príncipe borracho por el bar. Una vez que salieron, el frío de la noche azotó los hombros casi desnudos de Katara, inconcientemente se recargó en el cuerpo del ebrio, pero agitó su cabeza en negación, no estaba tan borracha como para invadir su espacio personal o hacer una estupidez. Tenía que buscar el camino del campamento y llegar con bien antes que anocheciera más.

La luna estaba en su punto casi más alto, era tarde… sí, y la ciudad lucía mucho más vacía que antes, entrecerró sus ojos caminado con lentitud y mirando si algún sospechoso no les seguía. Zuko se rió como un idiota y Katara le ignoró… sería un largo viaje sin duda alguna.

**..oO00Oo..**

Al fin, después de unos largos minutos que casi le parecieron horas a Katara, logró divisar el campamento… Había tenido que pararse al menos unas dos veces ya que Zuko al parecer no colaboraba mucho que digamos en caminar, así que con pesar, en todo el trayecto Katara tuvo que llevárselo casi a rastras. Le dolía el hombro donde el príncipe depositaba su peso, además del raspón que se había dado en la rodilla hace un par de metros muy atrás.

Katara se encontraba entre ahorcar o no a Zuko o atribuir su falta de cordura al caminar debido al exceso de ebriedad, aunque pensaba que ya no estaba tan ebrio después de la caída que había sufrido con él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al recordarlo, cuando el muy idiota de Zuko _–Katara enfatizó __idiota__ en su mente_- había tropezado al parecer con sus mismos pies causando que la morena cayera de rodillas, primero sufriendo un raspón y después de eso, sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo en aquel campo de tierra. Se había asustado al principio pensando que quizás el chico se había desmayado o algo así, pero cuando sintió que se removía sobre su cuerpo de forma nada… digamos, inocente… había soltado un gruñido tan fuerte y jalado el cabello del joven que lo obligó a que se levantara del sitio y apartara su mano de su cadera.

Había sido un momento demasiado bochornoso que decidió que no tocaría aquel tema nunca más, y seguramente después de que Zuko recuperará su conciencia de la ebriedad, tampoco querría hacerlo. En fin, eran cosas que pasaban supuso.

—Vamos Zuko, sólo un poco más…—murmuró la chica al sentir que él comenzaba a cabecear dando indicios que terminaría dormido.

Pensando que aquello sería un gran problema intentó acelerar el paso y observó a su alrededor si por cosa divina del destino se encontraba a Suki, pero obviamente el campamento lucia tan vacío que supuso que todos estaban dormidos. Era tarde, quizás Aang había terminado su entrenamiento y Suki estaría en su séptimo sueño al igual que los demás.

Sacudió su cabeza y escuchó que Zuko murmuraba algo, poco a poco Katara se alivió al abrir la pequeña cortina de la tienda del príncipe mientras se introducía ahí mismo. Dejó caer bruscamente el cuerpo del chico sobre el colchón improvisado que él mismo había hecho con una buena cantidad de sabanas, por lo cual, Zuko no sintió tan fuerte su caída.

—Todo esto tengo que pasar por ustedes. —murmuró molesta la morena mientras jalaba los brazos del chico, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se removía entre sueños.

Suspiró algo nostálgica, no debía culpar a Zuko, simplemente estaba ebrio y no se daba cuenta de su alrededor. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia abajo mientras sin importarle comenzó a retirarle las largas e incómodas botas al chico, al menos para que pudiera dormir mejor y no incómodo. Había escuchado que después que alguien tenía una borrachera enorme, al día siguiente se sentía como si una manada de bisontes voladores hubieran pasado por encima. Así que medio rió por lo bajo, mañana despertarían con un terrible dolor de cabeza ambos chicos.

—Buenas noches Zuko. —dijo con voz bajita mientras se levantaba de ahí mismo dispuesta a irse a dormir de una maldita vez. Pero no lo había notado, que su cuerpo estaba tan cansado, que sus piernas fallaron con su peso y cayó a golpe seco en el suelo.

Dejó salir un quejido echándoles la culpa a todos los hombres por ser unos desconsiderados borrachos buenos para nada… Miró de soslayo a Zuko que parecía haberse despertado su caída, ya que mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirándola analíticamente.

—Oh, te desperté, lo siento. —se sintió estúpida pensando que Zuko se reiría de ella al verla en esa situación, aunque rápidamente recordó o mas bien notó que su falda estaba casi a la altura de su muslo, que soltó un gritito y la bajo de inmediato para no enseñar nada indebido.

Le dio la espalda a Zuko avergonzada pensando la escena que acababa de montar y decidió largarse como diera lugar de ahí, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera sintió la necesidad de mirar atrás suyo. Aún Zuko se mantenía observándola en silencio, acostado con ese enigmático brillo en sus ojos ámbares como el oro…

—"_De verdad está borracho, seguro piensa que sueña_." —pensó Katara removiéndose de su sitio incomoda y haciendo ademanes de levantarse ahora mismo.

Sintió un esfuerzo en sus piernas en querer levantarse de ese lugar… Vaya, seamos sinceros, la pobre chica aún si podía con su peso por lo cual le fue eterno el momento en que había movido sus músculos y levantado un poco. No obstante, la situación pasó tan lento ante sus ojos que apenas y sintió cuando cayó nuevamente debido a un jalón de su falda.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente topándose con la mirada de Zuko tan profunda que se perdió en aquellos ojos. Atónita sintió como sostenía su cintura con fuerza con uno de sus brazos, impidiendo que se moviera ahora en adelante. Fue en ese momento como si todo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor ante la situación.

No, esto era irreal, no debía… no….

—¡Zuko! —gruñó visiblemente molesta haciendo ademán de quitárselo de encima cuando su cerebro había captado que no era normal eso. Pero el chico tenía tanta fuerza que sintió que se lastimaría la cadera si se movía tanto. —¡Suéltame Zuko!

No le respondió, y sin saber porqué, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego depositó su cabeza entre sus pechos… Una alerta enorme y colores rojos taparon la visión de la morena, iba a matarlo… de verdad… ¡Iba hacerlo! Apretó tan fuerte sus puños que sintió que sangraría en cualquier momento, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y sentía la respiración pausada de Zuko en sus pechos de forma despreocupada.

Invadía su espacio personal.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

**Demasiado**

Dispuesta estaba en gritarle cual maldición saliera de su boca santa cuando escuchó otra vez la respiración pausada de Zuko. Se detuvo en su intento de jalarle con tanta fuerza sus cabellos que le miró… Se había quedado dormido profundamente. Lo supo cuando escuchó la forma leve en que roncaba y colocaba su cabeza entre sus pechos como si una almohada se tratase.

Se quedó totalmente quieta incapaz de mover al chico de cabello azabache de su sitio. Seguramente en otra situación hubiera sido capaz de congelar al joven sin pensarlo o incluso en el pasado, imaginarse esta escena hubiera provocado la nausea en su garganta casi al colapso del vomito. Por extraño que pareciera, su corazón latió con fuerza y se sonrojó aún más si era posible… en vano intentó moverse nuevamente de aquella situación pero se dio por vencida al darse cuenta que Zuko estaba como una sanguijuela a su cuerpo.

Entrecerró sus ojos azules con lentitud cayendo en los efectos del cansancio, escuchó aún el sonido de la respiración de Zuko y recordó sobre la obra sin saber por qué. Miró borroso el interior de la tienda del príncipe y se tiró a los brazos de Morfeo sin importarle nada más que dormir en aquellos instantes. Sí, sólo necesitaba dormir… eso y nada más.

…

..

.

Habían pasado quizás unos buenos y largos minutos desde que ambos habían quedado profundamente dormidos, cuando entre sueños Katara soltó una risita al sentir un cosquilleo. Soñaba que estaba en su tribu montando unas foca-pingüinos mientras retaba a Aang y a todos a unas carreras, en su sueño Sokka había caído a mitad del camino y rodaba por la colina de nieve. Katara iba en la delantera ganándole a Suki, Toph, Aang incluso Zuko estaba montado en una foca-pingüino en aquella ocasión. Cuando Katara vio la meta notó que Appa les esperaba y cuando había ganado, el bisonte volador había lambido su rostro como forma de recompensa por haberlos vencido.

Lambía su rostro de forma feliz y Katara replicó un "_Sí Appa, he ganado... ¡No más por favor_!" pero entre risas sentía que el bisonte seguía lambiéndola provocándole cosquillas… La verdad es que siempre había sido cosquilluda en esa parte de su cuerpo, especialmente en el cuello donde sabía de ante mano que era una de sus partes más sensibles.

Pero el cosquilleo seguía y la sensación que algo recorría su cuello seguía latente, que sin saberlo, el sueño empezó a verse tan borroso hasta que volvió a la realidad abriendo sus ojos de golpe. Sintió algo en su cuello nuevamente y giró su rostro antes que algo húmedo se sintiera cerca de su clavícula…

¡Un momento!

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y se quedó helada. Zuko estaba encima suyo en casi la misma posición que antes, y Katara recordó que se había quedado dormida hace unos minutos ahí, y ahora mismo, Zuko mantenía su rostro escondido entre su cuello moreno de suave piel. No se necesitaba ser un genio para percatarse que Zuko era el responsable de aquella caricia en su cuello y que su lengua pasaba por esos sitios causándole una sensación extraña. Sintió que él se removía de su posición inclinando su cabeza de una forma mejor para seguir su labor.

La morena de ojos azules estaba en otro mundo, su mente trató de maquilar lo que sucedía: ella, Zuko, acostados, él cubriendo su cuello con su boca de forma lenta y pausada… Cuando sintió que el príncipe casi con descaro pegaba más su cuerpo con el suyo y pasaba la lengua por la mitad de su cuello, Katara sintió una ola de emociones extrañas causándole lo que nunca imaginó: un suspiro de anhelo.

Había sido tan lento, tan suave… que Zuko dio otra probada más queriendo escuchar aquel sonido por parte de Katara. Pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y con la fuerza que sacó de quién sabe dónde, logró empujar a Zuko lejos de su cuerpo.

—¡Zuko! ¡Basta!

El chico abrió sus ojos antes de dirigirle una mirada de fastidio a la morena, quien colocaba una mano en su cuello y le miraba acusadoramente. Seguía sonrojada pero al ver esos ojos y aquel ceño fruncido no significaba nada bueno.

—¡Estás borracho! — como si acabara de decir que el cielo es azul, Katara giró su rostro en su vergüenza murmurando cosas como "_Esto no debe pasar, esto no debe pasar, esto no debe pasar..."_

Repitiéndose mentalmente que el chico estaba tan ebrio que no media las cosas que hacía, Katara se movió de su sitio con la intención de salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba sonrojada y no quería admitirlo, sintió _un no sé qué_ con tan sólo imaginar estar ahí con Zuko en esas condiciones. Podía atacarlo sí… si él se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo, pero por otra parte estaba insegura de la reacción de un príncipe ebrio, en su defecto, podría provocar una pelea ahí mismo que despertaría los demás… ¿y qué diría entonces? Todos sospecharían de ella, de un joven ebrio en su tienda con una chica a tales horas de la noche…

No. Movió otra vez su cabeza, estaba paranoica y lo mejor era huir, sí, eso. Giró su rostro para decirle algo a Zuko, quizás regañarlo antes de partir cuando se vio obligada a inclinarse hacia atrás quedando casi acostaba. Ahí estaba, el príncipe intimidándola con su presencia mientras tenía la intención de colocarse encima suyo. Nuevamente ambos se miraron notando el brillo de los ojos de cada uno, Zuko había posicionado su cuerpo sobre el de la morena sin llegar a dejar todo el peso sobre ella, al contrario, colocó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Katara mirándola sin decir nada. Por su parte, las defensas de autoprotección de la ninfa del agua se desplomaron por completo.

Jamás había estado en una situación como esa en su vida, sin contar, que pocas veces se había visto tan cerca de un chico de esa forma. Por su mente pasó el rostro de Jet e inevitablemente un amargo recuerdo le invadió. Se sintió débil y vulnerable, como la niña pequeña que dependía de Sokka cuando se sentía triste hace bastantes años… No lo entendía, ella no era así, siempre era razonable y evitaba ese tipo de situaciones aún más enfrente de alguien, simplemente por una simple razón: odiaba llorar.

No lloró esa vez, sin embargo, sintió un sollozo silencioso en su pecho y como su cuerpo temblaba con lentitud. Eran indicios de que cualquier pensamiento o movimiento en falso podría provocar el salir de sus lágrimas.

Pero sus lágrimas jamás cayeron y su sollozo cesó cuando sintió que Zuko colocaba su frente junto con la suya. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones se juntaron en unos segundos que Katara contó como eternos. No entendía, toda esa situación la abrumaba y seguía con la idea que Zuko estaba ebrio, porque no había explicación alguna del porqué de la actitud de él.

Eran como azúcar y sal.

Noche y Día

Agua y Fuego

Era hilarante pensar que podían estar juntos y la situación se iba de sus manos… ¿Zuko sería capaz de aprovechar su estado para hacer _algo_ con ella? ¡No! No podía pasar, era… era… Katara cerró sus ojos con fuerza al momento que sintió que la cercanía de sus cuerpos se había hecho tan estrecha, que la ropa de ambos se sentía como una segunda piel.

—Zuko, esto no está bien…—murmuró Katara entreabriendo sus ojos, el chico separó su frente a la de ella y sin quererlo, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de la morena haciendo que ella soltará un quejido. — ¡Hey! ¡Pesas, apártate!

Pero él no se movió y Katara sentía que el aire se le iría si el chico no se movía, no obstante, logró al menos moverse unos centímetros bajo él logrando al menos así que su cuerpo no le calara tanto y no le cortara la respiración. Se quedaron así por unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, en sus pensamientos, Katara sentía un océano turbulento que se movía al compás del viento una y otra vez. Su mente era un lío y no sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo, qué hacer.

Se dio por vencida, no podía luchar contra el ebrio de Zuko y al parecer no quería quitarse encima suyo por más que ella se moviera como una lombriz bajo su cuerpo. Pasando al menos unos minutos, Katara sintió que el chico se levantaba de su cuerpo –_y dando un gracias mentalmente_- ella dio un suspiro tan grande para recuperar su respiración normal. Zuko se sentó al igual que ella mientras se sacudía la cabeza con una mano, como si algo le molestara debido a la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué hora es…?—preguntó con voz pastosa como si acabara de despertar de un sueño largo. Algo indignada, la morena se colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera y le giró la cara.

—¡Es tarde, pero estás tan ebrio que ni siquiera sabes que estás despierto! —el chico le miró por unos momentos, aún así, no paso por desapercibido las mejillas teñidas de rojo de Katara.

De repente, el príncipe abrió sus ojos sorprendido como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Carraspeó por lo bajo y se rascó la cabeza pero en ningún momento dejó de mantener contacto con ella, ya que al parecer, Katara había girado el rostro para enfrentarlo con su mejor cara de enojada. Se mantuvieron mirándose unos instantes sin que la morena relajara esa expresión de enojo y sin que él le observara seriamente. Todo lo que acaba de ocurrir… ¿qué había sido? Era evidente que Zuko había caído en la cuenta de sus actos y ahora, al igual que ella, no sabía qué decir.

Fue uno de los silencios más incómodos para ambos, hasta que el príncipe decidió aclararse la garganta y hablar.

—Katara…

—No me mencionaremos esto a nadie. —ella le interrumpió antes que Zuko echara todo un sermón sobre lo ocurrido. —Tú y yo nunca estuvimos aquí, te traje consciente de la casa del Té por si preguntan.

—Bueno, aparte de eso…-

—¡Y nada pasó! —gritó ella no dejando que terminara su frase el príncipe haciendo que se callara de golpe. Katara se sintió tan molesta que se sonrojó de nuevo de indignación… pero Zuko no se quedo atrás y frunció el ceño, ¿quién era ella para gritarle? Ni siquiera soportaba que Azula le gritara de ese modo.

—Ya lo sé, no soy idiota para que me digas lo que debo hacer o no. —le retó mirándole de forma amenazante, Katara le devolvió el gesto dándose cuenta que no había signos de ebriedad en su palabras.

—Claro, el chico que no se pone ebrio con el Té Fuerte. —se mofó la morena_. Oh, cuidado_, estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. — Dime Zuko, ¿dónde quedo tu orgullo? ¿Hundido en una jarra de Té? — no entendía por qué le aguijoneaba de esa forma, pero sentía la necedad al menos de desquitarse con él después de haberle hecho pasar uno de los momentos más bochornos de su vida. Katara estaba hecha un mar turbulento que intentaba atacar un creciente incendio devastador.

Y Zuko alzó la ceja gruñendo ante su comentario.

—Eres igual que todos Zuko, te dejaste manipular por el alcohol. Créeme, sólo porque estabas tan ebrio no te congele el rostro porque a comparación tuya respeto cuando una persona no está en sus cinco sentidos.

—Katara…

—Ah, pero si el _príncipe_ vuelve a tocarme, Zuko te lo digo: no me contendré. No quiero que esto se repita ni que le comentes a nadie, ¿quieres? Sabes es vergonzoso lo que pase, encima tuve que soportar minutos casi cargándote desde la casa de Té mientras que tú, príncipe, te mantenías tan borracho que apenas podías con tu propio peso… ¡Pero en qué estabas pensando! ¡Tomaste la estúpida apuesta con Sokka! Lo único que ganaron fue que pelearon para saber quién fue el más idiota de los dos y por lo visto, ya sabes quién ganó.

Lo soltó, dejó salir su frustración vivida en esa noche la chica. Giró su rostro de nuevo y cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo ella hubiera visto la forma amenazante en que Zuko le miraba; aquella que hace tanto tiempo cuando perseguía al Avatar aparecía cada vez que tenía información de él.

Apretó sus puños frustrado por las palabras de Katara, recordándolas como un aguijoneo en su cuerpo y la obligó a girarse cuando la tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

—¡Pero qué…!

—Dime Ka-ta-ra…—susurró agriamente arrastrando cada una de sus silabas de forma fría y amenazante, Katara sintió un escalofrío mientras notaba que él hacía más presión sobre sus hombros. —…¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que hablas demasiado? —la morena no contestó. —Sabes, alguien debería callarte esa boca que tienes.

Y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella colocando su boca de forma hambrienta sobre la morena. Por un lado Katara abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir aquello, algo que no se había esperado y que la había dejado petrificada; aquel beso que le obligaba casi abrir su boca sin querer, aquel que hacía que su cuerpo sintiera una descarga de energía por todas partes. Al principio después de reaccionar un poco ante la brusquedad del beso –_y por la forma en que Zuko había mordido su labio inferior_- la chica se había resistido intentando apartarse, sin embargo, Zuko había posesionado una mano entre sus cabellos color chocolate para profundizar el beso y con la otra mano la atrajo hasta su ser. La manos de Katara quedaron atrapadas entre el pecho del chico y el de ella mientras sentía aquella sensación, casi como obligación, Katara inclinó su rostro al sentir que Zuko intentaba entrar más en su boca.

Pero el fuego ganó esta vez y Katara abrió sus ojos aún más cuando sintió la lengua de Zuko junto a la suya. Movía su boca de forma casi hambrienta que Katara sentía sus labios hinchados, hace ya un rato había dejado de hacer esfuerzo para alejarse de él, y en esos momentos había entrecerrado sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella nueva caricia. No, aquel beso no era algo comparado como alguien en su corta vida lo hubiera hecho. No era tierno ni dulce como los de Aang, tampoco espontáneo como el que una vez Jet le dio… era diferente, arrasarte, _ardiente_…

Así ambos se encontraron entre una lucha en sus bocas correspondiendo el gesto del otro, Katara inconscientemente acercó aún más su cuerpo al del príncipe. Ambos se olvidaron de sus nombres, de que eran Katara y Zuko; agua y fuego; día y noche; algo que no podía ser mezclado, sin embargo, cuando lo intentabas podrías causar una reacción bastante interesante.

Pero como todo ser humano, el aire les falto en algún momento. Así ambos se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas, sin dejar de mirarse, se enfrentaron mutuamente. Inconcientemente la morena se mordió su labio al hacer en cuenta de lo que había pasado... Zuko la había besado y ella le había correspondido, ¿fruto espontáneo? ¿se había dejado llevar así como así? No lo entendía, a pesar de eso, el príncipe le dirigió una mirada enigmática cuando Katara había alzado su mirada de forma avergonzada con aquellos labios hinchados por su culpa.

Y no lo resistió, se abalanzó contra ella sin que se lo impidiera tomando posesión de sus labios de esa forma salvaje como él podía hacerlo. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo mientras caían al suelo de forma lenta y placentera. Katara había logrado averiguar el siguiente movimiento de Zuko, por lo cual, rodeó el cuello del chico al sentir que se apoderaba de su boca como si fuera su dueño. Se perdió entre aquella entrega y no supo darle nombre a lo que pasaba, pero no le importa, porque sentía la necesidad de corresponder aquel beso ardiente del chico de la Nación del Fuego.

Siguieron en su batalla, casi como si ambos quisieran comerse uno a otro o quizás, ambos habían encontrado una forma de descargar sus frustraciones sobre uno… Fuera lo que fuera, no querían que acabara y querían que el juego siguiera. No eran concientes de sus movimientos, ni del tiempo ni de qué o por qué, sólo seguían esa danza de sus bocas sin importarles nada.

Pero como si una bola de cristal se rompiera, Katara entró de nuevo en si cuando Zuko había dejado su boca un momento y bajado a su cuello.

—Z-zuko…—murmuró sintiendo que él mordía lentamente su delgado cuello, se retorció bajo su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos apenada ante aquella caricia proporcionada. — Esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué Katara? —preguntó el chico entre besos otra vez alzando su rostro para posesionarse otra vez de la boca de ella.

—N-no…no, lo…—él mordió su labio y Katara giró su rostro, estaba dejándose llevar de nuevo. —¡Zuko tienes novia!

Todo se detuvo y Zuko se alejó de su rostro permitiendo que Katara respirara agitada. La miró tendida en su cama, agitada, sonrojada con su hermoso cabello chocolate esparcido en sus sábanas… Recordó una cabellera oscura, una piel blanca como la nieve y un rostro que no figuraba diversión; Mai. Su novia, su chica, su amor… estaba traicionándola, incluso Katara sin querer recordó a Aang en su mente… ¿Qué habían hecho? Ambos habían tomado un momento de debilidad de uno y del otro para hacer algo que quizás se arrepentirían. Así fue como Katara miró a Zuko… ¿estaría arrepentido? ¿Por qué la había besado? Con esa pregunta y miles más dándole en la cabeza, se dignó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Zuko, nosotros…

—No me arrepiento. —comentó él como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos en aquellos instantes. —Y si te bese, fue por que quise.

—Pero… qué hay de…

—Ella también ha dejado de pensar en mí algunas veces, y sabe cómo hacerlo. —aquello cortó la frase de Katara mientras la imaginación de ella volaba— ¿Y porqué nosotros no deberíamos hacerlo de vez en cuando, Katara? —ella desvió su mirada un poco, sonrojada, teniendo aún la imagen de Aang en su mente.

¿Ella…podría dejarse llevar en esos instantes?

—Tan sólo por un momento… —y no escuchó nada más que el susurro del chico en su oído antes de sentir un ligero beso en su cuello.

Fue ahí cuando Katara olvidó todo por una vez en su vida y se entregó al fuego. Por primera vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo y correspondió el beso de Zuko, aquel que ahora se había convertido de forma pausada y lenta, como un pequeño pacto y secreto entre ambos. Con cuidado, sus bocas se mantuvieron de esa forma, lenta, cariñosa, mientras cada uno disfrutaba del otro sin llegar a nada más. Era el vapor de sus acciones, cuando el fuego y el agua se mezclaban en ese ambiente…

Y jamás Katara lo supo, que en todo ese tiempo, Zuko nunca había caído en la embriaguez y desde que habían salido de la casa del Té se había mantenido en sus cinco sentidos… Por que como él había dicho, el Té Fuerte jamás le había causado efecto… ¿de verdad había planeando todo? No lo sabía, simplemente al igual que Katara dejó que todo pasará sin más, y ahora, ambos compartían ese momento inolvidable que había durado en una danza por casi un par de horas.

Nadie sabría su secreto, mas que quizás la misma Luna aquella noche.

**..oO00Oo..**

Katara se movió un poco entre sus sueños cuando había sentido un ligero escalofrió en sus hombros, sin saberlo, buscó la fuente de calor más cercana. Pegó su cuerpo junto al que estaba a su lado, más aquello, le hizo abrir sus ojos despacio al percatarse que había alguien más en su cama… No, aclaró su vista al lugar mirando el techo de la tienda de acampar y dándose cuenta que no era la suya. Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Zuko que no había dejado de mirarla.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto? —preguntó ella moviéndose un poco, sintiendo que Zuko mantenía una mano en su cintura.

—Hace ya un buen par de minutos. —le contestó con naturalidad, notó que de nuevo la chica se sonrojaba y de golpe se sentaba en la cama asustada. Extrañado, el chico se extraño al ver el rostro asustado de la morena.

—¿Q-qué hora…

—Son casi las 6 la mañana, Katara… nadie ha despertado aún, si eso te preocupa. —ella abrió su boca para decir algo más pero Zuko se adelantó. —Y no, no estaba ebrio y tampoco paso nada malo, aún tenemos _ropa_. —haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra Katara se miró y constató que tenía ropa y que afortunadamente aquello que había pasado horas atrás no había quedado en mayores.

Se sintió otro silencio algo incómodo entre ambos, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, Katara recordó cada momento de lo sucedido y Zuko contuvo una sonrisa de lado también al hacerlo.

—¡No es gracioso! —se quejó ella al saber por qué el chico de reía y le estrujó con la almohada de él. —Lo que hicimos estuvo mal Zuko, alguien pudo vernos.

—¿Besar alguien está en contra de las leyes? —intentó bromear apartando la almohada de su cara notando que Katara se sonrojaba y le mostraba su lengua en un gesto infantil. —Sólo fue un beso Katara.

—No fue sólo uno…—susurró para ella misma mordiéndose el labio inferior. —De igual forma necesito llegar a mi tienda, si para nuestra mala suerte alguien despierta y nos ve aquí…

—Sí, sí señorita perfección ya lo sé. —se mofó Zuko mirándole aburrido. —Tienes razón, aprovecha que todos están dormidos.

Ella asintió despacio antes de dar indicios de levantarse de ahí y salir de la tienda, no sin antes girar su rostro y mirar al chico. Sin saberlo, el momento que hace mucho tiempo cuando ambos estuvieron atrapados en aquella cueva se repitió, la chica colocó una mano sobre aquella cicatriz del príncipe mientras él correspondía su gesto entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Sabes Zuko, nunca quise admitirlo pero aunque quizás la cicatriz para ti signifique algo desagradable, siempre te viste lindo aún con ella. —y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse del sitio. —Adiós Zuko.

Así la morena salió de la tienda de acampar del príncipe para dirigirse a la suya con rapidez, dejando a Zuko con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Bostezando un poco hizo una mueca parecida una sonrisa de satisfacción para echarse a dormir de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza en su almohada y sintiendo el olor a jazmines que Katara había impregnado en ella. No estaba arrepentido y lo sabía, que lo que acababa de ocurrir no tenía nombre aún así lo había vivido y disfrutado, porque ahora mismo se dio cuenta el porqué de esa sensación extraña aquel día de los piratas cuando había capturado a Katara y amenazado con el collar de su madre. Recordó que esa noche no había podido dormir con claridad, pues ese encuentro había dejado marcado algo sobre el que nunca supo descifrar, que a pesar de estar con su obsesión por el Avatar, cada vez que se acercaba o veía a la morena, sentía algo en su estómago. No era precisamente que estuviera enamorado, simplemente era una fijación u obsesión extraña que había crecido en el con largo de los meses sin que él supiera. Que desde ese día siempre había añorado probar los labios de Katara.

…

…

.

—¡Muy buenos días!

Ese era el grito de Sokka que acababa de levantarse y se sentaba junto a todos en la fogata esa mañana. Eran alrededor de las 10 a.m, y como todos estaban algo "desvelados" apenas si recibieron gustosos al chico de la Tribu del Agua. Aang dejó su desayuno mirando que Katara y Toph aún no terminaban el suyo y Suki se encontraba dándole de comer a Appa depositándole una buena cantidad de frutas que había encontrado.

—¿Qué tal durmieron todos? —preguntó el moreno sentándose y tomando su desayuno, Katara le reprendió diciendo que era un grosero cuando prácticamente le arrebató su pescado asado. —Saben… tuve un sueño espectacular sobre la obra de ayer.

Katara rodó sus ojos.

—Nadie quiere saber eso Sokka.

—¿Enserio? ¡Pero fue genial! Mira recuerdo que…

—¡Sokka! —y Katara le metió el pescado en la boca para que dejara de hablar y pudieran comer sus desayuno tranquilos, Suki soltó una risita y Aang una carcajada, sin embargo, Zuko simplemente le digirió una mirada cómplice a la morena que captó su mensaje al momento de desviar su mirada nerviosa.

—Y…—Toph se levantó de su sitio al momento que terminaba su desayuno y estiraba sus brazos para hacer algo de flexiones. — ¿ya son novios Zuko y tú? — todos guardaron silencio mientras veían a la niña ciega sorprendidos y el lugar se volvió en silencio. —¿Qué?

—¡NO! —gritaron al hunismo Zuko y Katara mientras Toph hacía una mueca, Aang por su parte se sintió nervioso y desvió su mirada mientras que Suki les observaba analíticamente y Sokka echaba una carcajada.

—Toph estás loca, dices cosas sin sentido. Ni en un millón de años estos dos podrían estar juntos. —comentó Sokka para después devorar su pescado. —Además Katara es una amargada que dudo que tenga novio dentro de los próximos 20 años.

Después de eso Sokka quedó tirado en el suelo debido a un zapato impactado en su rostro. Sonrojada, la morena alegó que Toph estaba loca también y debía estar delirando por decir algo así, Suki ayudó al casi inconsciente Sokka a levantarse del suelo mientras que Zuko giraba ojos fastidiado comentándole a Aang que debían entrenar sus movimientos de Fuego Control, ya que la fecha estaba próxima a venir y aún le faltaban cosas por hacer. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el niño Avatar captó el mensaje y se preparó para su arduo entrenamiento de ese día.

A pesar de eso, Toph sonrió por lo bajo moviendo sus dedos de los pies de forma curiosa, porque ella sabía que algo había sucedido. Lo sentía, sus pies nunca le fallaban. Por eso sonrió y se sentó de nuevo compartiendo aquello para sí misma.

Aunque no sabía con exactitud qué había pasado, la niña ciega entendía que un secreto enorme se escondía entre ambos, que a pesar de no verle los rostros sabía que dentro de sus cuerpos algo revoloteaba casi sin cesar, como un millón de mariposas cuando había mencionado sobre si ya eran novios o no. Era la misma sensación que ella sentía cuando alguien mentía o escondía algo, o guardaba un pequeño y sucio secreto.

Y con respecto a Sokka, bueno, él tuvo que lavar la ropa de Zuko por toda una semana.

**Fin**

**..oO00Oo..**

¡Wa… al fin termine el capitulo! De verdad estaba oxidada y ya necesitaba terminarlo y desquitar mi frustración de no haber escrito tanto tiempo. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen al menos un review para saber su opinión, gracias a todos los que a pesar de todo este tiempo me han estado enviando reviews y esperándome con la esperanza que actualizara, me siento hasta avergonzada de haber dejado mis Fics de ese modo. No tengo excusa y no gastaré aquí palabras que puedan consolarlos o escribiré excusas del porqué me fui tanto tiempo. Sólo diré que gracias, y bueno para los que me apoyaron y siguen aún mis otros fics de Avatar pues les diré que estoy pensando en continuarles en estos tiempos. Sí, lo sé, "_Entre Dos_" es uno de mis fics favoritos y le puse mucho amor y dedicación en hacerlo y es una lastima que esté ahí abandonado por mi culpa, no sé cuando le continuaré, pero de que lo haré… lo haré… No se preocupen, me tomaré un tiempo primero en editarlo para corregir errores y de nuevo gracias a todos.

Bueno, pues con respecto al fic les diré que ya tenía desde hace meses escrito la mitad de este y hasta hora en la madrugada me dieron las terminarlo xD porque tena que hacerlo, sentí la necesidad (Por si acaso, ya son más de las 2 a.m en este momento xD). No sé cómo me quedó el fic, aún así, me siento satisfecha. No habrá continuación eso sí, porque sé que no sabría qué hacer xD Y pues este fic es algo que quizás hubiera pasado en mi mundo de zutara (kukukukuk lo siento, amo esta pareja :3) No es nada fuerte este fic porque jamás he escrito algo así xD de hecho creo que fue lo más "ardiente" que es escrito (¿) ahaha no lo sé, pero me gusto, y espero que a todos ustedes también. Bien esperemos que me vean más tiempo en esta sección y por favor dejen review, gracias mil gracias infinitamente sorry si tiene muchos problemas ortográficos me muero de sueñoooo kukuku suerte y besos

Dejen review si quieren que Zuko/Katara los visite está noche. Recuerden como la abuelita dice: "_Un Review hace un fic feliz_"


End file.
